Sa Vie
by Asrial
Summary: Shion a vécut longtemps... Très longtemps... Ceci est l'histoire de sa vie, de sa naissance à sa première mort, peut-être même les autres El Cid X shion
1. Chapter 1

Sa vie

Chapitre 1 : Naissance

Elle avait dix neuf ans.

Normalement, elle aurait du être en train de fêter le printemps avec ses sœurs et non ici, en ce lieu ou l'air était lourd et trop chaud même en plein hiver.

Elle aurait du tresser des fleurs dans ses cheveux, couvrir ses mains de fils de soie et ses pieds de rubans d'argent.

Elle n'aurait pas du être ici, dans ce Sanctuaire, à attendre que le têtard qui grandissait en elle veuille bien la laisser enfin en paix.

Elle soupira.

Comme tous les ans, pour le solstice d'été, les célibataires de son peuple participait à un grand festival. Pendant une nuit, tout était caché, rien ne comptait.

Pendant le festival de l'été, les femmes et les hommes sans attaches du peuple atlante enfilaient de fines tuniques de soie blanches, restaient les pieds nus puis entraient dans le grand labyrinthe de pierre et d'arbre qui jouxtait le plus haut lieu de culte dès que la nuit commençait à tomber.  
Pendant une nuit, les couples se formaient.

Les mains se nouaient, les étreintes s'échangeaient sans remords et sans regrets.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule contrainte.

Chacun devait se satisfaire d'un seul partenaire.  
Ce n'était que rarement un problème.  
C'était la troisième fois qu'elle participait au festival.

Pour les célibataires qui commençaient à prendre de l'âge, quelque soit leur sexe, c'était une chance par an pour concevoir un enfant et assurer leur lignée.

Pour les jeunes filles comme elles qui cherchaient surtout un peu d'amusement sans remords, c'était l'occasion d'apprendre entre les bras d'hommes matures les jeux de l'amour.  
Comme des trois sœurs, elle avait bu chaque matin pendant un mois le dégouttant élixir d'herbes des montagnes que sa mère leur concoctait pour leur éviter de tomber enceinte.  
Ce n'était pas une disgrâce de porter l'enfant d'un célibataire, au contraire même, mais comme la plus part des toutes jeunes filles, elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un bébé, même si elle l'aurait confié à la charge du père dès la naissance.  
Comme prévu, ses règles s'étaient achevées la veille du festival.

C'était en toute confiance qu'elle avait bondit dans le labyrinthe en gloussant au côté de ses sœurs.  
De l'autre côté des couloirs de pierre, de buissons et d'alcôves de tissus préparées pour l'occasion, les hommes étaient eux aussi entré dans le labyrinthe.  
C'était un festival un peu particulier cette année là.  
Elle ne s'était pas vraiment souciée des rumeurs qui couraient pourtant.

Elle se fichait un peu que les deux plus grands Anciens de leur race participe au festival.

Pour elle qui n'avait jamais vu le maitre de Jamir pas plus que le lointain maitre du Sanctuaire, les deux vieillards devaient être plus rabougris que des vieilles pommes. Aucun intérêt donc.

Son masque de plumes sur le visage, elle avait courue comme ses sœurs à perdre haleine dans le labyrinthe jusqu'à entendre des voix mâles.

Les filles s'étaient égaillées en tout sens lorsqu'elles étaient tombées nez à nez avec eux.

C'était une autre partie du festival.

Il fallait courir vite et loin.

Il fallait que celui qui les gagnerait prouve sa valeur, sa force et sa supériorité.

Elle avait filé comme le vent, ses robes blanches fouettant l'air derrière elle.

Elle avait entendu plusieurs voix la prendre en chasse.  
Elle adorait cette course éperdue, le désir qui montait doucement en même temps que la crainte et la curiosité de savoir qui la rattraperait.

Une a une, elle avait entendu les voix se taire derrière elle et s'éloigner.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus qu'un seul souffle sur ses talons.

Elle avait accéléré.

Au détour d'un rocher, elle avait jeté un court regarde derrière elle.  
L'homme qui la suivait avait une opulente chevelure parme qui semblait douce comme de la soie, si différente de sa crinière de cheval fou couleur de plaine au printemps.

Les yeux qui la suivaient étaient d'un vert profond, bien plus foncés que ses cheveux à elle.

Son souffle se fit plus court.  
Elle ne voyait pas bien le visage derrière le masque en fourrure de loup, mais l'homme n'était indéniablement plus un jeune homme.

Deux bras se refermèrent sur sa taille, chassant l'air de ses poumons.

Un torse puissant dans son dos la soutint pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

L'homme effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, attisant encore son désir.

Sans un mot mais un tendre sourire aux lèvres, il la porta jusqu'à une des innombrables alcôves du labyrinthe.

Elle s'était endormie sur son épaule, rassasiée comme jamais et parfaitement confiante dans les décoctions de sa mère.

Lorsque le soleil s'était levé, il l'avait gentiment réveillé puis sa main délicate sur le bras puissant et nu, elle l'avait suivit jusqu'à l'autel ou chaque "couple" de la nuit attendait la bénédiction des prêtres puis l'examen d'une sage femme.

Pour elle cela avait toujours été une formalité jusque là.

Ses trois sœurs avaient déjà été séparées de leur amant d'une nuit.

Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de ces hommes leur déception à ne pas être père.

Quelques autres par contre rayonnaient presque, une femme à leur bras.

Toutes semblaient ravies d'avoir conçues. Toutes étaient déjà d'un âge avancé. Elles aussi bourrées de potions, elles avaient prié pendant des jours pour avoir un enfant, comme elle et ses sœurs avaient priées pour y échapper.

Une bonne prière n'était jamais un mal pour aller avec une potion.

La sage femme avait posé sa main sur son ventre.  
Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'homme lui avait retiré son masque, avait ôté le sien puis l'avait conduit près de son frère jumeau, lui aussi accompagné d'une femme.  
Elle avait conçut.  
Elle en aurait pleuré.  
Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, presque neuf mois plus tard, ce qui avait pu ne pas fonctionner.  
A croire qu'un autre dieu s'en était mêlé.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'un échec de la potion.  
Sa mère en avait été très déçut. Elle comptait bien marier ses deux filles ainées avant la fin de l'année et voila que la seconde se trouvait grosse.

La seule consolation était le père.

L'enfant serait fort. Il serait une grande marque d'honneur pour leur famille.

Concevoir pour l'un des Anciens était un honneur.

Ouai….

Pour l'instant, la jeune fille voulait juste que son ventre cesse de grossir d'heure en heure. Elle avait mal aux articulations, ses doigts étaient gonflés et elle ne pouvait manger que quelques rares aliments ici ou tout baignait dans l'huile d'olive ou le fromage de chèvre.

C'était la tradition.  
Pendant un an, le temps de sa grossesse puis les trois mois qui suivaient la naissance jusqu'au sevrage, elle appartenait à l'Ancien Sage.

Elle savait que le vieil homme avait espéré qu'elle accepterait de rester après.  
Il n'était pas rare que des couples se forment sur le long terme après une naissance, mais elle ne voulait pas.  
Sage était gentil et concilient, très bien conservé pour une momie de deux siècles et demi et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais prit autant de plaisir avec un autre qu'avec lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester. Elle avait une vie à construire.

Le lapin écorché qui poussait dans son ventre représentait une parenthèse d'un an qu'elle avait hâte de voir disparaitre.  
Elle soupira encore.  
Elle ne supportait par la présence de Sage, le Pope comme les serviteurs qui s'occupaient d'elle l'appelaient, près d'elle.

Bien sur, deux fois par jour pendant une heure, il devait mêler son esprit au sien et nourrir l'enfant à naitre de leur pouvoir mental conjoint. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait du le suivre ici, en Grèce, si loin de ses montagnes adorées, de sa neige éclatante et de ses yaks adorés.

Une grossesse ne pouvait être menée à terme sans le soutient des deux parents pour nourrir l'esprit délicat et déjà éveillé du fœtus.

Il fallait le nourrir de pouvoir et de calme, de "cosmos" comme Sage appelait ca aussi. Elle ne voyait pas ce que c'était mas voulait bien n'importe quoi pour que ce parasite quitte son corps.  
Avec un grand détachement, elle entendait les conversations entre Sage et son fils.

Elle en était exclue mais ne cherchait pas à y participer.  
Pour son fils, elle était là, mais passive, suffisamment présente pour l'aider à grandir, mais pas assez pour former un lien avec lui.

Alors elle entendait et ressentait la tendresse de Sage pour son rejeton, la joie facile et étonnée du fœtus qui voyait déjà le monde à travers les yeux de son père, a travers ses souvenirs…  
Sa soif de savoir, de gouter les expériences des autres pour les faires siennes.

Elle s'en inquiétait fugitivement parfois.  
Le fœtus n'aurait pas du être aussi éveillé et actif. C'était trop tôt. Il n'aurait pas du atteindre ce stade avant au moins huit ou neuf mois après sa naissance.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'ouvrir de ses craintes à personne.

Elle était seule ici et Sage était le seul à parler sa langue.  
Ha ! Non… Pas le seul…

Il y avait aussi cet abominable gamin, ce monstre aux cheveux couleur de cendres.

Son regard la fascinait autant qu'il la terrifiait.

Elle sentait la mort dans ce regard et un mépris pour la vie qui l'angoissait atrocement.

Elle ne le voyait que peu heureusement.

Le jeune était un peu plus jeune qu'elle. D'après Sage, il avait seize ans environ et était son élève depuis neuf ans.

A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il portait une armure toute en or comme elle en avait vu plusieurs autres.

Un autre chevalier en or s'était présenté à elle alors qu'elle errait de jardin en jardin pour la mettre en garde. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit garçon de dix ans mais son regard triste et trop calme l'avait effrayé.  
Elle n'avait pas comprit ce que le petit enfant lui avait dit, mais elle avait docilement fait demi tour pour retourner au palais du pope.  
Elle n'avait plus jamais essayé d'entrer dans le jardin du chevalier des poissons. Toujours, le petit garçon de sept ans environ le gardait, rigide et triste dans son armure d'or. Elle ne voulait pas l'approcher.  
De loin en loin, elle en avait vu d'autres.

Le plus vieux qu'elle ait rencontré avait une vingtaine d'année. Elle avait vite repéré son armure parmi les autres à cause de ses ailes.

Du haut du jardin du pope, elle avait vu d'autres chevaliers en dorés passer. Un jeune homme dix huit ans environ taillé comme un yak des montagnes, les épaules larges comme un canyon. Un autre au visage stricte avec de grandes cornes sur son casque, encore un, bien plus jeune, un enfant encore, avec de petites lunettes et qui semblait souffrir comme elle de la chaleur de l'été grecque. Un tout fou qu'elle ne laisserait jamais approcher de son village….

Ils étaient trop nombreux et trop dangereux.  
Aucun ne parlait sa langue à part celui que Sage appelait Manigoldo.

Elle en aurait et en avait pleuré.  
Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retrouver ses sœurs, les gâteaux de miel et de beurre de sa mère, les bras puissant de son père, les moqueries tendres de ses frères…

Elle passa une main sur son ventre.  
Elle évitait au maximum tout contact avec le père de l'enfant.  
Elle avait refusé de partager sa couche avant que la grossesse ne se voit comme s'était son droit de lui demander. Il n'avait pas insisté.  
Elle avait refusé toutes ses propositions d'aide pour faciliter sa vie.  
Rétrospectivement, elle reconnaissait avoir été une sale gamine boudeuse.  
Mais maintenant….

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir utilisé le baume épais que Sage lui avait donné pour se masser le ventre avant que les vergetures ne le ravage. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Elle aurait le ventre d'une vieille femme avant d'avoir vingt et un an.

Qui voudrait d'elle à présent ? Serait-elle contrainte à courir le festival chaque année jusqu'à tomber à nouveau enceinte et peut-être tomber sur une bonne âme qui lui proposerait de l'épouser ?

Sage lui avait proposé à leur arrivée au Sanctuaire.  
Il était un homme d'honneur après tout.

Mais elle avait refusé.

Elle avait été surprise de sa tristesse.

Voulait-il à ce point avoir des rejetons ? Ou une présence féminine ?

Pourtant, celle-ci ne manquait pas… Elle passait une bonne partie de son temps avec les catins du Harem.

Elle avait d'abord été consternée par la légèreté des mœurs du Sanctuaire avant que Sage ne lui explique. Les catins étaient là de leur propre volonté pour soulager les soldats de la déesse de leur vie trop courte, trop dure et sans amour pour la plus part.  
Rares étaient les couples. Et toujours finissaient-ils mal…

Elle passa encore une fois sa main sur son ventre dilaté.

Elle se sentait anxieuse depuis le matin.

Lorsque Sage était venu dans la matinée pour partager avec elle et le fœtus, elle avait été tenté de le retenir pour qu'il passe la journée avec elle mais s'était retenue.  
Lorsqu'il était revenu en fin d'après midi, juste avant le diner, elle l'avait presque attrapé par la main pour qu'il reste mais une fois encore, elle avait été forte.

A présent, elle le regrettait.

De plus en plus anxieuse, elle se leva pour faire les cents pas dans la grande suite qui lui avait été allouée.  
Elle ne pouvait plus tenir.  
Malgré son ventre énorme sur sa toute petite silhouette qui culminait difficilement à un mètre quarante cinq, elle quitta le temple du pope comme une furie après l'avoir entièrement retourné sans trouver Sage.  
A l'extérieur, la nuit venait de tomber.

Conduite par une urgence qui la glaçait d'effrois, elle descendit les escaliers entre les temples à la recherche du père de son enfant.

"- Hé fillette ! Où cours-tu comme ca ? Tu crois pas que t'as un peu trop attendu pour fuir ?"

La voix cynique et moqueuse la fit tressaillir.

L'outrageux personnage s'était exprimé dans sa langue maternelle.

"- Manigoldo…"

"- Gagné fillette ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Ou est… Sage ?"

Une brusque douleur dans le ventre la fit grimacer.

Manigoldo sauta du toit de sa maison juste devant la jeune fille.

"- Le gâteux ? Il est à Star Hill. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est bien la première fois que tu le cherches !"

Les manières de gamine gâtée ulcéraient le jeune italien. Son maitre était trop gentil pour son propre bien. La fille aurait du être honorée de donner un bébé à son maitre ! Il savait de première main combien l'ancien cancer pouvait être doux et tendre. Elle aurait trouvé en lui un époux parfait et Sage un peu de repos pour son cœur malmené.

De plus en plus agitée, la jeune fille s'agrippa à la chemise du jeune italien.

"- Va le chercher !!! S'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de lui… Maintenant !!!"

"- Hé… Qu'est ce que…"

Un glapissement de douleur échappa à la jeune atlante pendant qu'elle portait la main à son ventre.

Manigoldo posa sa main dessus aussi.

Il grimaça en sentant une contraction.  
Elle choisissait bien son moment celle là ! Chiante jusqu'au bout !

"- Allez, on va te remonter là haut et envoyer quelqu'un le chercher et…

"- NON !!! Il doit être là MAINTENANT !!!" Paniqua la jeune fille.

"- Manigoldo qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Descendant lentement de leurs temples, Sisyphe et El Cid avaient pressés l'allure en sentant un cosmos inconnu et faible osciller entre panique et sommeil.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Répéta le jeune noble espagnol, les sourcils froncés.

Malgré ses dix huit ans pas encore trop usés, il avait une prestance que même Sisyphe, du haut de ses vingt ans bien tassé ne pouvait même rêver approcher.

L'italien aimait bien le capricorne. Il était aussi tordu que lui dans un registre différent.

"- Elle accouche."

Sisyphe blêmit.  
Il ne fonctionnait pas très bien dans les situations de crise.

"- Où est le pope ?"

"- Le pope se fait bronzer sous les étoiles." Sourit Manigoldo en soulevant la donzelle pour la porter dans le temple le plus proche.

"- ATTENDS !" Le retint El Cid." Nous sommes le trente mars et l'enfant est issu des reins du pope… Porte le dans le temple du Bélier."

Le cancer et le sagittaire s'entre regardèrent.

"- Tu crois ?"

"- J'en suis certain."

Les deux hommes n'hésitèrent pas.

El Cid avait été l'élève du chevalier d'argent de la Coupe. Il avait parfois des éclairs de présciences comme son maitre, qui les sidéraient tous.

"- Très bien…"

"- Où… Où m'emmenez-vous ?" Se plaignit la jeune femme.

"- Là ou vous serez le plus près possible du pope." Rassura El cid.

"- Je vais aller le chercher." Proposa Sisyphe avait de filer.

Il n'aimait pas déranger le pope, mais là, c'était indispensable.

Le capricorne retira les épais draps gris qui recouvraient le lit de la maison du bélier puis Manigoldo posa la jeune femme dessus.

"- On à le temps d'aller chercher la sage femme ?"

Un chaud liquide coula sur le bras de l'italien pendant qu'il posait la jeune femme.

Le liquide amniotique était ambré de sang

"- Je crois pas…."

Les deux chevaliers d'or envoyèrent télépathiquement un appel à l'aide pour qu'on leur envois une sage femme, de l'aide, la déesse, n'importe quoi ! Ils étaient des soldats, pas des infirmières !

La jeune femme gémit.  
La douleur était de plus en plus forte.

L'instinct aidant, elle se redressa puis écarta les cuisses et releva les genoux.

Une nouvelle contraction lui déchira le ventre, la faisant hurler.

Les deux chevaliers d'or frémirent.

Un cosmos erratique et terrifié venait de les heurter avec violence.

"- Le bébé ?"

"- Hooo… où est Sage…" Gémit la jeune mère en se sentant agressée de l'intérieur.

Sans le père pour calmer l'esprit effrayé de l'enfant et la protéger de ses pouvoirs psychiques naturels, elle ne survivrait pas ! Le bébé allait la tuer dans son angoisse de naitre.

Un nouveau hurlement lui déchira la gorge alors qu'elle arquait le dos sous la douleur.

Perdus, les deux chevaliers d'or firent la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire.

La mère était une inconnue pour eux, ils ne savaient comment gérer son agonie.  
Par contre, le cosmos agressif et l'esprit effrayé qui cherchait de l'aide, ça, ils connaissaient.

Gentiment, ils effleurèrent l'esprit paniqué du fœtus, fascinés de le sentir si bien formé alors qu'il n'était pas encore sortit du ventre de sa mère.

Mais aussi bien formé soit-il, il était encore trop jeune pour se satisfaire de paroles pour lui vides de sens.

Les deux chevaliers d'or projetèrent vers lui des ondes de calme et de tranquillité tout en étouffant gentiment le cosmos que le bébé envoyait, comme on prend les mains d'un petit dans les siennes quand il essaye de tirer les poils d'un chiot.

Perdus dans leur tentative pour contrôler dans lui faire de mal le bébé à naitre, les deux chevaliers d'or ne sentirent pas l'arrivée de la sage-femme pas plus que celle de Sage.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le bébé se mit à hurler physiquement et mentalement son inconfort d'être au froid, gluant et sous une lumière qui blessait ses yeux qu'ils se redressèrent.

Les deux hommes battirent des paupières comme si c'étaient leurs yeux qui souffraient de la luminosité.

La sage femme donna le bébé à son père.

"- Comment va-t-on t'appeler ?" Souffla doucement Sage avant d'effleurer le front déjà froid de la jeune femme.

C'était sa faute.

Il aurait du être là pour calmer l'enfant et l'aider à naitre… C'était son rôle… Mais il n'attendait pas la naissance avant au moins une semaine !!!

Mais… Comme la maison du Bélier elle-même le lui rappelait, l'enfant été appelé à être un chevalier d'Athéna.  
Et les chevaliers étaient en général orphelin…

Le bébé hurla soudain sa faim à plein poumons.

El Cid et Manigoldo grimacèrent lorsque leurs estomacs se tordirent sous la faim du bébé.

La sage femme tira le lait de la morte pour le maitre dans un biberon de Fayence. Le premier lait était important pour faire un enfant fort.

Sage se pencha pour effleurer le front de la jeune fille qui venait de lui donner un si beau bébé.

Si seulement elle l'avait accepté, peut-être que les choses se seraient mieux passées…

"- Alors, tu vas l'appeler comment ?" S'impatienta l'italien que la mort fut elle d'une femme qui venait de lui donner un petit frère ne perturbait pas plus que ca.

"- Je ne sais…" Souffla Sage.

Il était de tradition d'attendre les un an d'un bébé avant de lui donner son nom d'enfant. Avant, il était juste "l'enfant", à peine plus qu'un meuble…  
La mortalité infantile était élevée parmi son peuple…  
Mais Sage savait qu'il survivrait et il avait envie de le nommer dès maintenant. Pourtant, les croyances ancestrales de son peuple le retenaient.

Il ne fallait pas rendre jaloux les démons en nommant un bébé trop tôt. Quel démon pourrait être jaloux d'un petit paquet de chair sans nom ? Il fallait attendre qu'il soit suffisamment fort.

Le bébé hurla encore de faim une fois le biberon finit.

"- Il lui faudra une nourrice Grand Pope." Murmura la sage femme pendant que ses deux assistantes nettoyaient le corps de la mère.

Sage hocha la tête.

Il demanderait à Lila, le chevalier d'argent de l'aigle. La jeune femme était maman depuis moins de deux lunes, elle ne verrait sans doute pas d'inconvénient à nourrir ce bébé en plus.  
Sage le regarda pour de bon pour la première fois.

Un fin duvet vert clair sur le crâne, des yeux violets, des points violets, il était le portrait craché de sa mère !

Le pope chercha longuement avant de retrouver quelque chose de lui dans le bébé.

Il avait la même fossette que lui au coin de la bouche et des yeux et la même marque de naissance sur l'épaule droite.

Le bébé se figea soudain.

Il était toujours tout nu et humide. La maison du bélier n'avait pas de locataire depuis près de dix ans et les courants d'air étaient fourbes.

Le petit nez du bébé se fripa une seconde.

"- Ashio !!!"

Surprit par son propre éternuement, le cosmos du bébé se déploya suffisamment pour le soulever de quelques centimètres des bras de son père avant qu'il ne retombe.

"- Haaa ?"

"- Oui, c'est ton cosmos bébé."

Le petit fronça les sourcils.

La petite et vague lueur dorée réapparue autour de lui.

Le nourrisson agita ses petits mains encore rouges du sang de sa mère vers elle.

"- Haaaahaaaa !!! ASHIO !!!" Eternua-t-il encore.

"- Il va attraper la mort, Sage." Se moqua Manigoldo. "Hé ! Et si on l'appelait Ashio puisqu'il éternue comme ca ?"

El Cid foudroya son collègue du regard.

"- Voyons !!!"

"- Ouai, t'as raison, je veux pas que mon gâteux se ballade avec une tête de pneumonie près de lui. AIHEU !" Se plaignit l'italien en se frottant l'arrière du crâne sur Sage avait calotté d'une bouffé télékinétique.

"- MANI !!"

Le bébé éclata de rire en agitant encore ses petits bras.

Sage baissa les yeux sur lui.

L'enfant n'aurait pas du avoir le regard encore capable de se fixer et de voir correctement, mais le nourrisson fixait sans problème El Cid.

"- Haaaa !!!" Il y avait quelque chose de définitif dans ce cri de petit bébé.

Une certitude qui fit sourire les trois hommes.

"- Et Shion ?" Proposa encore Mani.

"- Shion ? C'est un beau nom…" Confirma Sage. "Mon fils ? Comment trouves-tu ce nom ? Aimes-tu Shion ?"

Le petit se fripa encore.

"- ASHIO !!!"

"- Bon, je crois que c'est décidé. Tu es Shion." Rit Sage avant de donner le bébé à la sage femme pour qu'elle lui donne son bain.

Il lui fallait s'occuper de la jeune mère.

Il n'aurait jamais su son nom…

Dans le bain tiède, Shion ne broncha pas lorsqu'on lui versa de l'eau sur le crane et dans les yeux.

Il ne quittait pas El Cid du regard.


	2. Chapter 2

Sa vie

Chapitre 2 : sevrage

Le bébé de trois mois avait grandit et profité.

Si sa vie se partageait toujours entre manger, dormir et souiller ses langes, le nourrisson commençait aussi à s'intéresser à son environnement.

De plus en plus, il ne se satisfaisait plus des partages que son père lui offrait.

A travers ses yeux, il découvrait la vie du Sanctuaire, les visages des gens qu'il serait emmené à côtoyer, des sensations et des odeurs.

Comme tout bébé Atlante, il était nourrit aussi bien de lait que de l'esprit de son père.

Ho bien sur, il lui manquait une présence féminine pour rassasier son esprit perpétuellement actif, comme il lui manquait les bras d'une mère, mais ses deux nounous la remplaçaient un peu.

Le bébé aimait bien son grand frère Manigoldo.

Il était bizarre. Son esprit était totalement différent de celui de son papa.

L'esprit de Sage était clair, ordonné, parfaitement lisse et construit. Des zones lui étaient interdites, la plupart d'ailleurs.

Il n'aurait pas été bon pour un bébé qu'il aille traîner du coté des mises à mort, des relations intimes de son père ou des secrets de son fameux yak à la graisse d'ours et aux airelles marinées dans du vin de miel.

Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre la portée de ce genre de choses (et surtout l'intérêt du vin de miel)

L'esprit de Mani par contre était un monstrueux capharnaüm où les émotions à fleurs de peau se mélangeaient avec les désirs, les passions, la mort et le désespoir.

Le bébé ne comprenait bien sur rien de ce qu'il voyait chez Manigoldo, mais il l'aimait bien quand même.

Comparé à la verte prairie de l'esprit de son père, Manigoldo était comme un roller-coster particulièrement violent.

Et le jeune Shion aimait le roller-coster.

Lorsque Manigoldo le rendait à l'une de ses nourrices, le bébé était toujours infiniment agité dans ses langes.

Les nourrices détestaient ça.

Elles s'étaient plaintes plus d'une fois au pope.

Sage avait un peu grondé son élève qui s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Il ne faisait rien de mal !

Comment aurait-il pu savoir que le bébé se connectait directement à son esprit comme tous les petits Atlantes ? il ne s'en rendait même pas compte….

A l'inverse, les nourrices adoraient confier le nourrisson au Capricorne.

Le digne jeune homme savait toujours comment calmer et endormir le petit.

Là où il revenait toujours en train de miauler et de hurler, d'agiter ses bras voir de jeter télékinétiquement des objets contre les murs avec Manigoldo, le petit était infiniment calme avec El Cid.

A peine le jeune homme se présentait-il à la porte de la nurserie qui donnait directement dans les appartements du pope que le bébé s'éveillait.

Shion ne disait jamais rien avec lui.

Il ne babillait pas comme avec l'italien ou son père.

Il se contentait de fixer le visage du Capricorne comme s'il était Dieu le Père lui-même.

El Cid le prenait doucement dans ses bras.

Il s'asseyait sur l'un des fauteuils de la nurserie, prenait le biberon remplit de lait maternel que l'une des filles du harem jeune maman avait bien voulu mettre de côté puis nourrissait le bébé avec précaution.

Ses petites mains étroitement serrées autour des poignets du jeune homme, Shion buvait le liquide avec concentration.

Petit à petit, à mesure que le biberon se vidait, les yeux du petit se fermaient lentement.

Lorsqu'il avait finit son biberon, El Cid le posait sur son épaule, lui faisait faire un rot à faire trembler les temples, le gardait contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire de satisfaction apparaisse sur son visage, lui retirait son lange souillé, puis le baignait dans de l'eau tiède.

Le bébé s'agitait alors.

Content comme tout, il se tortillait pour échapper aux mains du Capricorne.

La première fois, El Cid avait un peu paniqué quand le bébé était tombé dans le petit bassin mais le pope l'avait rassuré.

Du haut de ses quelques jours, le bébé savait déjà s'agiter assez pour remonter à la surface et avoir le réflexe de retenir son souffle.

Shion était un bébé nageur tout potelé qui allait probablement être frisé comme un mouton !

Pour le Bélier, c'était de circonstance.

Une fois le bébé propre et sec, Rodrigue l'installait avec juste son lange dans sa chemise, s'asseyait sur le fauteuil à bascule puis lui lisait une histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme contre lui.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il décide de rester là une minute ou deux de plus, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller le bambin quand il le coucherait dans son lit.

Il n'était pas rare non plus que ce soit la main de Sage sur son épaule qui le réveille de sa sieste impromptu avec le bébé sur sa poitrine.

Le pope semblait trouver l'affection du dure Capricorne pour son fragile fils hautement adorable…

A moins que comme Asmita ou Degel, il ne voit les premiers signes de l'attachement total qui existait toujours dans un couple de chevalier.

Du haut de ses sept ans, Degel hochait la tête lorsqu'il voyait le Capricorne passer avec le petit bébé.

Il Savait, lui… comme Kardia Savait.

Eux aussi avaient ressentit cette évidence, ce lien automatique et puissant qui s'était noué entre eux la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu sans qu'ils aient leur mot à dire.

L'age, le sexe, les inclinaisons, la langue… rien n'avait d'importance.

Le cosmos décidait.

Qui étaient-ils pour refuser de s'incliner devant les ordres de l'univers ?

Manigoldo charriait sans pitié son camarade caprin.

Shion n'était il pas un peu jeune pour lui ?

El Cid avait faillit s'en irriter au début.

Mais il lui suffisait de baisser les yeux sur le regard améthyste du bébé qui reposait dans sa chemise ouverte pour qu'il ne puisse même plus protester.

Oui…. Il était jeune. Mais il était à lui….Le bébé en avait-il conscience lui-même ?

Probablement.

Aussi, c'était sur cette base de confiance, d'amour naissant, de cosmos irradiant et pour ainsi dire, de terreur contenue, que le noble espagnol, héritier de terres de toscane, fils aîné d'un Seigneur Chrétien descendant directe de croisé avait la lourde tache de faire passer l'adorable petit bébé du pope qui charmait tout le monde du lait, à la bouillie.

Shion y avait déjà épuisé deux nourrices.

Lorsqu'on lui retirait son biberon de lait pour le remplacer par un de bouillie de blé et de lait de vache, le bébé commençait par se figer.

Son petit nez se fripait, sa petite bouche s'ouvrait, la bouillie en coulait lamentablement, puis l'enfant prenait sa respiration avant de hurler tout ce qu'il savait comme si le liquide lui brûlait la bouche.

Sage avait essayé d'insister lui-même une ou deux fois.

Mal lui en avait prit.

Dans l'esprit de son fils, il n'avait perçut que de l'inconfort et de la protestation.

Il avait insisté encore.

Les hurlements du bébé avaient redoublés.

Pour finir, le biberon avait volé en éclat.

La bouillie avait volé aussi.

Mais directement dans le visage de Sage qui s'était retrouvé avec un masque pour la peau, tout chaud.

Shion avait vite prit le truc.

Dès que le Biberon des Ténèbres tentait de s'approcher de son gosier, il le faisait voler en éclat et hurlait comme un agneau qu'on tentait d'égorger.

Sage avait bien tenté d'étouffer la psychokinèse de son fils mais le petit avait alors utilisé son cosmos pour détruire le biberon.

Un biberon plus tard et le cosmos de Shion bloqué, c'était un coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui avait eut raison de la patience de Sage.

Le bébé savait être un poison violent.

Pour un peu, le pope aurait vu dans ses manières la patte de Manigoldo.

Autant dire que l'italien était particulièrement fier de son petit frère.

Même pas six mois et le têtard faisait déjà chier son monde. Il promettait !

Aussi était-ce El Cid qui du haut de ses dix huit ans et de sa dignité de chef militaire canonique allait devoir expliquer à son futur compagnon que oui, il devait manger sa bouillie comme un grand garçon.

Pour l'instant, le bébé était installé dans ses bras.

Dans une main, le capricorne tenait le Biberon des Ténèbres.

Les sourcils froncés, le bébé babillait avec agitation.

Pour un peu, on aurait put croire qu'il négociait avec l'agresseur pour ne pas avoir à se soumettre.

Mais El Cid était inflexible comme l'acier trempé.

Il approcha le biberon de la bouche du bébé.

Shion se mit à pleurer.

De grosses larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux avant qu'il ne se mette à miauler d'angoisse.

"- Shion… Si tu veux devenir aussi fort que ton père, il faut que tu manges ta bouillie."

"- Ha !! Habah!!! Naaaa !!!"

Sage haussa un sourcil.

Naa ? Non ? à trois mois ? Et bien…. Il faudrait le surveiller celui là.

El Cid finit par reposer le biberon.

Il souleva Shion devant lui en passant ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le monter à hauteur de ses yeux.

Comme tous les bébés Atlante, Shion avait sut tenir sa tête dès sa naissance.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne te plait pas dans cette bouillie ? Est-elle trop chaude ? Trop froide ? Je ne comprend pas poussin."

Le bébé pleurnicha encore un peu.

"- Nourrice ?"

Une très vieille femme avec une tête de fœtus de chèvre s'approcha.

"- Pouvez vous refaire un biberon de bouillie ?"

"- Mais…"

"- Un avec autre chose que du lait de vache et un autre avec autre chose que du blé."

Sage hocha la tête.  
Ses devoirs de pope lui prenaient tellement de temps qu'il ne pouvait passer qu'une ou deux heures avec son fils, à son grand regret.

Il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité d'une allergie au lait de vache ou au blé !

Là où vivaient les Atlante, il n'y avait que des yaks et des chèvres et des lentilles, du riz ou des espèces de tubercules qui ressemblaient vaguement à la dernière coqueluche en date de l'Europe : les pommes de terre.

Les deux biberons furent gouttés par le bébé avec enthousiasme mais aussitôt dédaigné avec un "NAH!!" définitif.

Un troisième biberon fut tenté avec de la farine de pois chiche et du lait de brebis.

Cette fois, Shion le siffla à la vitesse d'un faucon en piqué.

Un second biberon fut avalé presque aussi vite et ce n'est qu'a la moitié du second qu'il s'endormit dans les bras de l'espagnol.

"- Bon… et bien on sait qu'il est allergique au lait de vache, au lait de chèvre, au blé et à l'épeautre…." Soupira Sage."

Le bébé rota si fort qu'il fit sursauter son père.

"- Mon fils, tu es un goinfre."

Rodrigue se sentit obligé de voler au secours de son compagnon en couches.

"- Voyons grand pope. Il devait avoir grand faim surtout ! Depuis quatre jours que nous essayons de lui faire prendre de la bouillie…"

Le bébé se soulagea.

La nourrice le prit des bras de l'espagnol pour le laver et le changer puis le rendit au Grand Pope qui le berça contre lui.

Le nourrisson prit une longue mèche de cheveux parme entre ses doigts.

Très vite, il se mit à mâcher la mèche dans son sommeil.

Manigoldo ricana.

Cela manquait un peu de dignité de voir son maître avec une mèche couverte de bave.

Son fils dans ses bras, le Pope décida de le garder avec lui pour ses audiences de l'après midi.

Tant pis…. Il passait trop peu de temps avec lui.

***

La salle d'audiences voyait un ballet incessant de gens du commun aussi bien que de chevaliers.

Certains venaient pour un jugement pour la possession d'un carré de terre, d'autre pour la bénédiction d'un mariage ou la naissance d'un nouveau né…  
Ces bénédictions là étaient en recrudescence d'ailleurs. Comme si savoir que le pope était père encourageaient les jeunes mamans à demander sa bénédiction pour leurs propres petits.  
Sage la leur donnait avec bienveillance.

Sur ses genoux, couché sur le ventre, Shion dormait du sommeil des bébés, vêtu d'une réplique miniature de ses propres robes de pope.  
C'était un Kardia maladroit et comme toujours brutal qui l'avait apporté.

Du haut de ses sept ans, il l'avait presque jeté au pied du pope.

"- Pour le nabot, pour qu'il attrape pas froid !"

Sage avait trouvé ça adorable.

Il avait enfilé la petite robe sur les épaules de son fils avant de sourire.

Le paquet de lange donnait un tombé bizarre à la robe mais elle était chaude et bien réalisée pour dire que c'était un enfant qui l'avait cousue.

Sage avait dignement remercié Kardia avant que le Scorpion ne retourne près du Verseau.

Ces deux là ne se quittaient quasiment jamais.  
Au début, Sage avait confié le Scorpion à Dégel pour qu'il soulage la douleur de son cœur malade.  
A présent….

Il voyait en eux un vrai couple, comme entre Rodrigue et son fils…

C'était étrange.

Le Verseau et le Scorpion étaient du même âge alors que dix huit ans sépareraient son fils et le Capricorne.

Qu'est ce que cette différence d'age sous-tendait ?

"- ASHIO !"

Sage prit son fils tout juste réveillé par son éternuement dans ses bras.

Il le cacha à moitié dans ses longues manches pour le réchauffer.

Shion était un bébé très costaud mais il attrapait facilement froid. Ses poumons étaient encore un peu fragiles.  
Chez les Atlantes, c'était souvent la cause du la mort chez les nourrissons.

Il arrivait même parfois que le froid gèle les petits poumons dans le thorax des bébés tellement les hivers étaient froids et rigoureux.  
C'était aussi pour ça qu'un maximum de bébés étaient conçus en fin de printemps ou en début d'été.

Il leur fallait toutes les chances pour être assez fort lorsque l'hiver reviendrait.

Près du trône, Albafica jeta un regard d'envie à ce bébé.

Il y avait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait ainsi serré dans ses bras… Depuis que son maître était mort, vaincu finalement par le poison des roses, près de trois ans auparavant.

Le jeune poisson soupira.

Non loin, Manigoldo lui jeta un petit regard désolé. Il aurait aimé rassurer le petit poisson, le prendre dans ses bras ou simplement le faire sourire.  
Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Il détestait son impuissance.

Dans les bras de son père, Shion toussa encore un peu.

Ses pommettes étaient roses.

"- Je crois qu'il a un peu de fièvre." S'inquiéta la nourrice qui ne s'éloignait jamais vraiment de l'enfant.

Sage concentra son cosmos sur le bébé pour lui libérer les poumons.

La respiration sifflante du petit se dégagea.

Shion s'endormit encore.

Le pope effleura son front délicat que ses cheveux verts envahissaient davantage de jours en jours.

Le cosmos de l'enfant était déjà fort pour un nourrisson de son âge, la longueur de ses mèches le prouvait mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était la marque d'un vrai chevalier d'or en devenir, il en était certain.

Le bébé soupira de plaisir dans son sommeil sous la légère caresse.

Le sourire de Sage se fana un peu.

Si seulement le fils de son frère avait été aussi fort que Shion…

Depuis la naissance de son neveu, il recevait régulièrement des nouvelles, toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres.

Le bébé était petit, fragile, facilement malade et ne semblait gagner aucun poids ni grandir.

Sage attendait l'arrivée de son frère avec son fils d'un jour à l'autre à présent.

La mère de l'enfant avait regagné son logis en laissant le bébé au père, c'était donc à Hakurei de s'occuper de lui.

Seul à Jamir, il lui fallait de l'aide.

Peut-être qu'avec Shion pour l'aider, le bébé gagnerait en force, tiré vers le haut par ce cousin qui avait le diable au corps et le cœur déjà prit par un jeune prince andalou.

A moins qu'il ne soit toscan…

Sage avait toujours été une catastrophe en géographie.

***

Le bébé était minuscule contre Shion.

Si Shion était un bébé fort et vigoureux, son cousin était petit et presque rachitique.

Nourrit au lait de yak depuis sa naissance ou presque, il commençait lentement à se développer grâce aux nourrices qui avaient acceptées de le nourrir.

Pourtant, il n'était pas tiré d'affaire, loin de là.

Penché au dessus du berceau, les traits tirés par l'angoisse, Hakurei surveillait son seul et unique enfant né vivant en deux siècles et demi.

Dans son sommeil, Shion avait prit son minuscule cousin dans ses bras et le réchauffait sans même s'en rendre compte de son cosmos naissant.

Bien sur, cela fatiguait le mini bélier qui dormait beaucoup plus, mais ça n'inquiétait pas vraiment Sage.

Il était au contraire soulagé de voir son fils aider aussi naturellement son cousin.

Gâté pourrit comme il l'était par la moitié des chevaliers d'or, il serait dommage qu'il soit déjà égoïste alors qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté ses langes.

"- Tu crois qu'il vivra ?" souffla doucement Hakurei qui pour une fois avait besoin du soutient de son jeune frère.

Sage passa un bras autours des épaules de son jumeau.

Il lui fallait être honnête.

Le bébé était si fragile…

Quand il l'avait vu, il avait eut l'impression qu'il était né la veille et non depuis presque cinq mois !

"- Je n'en sais rien mon frère…. Tu aurais du venir ici dès sa naissance…"

"- Sa mère ne voulait pas quitter les montagnes."

Sage ne dit rien mais voua la mère aux gémonies.

Cette décision allait probablement coûter la vie à l'enfant.

Le bébé était le premier enfant d'Hakurei à naître en vie.

Jusque là, il avait déjà perdu deux filles et trois fils.

Un seul avait prit une inspiration avant….sans que ses poumons ne parviennent à se déployer.

Le bébé était mort à quelques instants, bleu et ridiculement petit.

Le pope soupira.

Lui aussi avait eut d'autres enfants.

Sur le lot, deux avaient vécus assez pour avoir eux même des enfants.

Le dernier en date juste avant Shion aurait du avoir l'age de Mani.

Comme Mani, il était fier, enthousiaste, enjoué et totalement hors de contrôle.

Il était mort à sept ans, quelques jours avant que Sage ne parte en voyage pour soulager son cœur blessé de père et ne trouve le jeune italien durant son deuil.

Peut-être Athéna lui avait-elle fait croiser sa route pour le soulager finalement ?

Le pope avait répercuté tout son amour pour son fils décédé sur le jeune cancer pour le traiter comme s'il était né de ses reins.  
Cela avait sauvé leur raison à tous les deux.

A présent, il était heureux d'avoir Shion.  
De tous ses enfants, il était le plus vigoureux.  
Le plus fort aussi.

Son cosmos était puissant pour un nourrisson.

Comme El Cid l'avait pressentit, il serait sans doute le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Cela faisait mal à Sage.

Il y avait fort à parier que Shion ne survivait pas à la guerre qui aurait lieu dans quinze ou vingt ans.

Au moins Sage aurait-il la consolation de le voir grandir… C'était peu, mais c'était déjà ça…

La nourrice leur apporta les biberons.  
Les deux pères prirent leur fils dans leur bras.

Shion attrapa immédiatement le poignet de Sage entre ses petits doigts potelés pour serrer de toute sa poigne.  
Cela fit sourire le pope.

Il avait de la force ce petit diable !!

Affamé et goulu, le bébé se siffla deux biberons de bouillie mélangée avec quelques légumes écrasés avant de s'estimer satisfait.  
Dans l'autre fauteuil, Hakurei ne parvint à faire boire que la moitié de son biberon à son fils avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme, épuisé par l'effort.

Le bébé buvait de moins en moins.

Les deux pères recouchèrent les deux enfants dans le même berceau.

Immédiatement, Shion prit son cousin dans ses bras pendant que Sage faisait de même avec son jumeau.  
Les deux hommes et le jeune héritier du pope vivaient pour chaque inspiration supplémentaire du petit malade dans le berceau.

***

El Cid bondit de son lit.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Et ce quelque chose était là haut, au palais du pope.  
Ca avait peur, ça se sentait mal et ça ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Le Capricorne prit à peine le temps d'enfiler un pantalon en toile sur sa nudité pour courir au palais du pope.

Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir la présence de Manigoldo derrière lui, à quelques maisons.

Il se rua dans la nurserie.

Au milieu du petit lit d'enfant, en pleurs, Shion épuisait son cosmos à réchauffer le petit corps immobile dans ses bras.

Dès qu'il vit El Cid, le bébé se mit à vagir lamentablement.

Sage et Hakurei entrèrent enfin dans la pièce, réveillés de leur sommeil épuisé par les soins à donner au plus petit des deux bébés par l'angoisse du petit bébé contagieuse de Shion.  
Sans le vouloir, le petit bélier avait émit empathiquement sa détresse.

"- Non…. Non….."

En larmes, le cœur brisé, le maître de Jamir prit son fils dans ses bras.

Un long gémissement de bête blessé lui échappa avant qu'il ne s'écroule en lourds sanglots de désespoir.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il n'y avait jamais eut rien à faire…

Il aurait fallut que le bébé naisse ici, au Sanctuaire, qu'il soit entouré de soins dès sa naissance et non qu'il reste avec son seul père pour le soutenir. Aussi puissant soit-il, il fallait plus qu'un Atlante pour soutenir la vie fragile d'un bébé de leur race mourrante.

Sage s'agenouilla près d'Hakurei pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Silencieux, Rodrigue prit Shion dans ses bras et sortit de la nurserie avec lui.

Pour l'instant, Hakurei aurait eut trop mal

Manigoldo le rejoint enfin.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- L'autre bébé est mort."

Le Cancer hocha la tête.

Il n'était pas étonné.

Dans les bras de l'espagnol, épuisé et à moitié mort lui-même de l'effort inconscient et maladroit qu'il avait fait pour soutenir les force déclinantes de son cousin, Shion hoquetait doucement.

La détresse de son père le heurtait de plein fouet sans qu'il ne puisse la comprendre réellement.

Il n'était encore qu'un tout petit bébé et bien incapable de saisir la portée des événements.

Il savait juste que le copain qui dormait avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines était malade et ne répondait plus à son cosmos comme il l'avait fait avant.

Sa présence avait toujours été faible, mais là, elle avait disparue.

Il s'y était habitué pourtant et ne plus la sentir lui avait fait très très peur.

De toutes ses forces inconsciente, il avait "secoué" son cousin pour le réveiller, pour qu'il revienne, pour que tout aille comme avant.  
Quand son grand doudou était arrivé, il avait comprit quelque que chose n'allait pas.  
Quand son papa et le doudou de son papa étaient arrivés, il avait fondu encore plus fort en larmes.  
Non de sa propre tristesse, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter la douleur des deux adultes.

Il avait été un peu soulagé quand El Cid l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le faire sortir.

Son grand doudou était toujours là pour l'aider.

Un peu rasséréné, il finit par s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule de l'espagnol pendant que son père et son oncle pleuraient l'enfant décédé.

***

Hakurei était repartit avec le corps de son bébé depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Sage avait voulu le convaincre de rester mais la présence de Shion, vigoureux et en pleine santé lui crevait tellement le cœur que Sage n'avait pas insisté.

Le pope avait insisté auprès de son frère pour qu'il participe au prochain festival mais l'ancien chevalier d'argent avait refusé.

Il n'en pouvait plus de voir mourir ses enfants l'un après l'autre.  
Ce bébé était son dernier espoir, son dernier essai.

A présent, il allait se concentrer sur la réparation des armures en attendant que le moment de la guerre vienne avec la chance de perdre la vie contre Hypnos et Thanatos.

Sage serra Shion contre lui.

Un peu surprit par la quantité de câlins inusitée qu'il recevait de son père, Shion lui tapota maladroitement la tête.

Il avait vu faire El Cid une fois ou deux quand il tentait de rassurer un de ses élèves, dans un de ses souvenirs.

Le Pope releva les yeux sur son fils.

"- Je suis désolé tu sais…"

Il se rendait compte que son fils recevait trop de chose, qu'il ingurgitait trop de souvenirs et d'expériences qui n'étaient pas les siens et surtout qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.  
Une fois, il l'avait surprit à toucher l'armure de Rodrigue pour "voir" en elle ses vies passées.

Il l'avait grondé mais le bébé n'avait pas comprit.

Pourquoi son père lui interdisait-il sur un objet ce qu'il faisait couler en lui depuis avant même sa naissance ?

Sage serra encore son enfant contre lui.

Quelle serait sa vie ? Celle d'un chevalier d'or.

Quelle serait sa mort ? Probablement aux mains d'un ennemi quelconque en protégeant Athéna.

Quels seraient les bonheurs de sa vie ? Rares et misérables par rapport à tout ce qu'il sacrifierait….

Le cœur du vieillard se serra.

Il avait tellement de mal à s'occuper de ce petit bouchon en plus de toutes ses autres fonctions… Sans l'aide d'El Cid et de Manigoldo il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait jusque là… Le spectre de devoir le confier à quelqu'un d'autre se rapprochait rapidement.

Shion allait devoir avoir besoin d'un maître de toute façon.

Lui n'avait pas le temps.

Il avait déjà formé Manigoldo, mais c'était à une autre époque. La guerre n'était pas aussi proche et chaque année écoulait augmentait sa charge de travail.  
Bientôt, il n'aurait même plus assez de temps pour voir son fils entre deux portes.

Le pope passa une main dans la courte crinière verte bien fournie.

Le bébé lui rendit un sourire édenté mais heureux de vivre.

Sage lui caressa la joue.

Shion gloussa avant de miauler de joie.

Il aimait tellement son père…..

Shion avait maintenant onze mois.

Dans quatre semaines, il fêterait son premier anniversaire.

Pour lui, ça ne voulait rien dire, mais pour son père, c'était important.

Le premier anniversaire marquait le passage "d'objet" du bébé à "membre vivant de la maisonnée".

Il serait circoncit comme c'était la tradition, tatoué de la marque de sa maison, puis baigné dans de l'eau pour le purifier, dans du lait pour lui garantir la santé, du miel pour la prospérité puis du sang pour la force.

Une fois le bébé dégoûtant, il serait posé sur une peau de mouton retournée.

Le petit serait encouragé à bouger sur la peau de mouton.

Un Ancien serait spécialement choisit pour interpréter les premiers pas de l'enfant au sein de sa maisonnée, même s'il ne faisait que ramper, puis la peau serait brûlée avec de l'encens, de la myrrhe et la tête du mouton qui aurait donné sa peau et son sang.

Le symbole serait d'autant plus fort que le bébé devait être le prochain chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Enfin, le bébé serait lavé une dernière fois par son père puis présenté officiellement aux membres du clan.

Pour Shion, ce serait un peu particulier.

Les seuls membres du clan de Shion étaient son père et son oncle. Tous les autres étaient morts.

Il serait donc présenté devant les membres du Sanctuaire.

Enfin, on offrirait des cadeaux au jeune père pour le féliciter de cette naissance.

L'enfant serait considéré comme né le jour de ses un an.

Il serait ainsi trop fort pour que des démons veuillent l'emporter.

Bien sur, Sage ne voyait pas qui pourrait lui offrir des cadeaux ou même être simplement là pour la "présentation" !

Il était un Ancien, il ferait la lecture des pas de son fils seul, son frère ne viendrait pas, Shion était né en pleine nuit et surtout, personne au Sanctuaire ne connaissait les traditions de son peuple.  
Personne…  
A part Manigoldo…

Très fier de lui et tout à fait conscient que jamais son maître ne le croirait capable de prévenir tout le monde, le Cancer avait déjà fait le tour de toutes les Maisons actuellement pleines pour prévenir ses frères des événements à venir.

Il n'y avait pas tant de fêtes que ça pour qu'ils n'en profitent pas !

D'ici un mois, ils feraient une fête à tout casser.

Aussi bien pour leur pope que pour son gosse.

….Surtout pour leur pope en fait….

Mani ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais il aimait Sage comme un père.  
Mieux encore, il l'aimait comme un père qu'il aurait pu choisir de son propre chef.

Dans les bras de son papa, Shion finit par s'endormir.

Il était un peu ronchon depuis un jour ou deux.  
Ses gencives le chatouillaient et ce n'était pas agréable.


	3. Chapter 3

Sa vie

Chapitre 3 : Premières dents

Shion était ronchon.

Depuis presque un mois, ses dents sortaient.

Il avait en permanence mal aux gencives, bavait, la tête lourde et la bouillie, qu'elle soit un peu trop chaude ou trop froide lui mettait la bouche a la torture.

Lui qui jusque là avait été un petit garçon enjoué pleurait maintenant beaucoup.

Pire, ses deux doudous préférés venaient le voir bien moins souvent que d'ordinaire.

Persuadé que c'était sa faute, le petit enfant de presque un an était devenu de plus en en plus amorphe.

Même ses nourrices s'inquiétaient.

Shion n'avait plus envoyé voler ses jouets dans les murs par télékinésie depuis des jours, il ne quittait plus que rarement son parc lui qui ordinairement cherchait à fuir vers les grands espaces et chougnait de son lever à son coucher en mâchouillant tout ce qu'il trouvait.

Bien sur, le petit garçon ne pouvait savoir que son grand frère d'adoption et son compagnon se démenaient dans le plus grand secret pour préparer sa fête d'anniversaire.

Pour le petit bout, ses deux grands copains ne venaient tout simplement plus le voir.

Il en était malheureux.

Lorsque son père, de plus en plus débordé, arrivait à trouver une heure pour venir le voir, Shion se roulait en boule dans ses bras, attrapait ses cheveux dans ses mains et ne voulait plus le laisser partir au point qu'il devenait une épreuve pour Sage de venir voir Shion.

Totalement submergé de travail par les arrivées rapprochées de nouveaux apprentis, la mort dans l'âme, Sage abandonnait de plus en plus son fils aux nourrices.

Assis dans son parc, en train de se mâcher le gros orteil pour tenter de soulager ses gencives, le petit garçon ne bougea même pas lorsque Rodrigue s'accroupit près de lui.

Les sourcils froncés, l'espagnol s'inquiéta immédiatement.

Normalement, le bébé éclatait en petits gazouillements de joie avant même qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la nurserie. Dès qu'il le voyait, il miaulait de plaisir puis sautait sur place en lui tendant les bras pour qu'il le prenne à cou.

Boudait-il ?

Bon, certes, en trois semaines, il n'était pas venu beaucoup le voir mais il avait été très occupé.

Non seulement Manigoldo l'avait embarqué pour préparer une surprise à Sage pour le premier anniversaire du nain comme l'appelait Kardia, mais deux élèves lui avaient été confiés.

Il devait donc jongler entre deux enfants de six ans, des préparations et le petit bébé.

Pour l'instant et à son grand regret, il s'avérait que c'était Shion qu'il devait mettre de côté.

"- Shion ?"

Le bébé leva les yeux sur son grand doudou.

Il laissa son pied tranquille quelques secondes avant de tourner le dos au Capricorne et de se remettre à mâcher son orteil avec application.

"- Tu me boudes ?"

La réaction de l'enfant faisait sourire Rodrigue.

Si Shion lui faisait la tête, c'était bien la preuve qu'il lui avait bien manqué n'est ce pas ?

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, les petits membres du bébé se nouèrent autour de son cou.

"- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu autant que d'habitude mais j'ai été très occupé. J'ai deux élèves maintenant. Ils sont petits alors je dois passer beaucoup de temps avec eux. Ils ont très peur d'être ici. Tu comprends ?"

Le bébé baveux ne releva pas la tête.

Ronchon, il attaqua le bord du col de l'armure du capricorne pour se faire les dents dessus.

Rodrigue frissonna.

Il sentait l'amusement de son armure avec l'équivalent métallique d'un gloussement de chatouille.

"- Bébé ! Mange pas mon armure enfin !!!"

Surtout qu'il laissait des marques de dents dessus.

Son armure était vraiment une sale bête quand elle voulait.  
Etait-ce sa méthode à elle de lui expliquer qu'il avait trop négligé le bébé ces dernières semaines ? Possible.

L'espagnol prit sa décision.

"- Nourrice ?"

La vieille femme qui somnolait se redressa en sursaut.

Surprise, elle salua le chevalier d'or.

"- Ho ! Seigneur El Cid ! Pardonnez moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu."

"- Ce n'est pas grave. Voudrez vous bien prévenir le Pope que je prendre Shion avec moi pour le reste de la journée et cette nuit ? Je crois que je lui manque."

La vieille femme hocha la tête.  
Elle était soulagée que quelqu'un vienne voir le petit.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi amorphe.

Si seulement le pope n'avait pas été aussi débordé…

Elle donna au jeune capricorne un sac avec des langes propres, des biberons et de quoi préparer la bouillie du bébé.

Il commençait à manger du solide pas trop dur comme des purées ou des hachis, mais il lui fallait encore son biberon régulièrement.

Sans son biberon, le petit refusait catégoriquement de dormir, surtout dans câlin de ses doudous ou de son papa.

Le bébé sur un bras et son sac sur l'autre, le Capricorne retourna dans sa maison.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il y avait installé un parc.

Pour l'instant, ses deux apprentis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

Il leur présenta le bébé.

"- Messieurs, voici Shion, le fils de notre pope et mon compagnon…."

Les deux enfants se troublèrent.

"- votre…. compagnon ?"

"- Lorsqu'il sera adulte en tout cas, il sera mien…"

Le bébé gazouilla avant de coller sa joue contre celle de l'espagnol. Il se frotta contre lui avec tendresse.

"- Ca y est ? Je suis pardonné ?" S'amusa encore l'espagnol.

Shion lui donna une petite tape de la main sur le nez.

"- Nah !"

"- Ho ? Vraiment ? Et que dois-je faire pour avoir ton pardon."

Le bébé reprit le col de l'armure du capricorne dans sa bouche pour le mâcher.

"- Shion ! Ne mange pas mon armure t'ai-je dit !

Les deux enfants gloussèrent, leur trouble oublié.

Le bébé leva un visage baveux sur El Cid. Un peu de bave coula dans le cou du chevalier d'or qui grimaça.

Il renvoya son armure à son coffret.

"- Tu préfères comme ça ?"

Shion fouilla le haut de la chemise du capricorne jusqu'à ce que Rodrigue ouvre les premiers boutons, lui ôte sa grenouillère pour le laisser juste avec ses langes puis l'installe contre sa peau nue.

Le bébé se calma immédiatement.

Une chape de soulagement et de plaisir déferla sur l'espagnol depuis le petit bébé.

Rodrigue avala sa salive.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé lui avoir manqué à ce point !

Il lui faudrait revoir ses priorités. Il ne pouvait laisser Shion sans lui aussi longtemps.

Sans s'occuper plus avant de la présence de ses élèves, il s'assit sur son profond fauteuil. Les bras passé autour du bébé, il lui raconta une histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme contre lui.

Lui-même se sentait plus détendu d'être avec ce petit contre lui.

***

Sage déshabilla Shion avec précipitation.

Il faisait déjà nuit.

Le bébé ronchonnait un peu.

Il avait sommeil !!

L'heure de son coucher avait sonné depuis longtemps maintenant, pourquoi son papa le réveillait-il ainsi en pleine nuit ?

"- Allez, Shion… Nous avons bien des choses à faire."

On était le trente mars.

Shion avait un an le soir même.

Deux petites incisives avaient finies par percer sur ses mâchoires supérieures et inférieures ainsi que les canines.

Pour l'instant, le petit avait arrêté de baver comme un troupeau d'escargots et s'entraînait à présent toute la journée pour tenir sur ses deux pieds debout en s'appuyant sur les barreaux de son parc.

Sage autant que ses nourrices angoissaient.

Quand il y serait parvenu, leur tranquillité appartiendrait au passé. Ils ne doutaient pas que Shion apprenne très vite à courir, puis se mette à explorer chaque temple de fond en comble.  
Sage commençait à réfléchir à la possibilité de lui mettre une laisse et un collier…

Mais pour l'instant, le pope peinait à enfiler une robe de soie blanche à son fils.  
Réveillé avec ses batteries partiellement rechargées, le bébé promettait d'être un monstre pour toute la cérémonie.

Le pope soupira avant de coller une petite claque sur les fesses de son rejeton.

Shion se figea, le scandale si clairement visible sur ses traits poupons que Sage éclata de rire.

"- Sois sage, Shion. Plus tu seras pénible et plus long sera ton éveil. D'accord ?"

Le bébé s'assit sur ses fesses.

"- Nah !"

Il n'était pas content du tout.

Lorsque Sage voulu le reprendre dans ses bras, Shion se débattit jusqu'à taper les mains qui le soulevaient tout en se tortillant comme un vers.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause ainsi, il se mit à hurler avec colère dans les aigus jusqu'à ce que Sage le coince sous son bras comme un paquet.

Encore plus scandalisé, le bébé se tut.

Sage sourit.

Il avait gagné la partie….

Tout au moins le crut-il jusqu'à ce que les portes de la nurserie lui reviennent en pleine tête.

"- SHION !"

Le bébé bava lamentablement sur la robe de son père.

"- Haaa ! Haaaa !"

"- Mais tu te moques !!!"

Le petit tapa des mains, très fier de lui.

Grommelant à mi voix qu'il était trop vieux pour un poison pareil, que ses aînés n'avaient pas été comme ça, qu'il allait lui apprendre, qu'il lui fallait de la poigne et autres promesses qui seraient oubliées au matin, Sage porta le bébé jusqu'au grand hall où il avait fait installer par des serviteurs tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour la cérémonie.

Il serait seul avec son fils, mais peu importait.

Sage reprit correctement Shion dans ses bras pour le fixer dans les yeux.

"- Et soit gentil, veux tu ? Comme ça tu sera très vite au lit."

Le pope ouvrit la petite porte qui menait de ses appartements au grand hall.

Il se figea.

Tous les chevaliers d'or en poste, les argents et les bronzes qui avaient donné du lait à Shion, un ancien de son peuple ??? SON FRERE !!! Mais que faisaient-ils là ???

Hakurei semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans en quelques mois.

"- Que…."

Les mains nouées derrière la tête, Manigoldo eut un grand sourire.

"- Ben quoi ? C'est important l'anniversaire du p'tit frère non ? Et puis ça se fête en famille !"

A moitié appuyé contre Degel, Kardia bailla lourdement avant de se frotter des yeux. Du haut de ses huit ans, il lui fallait dormir au moins douze heures par jour pour être fonctionnel. Près de lui, Asmita semblait très amusé par la situation.

Le digne chevalier de la Vierge prenait un visible plaisir à cette petite réunion si incongrue.

Rodrigue surveillait Shion du coin de l'œil pendant que Hakurei demandait timidement à son frère s'il pouvait prendre le bébé dans ses bras.  
Sage confia le petit à son jumeau pendant qu'il préparait les différents éléments du rituel.

Shion se figea.

Il ne se rappelait déjà plus vraiment de son oncle mais sa ressemblance avec son papa le troublait.

Il colla soudain sa petite paume humide de bave sur le nez de l'ancien argent avec un "Bah !" définitif.

Hakurei sourit tristement.

"- Bah aussi mon neveu…."

Shion avait tellement grandit… Si son propre fils avait vécut, il aurait du être en train de préparer son anniversaire lui aussi. Mais son fils était mort et il ne lui restait plus que son neveu.

Le bébé se débattit un peu entre les bras de son oncle.

Il venait de repérer Rodrigue et voulait son grand doudou.

Malgré son désir de prendre son minuscule compagnon dans ses bras, le Capricorne ne bougea pas. C'était un rituel Atlante. Eux n'étaient là que comme spectateur.

Agacé qu'El Cid ne vienne pas comme d'habitude le prendre dans ses bras dès qu'il le demandait, le bébé rougna un peu jusqu'à ce que son père le reprenne dans ses bras.

Il le déshabilla puis l'allongea sur le petit autel.

Le petit ne s'occupa pas plus de ce que faisait son père. Il se dévissait juste la tête en agitant les bras vers Rorigue et…

"- !!!!"

Manigoldo et Aldébaran ceinturèrent le Capricorne avant qu'il ne bondisse par réflexe lorsque le bébé se mit à hurler.

A la même seconde, le petit couteau d'argent aiguisé utilisé traditionnellement pour la circoncision traversa la pièce pour aller s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans l'épais panneau de bois des doubles portes géantes du temple mais pas sans que ce soit finit.

Un peu blême, le vieil ancien laissa le soin à Sage de soigner la petite blessure sur le sexe de son fils.

Si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un bébé Atlante montrait sa désapprobation en utilisant ses pouvoirs mentaux, c'était bien unique qu'il se fasse ainsi arracher le couteau… comme était remarquable l'aura dorée qui entourait le bébé hurlant qui se débattait sans les bras de son père.

Hurlant de toute la force de ses petits poumons au point de vriller les tympans délicats d'Asmita, Shion se tortilla tant et si bien qu'il finit par se libérer des bras de Sage. A quatre pattes, il rampa vers Rodrigue sur quelques centimètres avant que son père ne le récupère et ne le plaque sur le ventre sur l'autel.

Le vieillard s'approcha encore, cette fois avec une longue aiguille et une petite coupelle d'encre à la main.

A peine eut-il posé les mains sur le dos du petit que la coupelle vola en éclat.  
Sage jura.

Hakurei eut un sourire en coin.

"- Ton gosse est un poison violent." Murmura-t-il en reprenant sans le vouloir les paroles de Manigoldo, bien des mois plus tôt.

Sage étouffa les capacités psy de son fils pendant que son frère étouffait son cosmos.

Toujours ceinturé par ses deux collègues, Rodrigue tentait de garder son calme.

Les hurlements de Shion le faisaient réagir au niveau instinctif. Il ne réfléchissait pas. Son petit compagnon avait peur, il souffrait, il fallait qu'il le protège.

Non loin, les sourcils froncés, Sisyphe fixait la scène avec réprobation.

Shion était un futur chevalier d'or. Il n'avait pas à hurler comme ça pour une petite coupure et quelques trous dans la peau ! Quand au Capricorne… Que diable lui arrivait-il ? Si c'était cet enfant qui le mettait dans un état pareil, il leur fallait les séparer ! Et vite ! De toute façon, il trouvait malsain cette dépendance entre le bébé et l'adulte.

Attristé de voir le bébé hurler à s'en mettre la gorge à vif, Albafica, du haut de ses onze ans, appela à lui une de ses roses.

Un peu timide, il ne savait pas s'il risquait de gêner la cérémonie, il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds pour venir poser un petit bouton de rose jaune près du visage écarlate du petit enfant.

Très vite, les hurlements du petit s'espacèrent, puis s'apaisèrent avant qu'il ne soit plus qu'à hoqueter doucement tout en gémissant de douleur.

Sage remercia le jeune poisson d'un sourire.

Jamais le pope n'avait imaginé que son fils serait aussi difficile à tatouer !

Enfin, l'ancien traça les dernières lignes du sceau familial sur la nuque du petit.

Il passa sur le tatouage un peu d'huile puis se redressa.

Le visage couvert de larmes, les yeux rouges et bouffis, Shion enfouis son visage dans le cou de son père lorsque Sage le reprit dans ses bras.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour que son père le traite comme ça ?

Effrayé, le petit n'osait même plus bouger.

Son père le conduisit jusqu'à la première des vasques qui attendaient sagement.

Le tenant par les aisselles, il le trempa jusqu'au sommet du crâne dans de l'eau pure.

Le petit ne protesta pas bien que l'eau du torrent soit froide.

Sage attendit que l'ancien ai finit la prière rituelle puis le trempa dans la seconde vasque. Le bébé en profita pour boire une gorgée du lait.

Il râla même un peu lorsque son père le sortit de la vasque. Il avait faim lui après toutes ces émotions.

L'ancien récita les lettres puis l'enfant subit son troisième bain, dans du miel cette fois.

Le petit se mit a ouvrir et fermer la bouche avec une grimace de profond dégoût. C'était sucré, pâteux, tout simplement pas bon.

Enfin, Sage le baigna dans le sang du mouton dont la peau attendait sur le sol devant tous les chevaliers rassemblés.

Cette fois, le bébé rit doucement avant de clapoter des mains dans le liquide carmin.

L'ancien se troubla au point de répéter deux fois la même phrase.

Normalement, les bébés aimaient le miel et hurlaient dans le sang, ils ne jouaient pas avec !!!

Finalement, Sage posa son fils au centre de la peau de mouton retournée.

Assis en son centre, le bébé hésita.

Il se retourna la tête, pour fixer son père.

"- Ha da ????"

Sage l'encouragea.

"- Oui, tu peux te lever… Aller bouge mon bébé."

Le petit hésita.  
Lentement, il se mit à quatre pattes pour se rapprocher de son père.

Sage s'accroupit près de lui pour lui sourire.

"- C'est bien mon petit. Allez, va !"

Shion pencha la tête sur le côté.

Les sourcils soudain froncés, il se mit laborieusement sur ses pieds puis cahota, mais debout, droit sur Rodrigue.

Manigoldo et Aldébaran avaient finit par lâcher le capricorne.

Exigeant, le petit tendit ses mains vers lui.

"- A MA !!!" Imposa-t-il.

L'espagnol ne le prit pas a cou, mais la fierté sur son visage était évidente.

"- A toi? Vraiment ?"

Le petit battit des mains avant de trépigner.

"- A MA !!!" Répéta-t-il, plus déterminé encore.

"- A toi, alors."

Content, le petit se laissa tomber assis sur les fesses.

"- MA RORO !!!" Insista l'enfant, faisant s'esclaffer Manigoldo.

Même Asmita camoufla son rire derrière sa main.

Les joues un peu roses, l'espagnol resta digne face à l'adversité pendant que Sage reprenait son fils pour le baigner et lui rendre figure humaine.  
Derrière, l'ancien lisait les pas de l'enfant.

Son chemin serait long, très long. Difficile et douloureux. Quand à savoir s'il serait heureux, c'était… une donnée négligeable pour une chevalier, aussi resta-t-il silencieux sur ce qu'il lisait.  
Il confirma simplement à Sage que Shion serait un grand chevalier d'or.

Pendant que les chevaliers d'or offraient de menus cadeaux à leur pope, l'ancien mit la peau et la tête du bélier à brûler.

Pauvre enfant….

Le plus douloureux pour lui serait sa propre détermination.

***

Shion s'était endormit comme une masse dans les bras de son père.  
Sa crinière ébouriffée verte jurait avec les cheveux de Sage, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciaient.

Pour l'instant, Sage était en grande conversation avec son frère.

"- Il grandit et je n'ai déjà plus le temps de m'occuper de lui…. Mani et Rodrigue m'aident, mais Rodrigue à des apprentis et Mani… Ca reste Mani. Je l'aime comme un fils mais il ne pourra jamais éduquer un élève…."

Hakurei regardait le petit dormir avec un mélange de tristesse, de joie et de jalousie.

Son fils aurait du avoir presque le même age que lui. Son fils devrait être en train de dormir comme Shion endormit sur son ventre et non glacé dans une tombe à Jamir.

"- Le précédent Bélier est mort il y a plus de dix ans, mon frère… Il n'y a personne pour le former à part un maître de bonne volonté et les textes traditionnels… Quand penses-tu le confier à un maître ?"

Sage hésita.

La tradition voulait qu'il garde son fils avec lui jusqu'à ses quatre ou cinq ans environ.

Les chevaliers d'or enfilaient leurs armures très tôt, à l'age ou les bronzes commençaient à peine leur entraînement souvent.

"- … Pas avant ses quatre ans normalement mais…. Haku…. Que vais-je faire de lui ? Tu as vu sa force n'est ce pas ? D'ici à ce qu'il ai quatre ans, il risque de blesser quelqu'un, ou lui-même…."

"- Il est quand même bien entouré mon frère… ne t'inquiète donc pas tant… D'ici qu'il ai quatre ans, tu auras sans doute pu former quelqu'un pour t'aider non ? Demande donc de l'aide à Aspro et Sisyphe ? Ils sont les plus vieux, ils peuvent bien te donner un coup de main pour le papier ?"

Sage hésita.

Il se méfiait d'Aspro. Il le sentait trop ambitieux. Ce n'était pas forcément une tare mais…  
Quand à Sisyphe… le Sagittaire était un bon garçon… un très bon garçon… gentil même… presque brave…. Et c'était bien le problème.

"- Je crois que je vais attendre encore un peu avec eux. Ils ne sont pas assez matures…."

"- Ils ont vingt ans passés tous les deux !"

"- Ce ne sont que des gamins…"

Shion hoqueta dans son sommeil.

"- Il grandit…"

"- Il sera plus grand que toi." Sourit Hakurei.

"- Que toi c'est certain !" Contra Sage. " Moi c'est plus aléatoire, je suis son père."

"- Nous sommes de la même taille, idiot !"

Le petit bébé s'agita un peu.

"- Il rêve encore…."

"- A quoi ?"

Les deux frères s'entre-regardèrent.

Délicatement, ils effleurèrent l'esprit du petit garçon qui soupirait de contentement.

Sans grande surprise, Sage reconnu le rêve de Shion.

Le bébé se reposait, à l'abri dans ses bras forts, dans une odeur apaisante, sous son oreille battait un cœur puissant et une main guerrière mais délicate comme une plume lui caressait le dos d'un geste machinal.

Au dessus de lui, un visage aux profonds yeux noirs le fixait, un sourire fin aux lèvres.

Pour Shion, Rodrigue était tout simplement l'image du bonheur.

Les deux Atlante se retirèrent de l'esprit ouvert de l'enfant.

"- Je serais presque jaloux à ta place, Sage."

Le pope haussa les épaules mais son inquiétude crut quelque peu.

Il n'aurait jamais le temps ni la capacité d'entraîner son fils… Sans compte que… Y arriverait-il ? Pourrait-il être assez dur pour le forcer à aller au delà de la douleur et de l'épuisement ? Supporterait-il d'être cruel avec son propre enfant ?

"- … Je n'y arriverais pas Hakurei…. "

Le maître de Jamir serra son frère contre lui.

"- Tu as encore trois bonnes années avant de te poser la question, mon frère. D'ici là, peut-être qu'un or pourra l'entraîner, ou un argent…. Laisse lui le temps de grandir, d'accord ?"

Le bébé murmura dans son sommeil, bien loin de se douter ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'intéressait était la chaleur de son père contre lui, les purées qu'il mangeait, les bras de Rodrigue quand il lui faisait un câlin, son grand frère qui jouait avec lui….

La vie était simple pour le fils du pope.

***

Le bébé trottait en éclatant de rire.

A dix huit mois, le petit garçon avait explosé les prévisions de son père.

Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne se perde quelque part, toujours occupé à courir pour perdre ses surveillants de la journée.

Bourré d'énergie comme seul un petit garçon curieux pouvait l'être, l'enfant prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique tous ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée de chercher à l'empêcher de se promener.

Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre comment sortir de son parc, pas plus qu'à apprendre à dénouer la corde du harnais que son père lui installait sur le dos.

En bon fourbe, Manigoldo trouvait très drôle de le libérer du harnais quand Sage lui mettait un cadenas, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir son petit frère découvrir le monde avec de grands yeux chargés de joie et de fascination.

Pour l'instant, le petit avait réussit à fausser suffisamment longtemps compagnie à ses nourrices pour arriver devant le premier temple.

Depuis qu'il savait marcher, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par les lieux mais c'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à y venir seul.

Une fois ou deux il avait convaincu Rodrigue de l'y emmené mais avec le Capricorne près de lui, ce qui l'attirait se taisait.

Là, il entendait sa voix très très fort dans sa tête.

Un peu hors d'haleine, le temple du pope était quand même très haut, le petit garçon rentra dans le temple du Bélier.

Aussi discrètement d'un bébé avec un paquet de langes aux fesses pouvait l'être, Shion trotta dans la grande maison jusqu'à la porte des appartements du maître des lieux.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'être né là, dix huit mois plus tôt.

De toute sa petite force, il poussa sur le battant sans résultat.

Après plusieurs essais, il tomba sur son derrière rembourré, les points de vie froncés en une imitation comique de l'irritation de son père.

Comment ouvrir la porte ?

Ha mais bien sur !

Il suffisait de pousser ! Mais pas avec ses mains.

Jusque là, il avait toujours utilisé ses pouvoir cognitif par instinct ou réflexe.

Bien sur, chez un bébé de son âge, la pensée consciente était encore intermittente, mais là, tout de suite, il voulait éperdument ouvrir cette foutue porte comme disait Mani.

Et comme ses petits bras ne suffisaient pas, et bien il utiliserait les bras qu'il avait dans la tête.  
Concentré et tendu vers son but, les poings serrés, le petit bébé "poussa" le plus fort qu'il pu sans se soucier des grincements du bois qui hurlait de protestation.

Petit Shion ne savait pas encore à quoi servait une poignée de porte après tout….

Il poussa encore et encore.

La porte finit par céder.

Le bébé se remit debout.

Bon, il avait suffisamment poussé pour souiller ses langes, mais pour l'instant, il se fichait d'être au sale. Il voulait savoir.

A quatre pattes pour pouvoir passer par-dessus les morceaux de porte sans tomber, il rampa à l'intérieur de ce qui serait son logement dans quelques années.

Le bébé s'installa en grenouille pour soulager son postérieur désagréablement humide et qui le grattait puis trotta à quatre pattes jusqu'à la salle de l'armure.  
C'était un petit réduit où reposait l'armure dans son caisson en attendant que son nouveau porteur vienne la chercher.

Avec un "HA !" de satisfaction, le petit garçon se remit sur ses pieds en prenant appui sur le caisson.

Sitôt debout, le caisson s'ouvrit.

Le petit garçon glapit avant de retomber sur ses couches.

Un peu effrayé à présent, Shion fixa le Bélier d'or qui étincelait devant lui.

Timide soudain, le petit garçon resta immobile de longues minutes avant de trouver le courage de s'approcher de l'armure.

De sa petite menotte, il effleura la patte de l'armure.

Elle ne se fractionna pas.

Il était trop jeune pour la porter.  
Aussi vibra-t-elle doucement avec joie pendant qu'elle déversait dans la mémoire du petit garçon tout ce qu'il aurait à savoir pour être un bon Bélier.

Le petit en resta hébété un instant, incapable d'assimiler comment lancer un crystal wall ou un starlight extinction !

Il secoua le crâne.  
Des masses d'images s'étaient déversées dans sa tête. C'était trop pour lui.

Soudain épuisé, il s'endormir roulé en boule dans ses pattes.

Plus de trois heures plus tard, une vois irrité le sortit à moitié de son sommeil.

Perdu dans une torpeur indicible, le petit garçon bougea à peine lorsque Rodrigue le prit dans ses bras.

"- Je vous avez bien dit qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, Grand Pope…"

Agacé et inquiet, Sage soupira.  
Il cherchait son fils depuis ses heures !!!

"- Qu'est ce qu'il est venu faire là ? Il est trop jeune pour que l'armure l'appelle !!!" S'énerva Sisyphe.

Rodrigue retint un sourire quand Shion passa ses bras autour de son cou.

"- Tu te réveilles, petit fugitif ?"

"- Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui a brisé la porte !!!" Insista le Sagittaire. "Je suis sur que c'est Manigoldo."

Le cancer se récria.

"- Ha ! C'est pas ma faute pour une fois !!! Il est venu comme un grand et a pété la porte tout seul !" Grommela Mani qui ne pouvait pas chasser son grand sourire de ses lèvres.

Shion était un sale gosse qui promettait chaque jour davantage. Ha qu'est ce que c'était bête qu'il ne soit pas Cancer ! Il se serait fait un plaisir de l'entraîner ! Il était sur qu'ils se seraient amusés comme des petits fous tous les deux.

Nerveusement épuisé, Sage prit son fils des bras d'El Cid.

"- Nous verrons ça plus tard. En attendant jeune homme, vous puez, vos couches sont pleines et vous devez mourir de faim. Ensuite, au lit et nous en parlerons demain !" Gronda le pope.

Malgré son épuisement, Shion tendit ses petites mains vers son père.

"- Papa ! Câlin !" Exigea l'enfant.

Sage le fixa, stupéfait.

C'était bien la première fois que le petit garçon parlait aussi bien….Et c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait papa….

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, rasséréné, Sage serra son petit contre lui.

"- Oui… Câlin mon bébé."

Manigoldo renifla.

"- Manipulateur en couche !" Susurra-t-il trop bas pour que quelqu'un l'entende.

Mais il souriait de toutes ses dents.


	4. Chapter 4

Sa vie

Chapitre 4 : Départ

Shion venait de fêter ses deux ans et demi.

En bon grand frère totalement frappé, Manigoldo s'amusait à lui fêter ce qu'il appelait des "non anniversaires" depuis que El Cid avait lu à son futur Alice au Pays de Merveilles.

Mani appréciait de s'incruster pendant les séances de lecture.

Souvent, il y trouvait Albafica, roulé en boule dans un coin et un drap pour éviter qu'on le touche, Kardia vautré sur un Degel à la moue boudeuse mais qui ne tardait pas à caresser les cheveux emmêlés de son amoureux voir même Aspro pour les "surveiller" et Deuteros caché sur le toit pour écouter aussi.

Le Cancer était l'un de rares à connaître l'existence de l'étoile sombre des gémeaux.

Il aimait bien Deudeu mais le trouvait trop soumis à son jumeau. Souvent, il avait envie de lui botter les fesses pour qu'il se secoue un peu.

Mais l'un dans l'autre, tous les "petits" aimaient qu'on leur fasse la lecture.

Alors quitte a profiter des histoires, autant aller chez celui qui en lisait le plus.

Depuis six mois, Shion passait presque tout son temps avec Rodrigue, au point que le jeune Capricorne devait jongler entre son entraînement, celui de ses élèves et le bébé qui avait enfin quitté ses couches au grand soulagement de tout le monde, Shion inclus.

Il détestait quand Manigoldo l'attrapait par le paquet de lange pour le monter au niveau de son visage et se moquer de lui.

Ce n'était jamais méchant bien sur, mais il n'était ni un agneau à manger pour pâques, ni une boule de laine à tricoter et encore moins un crapaud sur une boite d'allumette même s'il s'asseyait souvent en grenouille sur le sol. Son Roro le disait souvent. Il était une jolie reinette toute verte. Pas un dégoûtant crapaud pustuleux.

Shion lâcha la main de sa nourrice pour s'asseoir sur le sable près des deux autres enfants.

Ils étaient un peu plus vieux que lui, quatre et cinq ans, mais sa maturité était a peine inférieure à la leur.

En tant qu'Atlante, son esprit vieillissait plus vite que celui des humains…

La vieille dame s'assit sur un transat.

Les mamans des deux enfants, des femmes chevaliers, avaient reprit l'entraînement depuis peu aussi avaient-elles demandées à la nourrice de surveiller leurs bambins. Ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour partir avec un maître à l'entraînement. Sage avait trouvé l'idée excellente.  
Shion pourrait socialiser avec des enfants de son age et non des adultes pour une fois.

Avec un peu de chance aussi, il se détacherait légèrement de Rodrigue qui pourrait reprendre en main son entraînement et celui de ses élèves.

Avant de l'abandonner avec ces enfants, le Capricorne lui avait fait longuement la leçon.

Il devait bien obéir à nourrice, ne pas faire de bêtise, ne pas partir vadrouiller tout seul, ne pas laisser ses petits camarades tout seuls et les protéger. Il était un futur chevalier d'or, il n'y avait pas d'age pour commencer à apprendre la noblesse d'âme.

"- Nourrice ! Nourrice !!! On peut aller jouer dans les rochers ?" Demanda l'ainé des trois enfants.

Docile comme jamais pour que son Roro soit fier de lui, Shion jouait tranquillement avec un seau à faire des chateaux de sable.

"- Non, restez sur le sable avec moi. C'est trop dangereux avec la marée qui monte." Interdit la vieille femme.

Boudeur, le garçonnet de cinq ans se laissa tomber près de son petit camarade de quatre.

Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer avec le bébé de deux ans et demi.

Poli, Shion leur proposa son petit seau en bois, son râteau et ses moules.

"- Vous voulez jouer avec moi ?"

Les objets flottèrent lentement vers les deux autres enfants.

Le plus vieux des deux attrapa le seau pour le jeter plus loin.

"- Nan !"

Il n'aimait pas voir un bébé faire le fier, tout fils de pope qu'il soit. C'était lui le plus vieux ! C'est lui qui aurait du arriver à faire ça !

Un peu heurté, Shion proposa ses jouets au plus jeune qui les refusa tout aussi brutalement.

Tristoune, le petit atlante récupéra ses jouets pour continuer son château de sable tout seul dans son coin.

Il n'allait certes pas les forcer à jouer avec lui. Il avait été poli et partageur. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les autres ne voulaient pas jouer.

Silencieux, il remplit son seau avec du sable humide, le tasse, retourna le seau sur le sable sec, tapa pour faire sortir la tour puis recommença encore et encore jusqu'à avoir plein de tours autour de lui.

Tout content, il se leva pour aller chercher quelques cailloux, des algues et des coquillages et rejouer en solitaire l'une des histoires que lui avait lu Rodrigue.

Bon… certes… Tristan attaqué par les maures et défendus par Athéna n'était pas très canon, mais il s'amusait bien tout seul.

Non loin, l'aîné des deux enfants l'observait avec une irritation croissante.

Ca l'énervait de plus en plus que ce petit joue tout seul dans son coin en les ignorant.

Sur le transat, la nourrice somnolait doucement.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Shion faisait bouger par la pensée ses "soldats" de coquillages et de cailloux pour recréer ses batailles, jusqu'à ce que deux pieds sautent sur l'une de ses tours.

"- Hé !!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais!!!" Se plaignit Shion.

Les deux autres gamins sautèrent à pied joint de tour en tour jusqu'à les mettre toutes à terre.

"- Mais arrêtez !!! cria Shion désolé.

"- Shion ! Arrête de crier ! Tu devrais avoir honte de ne pas partager tes jeux avec tes camarades !" Le gronda la nourrice en se réveillant en sursaut. " Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fils du pope que tu dois tout te permettre ! Maintenant, donne ton seau à tes copains !"

Scandalisé par cette authentique injustice, Shion voulu protester.

"- Mais… nourrice… c'est eux qui…"

"- Il veut pas jouer avec nous et il nous lance des pierres!!!" Pleurnicha l'aîné avec des larmes de crocodile.

Un peu dépassée et surtout irritée, la veille femme mit Shion au coin après avoir constaté qu'il avait éparpillé des pierres tout autour de lui. Elles étaient trop loin pour qu'il les touchent avec ses mains assis comme il l'était, aussi décida-t-elle qu'il les lançait effectivement. L'idée qu'il puisse jouer par télékinésie ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

Boudeur, Shion s'assit sur le sable, dos à la mer et les mains sur la tête.

Il détestait être punit, plus encore quand il n'avait rien fait.

Il acceptait toujours ses punissions quand il faisait quelque chose de mal mais l'enfant avait un sens aigu de la justice.

Et ca, ce n'en était pas.

Il se promit d'expliquer à son Roro ce qui c'était passé avant qu'il ne se fasse gronder encore pour rien.

La chaleur et l'immobilité aidant, le tout petit garçon finit par somnoler.

Sans plus se soucier de sa punition qui s'éternisait maintenant que la nourrice s'était rendormit, il se coucha sur le sable et s'endormit.

C'est une main rude qui le réveilla en sursaut.

"- Shion ! Où sont-ils ! Où sont tes amis !"

Hébété, et au trois quarts endormis, le petit garçon cligna bêtement des yeux.

Ses amis ? Ils étaient dans leur temple de marbre pourquoi ?

"- Laissez tomber." Siffla une voix dure. "Il est trop bête pour comprendre."

Une main épaisse prit la sienne pour le mettre sur ses pieds de force.  
Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Shion se trouva forcé de suivre en courant un chevalier d'or en colère.

Ses petites jambes avaient du mal à suivre le rythme trop rapide.

Plusieurs fois, il butta et se trouva traîné sur le sol sur quelques mètres avant que Sisyphe le soulève, le lance deux mètres en avant pour qu'il ai le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds puis reprenne sa marche rapide.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe oncle Sisyphe ?"

Le chevalier d'or tressaillit.

"- Chevalier d'or, insolent !"

Shion avala sa salive mais fit amande honorable.

"- Pardon Chevalier d'or. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Sisyphe renifla.

"- Il se passe que tes deux camarades ont disparus et que ta nourrice ne sait pas où ils sont. Ce qui ne laisse que deux explications possibles. Soit ils sont partit courir je ne sais où, soit ils ont été envoyés quelque par."

La nourrice avait fait part au chevalier d'or de l'altercation entre le bébé et les deux enfants.

Pour Sisyphe, c'était l'occasion idéale pour tout mettre sur le dos du petit pour le faire quitter le Sanctuaire.

Shion fronça les sourcils.

Il était encore petit mais il comprenait déjà bien des choses.

"- J'ai rien fait !" Plaida-t-il.

"- Mais bien sur…"

Sisyphe n'y croyait pas trop.

Shion était dangereux depuis sa naissance.

Il avait bien trop de pouvoir pour son peu de contrôle et d'entraînement.

Le chevalier d'or ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'impliquait d'être un bébé, un simple bébé.

Rapidement épuisé par la course rapide que lui imposait le chevalier d'or, Shion finit par se laisser tomber assit par terre.  
Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, ses petits pieds s'écorchaient sur les rochers qu'ils grimpaient, il avait soif, était fatigué et il voulait il câlin.

"- Je veux mon papa !!!" Pleurnicha le petit.

"- Ho ! Tais toi ! Tu es un chevalier d'or ! Pas un simple humain !"

"- Je veux mon Roro !!!" Insista le petit.

"- LA FERME !" Cria Sisyphe, de plus en plus en colère, autant contre les deux disparus que contre le bébé.

La nourrice était remonté au Sanctuaire demander de l'aide lorsque le chevalier d'or l'avait réveillée et qu'elle avait constaté la disparition des deux petits.

Shion se mit à pleurer.

Sisyphe jura.

"- Bon, et bien reste là. Ne bouge pas, je reviens." Ordonna Sisyphe.

Shion hocha la tête.

Il se recroquevilla sur les rochers.

Il était totalement épuisé.

Libéré de son petit boulet, le Sagittaire sauta de rochers en rochers à la recherche des deux enfants.

Il détestait les enfants.

Ils étaient incompétents, pénibles, incapables d'obéir aux ordres les plus simples, n'avaient aucune résistance et semblaient de véritables aimants à catastrophes.

De leur côté, les deux petits disparus s'amusaient comme des petits fous à quelques pas à peine de Shion, dans un trou d'eau.

C'était aussi le problème avec les enfants.

A part des cas extrêmes comme Shion, né de chevalier d'or et élevés au Sanctuaire, les enfants n'avaient aucun cosmos.

Comment les sentir alors lorsque vous courriez à la vitesse de la lumière en cherchant uniquement avec le septième sens ?

Shion se recroquevilla sur son bout de rocher.

Il devait être obéissant.  
Très obéissant.

Même si la marée qui montait faisait se rapprocher l'eau à une vitesse effrayante.

Si personne ne venait le chercher très vite, il serait mouillé alors que nourrice autant que Rodrigue lui avaient bien dit de ne surtout pas aller dans l'eau.

Une vague plus forte que les autres le trempa de la tête aux pieds.

Hoquetant, il se redressa.

Un cri non loin le fit se figer.

Oubliant ses ordres, il courut vers l'appel à l'aide.

"- SHION !!! Au secours !!!"

Le petit garçon de deux ans et demi s'accroupit sur le bord du rocher.

A moins de deux mètres plus bas, ses deux petits camarades, dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, ne pouvaient plus passer dans le petit tunnel de rocher pour sortir du petit trou d'eau dans lequel ils clapotaient.

Le cadet des deux grands se mit à pleurer.

Il avait froid et peur et la marée montante les trempait à chaque nouvelle vague.

Shion paniqua.

"- CHEVALIER D'OR !!!! CHEVALIER !!!!" Se mit-il à hurler en trépignant. "NOURRICE !!"

Personne ne lui répondait.

A présent, les deux enfants pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps.

L'eau leur arrivait au milieu du torse et montait toujours.

Une grande vague manqua pousser Shion dans le trou d'eau.

Lui savait nager mais les deux autres ?

"- SISYYYYYYYYYPHE !!!!"' Hurla encore le petit. "MANIIIII !!!!! ROROOOOOOOOOOOO !!!"

De plus en plus paniqué à mesure que l'eau montait, Shion se mit à pleurer lui aussi.

Il s'accroupit sur le bord du rocher pour tendre la main aux deux enfants.

Le plus grand sauta.

Il l'attrapa et tira.

Shion tomba dans l'eau avec eux.

Hoquetant, le petit Atlante avala une grande gorgée d'eau avant de barboter comme il pouvait.

Il n'avait plus pied lui !

L'autre petit se maintenant de plus en plus difficilement à la surface.

Shion ferma les yeux.

Avec une assurance soudaine qui ne venait pas de lui mais des dizaines de souvenirs qu'il avait ingurgité depuis avant même sa naissance, il secoua les deux enfants.

"- Il faut faire la courte échelle"

Il croisa les doigts.

Le plus grand des deux enfants poussa l'autre.

Il prit appui sur Shion pour remonter sur les rochers.

Comme il put, Shion "poussa" pour l'aider à monter.

Le gosse bondi presque au dessus de l'eau, suffisamment en tout cas pour trouver un abri extrêmement précaire plus haut.

"- Je vais chercher un grand !!!" Hurla l'aîné des enfants avant de fuir à toute jambe lorsqu'une grosse vague finit de remplir le trou d'eau.

Shion attrapa de sa petite main de bébé la main plus grand du garçonnet de quatre ans.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pieds.

Shion se concentra pour avoir la force de tenir son petit camarade la tête hors de l'eau avec un ersatz de crystal wall sous leurs pieds.

C'était de l'instinct pur qui le faisait agir. De l'instinct et les souvenirs volés à l'armure du Bélier.

La marée monta encore.

Les deux enfants crurent un instant qu'avec la montée de l'eau, ils pourraient finir par toucher le bord des rochers et monter dessus.  
Malheureusement, à mesure qu'ils approchaient les rochers en hauteur, le courant les en déportaient.

Shion serra les dents.

Il aurait pu les propulser sur les rochers. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallut qu'il ne fasse que ça et l'autre petit se serait noyé.

Aussi préféra-t-il le garder de plus en plus difficilement la tête hors de l'eau.

Il savait que l'autre petit avalait régulièrement de grandes gorgées d'eau, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il avait déjà lui-même tellement de mal à tenir….

Il se sentait si fatigué….

Une vague plus forte que les autres les jeta contre les rochers.  
Sonnés, les deux enfants plongèrent sous l'eau.

L'esprit engloutit par une panique incohérente, Shion appela à l'aide.

***

Rodrigue était en corriger la position de ses élèves dans le cercle d'entraînement lorsqu'une vague de terreur pure le jeta à moitié à terre.

Près de lui, ses élèves secouaient la tête, eux aussi balayé par l'appel au secours.

De toutes les maisons, les chevaliers en sortaient pour se ruer vers la plage.

Le cœur serré dans un étau, Rodrigue bondit sur les rochers.

Il avait reconnu la "voix" de Shion dans cet appel.

"- SHIOOOON !!!!"

Sisyphe se matérialisa presque près de son camarade à mesure que les autres ors arrivaient.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? Bon sang, je lui avait bien dit de rester sur les rochers !"

"- SUR LES ROCHERS !? AVEC LA MAREE ???" Hurla Manigoldo.

Le Cancer fit preuve d'une extraordinaire retenue.

Il ne sauta pas à la gorge de son frère d'armes.

Trempé et épuisé, le petit garçon de cinq ans tenait fermement la main de Sisyphe.

"- J'ai trouvé celui là sur les rochers. Il n'a dit que Shion les avait poussé dans un trou mais qu'il avait réussit à s'en sortir. Tout ça parce que la nourrice à forcé Shion à les laisser jouer avec ses jouets."

Rodrigue jeta un regard noir à l'enfant.

Il savait qu'il mentait. Jamais Shion n'aurait fait ça.

Il n'y avait pas un os de mesquinerie dans son petit compagnon.

"- Là n'est pas la question." S'agaça le Capricorne. "Pour l'instant, il faut les retrouver et…"

"- LA !!!" Hurla Albafica en montrant un petit corps qui flottait, face contre l'eau.

Rodrigue faillit sauter mais une autre tache de couleur sur l'eau le retint.  
Sans se soucier de l'autre enfant, pourtant plus proche, il plongea.

Il nagea aussi vite que possible vers Shion, dédaignant l'autre petit que Manigoldo finit par remonter sur les rochers.  
Les deux chevaliers d'or prirent les enfants par les pieds pour leur taper dans le dos en espérant qu'ils recracheraient l'eau qu'ils avaient avalée.

Le troisième enfant contre lui, le visage fermé, Sisyphe observait Rodrigue se démener pour ramener Shion à la vie en utilisant tout son cosmos sur lui.

A côté, Mani secoua la tête. Le petit était mort.

Enfin, Shion hoqueta, cracha un peu d'eau, puis s'accrocha à son sauveur avant de fondre en larmes.

***

Sage quitta le chevet de son fils avec accablement.

Un enfant mort et sa mère inconsolable, l'autre traumatisé qui ne voulait plus approcher de la mer et qui ne pourrait donc jamais être chevalier, sa mère hystérique, son propre fils blessé et épuisé… Tout ça à cause de quoi? D'un seau ?

Cela semblait trop gros. Bien trop gros…

Mais tant que Shion ne serait pas réveillé, ils ne pourraient avoir sa version.

Pour l'instant, celles de la nourrisse et du survivant se recoupaient.

Sisyphe y avait ajouté ses propres 'découvertes' et comment Shion était incapable d'obéir aux ordres.  
Ca, ce n'était pas une nouveauté.  
Mais qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs pour blesser volontairement ses petits camarades…

Le pope était épuisé.

Un enfant aussi jeune à élever sapait ses forces à une vitesse folle.

S'il voulait survivre le temps de voir la prochaine guerre sainte, il allait devoir faire quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait à la fois être pope et père.  
Ho, Rodrigue et Mani l'aidaient mais…  
Eux aussi avaient des impératifs. Sans compter que Shion manifestait un talent rare qui ne pourrait rester non exploité encore très longtemps.  
S'il commençait à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire du mal….

Ce n'était probablement pas conscient, mais si ça le devenait….

Sisyphe avait raison.

Il devait faire un choix.

Il devait choisir entre son rôle de père et celui de Pope.

Le cœur de Sage hurlait son désaccord.

Il était un père avant tout ! Un père qui aimait son fils à la folie.  
Mais sa raison, elle, ne lui laissait plus de repos.

Athéna devait passer avant tout. Et Athéna, à l'heure actuelle, avec une guerre qui approchait, c'était le Sanctuaire.

La mort dans l'âme, Sage devait se décider à éloigner Shion.

Il allait falloir lui trouver un maître même s'il était bien trop jeune.

Il fallait un maître calme mais avec de la poigne, quelqu'un capable de faire rentrer dans le crâne de son fils un minimum d'éducation et de retenue.

Et quelqu'un qui puise l'aider à développer ses pouvoirs.

Sage avait considéré trois maîtres pour son fils.  
Le premier était Sisyphe.

Au moins son fils resterait au Sanctuaire, mais Sage ne voyait pas le Sagittaire capable encore d'être un bon professeur. Peut-être dans quelques temps… Mais il ne voulait pas que son fils essuie les plâtres, sans compter que la discipline du Sagittaire ne ferait que braquer encore plus Shion.

Le second était Céphée.

Le chevalier d'argent en charge de l'île d'Andromède était un professeur connu et reconnu.  
A tel point qu'il croulait sous les élèves et Shion aurait besoin de toute l'attention d'un seul homme pour parvenir à s'épanouir sans causer de dépression chez son maître.  
Il ne restait que le dernier.

Son frère… Hakurei….

Sage hésitait encore plus qu'avec les deux autres.

Il faisait confiance à son frère pour éduquer son fils dans tout ce qu'il aurait à savoir, aussi bien son rôle de chevalier que les traditions de leur peuple ou l'usage de ses pouvoirs de naissance.  
Mais… Hakurei supporterait-il d'entraîner un enfant qui avait l'age qu'aurait du avoir son fils ? Un enfant de leur peuple ? Son neveu qui ressemblait tant à son enfant décédé ?

Sage ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

***

Shion sanglotait silencieusement.

Debout devant lui, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés, Rodrigue le fixait avec déception.

Le jeune bélier avait beau lui répéter encore et encore ce qui c'était passé, que ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait l'impression que son grand copain ne le croyait pas.

Le visage dur sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et le cajoler, l'andalou le croyait parfaitement pourtant. Simplement, il ne voulait pas cautionner les actions du petit. Il fallait que Shion réalise le danger de ce qui c'était passé.

Shion n'aurait pas du rester sur les rochers ou essayer d'aider les deux enfants tout seul  
Il aurait du filer le chercher.

Il n'avait pas fait preuve de discernement et bien qu'il n'ait que deux ans et demi, Rodrigue en était déçut.

Shion était parfois si mature qu'il était parfois aisé d'oublier qu'il n'était guère plus qu'un bébé !

Mais là n'était pas la question malheureusement.

Shion avait mit sa vie en danger, même par accident, et un autre enfant était mort.  
Même si ce n'était pas sa faute, Shion aurait du savoir comment se mettre à l'abri.

Sans compter qu'a sa grande honte, Rodrigue avait fauté.  
Ses vœux de chevalier étaient clairs.

Il devait défendre le faible et l'innocent.  
Entre l'enfant mort et Shion, le faible n'était pas ce dernier.

Il était passé près de l'autre enfant sans même le voir, tout entier tendu vers la protection de Shion.

Il avait honte.

Il était en colère contre lui-même.

Qu'était-il en train de devenir ?

Il s'adoucissait trop au contact de Shion. Il s'émoussait.

Lui qui avait passé toute sa vie à s'entraîner pour devenir la lame la plus solide et la plus aigue avait fauté.  
Par sa faute, un enfant était mort.  
Et à sa plus grande horreur, il s'en fichait presque.  
Juste parce que Shion allait bien.

Rodrigue ferma les yeux.  
Ce n'était pas la faute de Shion. C'était la sienne et la sienne seul.

Il s'accroupit devant lui.

"- Shion ?"

Le bambin releva un museau couvert de larmes sur son compagnon.

"- J'ai eut très très peur quand je t'ai vu flotter à la surface, comme ça, tu comprends ? Je serais extrêmement malheureux s'il t'arrivais quelque chose et plus encore à cause d'un bête accident. Tu dois faire attention à toi, Shion. Tu es petit et fragile. Tu dois prendre soin de toi. Si je ne suis pas là, il faudra que tu le fasses toi, tout seul, d'accord ?"

Inquiet, Shion s'accrocha à lui.

"- Tu vas pas partir hein ? Tu va pas me laisser ???"

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Rodrigue prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

"- Ho… Shion… Qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver demain ? Je ferais tout pour que nous ne soyons pas séparés mais l'avenir est incertain mon cœur…"

Shion passa ses petits bras autour du cou du digne chevalier d'or.

"- Je t'aime très fort Rodrigue…"

Le Capricorne lui sourit avec tendresse.

"- Moi aussi, petite alouette… Moi aussi."

Satisfait que l'enfant ai comprit son point de vue, l'espagnol le remit au lit.

Il avait encore besoin de sommeil pour se remettre.

Et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Il redescendit à sa maison pour prendre quelque repos.

***

Depuis une semaine, le Sanctuaire avait retrouvé un calme presque surréaliste.

Il n'y avait plus de rire de bébé dans les escaliers, pas plus que de catastrophe inattendue.

Depuis une semaine, Shion restait obéissant en diable.

Le petit avait eut très peur lorsqu'il avait faillit se noyer mais plus encore que sa mésaventure, c'était les paroles de Rodrigue qui l'avaient paralysées.

Aussi, depuis une semaine, ce qui était remarquable pour un bébé de son âge, l'enfant n'avait plus fait la moindre bêtise, au point que son père s'en inquiétait de nouveau.

Si Sisyphe en avait été satisfait au début, il s'en irritait à nouveau.

Que Shion soit insupportable ou calme, il faisait faire du souci au pope.  
Sa simple existence était une épine dans le flanc de la bonne tenue du Sanctuaire.

Résolu, le Sagittaire était bien déterminé à obtenir le départ de l'enfant cette fois.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau du pope.

"- Entrez…"

"- grand Pope…"

Sage se redressa un peu.  
Des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, ses mains tremblaient un peu, quand à sa longue chevelure ordinairement soyeuse, elle était ébouriffée comme les plumes d'un vieux hibou.

Sisyphe prit sa décision.  
Shion devrait partir maintenant !

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Sisyphe."

"- Je suis venu vous parler de Shion, grand pope."

Immédiatement, Sage s'inquiéta.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? il va bien ? Il n'a pas fait de bêtise ?"

Le Sagittaire soupire. Oui, ce serait vraiment mieux pour tout le monde que ce gamin parte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit transformé en véritable chevalier responsable.

"- Non grand pope… Mais… je crois qu'il est plus que temps qu'il soit confié à votre frère."

"- Sisyphe…"

"- Non grand pope… permettez…. Regardez votre état… Vous vous inquiétez de lui quoi qu'il fasse. Vous ne prenez plus soin de vous, vous êtes fatigué. Vous allez bientôt tomber malade à ce rythme et vous ne rendrez plus service à personne, pas plus votre fils que vous-même…. Vous le savez n'est ce pas ?"

Sage baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

Il aurait voulu dire à Sisyphe qu'il se trompait, qu'il pouvait gérer, qu'il pouvait élever son fils, l'entraîner, gérer le sanctuaire, tout cela de front.  
Ca avait été le cas

Un siècle plus tôt.  
A présent…  
A présent il était vieux, fatigué, avec une guerre qui pointait le bout du museau… Il n'avait plus si sa résistance, ni sa patience de jeune homme.

Il aurait voulu garder Shion avec lui.  
Le petit garçon était la lumière de ses vieux jours.  
Mais Sisyphe avait raison.

Pour le bien du Sanctuaire aussi bien que le sien propre et celui de Shion, il fallait qu'il éloigne l'enfant

"- Hakurei sera un bon maitre pour lui." Souffla doucement Sage, une boule dans la gorge.

Sisyphe hocha la tête.

"- Je vais l'emmener dès maintenant."

"- Sisyphe…"

"- Grand pope… C'est dur pour vous, je sais… Mais réfléchissez… Si nous partons de nuit, Shion ne se rendra compte de rien. El Cid et Manigoldo ne pourront pas faire de scandale qui traumatiseraient le petit et….C'est mieux si ça va vite non ? Shion est un enfant intelligent et très capable. D'ici quatre ou cinq ans il sera de retour parmi nous avec son armure…."

Sage se cacha le visage dans les mains.  
Sisyphe était la voix de la raison mais son cœur de père saignait.

"- ….Je vais aller le chercher…."

Sisyphe hocha la tête.

***

Ils avaient quitté le Sanctuaire depuis quatre jours.

Shion avait quitté la seule maison qu'il n'avait jamais connue, en milieu de la nuit, avec juste une tunique dans un sac, ses sandales et une couverture.

Sisyphe le menait durement depuis.  
Arguant qu'il était temps qu'il commence son entraînement, il ne les avait pas téléporté à destination.

Ils avaient fait une partie du chemin, certes, mais le trajet à travers les montagnes jusqu'à Jamir serait fait à pieds.

Sans s'occuper des courtes jambes de l'enfant, Sisyphe marchait à son rythme, le laissant courir derrière lui.

Sa main dans la grande patte du chevalier d'or, le petit garçon avait commencé par protester.

Il ne voulait pas quitter son papa, sa maison, son compagnon et son grand frère.

Il était sage !

Il était obéissant !

Pourquoi le punissait-il ?

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait quitté les rochers et qu'il était tombé dans le trou. Il lui avait expliqué mais le Sagittaire ne le croyait pas.  
Depuis qu'il était né, le Sagittaire ne voyait en lui qu'un poison violent qui épuisait le pope et dérangeait l'ordre militaire du Sanctuaire.  
De son point de vue, jamais le pope n'aurait du se laisser aller à une telle indulgence que celle d'avoir un enfant.

Ils étaient des guerriers, des soldats.

Ils ne devaient pas s'encombrer de famille.

Il suffisait de voir combien El Cid avait changé depuis l'arrivée de ce gamin.

Shion s'était débattu au début de leur périple.

Il ne voulait pas partir.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, il voulait retrouver les siens.

Agacé de ses hurlements, Sisyphe avait finit par lui en tourner une.

"- Suffit ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'emmène chez ton oncle ? Tu gènes tout le monde bon sang ! Tu rends malade ton père, Le Capricorne oublie son devoir et tu causes des catastrophes a répétition !"

Le petit s'était figé.

Son père était malade à cause de lui ?

Rodrigue n'était pas bien par sa faute ?

Deux grosses larmes étaient apparues aux coins des yeux du petit.

Il n'avait plus cherché à résister.  
En bonne graine de Chevalier d'or, il avait finit par prendre l'allure de Sisyphe et courir du matin jusqu'au soir sans protester ni avoir besoin de repos.

L'esprit engourdit par l'absence des deux piliers de son existence et par ce qu'il prenait pour un violent rejet de leur part, le petit avait baissé la tête.

"- Nous arrivons." Lâcha durement Sisyphe, enfin soulagé.

Il allait être débarrassé de ce sale gosse pour de bon.  
Quand il le reverrait, Shion serait un bon petit soldat, il en était sur. Là, il pourrait le considérer comme un humain pensant.

Hakurei sortit de la tour, surprit par la présence du Chevalier d'or et de l'enfant.

Sans réfléchir, il prit le petit anesthésié de fatigue et d'angoisse dans ses bras pour le porter à l'intérieur et le mettre au lit.  
Le sagittaire leva les yeux au ciel.  
Etait-il donc le seul à voir qu'il fallait de l'autorité pour cet enfant ?

Une fois Shion mit au lit, Sisyphe donna la lettre de Sage à son frère puis discuta un peu avec lui.  
Il lui fallait être sur que Shion serait secoué et surveillé.

***

Rodrigue écumait.

On lui avait arraché son promis.

On lui avait volé sa moitié

On lui avait ôté une partie de son âme…

C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il avait.

Il s'était réveillé au matin, inquiet et mal à l'aise.  
Sans réfléchir, il avait filé au palais du pope pour voir Shion.

Il avait trouvé sa chambre vide de toute occupation.

Le cœur serré d'angoisse, il avait forcé l'entrée dans les appartements du pope pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Après que Sage lui ai annoncé que Shion avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour être entraîné, Rodrigue ne se souvenait de rien jusqu'à son réveil dans sa maison, deux jours plus tard.

Manigoldo lui avait expliqué qu'il était rentré dans une telle rage qu'il avait fallut l'intervention des Jumeaux, d'Asmita, d'Aldébaran, de la sienne et enfin des roses d'Albafica pour l'empêcher de détruire le temple du pope puis d'aller chercher Shion.

Il aurait du finir au trou mais Sage comprenait.

Il était donc juste aux arrêts dans sa maison pour une semaine.

Ce soir, il pourrait sortir.  
Sortir et allez arracher le cœur de Sisyphe à main nue.

C'était lui qui li avait volé son promis.  
C'était lui qui allait mourir….

Depuis cinq jours, Rodrigue rongeait son frein.

"- Hé ! Tu fais une belle tête de reprit de justice tu sais !"

El Cid gronda dans la direction de Manigoldo.

Le Cancer se laissa tomber sur le lit normalement immaculé du Capricorne mais pour l'instant totalement ravagé.

"- Tu devrais te raser, tu ferais peur à un Spectre comme ça."

Le Capricorne le foudroya du regard.

"- Et tu devrais te laver aussi, tu pues comme un bouc…Pour une chèvre c'est ballot quand même."

"- Va-t-en, Mani…"

"- Ou quoi? Tu va me casser la gueule ?"

"- C'est une possibilité."

L'italien s'écroula de rire sur son lit.

"- Toi ? Me cogner ? Allons, tu es le Capricorne ! L'Epée d'Athéna, tu ne peux pas te permettre de devenir aussi fou que moi. Moi je suis juste son Fossoyeur. Je peux être aussi taré que je veux. Toi, tu es sa licence de Dignité…"

"- J'en ai marre de la dignité. J'en ai marre de l'honneur…. Je veux…"

"- Tu veux, tu veux, tu veux ! Tu parles comme Shion ! Sauf que Shion est un bébé qui apprends la vie !" Agressa soudain Manigoldo d'un ton rogue. "Toi, tu es un homme et un chevalier ! Shion est partit s'entraîner. Le connaissant, il va donner tout ce qu'il à pour revenir le plus vite possible. Il serait bien capable de revenir ici avant ses huit ans son armure sur le dos. Et toi tu veux faire quoi ? Tout plaquer au lieu de l'attendre et d'être digne pour lui ! DIGNE DE LUI ????"

Rodrigue retint un mouvement de recul sous le ton ouvertement agressif de Manigoldo.

Si le Cancer était totalement frappé, il restait un chevalier d'or et surtout, très très protecteur vis-à-vis de la famille. Sage était son père. Shion était son frère. Et lui, par extension, faisait partie de ce tout petit cercle de gens important qu'il devait protéger de toutes ses forces, bien avant son serment à Athéna. Manigoldo ne se devait qu'à celui qui avait transformé un gamin des rues attendant la mort en homme presque bien élevé. Pour ça, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Même casser la gueule à son meilleur ami.

Le Capricorne passa une main sur sa joue mangée par la barbe.

Il ne doutait pas de ne ressembler à rien.

Et puisque comme Mani le lui faisait remarquer, sans Shion, il ne lui restait plus que son office d'Epée d'Athéna et sa dignité, il ferait avec.

Sans un mot pour son frère d'arme, il entra dans la salle de bain pour puiser de l'eau, la mettre à chauffer et se décrasser.

Manigoldo entra derrière lui.

Il lui prit son coupe-chou des mains.

"- Laisse, je vais faire. Si tu te taillade le museau, Shion viendra me faire un scandale…"

Il fit asseoir le Capricorne sur le bord de la baignoire sabot dans laquelle chauffait de l'eau grâce au petit foyer dessous puis lui tartina la figure de savon à barbe.

Avec plus de délicatesse qu'on aurait pu en attendre d'un fou comme lui, le Cancer le rasa délicatement.

"- Voila, tu as figure humaine. Maintenant, trempe ta crasse pendant que je te trouve des vêtements."

Rodrigue se déshabilla.

Il jeta ses vêtements dans un coin puis se glissa dans l'eau presque brûlante pour se décrasser vigoureusement.

Il se séchait juste quand le Cancer revint avec un pantalon de toile marron et une chemise moulante.

"- Enfile ça, ensuite, ton armure…Et ce sera l'heure d'aller voir Sisyphe."

Rodrigue haussa un sourcil.

"- Sisyphe ?"

"- Hé ! Tu peux être digne, mais ca veut pas dire t'écraser et fermer ta gueule non ? Juste l'ouvrir avec dignité et honneur.

Un sourire sinistre apparu sur le visage du Capricorne.

***

Sisyphe montait au palais du pope, convoqué de toute urgence.

Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il était question, mais Sage faisait souvent appel à lui depuis son retour de Jamir.

Il semblait lui faire confiance pour s'occuper de situations délicates à présent.

Le Sagittaire entra dans le Grand Hall

L'attendaient ses confrères et le pope.

"- Grand Pope ? Vous m'avez fait mander ?"

Visiblement ennuyé mais incapable de dire non à la requête qui lui avait été faite, Sage hocha la tête.

"- El Cid, t'as fait mander…"

Rigide dans son armure, le Capricorne s'approcha du Sagittaire.  
Sans le quitter des yeux une seconde, il lui balança un revers de son gantelet en travers du visage, suffisamment fort pour lui déchausser une molaire.

Le Sagittaire secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il ne se souvenait pas être tombé mais le coup de gantelet avait été si brutal qu'il avait du perdre conscience une seconde.

"- …. Te défie en duel ! Tu as entaché l'honneur de mon compagnon ainsi que le mien !"

Sisyphe se remit debout péniblement, irrité.

"- Chevalier.…."

"- Non, Sisyphe…. Rodrigue de Goyeneche y Barreda s'il te plait ! Je te défis d'homme à homme ! Peut-être trouveras-tu plus dure de me tenir tête qu'à un enfant de trois ans !

Le Sagittaire se hérissa.

"- Comment oses-tu…"

"- VICTOR !!!"

L'un des élèves du Capricorne se précipita avec deux rapières à la main.

Il en donna une à son maître et l'autre au Sagittaire.  
Comme n'importe quel homme du siècle, tous savaient manier le fer, même s'ils ne les utilisaient jamais pour autre chose que s'entraîner, voir s'amuser. Sortir sans épée pour un homme, c'était comme se balader en cheveux pour une femme. C'était une aberration.

Agacé, Sage ne pouvait que laisser faire.  
C'était en effet un problème d'honneur.

Sisyphe avait retiré de la garde de Rodrigue son compagnon sans lui en parler. C'était un manque de tact incroyable et une marque de rudesse et de mépris colossal.

Rodrigue salua.

Il attendit que Sisyphe fasse de même puis se fendit.

Le combat ne dura pas très longtemps.

Le torse marqué d'une croix sanglante, la pointe de la rapière de Rodrigue appuyant sur son cœur, le Sagittaire finit par se rendre.

"- Je te laisse la vie sauve, Sagittaire. Parce que pour la sauvegarde d'Athéna, c'est nécessaire. Mais sache le. Ma miséricorde ne tiendra pas une seconde de plus si j'apprend que tu as approché, touché, parlé, écrit ou eut un quelconque contact avec Shion qu'il n'ai pas lui-même initié pour des raisons de chevalerie." Gronda le Capricorne, plus digne et droit que jamais. "Je suis l'Epée d'Athéna, Sagittaire. Mais je suis aussi Rodrigue de Goyeneche y Barreda. En tant que tel, je défens l'honneur de ma maison. Je m'aiguiserais encore, Sagittaire. Ne serait-ce que pour être sur te t'écraser encore le cas échéant.

Sisyphe frémit.

Il le croyait sur parole.


	5. Chapter 5

Sa vie

Chapitre 5 : Entraînement

Shion enfila son épais pantalon, ses chaussettes, ses ballerines à ruban qu'il noua sur les morceaux de laines entourées autour de ses jambes puis sa tunique, son pull puis son écharpe.

Avec un soupire, il quitta sa toute petite chambre pour aller rallumer les feux de la salle commune au deuxième étage.

Au premier et au rez de chaussée, c'était l'atelier et le laboratoire pour les armures.  
C'était là qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps libre ainsi qu'à la bibliothèque.

Du haut de ses cinq ans tout neuf, il téléporta dans les âtres de grosses bûches de bois puis fouilla les braises jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles flammes lèchent et attaquent le bois neuf.

Il remplit la bouilloire d'eau pour la mettre à chauffer dans un coin de l'âtre, puis un gros chaudron dans lequel il pourrait faire le bouillit pour le dîner.

Son maître ne se lèverait pas avant au moins deux bonnes heures.

Il était tôt.

Très tôt.  
Mais il devait avoir finit son premier entraînement avant que son maître ne descende de sa chambre.

Le petit sauta de la porte de la tour, au premier étage.

Il connaissait son emploi du temps.

Courir une heure dans la montagne

Monter et descendre jusqu'au sommet

Dix milles pompes, autant d'abdos et enfin, mille tractions avec les gros poids en plombs qui attendaient devant la porte.

Le tout en moins de deux heures pour être là pour servir le petit déjeuner à son maître.

Le petit garçon se dépêcha.

En deux ans et demi, le bout de chou enthousiaste avait bien changé.

Son corps s'était endurcit bien sur. Il était un chevalier dans l'âme et dans le sang.

Son organisme n'attendait que l'entraînement idoine pour déployer toutes ses capacités.

Mais surtout, c'était son caractère qui avait changé.

Les premiers mois avec son maître, il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment…

Pour ainsi dire, le petit garçon ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose.  
Lui aurait-on demandé, il aurait répondu qu'il avait toujours vécu ici, avec son maître.

Au début, il appelait son maître "Oncle Hakurei", mais de ça non plus il ne se souvenait pas.  
Sisyphe avait été insistant avec le maître de Jamir.

Il fallait de la discipline au petit.  
Hakurei n'en avait pas comprit la nécessité au début.

Shion était un adorable petit garçon.

Ho, il était vif, enthousiaste, curieux comme un chaton, mais fondamentalement un bon garçon.

Il faisait des bêtises évidement, mais pas plus que n'importe quel autre enfant de deux ans et demi.

Le seul problème, comme le lui avait dit Sisyphe, était le pouvoir du gamin.  
Quand un enfant humain normal renversait un verre d'eau, c'était juste de l'eau sur le sol.  
Quand un bébé chevalier télékinétique renversait un verre d'eau, il pouvait renverser la pièce par réflexe d'essayer de retenir l'eau par l'esprit et se rater.

C'était arrivé.

Hakurei avait tenté de lui imposer l'entraînement traditionnel de leur peuple avec peu de succès.

L'enfant n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez longtemps encore.

Il n'était qu'un bébé.

Il avait commencé à agacer son maître.

Puis, étaient venues les questions.

Shion était un véritable moulin à questions.

"Pourquoi il fait plus froid ici qu'au Sanctuaire, pourquoi mon papa il ne m'aime plus, pourquoi les armures d'or sont dorées mais que les armures d'argents et de bronzes ne sont pas argentés ou bronzes, pourquoi tu as une mèche de cheveux comme les miens dans ton médaillon, pourquoi ton bébé il a pas de tombe, pourquoi le feu brûle, pourquoi le soleil bouge dans le ciel, pourquoi on a des points de vie et pas des sourcils, pourquoi mon roro il ne m'écrit pas, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi….."

Cela rendait fou Hakurei.

Il comprenait pourquoi son frère ne pouvait plus supporter son fils et que même avec l'aide de deux chevaliers d'or pour l'élever le gamin n'en faisait qu'a sa tête.

Pour faire terre le premier barrage de questions, Hakurei lui avait apprit à lire.

Il avait ouvert tout un monde de connaissance à l'enfant qui s'était mit à dévorer tout ce que le maître de Jamir avait en Atlante. Puis il lui avait apprit le grec, le latin, le français, l'allemand….

A quatre ans, le gosse avait ingurgité l'intégralité de sa bibliothèque.

Mais les questions n'avaient pas disparues, bien au contraire.

"Est-ce que les armures ont mal quand elles sont blessées ? Pourquoi j'ai pas de famille ? Pourquoi les chevaliers sont toujours orphelins ? Il était comment mon papa maître Hakurei ?"

Ces questions avaient choquées Hakurei.

Très vite après son arrivée, il avait interdit à Shion de l'appeler "Oncle Hakurei". Il voulait discipliner un maximum le petit. Il était son maître. Point.

Le petit était si jeune….

Il lui avait demandé s'il se souvenait de Sage ou de Rodrigue.

L'enfant avait penché la tête sur le côté.  
Les noms lui étaient vaguement familier, mais sans plus…

Hakurei avait aussitôt culpabilisé.

Ses actes avaient-ils coûtés à son frère son fils ??? Un fils aux mêmes cheveux verts que le sien, mort dans ses bras des années plus tôt…

La culpabilité s'était teintée de honte lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'une partie de lui était contente que Shion oublie son père.

Il était heureux que Sage perde son fils comme lui avait perdu le sien.

Il était content de voir Shion se transformer lentement en parfait petit soldat.

Et Hakurei avait honte….

Mais la honte n'était pas un sentiment que le Maître de Jamir aimait à ressentir.

Alors il avait finit par en ressentir de la colère.

Une colère qu'il avait lentement reportée sur l'enfant trop énergique et trop curieux.

Il avait commencé à lui crier dessus, à augmenter son entraînement au-delà des proportions qu'un enfant de son age pouvait supporter.

Il était content quand Shion se levait en silence, partait s'entraîner sans lui, revenait pour le servir, retournait s'entraîner dans le silence puis revenait le soir pour s'écrouler dans sa chambre, le cerveau broyé de fatigue et les muscles ensanglantés sous les efforts.

Puis la culpabilité était revenue.

C'était le fils de son frère qu'il traitait comme un esclave.  
C'était son neveu qu'il traitait pire qu'un sous homme.

Puis la colère encore…

Il avait commencé à le traiter d'incapable et d'incompétent lorsque le petit garçon n'arrivait pas à finir un entraînement qu'un enfant de six ans aurait peiné a simplement commencé.

Petit à petit, l'enthousiasme avait commencé à disparaître des yeux de l'enfant.  
Son optimisme forcené avant lentement décrut à mesure que les lettres de Sisyphe pour son maître s'étaient faites plus pressantes.  
Shion prenait de l'age, il DEVAIT devenir un chevalier capable et bien élevé.

Il DEVAIT être maté.

Hakurei s'agaçait profondément de ses lettres.  
Ulcéré, il ne savait si elles étaient écrites de la main du Sagittaire par le Sagittaire ou de la main du Sagittaire par son frère.

Seul avec l'enfant, il avait commencé à passer son irritation sur lui.

Quelques calottes, quelques claques… Rien de bien méchant pour un enfant qui commençait à se rebeller contre la somme de travail qu'il lui imposait.

Lorsque Shion avait finit par lui crier dessus, en larmes qu'il ne ferait plus rien de plus, un soir, qu'il était trop fatigué, trop épuisé… Hakurei avait vu rouge.

Les lettres de Sisyphe s'empilaient

La solitude avec cet enfant qui avait l'age d'être le sien qui reposait, mort, en stase dans ses appartements.

La fatigue, l'inquiétude…

Tout s'était combiné.

Hakurei avait craqué.

Il avait saisit le fouet à yak qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il menait ses bêtes.

Lorsqu'il s'était arrêté, il avait été horrifié mais le mal était fait.

Gentiment, bourrelé de remords, Hakurei avait mit l'enfant au lit, avait soigné ses blessures puis lui avait demandé pardon.

A partir du lendemain, Shion n'avait plus dit un mot.

Il s'était levé malgré ses blessures, avait préparé le repas, était partit s'entraîné puis avait servit son maître, la tête basse, silencieux comme une tombe.

Les premiers jours, Hakurei s'était excusé.

Il avait tenté de cajoler le petit, de luis demander pardon, mais l'enfant se faisait simplement rigide sans ses bras, le regard fixe.

A son grand dégoût, Hakurei avait réussit à briser le petit.

Shion ne montrait plus aucune émotion, plus aucune volonté propre.

Il obéissait simplement, sans se plaindre, sans plus rien demander, sans plus jamais montrer de curiosité.

A mesure que sa résistance physique s'aiguisait, il passait de plus en plus de temps en compagnie des armures blessées.  
Au début, Hakurei s'était étonné jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Recroquevillé sur son propre esprit comme il l'était, l'enfant revenait à ses premiers mois. Puisqu'il n'avait plus son père pour partager, puisque son maître le haïssait, il se tournait vers la seule source de partage qui lui restait.

Les mains posées sur les armures, il se gorgeait des vies passées des chevaliers qui les avait portées avant.

Et Hakurei s'en voulait davantage encore.

Pour tenter de renouer un lien affectif avec son élève, il lui avait apprit à réparer les armures.

Il n'avait fallut que peu de temps à Shion pour maîtriser les bases.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, le regret évident sur son visage, Hakurei observait Shion courir de plus en plus vite autour de la tour.

Déjà, il allait aussi vite qu'un argent et accélérait encore, de jour en jour.

Sur la table, une nouvelle lettre de Sisyphe attendait d'être ouverte.

Un chevalier de bronze l'avait livré la veille avec l'armure d'or de la balance pour quelques réparations.

Le chevalier de bronze du dragon avait trouvé un jeune enfant de cinq ans avec le potentiel de devenir chevalier d'or.

A la requête du Sanctuaire et bien qu'il ne soit qu'un simple bronze, il allait l'entraîner.  
C'était inusité, mais l'enfant c'était attaché au vieil homme et puis… le bronze avait tellement apprit avec les années… Lui-même était un cas à part, il semblait normal que son élève le soit aussi.

Contrairement à tous les autres, il avait trouvé son armure par hasard, au fond de la cascade des cinq pics.

Le chevalier de bronze était un simple militaire de l'armée chinoise quand il l'avait trouvé.  
Entraîné au maniement des armes bien plus qu'au combat à main nue, l'armure l'avait appelé pour qu'il la prenne.  
Elle l'avait guidé jusqu'au Sanctuaire où il avait été prit en main par un argent.  
Il ne lui avait fallut que quelques semaines pour être reconnu comme chevalier de bronze du dragon.  
Il avait vingt huit ans.

A présent, à plus de quatre vingt, il comprenait enfin pour quoi l'armure du dragon l'avait choisit.

Maître d'arme avant d'être chevalier, il allait former la Balance au maniement des six armes de son armure.

Pour le cosmos, le gosse se débrouillerait comme un grand une fois que son maître lui aurait donné les bases.

Le petit était doué.

Hakurei soupira.

Il avait envoyé une lettre au Dragon pour qu'il vienne quelques temps à Jamir avec son élève.

Il pourrait ainsi présenter l'armure et l'enfant l'un à l'autre puis partir avec le caisson une fois l'armure réparée.

Et peut-être aussi que Shion se réveillerait un peu…

Un ferait un bon Bélier, Hakurei n'en doutait pas.

Il aurait la puissance, il aurait la compétence… Déjà, il maîtrisait le Crystal Wall et le Crystal Net. Mais aurait-il la flamme ?

Ou…. L'avait-il, lui, Hakurei, totalement soufflée ?

Une bouffée de colère envahit le chevalier d'argent.

Une seconde, il haït Shion pour le souci qu'il lui faisait faire.

Comment ce nain aux cheveux verts pouvait il lui faire ?  
Comment osait-il lui pourrir la vie de cette façon ?

L'enfant finit son entraînement du matin.  
Il rentra dans la tour.

Lorsque Hakurei le vit pâlir en le voyant, il serra les dents.

"- Et bien, qu'est ce que tu attends, faignace ! Fais donc ton travail !"

Le petit garçon fila préparer le thé et la bouillie de céréales du matin.

Hakurei serra les poings.

Il avait envie de frapper Shion pour sa peur de lui.

….C'était lui-même qu'il avait envie de frapper….

***

Le chevalier de bronze du Dragon lâcha la main du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Energique et enthousiaste, le petit gamin s'inclina devant le maître de Jamir.

"- Bonjour ! Je suis Dokho ! Je suis l'élève de maître Jiang Li !"

Hakurei ne pu retenir un sourire indulgent pour le petit garçon.

"- Bonjour Dokho. Bienvenue à Jamir. Bonjour, Jiang Li. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?"

Le vieil homme sourit à son aîné.

"- Excellent, Vieux maître. Dokho est un adorable garçon plein de fougue. Il ne le montre pas, mais le trajet l'a épuisé."

"- Je suis pas fatigué !" Protesta Dokho avant de bailler.

Les oreilles roses, il grommela.

Bon, d'accord, il était peut-être un peu fatigué, mais tout cela était nouveau pour lui aussi.

"- Shion !"

Le petit garçon se téléporta près de son maître.

"- Oui, Maître Hakurei."

"- Dis bonjour." Ordonna sèchement le maître de Jamir.

Après des semaines et des mois d'atermoiement, il avait prit la décision de ne plus s'occuper de l'état d'esprit de l'enfant. On le lui avait confié pour faire de lui le chevalier du Bélier, le reste n'était pas son problème. S'il n'était pas assez fort pour protéger son propre esprit, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Ce gamin était trop sensible. Il n'y pouvait rien.

Et tant pis s'il devait repousser à toute force sa culpabilité.

"- Bonjour Chevalier, bonjour Apprenti." Salua docilement Shion.

Dokho se fendit d'un immense sourire.

"- Salut ! Je suis la future Balance et toi ?"

Shion leva timidement les yeux sur son maître.

Normalement, il était le futur Bélier mais… son maître n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un incapable et un incompétent… Et un incapable n'avait pas d'armure n'est ce pas ?

"- Et bien réponds !" S'énerva Hakurei.

Jiang Li fronça les sourcils. Le petit garçon était bien timide, sans compter que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Hakurei aussi agressif avec quelqu'un. Le petit avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour être traité ainsi ?

"- Je suis le futur Bélier." Murmura doucement Shion.

"- Super !!! On doit être copain alors !" S'enthousiasma Dokho avant de lui sauter au cou.

Shion tressaillit.

Quelque part, loin au fond de sa mémoire, quelque chose remua.

Il se souvenait vaguement que quelqu'un l'avait prit dans ses bras pour lui faire des câlins il y avait longtemps.

"- Shion, montre ta chambre à Dokho pour qu'il puisse aller dormir un peu puis revient nous servir le thé." Ordonna Hakurei sans plus lui adresser le moindre regard.

Shion soupira sans bruit.

"- Oui maître."

Le Dragon fronça encore plus les sourcils.

Dans le "maître" de l'enfant, il n'y avait pas ce petit quelque chose qui signifiait "professeur" juste ce petit rien qui signifiait "propriétaire".

***

Allongé dans le noir avec Shion contre lui, Dokho murmurait doucement.

"- Ca fait longtemps que tu es apprenti ?"

Il aimait bien le timide et doux mouton.

Shion semblait fragile comme du verre filé mais s'il était apprenti or, il devait être bien plus fort qu'il ne le laissait paraître, d'autant plus que son apprentissage à lui était infiniment plus dur que le sien ! Depuis une semaine que son maître et lui étaient à Jamir, la jeune Balance avait pu s'en assurer.

Shion se levait à l'aube, était rarement couché avant la mi nuit et une fois qu'il avait finit son entraînement, il devait encore s'occuper de son maître, puis de réparer les armures qui attendaient dans les ateliers.  
Bien sur, ce serait Hakurei qui s'occuperait de l'armure d'or de la balance, mais pour le bronze et l'argent, c'était Shion qui s'en occupait.

"- J'ai toujours été apprenti." Murmura doucement Shion.

"- Toujours ?"

"- Oui… j'ai grandi ici…"

"- Ha ouai ? T'en a de la chance !!! Tu dois être super fort alors !!!"

Shion haussa les épaules.

"- Non… Mon maître arrête pas de me dire que je suis un bon à rien…"

Dokho resta perplexe.

Il débutait bien sur. Mais il sentait un cosmos équivalent à celui de Hakurei dans son nouveau meilleur ami.

Pour consoler Shion dont les larmes menaçaient de couler, il le prit dans ses bras.

Le jeune bélier se raidit puis se laissa faire.  
Ce n'était pas menaçant de se faire câliner par un autre petit garçon de son âge.  
Surprit, Dokho le serra un peu plus contre lui lorsqu'il le sentit pleurer dans ses bras;

"- T'en fait pas, Shion. Maintenant, je suis ton ami ! Même si tu es tout seul ici, on est les meilleurs amis du monde maintenant ! Tu verras !"

Shion s'accrocha un peu plus à son nouvel ami tout neuf.

Il finit par s'endormir.

***

C'est un Hakurei boudeur qui fixait Dokho avec un rien de colère dans l'œil.

"- tu veux quoi?"

La main de Shion dans la sienne, le jeune chinois lança un sourire ravageur au maître de Jamir.

"- Ben Shion c'est mon meilleur ami maintenant ! Alors pendant qu'on est là avec mon maître, on va aller s'entraîner tous les deux !"

"- Dokho… Tu n'es pas le niveau." Tenta son maître avec amusement mais tendresse pour son petit élève si motivé.

"- Mais si ! On a le même age ! Bien sur que j'ai le niveau."

"- Shion a commencé son entraînement il y a longtemps, Dokho." Souffla Hakurei avec du regret dans l'œil.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu son neveu sourire ?

Depuis quand son neveu n'avait-il pas eut un geste affectueux pour lui ?

……..depuis quand lui n'avait-il pas eut autre chose qu'un geste brusque ou brutal pour son neveu ?

C'était devenu tellement facile de passer ses nerfs sur cet enfant qui ne répliquait jamais…

Et les lettres de Sisyphe qui s'empilaient toujours….

Hakurei ne les lisait même plus.

Il les jetait directement au feu.

Qu'est ce que son neveu avait fait pour mériter une telle inimitié du Sagittaire ?  
A le lire, on l'aurait cru en compétition contre l'enfant pour le temps qu'ils passaient avec Sage et…

….et…..

………et…….

Et Sisyphe se comportait de plus en plus comme une petit amie déçue….

C'était ridicule.

Hakurei haussa discrètement les épaules.

Sage n'aimait pas les garçons. En tout cas, pas les garçons aussi virils que Sisyphe.  
Sage préférait les filles ou les garçons un peu féminin comme l'avait été la Vierge de leur époque. Sage et lui avait été…très proches…  
Comme lui l'avait été du Poisson.  
Bien sur, le poisson et lui n'avaient jamais pu faire autre chose que se tenir la main à cause du poison des roses alors que son frère et la Vierge jouaient à la bête à deux dos dès qu'ils avaient deux minutes mais….une fois ou deux, Sage lui avait même ouvert leur draps pour qu'il se réchauffe un peu avec eux pendant que le poisson les observait d'un coin de la pièce.  
Il fallait bien faire comme ils pouvaient avec les contraintes qui étaient les leur.

Dokho sourit soudain à Hakurei.

"- Alors il est pas incapable Shion s'il est plus fort que moi, non ?"

Shion pâlit.

Il baissa les yeux sous le regard coléreux de son maître.

"- Faites comme vous voulez." Grinça Hakurei, sa colère revenue, les joues rouges d'humiliation aux implications que Dokho faisait sans le vouloir quand à ses méthodes d'entraînement devant son maître.

Le Maître de Jamir ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était sentit un instant triste pour Shion. Ce gamin était un monstre pénible et agaçant qui ne méritait pas qu'il perde du temps avec lui. Sisyphe avait raison.

Il fallait discipliner ce gosse.

Et vite.

Hakurei rentra dans son atelier avec rage.

Jiang Li le suivit.

"- Maitre Hakurei ? Qu'est ce que Dokho à voulu dire ???"

Plus le temps passait et plus le bronze pensait à faire un crochet par le Sanctuaire.

Ce qui se passait ici n'était pas normal.

***

Shion pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Penché au dessus de lui, Hakurei le fixait avec dégoût.

"- Ho, cesse de pleurer comme un bébé ! Relève toi !

L'enfant se remit à genoux.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal mais ce n'était pas la volée que son maître venait de lui mettre sous un prétexte futile qui le faisait pleurer.

Son nouveau copain était partit avec son maître, l'armure de la Balance enfin réparée.  
Maître Jiang Li avait proposé à Shion de venir les voir aux Cinq Pics mais Hakurei avait décliné.

Il allait bientôt avoir de nouveaux élèves et n'aurait plus le temps d'emmener Shion.

Sans compter que le petit avait intérêt à progresser un peu s'il voulait avoir un jour son armure d'or

Le dos, les bras et les jambes en sang, Shion se remit debout.

"- Va te nettoyer, change toi et va préparer le dîner. Ensuite, va nettoyer l'étable des yaks. Si tu n'as pas finit avant de coucher du soleil, tu dormiras avec eux !"

Le petit garçon frémit.

Le soleil était déjà très bas dans le ciel.

Malgré sa douleur, il obéit.

Il ne s'étonna pas que son maître le renvoi à l'étable alors que quelques rayons brillaient encore au dessus des cimes.

Son maître le détestait de toute façon.

Il soupira.

Loin dans sa mémoire, il se souvenait que quelqu'un l'avait aimé très fort.

D'après ce qu'il lisait dans les livres, s'était sans doute sa maman.

Les mamans aimaient toujours leurs enfants non ?

***

Le trente mars.

Shion avait eut six ans.

Pour fêter cet anniversaire si particulier dans la vie d'un Atlante, Shion aurait du recevoir un gâteau de miel, une bénédiction d'un Ancien, son nom de jeune homme ainsi que de quoi fabriquer son premier encens personnel pour remercier les dieux.

Pour ses six ans, Shion avait reçut ses nouveaux camarades.

Deux jeunes Atlantes, comme lui.

Une petite fille de quatre ans et un petit garçon de cinq.

Yuzuhira et Tokusa

Comme lui, ils étaient venu là pour devenir des chevaliers.

Sans doute deux argents.  
Comme n'importe quels élèves, ils étaient logés dans la tour.

Shion en avait été déménagé.

D'après Hakurei, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul à présent. Il savait comment s'entraîner, son cosmos était assez fort pour qu'il progresse seul et il pourrait ainsi s'occuper des deux autres enfants.  
Si Shion avait eut un os mesquin, sans doute aurait-il était atrocement jaloux de la façon dont son maître traitait les deux autres enfants.

Hakurei était gentil et doux avec eux. Il les aidait, il les guidait en douceur et les entraînait avec patience et persévérance.

Il était là lorsqu'ils se blessaient. Il était là lorsqu'ils perdaient leur motivation.

Shion y voyait juste la preuve de son incompétence et de sa responsabilité.

Si Hakurei le traitait aussi mal, sans doute était-ce sa faute.

Sinon, pourquoi son maître serait-il aussi dur avec lui et aussi gentil avec les autres enfants ?

Oui, il n'y avait que cette explication là.

Il était réellement un incompétent, un incapable et…. Un poison violent….

Il soupira.

Une fois nettoyée à fond, l'étable était confortable finalement.

Les bêtes réchauffaient l'atmosphère et au moins n'était-il plus si seul que dans sa chambre.

Il se débarbouilla rapidement.  
Sa vie était un train train ordinaire maintenant.

Il entrant dans la tour pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour trois, mangeait sur le pouce puis ressortait jusqu'à midi pour s'entraîner.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Hakurei sourire à ses deux autres élèves, visiblement infiniment plus détendu avec eux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec lui.  
Parfois, il tournait la tête vers lui.

Son regard devenait froid, son visage se durcissait, il fronçait les sourcils puis lui donnait quelques ordres durs tout en l'insultant.

Petit à petit, Shion n'y faisait même plus attention.

Il prenait les "conseils", les appliquait, progressait, faisait ses taches du soir, préparait le dîner, mangeait seul pendant qu'il faisait la cuisine, allait quelques heures partager avec les armures ou les réparer puis allait se coucher.  
C'était un train train ordinaire dont il se satisfaisait.

Hakurei ne s'occupait plus de lui, et lui pouvait se reconstruire doucement.

Parfois, Yuzihira ou son frère venaient le voir.

Ils étaient curieux de voir leur maître le traiter aussi durement mais Shion haussait les épaules.

Si son maître était dur, il avait probablement raison.

Si Shion appréciait la retenue des deux autres enfants qui le considéraient comme leur aîné, Shion prenait également de plus en plus plaisir à sa solitude.

Seul, il pouvait rêver

Et se souvenir.

Parfois, il avait des impressions fugaces.

Un visage doux qui ressemblait à celui d'Hakurei et qui le félicitait

Un visage plus dur aux cheveux noir mais qui s'éclairait en le voyant.

Une voix basse et male qui lui répétait qu'il l'aimait…

Sans doute n'était ce que des rêves, le genre de fantaisies qu'un petit garçon finit par se créer pour avoir l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui compte….

Mais Shion s'en contentait.

***

El Cid ferma les yeux.

En nage, le souffle court et les muscles épuisés, il s'était immobilisé dans l'arène principale.

Sur sa droite, il sentit une présence honnit.

Il rouvrit un œil pour fixer durement Sisyphe.

En presque quatre ans, c'était une guerre froide qui séparait les deux hommes, au point que l'un comme l'autre devaient utiliser les tunnels de maintenance pour passer le temple de l'autre.

Sage trouvait leurs rivalité infantile mais rien ne semblait pouvoir abattre le mur de…haine presque qui séparait les deux chevaliers.

S'ils se respectaient en tant que guerrier d'Athéna, les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement.

C'était en partie pour ça que l'espagnol avait demandé cet entraînement spécial.

Depuis quarante huit heures, tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire qui le souhaitaient se succédaient pour attaquer le plus brutalement possible le Capricorne.

Argent, Bronze, Or… Tous y étaient passés.  
Bien sur, les ors n'y mettaient pas tout ce qu'ils avaient, mais… Suffisamment pour mettre leur frère en difficulté s'il perdait sa concentration.

De son côté, El Cid avait prit cet entraînement avec plaisir.  
Non seulement il pouvait se débarrasser un peu de sa tension, mais surtout de son trop plein d'agressivité.  
A présent épuisé, il ne se défendait plus que par réflexes purs, au point que seuls les ors se battaient encore avec lui. Il était trop fatigué pour parvenir à modérer ses attaques face à des inférieurs.

Pour la première fois en deux jours, Sisyphe entra dans l'arène.

Le Capricorne eut un sourire malsain malgré sa fatigue et se mit en garde.

Il accueillit l'attaque du Sagittaire avec une brutalité presque bestiale.

Sur les gradins, Manigoldo secoua la tête.

Son respect pour le Sagittaire avait diminué régulièrement depuis près de quatre ans pour atteindre presque le néant total.

De son point de vue, si le Sagittaire était un puissant chevalier d'or, Sisyphe se situait entre le crapaud et la limace.

Près du Cancer, Albafica s'assit gracieusement sur les vieux blocs de pierre.

Agé de seize ans à présent, sa grâce timide d'adolescent s'était transformée en beauté tranquille d'homme sûr de lui malgré son jeune age.

Manigoldo le trouvait de plus en plus séduisant avec ses longs cheveux azur, ses doux yeux saphir et sa bouche fine et délicate.

Ha si seulement il n'y avait pas eut le poison entre eux…

Un cri de douleur échappa à Sisyphe lorsqu'Excalibur s'enfonça dans son bras droit.  
D'une simple torsion du poignet, Rodrigue aurait pu le lui couper mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se contenta de presser de tout son poids sur la blessure jusqu'à ce que le Sagittaire s'écroule dans la poussière.

L'épuisement était clairement visible sur les traits du Capricorne, mais sa jubilation malsaine à faire mal à cet homme qui lui avait volé toute joie de vivre également.

"- SUFFIT !!!" Cria Sage, les points froncés.

D'un geste large, il désigna le dernier temple.

"- Rodrigue, ta résidence secondaire, une semaine ! Sisyphe, ta Maison ! Idem !"

Manigoldo sauta sur le sable pour prendre le bras de son meilleur ami.

"- Allez viens biquette. Je t'amène à ton appartement." Se moqua l'italien.

L'espagnol toisa le Sagittaire qu'Aldébaran remettait sur ses pieds pendant que Degel glaçait la plaie pour endiguer le sang.

Sans le moindre complexe, Rodrigue suivit Manigoldo dans les prisons du dernier temple.

Il y avait passé tellement de temps ces dernières années qu'il avait finit par accrocher des rideaux aux fenêtres de "sa" cellule, ajouté un tapis sur le sol, changé le grabat de paille par un vrai matelas en laine, ajouté une couverture et un drap tendu autour du pot de chambre.

"- Hé !!! Regardez les gars qui revoilà !"

"- Messieurs…"

Les prisonniers dont certains étaient là depuis des années et y resteraient encore autant saluèrent le chevalier d'or qu'ils avaient apprit à apprécier et encore plus à cause de la raison qui l'emmenait là régulièrement.

La plus part d'entre eux étaient des gardes ou des apprentis ayant cherchés à fuir mais sans quitter la frontière du Sanctuaire, ils ne risquaient donc pas la mise à mort, juste quelques années de prison.

"- Alors, t'as fait quoi cette fois ?"

"- il a transpercé le bras de Sisyphe." Se fit le plaisir d'informer Mani.

Les prisonniers félicitèrent le Capricorne.

La grande majorité d'entre eux était là à cause du Sagittaire.  
Soit parce qu'il les avait sélectionnés enfant pour venir au sanctuaire, soit parce qu'il les avait rattrapé avant qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir.

En tout état de cause et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, le Sagittaire n'était pas très apprécié par le petit peuple.

Ils préféraient et de loin quelqu'un comme Mani ou Kardia. Les deux hommes étaient totalement barrés mais ils étaient francs, honnêtes et ne se cachaient pas derrière des jugements moraux à l'emporte pièce ou des explications mystiques pour excuser leurs actes.

"- Combien de vacances cette fois ?"

"- Deux semaines." Informa le Capricorne en ôtant son armure pour la confier à Manigoldo.

"- Bien ! On va finir notre partie d'échec comme ça !" Proposa son voisin de cellule.

Le Capricorne eut un pauvre sourire lorsque Mani poussa la grille derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas la peine de la verrouiller.

El Cid avait de l'honneur.

Il ne chercherait même pas à partir avant que les deux semaines soient écoulées.

Le Capricorne s'assit sur le tabouret bas qu'il avait poussé devant la grille qui le séparait de son voisin.

Ces hommes le comprenaient mieux que l'un de ses propres frères.

Ils haïssaient Sisyphe.

Etre ici, dans cette prison, était autant une protection pour lui que pour Sisyphe.

Les premiers mois après le départ… l'enlèvement de Shion, El cid y avait passé beaucoup de temps.

Plus de six mois sur la première année.

Ses crises de rage à l'encontre du Sagittaire mais également du pope étaient telles qu'il lui fallait de l'aide pour se calmer.

Il avait fallut toute l'aide d'Asmita pour que le Capricorne puisse retrouver son équilibre.

Avec la naissance de Shion, c'était tout le système d'équilibre de l'Espagnol qui s'était trouvé bousculé.

Avant, il s'appuyait sur Athéna, sa foi en son Epée et son honneur.

Avec Shion, un quatrième pied avait été ajouté et malheureusement, il avait prit le centre de son équilibre, fragilisant les autres.

Une fois Shion loin de lui, c'était son univers entier qui s'était écroulé.

Une partie de la personnalité du Capricorne que tous ignoraient était apparue.

Une partie effrayée mais surtout effrayante. Bestiale presque.

Une zone que comprenait parfaitement Manigoldo pour toujours être sur le fil du rasoir avec elle, toujours prêt à basculer dedans sans espoir d'en ressortir.

Pour le Cancer, ce qui l'en retenait était un unique lien, solide et épais, puissant, mais dont la rupture signerait sa mort.

Il en était conscient.  
Sage, récipiendaire de ce lien, absolument pas.

Le Cancer entendait que les choses restent ainsi.

Il ne voulait pas que son maître constate sa faiblesse.

Manigoldo, bien qu'il soit un homme adulte et un chevalier d'Athéna ne pourrait jamais voir son maître autrement qu'avec des yeux d'enfant et un cœur remplit d'amour pour celui qui avait sauvé sa vie, son âme et sa raison.

L'italien n'en concevait pas faiblesse.

Il acceptait l'idée qu'il mourrait avant ou avec son maître, mais certainement pas après lui. Ou si c'était le cas, ce serait en emportant l'assassin de son maître avec lui.

Le Cancer était absolu dans sa folie aussi bien que dans ses passions et son amour.

Sage était son Père.  
Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Pour Rodrigue, plus équilibré à la base, Shion était devenu la rotule de son univers.

D'où qu'il se tourne, le Capricorne cherchait à côté de lui le petit enfant de maintenant six ans qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

A présent, grâce à Asmita qui l'avait aidé à cacher sa détresse sous d'épaisse muraille, le Capricorne arrivait à nouveau à fonctionner.

Il en était devenu plus froid, plus dur, plus aiguisé d'apparence.

Intérieurement, il était toujours aussi frénétiquement furieux, toujours aussi enragé contre Sisyphe, toujours désespérément à la recherche de sa petite moitié qui s'était incrusté dans son cœur aussi facilement qu'une lame chauffée dans une motte de beurre fondue.

Pour canaliser sa fureur, il s'était entraîné, encore et encore, poussant son Excalibur au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait espéré atteindre.

A présent, il parvenait même à rester civil avec le Sagittaire.

Sisyphe était plus délicat à supporter.  
Mais avec le Chevalier d'or, il pouvait être professionnel  
Sauf lorsqu'il se jetait de lui-même sous sa lame comme il l'avait fait au matin.  
En clair, le Capricorne avait le cœur brisé et seul le retour d'un petit garçon aux yeux violet pourrait le soulager.

Manigoldo soupira doucement.

Il n'aimait pas voir son beau frère aussi malheureux.

Silencieusement, il retourna à sa propre maison.  
Shion lui manquait à lui aussi…..

"- Mani ?"

Le jeune or sursauta.

"- Ho, pardon Sage…Je ne t'avais pas vu…"

"- Ce n'est rien." Sourit le vieillard. "J'aurais quelques chose à te demander…. J'ai eut… un rapport perturbant de la part du Chevalier de Bronze du Dragon. Il vient d'arriver avec son élève il y a quelques heures. Ses informations ont déjà plusieurs mois, il a mit du temps à venir avec Dokho mais… J'aimerais que tu ailles à Jamir… Va voir mon fils s'il te plait…"

Le Cancer bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Bien sur !!"

Sage le regarda enfiler son armure avec soulagement.

Il espérait vraiment que tout allait bien et que le Dragon avait juste réagit trop vivement… Il était connu pour sa protection des plus jeunes… Quelques claques n'avaient jamais tué personne mais le portrait que le bronze faisait de la situation de son fils le terrifiait.


	6. Chapter 6

Sa vie

Chapitre 6 : Visite

Manigoldo traversa le petit pont étroit de pierre sans s'occuper une seule seconde des fantômes qui cherchaient à le faire tomber dans le vide.

Pour lui, Fossoyeur d'Athéna, ses fantômes n'étaient guère plus que des ombres sans substances et sans forces.

Un autre jour, peut-être, aurait-il prit le temps de jouer avec elle, voir de les chasser aux Enfers, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, le chevaler d'or du Cancer était en mission.

Aujourd'hui, Manigoldo, fils adoptif de Sage avait enfin la permission de venir voir son petit frère.

L'estomac du Cancer se convulsa.

Inquiet au point de s'en rendre malade, le jeune italien se pencha au dessus du gouffre pour vomir.

Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de cœur et la sensibilité d'une pierre.

Il avait suffisamment de sensibilité pour s'inquiéter follement pour son petit frère ce qui était plus que n'aurait jamais Sisyphe.

Avant de partir, Mani avait du en catastrophe retourner au palais du pope pour jouer les pacificateurs entre le Sagittaire et Rodrigue.

Drapé dans sa dignité froissée, le grec avait eut le culot de descendre dans les prisons pour toiser l'espagnol et l'informer qu'il allait demander sa répudiation de l'ordre des chevaliers d'Athéna pour son attaque sur lui.

Très digne, le Capricorne l'avait fixé longuement avant que son regard ne se voile un peu. Un sourire presque sadique au visage, il l'avait prévenu.

"- Tu as autant de cœur et de moral qu'une limace, Sagittaire. J'espère pour toi que tu n'auras jamais d'élève. Ou si tu en as une, il ne sera guère plus qu'une machine !"

Le chevalier d'or avait secoué la tête, presque surprit de ses propres paroles.

C'était dans ce genre de circonstance qu'il détestait son maître pour lui avait apprit certains secrets.

Finalement, Mani n'avait pas eut à intervenir.

Le Sagittaire avait fuit sous l'agression caractérisée des contenus d'une trentaine de pots de chambres que les autres prisonniers lui avaient lancés à la figure.

Comme il était venu au Palais du Pope au mépris total de l'ordre d'éloignement de Sage, aucun des "agresseurs" de Sisyphe n'avait été punit pour leur odorante attaque.

C'était un large sourire aux lèvres que l'italien était partit pour Jamir.  
A présent en bas de la tour du maître des lieux, il ne se sentait plus aussi content.

Comment réagirait Shion en le voyant ? Lui sauterait-il au cou ? Lui crierait-il dessus parce qu'il n'avait jamais écrit ?

Comme El Cid, Manigoldo avait écrit des lettres au petit garçon tous les mois.

Simplement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eut l'autorisation de les lui envoyer.

Sage était d'accord sur un point avec Sisyphe. Shion devait se concentrer sur ses études s'il voulait revenir au plus tôt avec son armure sur le dos. Lui écrire ne ferait que le faire se languir de sa famille et du Sanctuaire.

"- Manigoldo…. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Un peu surprit par le ton ouvertement ennuyé d'Hakurei, l'italien sursauta.

"- Bonjour… Je suis venu voir Shion… C'est Sage qui m'envois."

La moue irritée d'Hakurei se transforma en colère rentrée qui inquiéta d'autant plus le Cancer.

"- Où est Shion ?"

"- A cette heure ci, il s'entraîne."

"- Maître Hakurei ! Maître Hakurei !!!"

Une petite fille aux cours cheveux parme sauta près des deux hommes.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Yuzu ?" Sourit tendrement le maître des lieux.

"- Tokusa et moi avons finit de lire les textes que vous vouliez, que fait-on à présent ?"

Le chevalier d'argent donna ses ordres puis laissa la petite fille remonter toute seule dans la tour.

"- Où est Shion ?" Répéta le Cancer.

Hakurei eut un vague signe de la main vers les montagnes.

"- Je te l'ai dit, il s'entraîne. Il n'est pas au même niveau que les deux autres, ce ne servirait à rien de faire perdre du temps.

Dubitatif, Manigoldo hocha lentement la tête.

"- Je vais l'attendre."

L'argent haussa les épaules.

Il avait autre chose à faire que tenir la main à un jeune or.

"- Fais comme tu veux."

Mani s'assit sur un gros rocher.

***

Shion quitta son point d'observation avec regret.

Il avait finit son entraînement depuis plus d'une heure mais à mesure que sa résistance augmentait, il avait de plus en plus de temps pour lui. Il aurait du rentrer immédiatement mais avait besoin de ce temps loin de la Tour et loin d'Hakurei pour se retrouver.

Ici, au milieu de la neige, des yaks sauvages, des panthères des neiges et des rapaces tout blancs, il se sentait bien.

Le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux parsemait parfois sa crinière de diamants qui ne tardaient à fondre ou l'emmêlait au point qu'il lui faudrait une heure pour retirer les nœuds mais il aimait ça.

Ici, il se sentait bien…

Il se sentait libre.

Une fois ou deux, il s'était demandé ce que cela faisait de voler comme les aigles qui criaient au dessus de lui à la recherche d'une proie.

Ici, tout en haut de sa montagne, il le savait presque.

Tout était plus bas, tout était loin…

Il lui suffisait de se pencher au dessus du vide pour avoir presque l'impression de voler.

Poussé par la curiosité, une fois, il avait partagé avec l'armure du corbeau.

Heureuse de "discuter" avec quelqu'un, l'armure lui avait montré son dernier porteur. Le chevalier d'argent avait l'habitude de dresser des corbeaux comme message ou porteur de légers objets.

Avec leur nombre croissant, l'homme avait eut l'idée de leur donner une corde à chacun et de s'y accrocher.

Il avait été le premier humain à pouvoir voler.

A travers son armure, Shion avait pu découvrir cette sensation unique au point de la rechercher à présent.

Cette liberté lui manquait tellement….

Presque autant de l'affection d'un autre être humain….

Avec un petit soupir, le petit garçon descendit rapidement de son perchoir.

Il allait être l'heure de préparer le dîner pour son maître et les deux autres apprentis.

D'un pas rapide, il rejoint la tour.

Assis près de l'entrée sur un rocher, un chevalier d'or était assit.

Shion avala sa salive.  
Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, lui ? En plissant les paupières bien qu'il soit encore loin, le petit reconnu la forme du casque.  
Le cancer.

Il accéléra le pas.

Arrivé devant le chevalier d'or qui venait de bondir sur ses pieds, il s'inclina.

"- Bonjour chevalier…"

Le sourire immense de Mani diminua un peu.

A quoi jouait Shion ?

Le petit garçon se redressa.

Aucune étincelle de reconnaissance ne passa dans ses yeux.

"- Dois-je vous compter au nombre des dîneurs, Chevalier ?"

Hébété, le cancer hocha la tête.

"- Bienvenue à Jamir." Murmura encore Shion, de plus en plus gêné par l'intensité du regard du Cancer.

Il se détourna aussi vite que possible pour retourner en cuisine. Manigoldo le suivit, le cœur serré.

Shion ne le reconnaissait pas ? Il ne se souvenait plus de lui ou son "dressage" avait été à ce point forcené qu'il n'osait même pas montrer qu'il le connaissait, juste parce qu'il était encore apprenti.

Mani s'assit à la grande table de bois épais.

Du haut de ses six ans, Shion remit avec dextérité du bois dans le feu, mit un chaudron remplit d'eau a chauffer puis débitait des légumes avec une aisance que seule une longue pratique pouvait donner. Il découpa ensuite des morceaux de chèvre séchée qu'il jeta dans le bouillon puis assaisonna.

"- Bonjour chevalier !!" Salua une petite voix fluette et enthousiaste.

Yuzuhira s'inclina devant Mani, vite imité par son frère.

"- Le dîner est bientôt près ? J'ai faim!!!" Réclama Tokusa en mettant les pieds sous la table.

"- Ca arrive." Assura Shion avant de mettre la table.

Manigoldo ne dit rien.

De plus en plus choqué, il observait les deux autres enfants traiter Shion comme un serviteur. Dans leurs manières, il voyait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une manière pour eux de rabaisser le jeune mini chevalier d'or, juste une habitude…

Shion finit de préparer le repas puis servit les deux enfants avant de le servir.

"- Maître Hakurei ne dîne pas avec nous ?"

Yuzu secoua la tête.

"- Il a dit qu'il avait une lettre à écrire."

Shion soupira.

Il prit un plateau, le remplit puis monta son dîner à son maître.

Il redescendit une minute plus tard, la joue rouge et les larmes aux yeux.

Sans un mot, il prit place a deux pas derrière Mani, la tête basse.

Un frisson désagréable remonta le long du dos du Cancer qui devait faire un effort de plus en plus violent pour ne pas aller étrangler le maître des lieux.

D'une voix douce qui ne lui était pas habituelle, il appela Shion.

"- Shion ? Tu ne dînes pas ?"

"- Il a pas le droit !" Coupa Tokusa. "Pas avant que Maître Hakurei ai vérifié qu'il a bien finit son travail. Maître Hakurei dit que sinon, il ne fait rien à par embêter le monde."

Le Cancer se mordit la langue.

"- Je vois…."

Le petit garçon baissa un petit peu plus la tête.

Manigoldo serra le bord de la table à la briser lorsqu'il vit une larme couler sur la joue de son petit frère. Le jeune Atlante l'essuya très vite avant de ravaler sa tristesse. Ca ne servait à rien de pleurer. Personne ne le prendrait en pitié de toute façon. Et puis, il était un futur chevalier d'or ! Un jour, il serait aussi fort et digne que le Cancer là. Et un chevalier d'or, ca ne pleurait pas;

"- Shion… Je n'aime pas savoir un petit garçon privé de nourriture quand je suis moi-même en train de manger alors prends une assiette et mange."

Shion hésita.

Il avait faim bien sur. Mais Hakurei ne l'avait jamais privé de nourriture. Il l'avait parfois privé d'un repas ou deux pour le punir, mais il ne l'affamait pas. Quand il lui faisait sauter un repas, il le laissait manger tout son saoul le repas suivant. Il pouvait bien attendre, sans compter qu'Hakurei le gronderait certainement s'il mangeait et…

"- Shion… Assit…" Ordonna plus durement Mani.

Shion obéit sans réfléchir.

Mani se leva de sa place pour remplir son assiette et la pousser devant le petit garçon.

"- Mange. Ordre de chevalier d'or."

Shion obéit très vite. A la table, les deux autres enfants ne s'occupaient déjà plus de lui.

Yuzu et son frère finirent par quitter la table, fatigués par leur entraînement quotidien.

Ils saluèrent le chevalier d'or, puis se retirèrent dans leur chambre, laissant Shion et Manigoldo ensemble.

Shion finit de dévorer son repas.

Il avait toujours une faim de loup le soir.

Il ne s'économisait jamais à l'entraînement dans l'espoir un peu fou que son maître finirait par être peut-être un jour fier de lui.

Mani attendit un peu.

Il prit les assiettes vide puis fit la vaisselle lui-même, à la grande consternation de l'enfant.  
C'était son travail et…

"- Et tu n'es pas un serviteur ! Tu es un futur chevalier d'or ! si quelqu'un ici doit s'occuper des taches ménagères, ce n'est pas toi, ce sont tes deux camarades."

"- Mais…"

"- Il n'y a pas de mais, Shion…

Le petit garçon rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Il avait coupé la parole à un chevalier d'or, il était normal qu'il le punisse.

Consterné de voir le bambin carrer les épaules en l'attente de coups, Manigoldo s'accroupit devant lui;

"- Ho…Shion… Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

Le petit garçon redressa la tête, surprit.

Le Cancer le connaissait-il ?

Mani le prit doucement dans ses bras.

Shion se raidit une seconde avant de se détendre à sa propre surprise. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de cette étreinte. Comme si son corps connaissait déjà les bras qui le serraient contre une large poitrine musclée et apaisante.

"- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment plus de moi hein ?"

Désolé, le petit garçon secoua la tête.

Il était fatigué soudain.

Machinalement, il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'italien qui le souleva de terre.

Le Cancer enfouit son visage dans les cheveux verts de son petit frère.

Il lui avait tellement manqué….

"- Tu es mon petit frère, Shion… Pas par le sang, non… Mais j'étais là quand tu es né et je me suis occupé de toi jusqu'à ce que Sisyphe te traîne ici de force… je n'ai pas pu venir avant tu sais, mais tu m'as tellement manqué… Et à Rodrigue aussi d'ailleurs… Il est devenu à moitié fou de ne plus t'avoir près de lui…"

Le nom de Rodrigue titilla le mémoire de l'enfant aussi vivement que celui de Sisyphe l'avait fait tremblé de peur.

Il connaissait le nom de loin mais n'arrivait pas à le recadrer.

Dans l'encoignure de la porte, le visage dur, Hakurei observait la scène.

Il détestait ce qu'il voyait.

Pas de voir Shion dans les bras de Mani.

Non… De voir Shion aussi perdu et ne plus se rappeler de son grand frère.

"- C'est qui Rodrigue ?"

Mani pâlit brutalement.

Même lui ? Même lui il l'avait oublié ???

Déesse, si Rodrigue apprenait ça, ça allait le détruire !!

"- Tu ne sais plus ?"

"- ….. Ca me dit quelque chose mais…"

Le Cancer se mordilla la joue.

"- Je vais te faire un dessins… Rodrigue est ton amoureux… Il est grand, mais c'est ton amoureux… Ton fiancé si tu veux."

"- Ha bon ? J'ai un amoureux ?"

"- Oui…Et tu lui manques beaucoup…"

Shion fondit soudain en larmes.

Désolé, Mani le serra contre lui.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens alors son petit frère…

"- Shion… Shion…. Grenouille, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ???"

Entre deux hoquets, le petit garçon parvint à répondre;

"- Que….Quelqu'un… y a… Quelqu'un… Qui m'aime…un peu… Alors ???"

Une bouffée de rage brute emplit le Cancer.  
Tout ca, c'était la faute de Sisyphe. Il n'osait imaginer comment il allait apprendre la nouvelle à Sage et…

"- Et ton père, tu te rappelles de lui ?"

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Tu l'as connu ? Il était gentil ?"

"- ….. Très… adorable… lui…" Insista l'italien en foudroyant Hakurei du regard avec un rien de haine et de folie dans l'œil.

Hakurei avala sa salive.

"- Shion….Pourquoi ne montres tu pas sa chambre à notre invité." Finit par lâcher l'argent d'une voix monocorde.

Shion se mit à trembler. Machinalement, il se serra contre Mani.

Le Cancer le cajola.

"- Je crois plutôt que je vais passer la nuit avec Shion… Si tu me montrais les bains avant de me montrer ta chambre ? Comme ca on pourra discuter, d'accord ?"

Sans compter que Shion avait besoin d'un bon bain lui aussi. Si son visage, ses mains et ses bras étaient propres, passé le cou, Manigoldo pouvait voir des lignes de crasses sous ses vêtements. Hakurei ne s'occupait jamais de lui ou quoi ? Aucun enfant, fut-il u apprenti chevalier, n'était capable de veiller correctement à sa propre hygiène avant d'avoir au moins dix ans. C'était un trait commun à tous les petits garçons de la création, aussi soigneux fussent-ils. Mani était même intimement persuadé qu'un petit garçon trouverait toujours le moyen de se salir, même en dormant.

Shion lança un regard craintif à son maître qui fit mine de retourner à ses appartements.

"- Obéit au chevalier d'or."

"- Oui, Maître."

Mani détesta immédiatement la façon qu'avait Shion de prononcer "maître".

Il prit le petit à cou.

"- Montre moi la salle de bain."

L'enfant le guida jusqu'à une petite pièce indépendante, juste à côté de l'étable.

Il sauta sur le sol, mit le four en route pour chauffer l'eau, puis puisa de grands seaux jusqu'à ce que Mani ne le chasse en riant.

"- Laisse moi faire. Déshabille toi et saute dans l'eau veux-tu ?"

Le petit ne se fit pas prier. Il y avait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre de bain. Il se contentait en général d'une toilette de chat dans le torrent.

Il avait tous les jours tellement à faire qu'il n'avait pas une heure à gaspiller pour faire chauffer de l'eau.

Pourtant, il prit le temps d'ôter correctement ses vêtements puis de les mettre à tremper dans de l'eau de savon. Ils commençaient à être petit mais il n'avait pas le temps de les apporter au village pour que la dame qui s'occupait de leurs vêtures relâche encore un peu les coutures et les ourlets.

Mani secoua la tête, consterné. Jamais un enfant de cet âge ne devrait penser à ce genre de choses bon sang !!!

Mani vérifia la température de l'eau puis la fit couler sur la tête du bambin qui gloussa.

Elle était agréablement chaude et toute propre !!!

Le chevalier d'or bondit dans la baignoire près du petit.

"- Viens là que je te décrasse, petit nourrain !"

Amusé et détendu par les manières affectueuses et tendres du Cancer, Shion se laissa faire.

Mani prit un morceau de tissu épais qu'il couvrit du savon gras que Hakurei fabriquait avant de frictionner longuement le petit garçon sous toutes les coutures.  
Très vite, Shion laissa échapper des soupirs de soulagement de se sentir tout propre et de plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui.

Mani le rinça puis lui lava les cheveux avant de les peigner longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de nœuds.

Une fois fais, il sortit de la baignoire, changea l'eau, se lava à son tour, rechangea l'eau puis s'allongea de tout son long au fond de la cuve avant de prendre Shion dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois quand il était bébé.

Le chevalier d'or miniature se laissa faire, trop surpris pour protester.  
Très vite, il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

L'eau chaude qui le berçait, les bras du Chevalier d'or autour de lui, sa peau sous sa joue, sa main qui lui caressait les épaules et le dos….

Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement de contentement.  
C'était si bon d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui….

Bien qu'il se force au calme pour ne pas alarmer Shion, Manigoldo sentait des envies de meurtre lui remonter dans la gorge comme des glaviots acides.

Il sentait sous ses doigts les fines cicatrices qu'avait laissé le fouet sur le dos de l'enfant. Il voyait ses larmes de soulagement et culpabilisait déjà à l'idée de devoir le laisser seul ici dans quelques jours.

Il voulait ramener son petit frère avec lui.

Mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas.  
Aussi malheureux que soit Shion, il devait finit sa formation et ce n'était pas au Sanctuaire qu'il l'aurait.  
Depuis environ un an, des apprentis arrivaient en accéléré des quatre coins du monde.

Plus que tout, c'était la preuve que la guerre approchait.

Shion ne pourrait avoir tout l'entraînement nécessaire au Sanctuaire.  
Hakurei était le seul à pouvoir faire de lui un chevalier d'or.

Mais rien n'interdisait à Mani d'avoir une longue, très longue discussion avec son oncle adoptif.

"- Dis…."

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du Cancer.

Le petit se détendait assez pour le tutoyer enfin à nouveau.

"- Oui, Shion ?"

L'enfant hésita.

Il se faisait gronder voir taper quand il posait une question qui n'avait pas de rapport direct avec son entraînement.

"- N'hésite pas Shion… Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?"

L'enfant se redressa sur Mani.

A califourchon sur sa taille, presque sur son torse, il pointa l'entre jambe du chevalier d'or.

"- Pourquoi t'as des poils ?"

Le Cancer se figea.

Il avait attendu presque toutes les questions du monde mais certainement pas celle là.

Il éclata de rire.

Devant la mine inquiète de son petit frère, il se força au calme.

"- Ha tu auras toujours le chic hein ?"

"- Je sais pas mais t'as plein de poils !"

"- Oui et c'est normal. C'est que je suis un adulte."

Au moins physiquement en tout cas. Dans sa tête, c'était autre chose.

Shion le fixa par en dessous.

Les yeux de Mani brillèrent avec amusement.

Il pouvait lire le "essaye pas de m'arnaquer toi le grand, je sais quand on me ment" qui couvait dans le regard de Shion

"- Maître Hakurei aussi c'est un adulte et il est pas tout poilu !" Contra l'enfant que la notion perturbait visiblement.

"- Mais ton maître, comme toi, est un Atlante. Les Atlantes sont différents. C'est pour ca aussi que tu as des points de vie et pas de sourcils." Sourit Mani en effleurant les points du petit garçon du pouce.

Shion soupira de plaisir.  
C'était une caresse très intime que d'effleurer les points de vie. Le genre de caresses qu'on ne donnait qu'a un proche ou un membre de la famille.

Lorsque deux Atlantes le faisaient ensembles, ils pouvaient fusionner leurs esprits infiniment plus étroitement et plus vite que par un simple toucher mental normal.

Si les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme pour les humains, les points de vie en étaient la clé pour les Atlantes.

"- Alors je serais pas tout poilu quand je serais grand ?"

"- Non, aucune chance." Confirma Mani.

"- Bon, tant mieux !"

"- Pourquoi tu ne trouves pas ca viril ?"

"- Je sais pas ce que c'est viril. Mais c'est pas beau, ca fait sale."

Il faudrait que le Cancer prévienne le Capricorne d'avoir une paire de ciseau bien aiguisés pour se débroussailler la toison s'il voulait un jour approcher Shion.

Un immense sourire au visage, Mani rallongea le petit garçon contre lui.

"- Je t'adore, Shion… Tu es une perle.

Le petit ne comprenait pas trop mais se laissa faire.  
C'était bon les câlins.

***

Shion dormait du sommeil du juste, roulé en boule dans les bras de son grand frère.

A moitié enterré dans la paille et le foin qui servaient de lit à Shion, Mani frémissait encore de rage.

Shion dormait dans l'étable...  
DANS L'ETABLE !!!"

Si Shion ne lui avait pas assuré qu'il préférait être là tout seul plutôt que dans la tour avec son maître pour le surveiller tout le temps, Mani aurait déjà été casser la gueule au vieux, frère de son maître ou pas.

Le cancer soupira.

Comment allait-il expliquer à Sage que Shion ne se souvenait plus de lui.  
Comment allait-il expliquer à Mister J'ai-une-épée-dans-la-main-continue-a-m'ennuyer-intriguant-et-je-vais-te-la-coller-dans-le-cul que son prince charmant en barboteuse ne se souvenait pas de son existence.

Le petit garçon dans ses bras bougea un peu.

Recroquevillé contre son grand frère, il se mit à lui caresser le torse comme on caresse un doudou pour s'endormir.  
Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Shion avait toujours fait ca avec Rodrigue et lui.

Avec Sage, il prenait une de ses mèches pour la caresser ou la mâchouiller.

C'était bien son petit frère adoré…

Son bébé frère déjà casé qui semblait avoir perdu son âme ici…

Il comprenait pourquoi Shion se sentait à l'abri ici.

Les yaks puaient mais ils étaient doux et leurs esprits étaient simples.

Pour le petit empathe qu'était l'enfant Atlante, ce devait être reposant par rapport à la hargne permanente d'Hakurei.

"- Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour toi, grenouille ?"

Il avait hâte que Shion revienne au Sanctuaire.

***

Hakurei colla une pile de lettre dans les mains du Cancer.

"- Tu remettras ceci à Sisyphe ainsi que ce rouleau s'il te plait. C'est ma réponse."

Le visage fermé de l'argent se teintait d'un rien d'incertitude.

Pendant l'entraînement du matin de Shion, Manigoldo avait prit à part le vieux chevalier d'argent.  
Alors qu'il s'était attendu à le prendre par le col pour le secouer très fort aussi près du mur que possible, il en avait été incapable.

Bien plus rationnel que lui-même pensait pouvoir l'être, le Cancer avait longuement discuté avec le vieillard.

S'il comprenait son désespoir mêlé de culpabilité et de dégoût de lui-même, il avait peiné à lui faire comprendre que Shion n'était pas responsable.

De quoi ?  
De tout…

Tout simplement…

Finalement, Hakurei avait admit du bout des lèvres qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Mani lui avait promit qu'il demanderait à Asmita de venir le voir.

Le soulagement qui avait fulguré une seconde dans les yeux du vieil homme avait tué toute envie de lui en vouloir plus longtemps.  
Maintenant, l'important était de limiter les dégâts.  
Déjà, Mani avait invité à refaire la chambre de Shion. S'il se sentait bien dans l'étable, parfait. Mais au moins de lui installer une chambre à lui, qu'il ne se sente plus comme un paria.

Hakurei avait accepté.

Finalement, Manigoldo avait décidé d'appuyer au cœur du problème.

Sans un mot, il avait rompu la stase autour du petit cadavre qui reposait dans le bureau du vieux maître.

"- Dites lui adieu… il n'a que trop attendu, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Le chevalier d'argent avait fondu en larmes.

Le Cancer les avait emmené tous les deux près du puit des âmes.

Bien sur, l'âme de l'enfant était partie depuis longtemps mais…  
Mani avait enterré le petit là. La corruption n'avait pas de prise ici.

Le petit cadavre resterait inchangé dans sa petite tombe.

Il avait peiné à ramener Hakurei.

Le vieillard était un Cancer lui aussi…

Ca avait été la fin d'un gros drame de cœur.

Restait à cicatriser maintenant…

Les larmes aux yeux, Shion faisait des efforts méritoires pour ne pas s'accrocher à son grand copain en or.

Manigoldo s'accroupi près de lui.

"- Hé ! Grenouille… Avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Il tira un rouleau qu'il déroula.

Dessus, Rodrigue, dessiné d'une main experte, semblait observer le spectateur avec une expression mi hautaine mi tendre. La même qu'il prenait toujours quand il s'occupait du bébé qu'avait été Shion.

Le cœur du bébé se serra.

Il connaissait se visage, même s'il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître.

"- C'est ton amoureux…"

"- Il est beau !"

"- Et moins poilu que moi."

Shion gloussa.

"- Pense à lui tous les jours, d'accord ? Tu lui manques très fort. Il sera heureux de savoir que tu penses à lui."

Shion roula le morceau de parchemin.

"- D'accord ! Promit !"

"- Bon… Et je compte sur toi pour finir très vite ton entraînement ! Je veux que tu sois de retour au Sanctuaire avant tes dix ans. Tu crois que tu pourras le faire ?"

Une étincelle sauvage et nouvelle au fond de l'œil, l'enfant hocha la tête.

"- Oui !!!"

"- Bien…"

Le Cancer se redressa pour saluer une dernière fois Hakurei.

Il se téléporta.

Shion soupira.  
Machinalement, il carra les épaules.  
Maintenant que le chevalier d'or était partit, son maître allait pouvoir lui coller toutes les trempes qu'il avait évitées pendant une semaine.

La main d'Hakurei se posa doucement sur son crâne.

"- Viens Shion… il faut qu'on discute tous les deux."

Plus inquiet encore que si Hakurei avait une fois de plus sortit le fouet à yaks, Shion le suivit.

Sur la terrasse du premier étage, Yuzu et Tokusa le fixait avec inquiétude.

***

Mani s'assit au fond de la sordide auberge de campagne.

Autour de lui, les habitués le surveillaient du coin de l'œil, inquiet.

Ici, au milieu du fin fond du trou du cul des Carpates, les étrangers n'étaient pas légions, encore moins avec une tunique richement brodée, un pantalon parfaitement taillé, de hautes bottes en cuir épais.

Mani renifla.

Qu'ils essayent de le tuer pour lui piquer son armure, il allait s'amuser.

L'une après l'autre, il ouvrit les lettres de Sisyphe pour Hakurei.

A chacune, il sentait une bouffée de rage froide s'ajouter à la précédente.

Sisyphe était peut-être le chevalier d'Athéna rêvé, droit, obéissant, bouffi de suffisance et de rectitude toute militaire, mais Sisyphe était surtout le plus gros connard de la création.

Oser sous entendre qu'il fallait briser Shion, arracher à son esprit toute curiosité et le moindre souvenir de ses jeunes années au Sanctuaire avant de le reconstruire comme un gentil soldat sans cervelle pour qu'il obéisse simplement aux ordres et meurt pour Athéna.

Mani comprenait un peu mieux le trouble d'Hakurei.

La tournure des phrases, les sous entendus… Même lui venait à douter de l'auteur des lettres.

Etaient elles de Sisyphe ou écrite de sa main sous la dictée de Sage ?

Mani eut honte.  
Jamais son maître n'aurait voulu faire souffrir son fils ainsi. Jamais !

Mais il comprenait qu'Hakurei ait pu hésiter aussi.

Manigoldo referma la dernière lettre pour dérouler le codex écrit par Hakurei.

Un mince sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
Dedans, Hakurei insultait Sisyphe, le traitait de tous les noms avant de lui rappeler qu'il entraînait des enfants alors même que ses grands parents étaient encore bi partîtes.

Il finissait en lui promettant que s'il ne cessait pas ses courriers, il viendrait personnellement lui exprimer son déplaisir qui se solderait par son transfert à l'entretient des latrines si il était de bonne humeur et si Sisyphe rampait assez….

En tout était de cause c'était une bonne lettre.

"- Dis mon mignon…"

Mani roula des yeux.

"- Fichez moi la paix si vous voulez vivre." Menaça-t-il calmement en roulant le document pour l'attacher avec els autres.

"- Tu va nous donner tout ton or…" Menaça encore le propriétaire des lieux, une énorme hache à la main.

Les autres consommateurs semblaient prêts pour la curée.

Mani fit la moue.

Il pouvait les laisser en vie après leur avoir fait très peur.  
Malheureusement pour eux, il n'était pas aussi gentil.  
C'était aussi pour ca qu'il avait choisit cette auberge de naufrageur.

Le cancer eut un geste négligeant de la main, un sourire purement sadique aux lèvres.

"- Seki Shiki Meikai Ha"

Il prit le temps de finir sa bière puis enjamba les cadavres que des mouches visitaient déjà.

Sifflotant comme un jeune promis le jour de son mariage, il se téléporta au Sanctuaire.

***

Shion s'était assit sur le siège que lui avait offert Hakurei.

Inquiet, il attendait que son maitre parle.

Les yeux clos, le vieillard semblait chercher à ordonner ses pensées.

Au bout d'un long moment, le vieil argent soupira en secouant la tête.

"- Shion… Je crois que tu es trop jeune pour comprendre et je suis trop vieux pour m'excuser… Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, je t'ai très très mal traité. Tu n'en étais pas responsable. Les choses…"

Il haussa les épaules.

"- Shion… A partir de maintenant, tu vas travailler avec moi chaque matin. D'ici dix huit mois, tu auras ton armure et tu pourras rentrer au Sanctuaire, d'accord ?"

L'enfant avala sa salive.

"- D'accord…."

"- Commençons maintenant, veux tu ?"

Le petit apprenti hocha lentement la tête.

"- D'accord…"

Il prit la main que lui tendait Hakurei.

Ils descendirent dans l'atelier.

"- Il est temps que tu travailles aussi sur ses armures d'or."

Immobile devant son caisson, l'armure d'or du Cancer attendait le bon vouloir des deux réparateurs.

Obéissante aux ordres de son maitre, elle resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus besoin d'elle ici.

***

Sage bondit de son trône.

Il attendait le retour de son fils adoptif depuis plus de trois mois.

Un courrier lui avait été téléporté directement dans son bureau.

A cause d'événements qui méritaient son attention puisque c'était sur son chemin, le cancer prenait son temps pour revenir.

De fait, une guerre civile avait éclatée dans les balkans.

Savoir que Mani était sur place pour calmer les choses avait rassuré Sage même s'il mourrait d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de son enfant.

A présent, le jeune Cancer était revenu.

Sans soucis de dignité, Sage dévalait les marches jusqu'aux Arènes.

"- MANI !!!"

Le jeune Chevalier d'or sourit à son père, mentor et ami.

"- Salut !"

"- Pas de salut comme ça avec moi jeune homme !" gronda Sage.

Le visage de l'italien se figea une seconde en un masque de pure haine qui paralysa Sage.

Lorsque les autres ors furent arrivés à leur niveau, le Cancer avait reprit son calme.

"- SISYPHE !!!! Mon ami !!!"

Avec un enthousiasme que personne ne lui avait vu face au Sagittaire depuis des années, le Cancer se rua vers lui.

Il le prit par les épaules, un immense sourire au visage.

"- Exactement celui que je voulais voir !!! Vieux frère !!!"

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, le visage ouvert et souriant de l'italien se transforma en un rictus purement bestial.

"- Seki Shiki Meikai Ha"

Les deux chevaliers d'or disparurent.

Sage hoqueta.

"- Déesse !!!"

Sisyphe s'écroula dans la poussière.

Un peu hébété, il regarda autour de lui.  
Tout était gris, froid et chaud à la fois, désagréable et insensible en même temps.

"- Où…"

Un coup de pieds le cueillit dans les côtes.

"- Donne moi une seule bonne raison… UNE SEULE de ne pas te tuer…." Siffla Mani.

"- MANI ! ARRETER !!"

Sage venait d'apparaître près de son élève.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?"

Le Grand Pope connaissait l'inimitié entre presque tous ses hommes et le Sagittaire, mais là, ça allait quand même trop loin !

Mani se dégagea de la poigne de son maitre.

"- Laisse moi le tuer ! On a le temps d'en trouver un autre avant la guerre. Laisse moi je jeter dans le trou !!" Supplia le Cancer en cherchant à attraper Sisyphe qui s'était remit debout.

"- MANI !!"

"- Non ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'a souffert Shion par sa faute !" Hurla l'italien.

Sage se figea.

"- Quoi ?"

Mani sortit les lèvres pour les jeter au visage du Sagittaire avant d'en citer des passages entiers qu'il avait eut le temps d'apprendre par cœur.

"- Brise le, détruis sa volonté et sa confiance en lui avait de le reconstruire à l'unique service de la déesse. C'est bien toi qui as écrit ça, Sisyphe. N'est ce pas !!!" Gronda encore le Cancer. "Tu l'as écrit pour que Hakurei ne sache si c'était des ordres de Sage ou tes conseils à toi !"

Le grec protesta.

"- Shion est un danger public ! Il sera la ruine du Sanctuaire à ce rythme."

"- C'EST UN BEBE !!!"

"- C'est un CHEVALIER !!" Contra le Sagittaire.

"- IL NE SE SOUVIENT MEME PLUS DE NOUS !!!" Hurla encore l'italien.

Sisyphe se troubla.

"- Comment ca ?"

Livide, Sage lisait une lettre après l'autre.

"- Sisyphe… Comment as-tu pu…"

"- J'ai fait au mieux pour la déesse…"

"- Mani… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire…."

"- Shion… Il ne m'a même pas reconnu… Il se croit orphelin de père et de mère… il ne sait même plus qui est Rodrigue, il ne se souvient même pas avoir grandit ici…" Sanglota soudain l'italien qui se retenait depuis des semaines.

Sage se laissa tomber dans la poussière, les tempes battantes. La tête lui tournait soudain;

"- Mon bébé…. Mon bébé… Il…il m'a…oublié…."

Mani le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Sisyphe fronça les sourcils.  
Heureusement qu'ils étaient ici, au bord du puit des âmes, ainsi personne ne voyait le pope perdre sa dignité à se morfondre pour son rejeton.

"- Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir grand pope."

"- ME REJOUIR !!!"

"- Lorsque vous mourrez, il pleurera un pope, pas un père."

La voix du Sagittaire était dure et froide.  
Et pire, elle venait de faire mouche.

Sage savait qu'il mourrait lors de la prochaine guerre, comme son frère.

Avait-il été à ce point égoïste de vouloir un enfant avant de mourir ?

Mani ferma les yeux.

A son plus grand regret, pour ce sujet, au moins, Sisyphe n'avait pas tord.

"- Ramène nous, Mani…" ordonna le pope. "Dans mon temple…. Nous allons voir pour ta punition, Sisyphe… Mais à partir de maintenant, je te veux plus te voir au Sanctuaire sauf ordre contraire. A partir de maintenant, tu prendras toutes les missions extérieures sans exception…"

La voix de Sage était froide et distante.

Choqué au-delà des mots, le pope se décidait à faire le deuil de son rôle de père pour le bien de son enfant.


	7. Chapter 7

Sa vie

Chapitre 7 : Armure

El Cid hocha sèchement la tête lorsque ses deux élèves revinrent de leur expédition respective avec une armure sur le dos. L'aîné avait acquis une armure de bronze et le cadet, une argent.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas particulièrement, le Capricorne était fier d'eux.

Ils étaient les troisièmes et quatrièmes élèves a passé entre ses mains avec succès.

Petit a petit, il avait forgé une relation fraternelle avec eux, plus que de supérieur à soldat.

Pourtant, s'il avait en partie soulagé sa solitude en enseignant à ses élèves, le Capricorne se morfondait toujours intérieurement.

Lorsque Manigoldo était revenu, près de deux ans plus tôt, Rodrigue avait immédiatement comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Pourquoi sauter sur Sisyphe et le conduire aux Enfers sinon ? Pire, Sage avait chassé le Sagittaire du Sanctuaire.

Bien sur, le Pope ne l'avait pas annoncé comme ça.

Non… Il avait enrobé ça comme il fallait.

Sisyphe était envoyé à la recherche du chevalier d'or manquant, à savoir le Lion, ainsi que de toutes les informations possibles sur leurs futurs ennemis.

On ne savait pas, si par hasard quelque uns avaient laissé leurs journaux intimes sous une pierre deux siècles et demi plus tôt…

Rodrigue avait faillit devenir fou.

Il voulait des réponses.

Il voulait des nouvelles et il les voulait VITE.

Il avait menacé d'aller voir lui-même à Jamir malgré l'interdiction du Pope.

Finalement, Manigoldo était venu le voir.

Le malaise du Cancer n'avait rien fait pour détendre le Capricorne.

L'élève du pope l'avait forcé à s'asseoir avant de lui expliquer.

Shion était malheureux.

Mais Shion apprenait et apprenait vite.

Il serait bientôt de retour au Sanctuaire, c'était une certitude.

Et non, il ne devait pas aller le voir.

S'il allait le voir, Shion serait encore plus malheureux de le voir partir et ne pourrait se concentrer autant sur son travail.

Il voulait que Shion revienne vite ou il voulait satisfaire son plaisir personnel en allant voir le petit garçon ?

Le Capricorne avait hurlé de rage.

Le Cancer l'avait laissé faire.

Rodrigue était un garçon très équilibré normalement. Mais pas quand le centre de cet équilibre était mit en cause.

Manigoldo était resté avec son meilleur ami pendant plusieurs jours après, dormant sur le canapé, lui préparant ses repas, veillant à ce qu'il ne se laisse plus aller comme lors du départ de Shion.

Il n'avait plus de complexe et lui coller physiquement un coup de pieds aux fesses le cas échéant.

Il détestait lui mentir aussi.  
Mais…Quel choix avait-il ?  
C'était pour ça qu'il avait mit si longtemps à venir lui donner des nouvelles.

Sage et lui avaient longuement discutés de la situation.

Ils avaient fait venir Kardia et Dégel, l'autre couple unis pour la vie du Sanctuaire pour leur demander conseil.

Les adolescents de treize ans étaient restés sans voix. Pour une fois, même Kardia semblait effrayé. Oublier son compagnon ? Etre oublié de lui ? Rien ne leur paraissait plus atroce.

Machinalement, Kardia avait brutalement attrapé Degel par la taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Le Verseau s'était laissé faire malgré leur audience, lui qui n'aimait pourtant pas laisser voir quoique ce soit.

Presque les larmes aux yeux, ils avaient confirmés aux deux Cancers ce qu'ils présentaient déjà : Il valait mieux ne pas en parler au Capricorne.

Il savait que Shion était vivant, mieux valait éluder ce genre de détails.

Il serait bien assez temps de gérer la situation plus tard, surtout si le jeune Cancer avait laissé un portrait d'El Cid à Shion. Les souvenirs remonteraient toujours… Enfin, ils pouvaient l'espérer. Et si ce n'était pas le cas et bien… il appartiendrait à l'espagnol de reconquérir le petit garçon.  
Ca ne serait pas difficile.

Aussi, depuis près de deux ans, Manigoldo surveillait Rodrigue comme le lait sur le feu.

Il avait prit sur lui l'habitude de le secouer, de le surveiller, de lui changer les idées…

Par contre, il l'aidait à s'entraîner.  
Quand l'espagnol était focalisé sur son entraînement, rien d'autre ne comptait

L'un comme l'autre savaient que c'était une fuite en avant, mais…Que faire d'autre ?

Nerveusement épuisé et le cœur en miette, Rodrigue se languissait de son petit compagnon aux cheveux verts comme un homme meurt lentement de soif au milieu du desert.

***

Shion essuya se front sur sa manche.  
Depuis presque deux ans et la visite de Manigoldo la vie était bien plus vivable à la Tour.

Ho, ce n'était pas encore l'amour fou entre Hakurei et lui. Ca ne le serait sans doute jamais, mais… Au moins, Hakurei ne le frappait plus, répondait à ses questions et l'entraînait vraiment.

A présent qu'il l'aidait, ce n'était plus seulement sa force physique qui avait grandie, mais également et surtout son cosmos.

Le jeune garçon de huit ans savait qu'il effleurait régulièrement le septième sens.

Il le sentait.

Seulement, s'il l'effleurait, il n'était pas encore parvenu à le saisir à pleine main et cela l'agaçait.  
Aussi, pour se détendre et malgré l'interdiction d'Hakurei qui voyait d'un mauvais œil son addiction à cette pratique de bébé, il partageait.

Les armures étaient ses compagnes, ses amies et ses professeurs à la fois.

Il aimait partager avec elle.

Il ne savait pas si elles aimaient cela, mais l'espérait vraiment.

Il avait tellement apprit avec elle, tellement vu, tellement observé…  
Parfois, il se sentait dans le rôle d'un voyeur mais… C'était devenu un besoin avec le temps.

Comme une faim qu'il ne pouvait jamais rassasier très longtemps.

Un besoin qui l'appelait jour et nuit.  
Quand il s'entraînait, il ne l'entendait plus. Mais ici, dans son atelier personnel, dans une petite grotte juste à coté de la tour de son Maître, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'écouter les armures pendant qu'il les réparait.  
Leurs voix étaient si belles…  
Parfois, il les surprenait à bavarder entre elle du temps passé, de leurs maîtres précédents… Il entendait également les voix de ses hommes et ses femmes mortes comme s'ils étaient encore en vie et dont la présence et le cosmos survivaient dans leurs armures.  
Il les entendait discuter les uns avec les autres, comme s'ils étaient encore tous là, tous les porteurs d'une seule armure, tous les porteurs de toutes les armures…

A tel point que parfois, la tête lui tournait, comme s'il avait trop but de lait de yaks fermenté.

Il en ressortait épuisé physiquement mais presque en extase intellectuellement.

Toutes ces vies… Toutes ses connaissances….

Même s'il se sentait seul à Jamir, toute sa peine disparaissait lorsqu'il partageait avec les armures.  
Avec le temps, regarder en elles était devenu presque sa raison d'être.

Il y avait des jours où gagner l'armure d'or du Bélier n'était même plus une priorité pour lui. Rester avec ses amies l'était beaucoup plus…

En deux ans, la mémoire de l'enfant ne s'était guère remise.

Noyé en permanence sous les stimuli des armures, le souvenir de Manigoldo avait commencé à lentement s'estomper une fois de plus.

Quand à Rodrigue… il n'était plus qu'un joli dessin sans nom sur le mur, noyé au milieu des autres que Shion avait fait lui-même : Tokusa, son maître, Yuzu, quelques uns des voisins les plus proches, les yaks, la montagne….

Shion effleura l'armure qu'il reparaît pour l'instant.

Les souvenirs de ses précédents porteurs déferlèrent dans son esprit.

Un mince sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Il aimait voir les vies de ses prédécesseurs, ses joies simples dont il avait l'impression qu'elles ne seraient jamais les siennes, leur douleur aussi mais qui faisaient le seul de leurs bonheurs fugitifs.

Quelque chose lui manquait atrocement sans qu'il sache ce que c'était.

Son cœur était vide et se languissait d'un élément important.

Incapable de comprendre, le jeune garçon remplissait le vide comme il pouvait.

"- Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser… Utiliser un tel talent pour ça… Voyons voyons…"

Shion sursauta.

Qui était cet homme en costume avec une mallette ?

Les cheveux de cendre, il le fixait avec un mélange de mépris, de dégoût et d'amusement qui le firent frémir.  
Shion eut honte…Honte de s'adonner à son voyeurisme, a sa faiblesse…A se besoin de ne pas se sentir seul….  
L'homme lui tendit la main.

"- Nous sommes identiques…. Viens avec moi…."

Shion hésita.

Le cosmos de l'inconnu était presque enivrant pour lui qui était devenu si sensible aux moindres fluctuations d'énergie pour lire les armures.

"- Viens avec moi et tu pourras lire les vies de tous les humains… Viens avec moi…."

Shion hésita encore.  
C'était tentant… Si tentant…  
Quitter Jamir qu'il détestait.  
Quitter cet endroit où il se sentait si mal, si déplacé…

Partir enfin, trouver autre chose, remplir le vide de son cœur…

Il tendit la main pour prendre celle de cet inconnu.

"- Mais avant, tu dois rompre ce qui t'enchaînes ici…" Murmura l'inconnu. "Tu dois détruire les armures."

Shion se figea.

Détruire ses amies ? Mais pour en gagner d'autres…  
Détruire les armures ? Pour lire toutes les vies qu'il voudrait, pour remplacer la vie qui le fuyait depuis des années….

Son cosmos explosa, saisissant le septième sens d'un coup et l'utilisant pour détruire les armures.

Elles hurlèrent.

Shion tressaillit de dégoût et de plaisir mêlé.

Il ressentait la douleur des armures en même temps qu'il jouissait de cette puissance qu'il découvrait soudain après l'avoir effleuré si souvent.  
C'était à la fois une libération et une terreur sans nom. Un plaisir et un torrent de larmes.

Shion leva la main vers une autre armure, son marteau à la main, pour la broyer.

Une armure intacte se dressa sur son chemin, rendant un son cristallin lorsque le marteau la toucha.

"- Quoi ?"

La main du petit garçon effleura l'armure d'argent.

Les souvenirs déferlèrent dans son esprit.

"- Qui est cet homme ?"

Jeune, enthousiaste, bourré de joie de vivre, heureux d'être avec ses frères d'armes, brûlant de passion et vie…

"- Maître Hakurei ?"

La vision frappa l'enfant en plein cœur.

Comment cet adolescent bourré d'énergie pouvait-il être le vieillard amer et triste qui tentait de faire de lui un chevalier ?

La sensation était si différente…. Si chaude, si heureuse…  
Tellement différente de tout ce qu'il connaissait avec son maître. Hakurei était brutal, froid, distant… Il n'était pas, il ne pouvait pas avoir été ce jeune homme vibrant de vie, d'espoir et de joie.  
Ce n'était pas possible… Ca ne pouvait pas l'être…

Il hésita.

Comment aurait-il pu détruire une telle vie ?

Un instant, cela lui sembla pire qu'un meurtre… un meurtre, c'était juste supprimer une vie, il en restait toujours quelque chose…  
Supprimer ainsi cette armure… Son maître, tous ceux qui l'avaient précédés, tout cet espoir sans limite au seuil même de la catastrophe…  
Shion recula d'un pas.

"- Je… Je ne peux pas… il faut que je réfléchisse."

Le visage de l'inconnu se ferma.

"- Voila bien le plus grand péché des humains… L'indécision…"

Un fouet épais se matérialisa dans la main de l'homme en costume.  
Avec une rare brutalité, il l'abattit sur le petit garçon.

Paralysé par la surprise, le petit garçon ne bougea même pas lorsque le métal articulé lui déchira la nuque.

Foudroyé par la douleur et le sang qui coulait de son coup, Shion hoqueta.

Il ne comprenait pas ! Qu'avait-il fait de mal !

L'homme arma son bras pour frapper encore mais le coup ne tomba jamais.

Autour de lui, les armures, ces armures qu'il avait commencé à détruire s'étaient laborieusement placées entre son agresseur et lui pour le protéger.

Le protéger ? Lui ? Alors qu'il volait leur mémoire, qu'il vivait leur vie par procuration ?

Une sensation étrange de bien être glissa lentement sur le petit garçon lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un le souleva à moitié.

S'il n'avait pas été en train de mourir, Shion se serait étonné de voir son maître ici.

Il se serait étonné d'être à l'abri dans ses bras.

Et surtout, de s'y sentir bien.

L'inconnu partit.

Il avait échangé quelques paroles avec Hakurei, mais l'enfant se sentait partir.

Seules la présence des armures qui l'appelaient, qui l'imploraient de ne pas mourir le retenait.  
Elles étaient là, heureuses de l'avoir avec elle, de partager avec lui ces vies dont personne d'autre qu'elles ne se souvenaient.  
Elles étaient heureuses de s'offrir à ce petit garçon au cœur vide pour remplir ce manque. Comme elles étaient heureuses de la présence de ce petit garçon qui acceptait de partager avec elle tous les souvenirs qu'elles conservaient de leurs bien aimés chevaliers.

Une brûlure fulgurante lui remonta le long du bras.

"- Tu ne vas pas me quitter maintenant, Shion… pas après tout ca !!! Tu va réparer ces armures, tu vas leur rendre ce qu'elles te donnent…tu vas rester avec moi !!!" Finit par hurler Hakurei en s'entaillant le bras pour le coller à la plaie identique qu'il venait de faire à l'enfant pour lui donner son propre sang.

De sa main libre, il guérit la large blessure sur la nuque du petit garçon avant de le serrer étroitement contre son torse.

Il sentait son sang glisser de ses veines à celles de Shion, guidé par la télékinésie instinctive du vieil atlante pour soigner l'enfant.

Shion ne devait pas mourir ! Shion ne devait pas le quitter.  
Il avait déjà perdu son fils, il n'en perdrait pas un autre.

Une larme tomba sur la joue de Shion.

Un peu hébété aussi bien par la perte de sang, la transfusion, l'attaque que par les dizaines de voix des armures qui lui soufflaient à l'oreille et au cœur de ne pas les abandonner, Shion ne s'en ému pas.

Il leva juste une main tremblante pour essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son maître.

Il pleurait à cause de lui ?

"- Je… les réparerais…" Souffla l'enfant. "Je suis…Désolé."

"- Imbécile !!!"

Hakurei s'essuya rageusement les yeux maintenant qu'il avait transmit assez de sang à l'enfant pour qu'il survive.

"- Je ne veux pas que tu meures !"

Un infime sourire apparut sur les lèvres du petit garçon alors que les armures avaient enfin raisons de sa résistance et le conduisaient maintenant lentement dans le sommeil.

Il comptait un tout petit peu pour son maître alors ?

_"- Dors Shion… Bien sur que je t'aime…"_ sourit tendrement le Hakurei-jeune qui vivait encore dans l'armure de l'autel. _"Dors….Je serais là à ton réveil…"_

L'enfant ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au sommeil, plus à l'abri qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis son arrivé à Jamir.

***

Manigoldo était stupéfait.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans qu'il connaissait Rodrigue, il le voyait ivre.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Lentement, il s'assit sur le sol près du Capricorne.  
C'était l'aîné des hommes d'El Cid qui était venu le chercher.

Son supérieur s'était soudain retrouvé presque catatonique avant de se mettre à trembler des pieds à la tête.

Il était resté immobile de longues minutes avant de se tenir le bras droit en hurlant de douleur.

Enfin, la douleur avait diminuée puis disparue.

Haletant, l'espagnol s'était rué à l'extérieur pour vomir.

Une fois rentré, il s'était jeté sur une bouteille d'alcool de miel qu'il avait avalé presque cul sec. Une seconde avait suivit le même chemin.  
A présent, il dorlotait une troisième bouteille qu'il avalait par petites gorgées.

"- Rod' ?"

L'espagnol ne leva pas la tête.  
Assit par terre, contre le mur, les genoux relevés et la tête dans ses bras repliés, il frémissait doucement.

"- Rod' ??" Insista le cancer.

L'italien finit par s'asseoir sur le sol près de son vieil ami.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le Capricorne secoua la tête.

Il ne voulait pas en parler.

"- Rod'…."

"- Shion…"

"- Quoi Shion ?"

L'Espagnol releva enfin les yeux. Ils étaient injectés de sang.

Les pupilles dilatées, le chevalier d'or faisait soudain très jeune, bien plus que ses vingt six ans.

Mani se sentit soudain extrêmement protecteur pour son aîné.

"- Il lui ai arrivé quelque chose. Quoi, je ne sais pas, mais il lui est arrivé quelque chose."

"- Il est vivant ?"

Rodrigue hocha la tête.

"- Oui… je le sentirais s'il était mort."

Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine.

Une seconde, il avait sentit un vide insondable l'emplir tout à fait, menaçant de le noyer complètement, de l'engloutir et…de l'annihiler entièrement.  
Si c'était ce que ressentait l'autre à la mort de son conjoint…Déesse, il espérait vraiment qu'il mourrait après Shion. Il ne voulait pas que son jeune compagnon ressente une telle souffrance.

Et puis après il y avait eut…

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a eut ensuite." Insista Mani qui le connaissait décidément trop bien.

"- J'ai Vu quelque chose…"

"- Vu ?"

"- … Deux choses…"

"- ….Rod' ?"

"- Je me suis vu mourir contre des Spectres… Et j'ai vu mon maître mourir…"

"- Ce ne sont que des images créées par ton angoisse…" Soupira Mani qui se voulait rassurant même s'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Sage entra dans les appartements du Capricorne.

Le voyant effondré sur le sol avec une bouteille, il soupira.

"- Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant ?"

"- Mon maître est mort."

Le Pope hocha lentement la tête.

"- Son élève vient de me contacter."

L'Armure de la Coupe et ses porteurs étaient des cas à part, comme l'armure du Burin du Graveur, de l'Autel et de la Chevelure de Bérénice. Leurs utilités n'étaient pas vraiment au combat. Leur utilité était dans un soutient logistique sans faille.  
Lorsque la Coupe actuelle était morte, son successeur l'avait recueillit puis avait contacté directement le pope.

Rodrigue eut un coup au cœur.

Il avait aimé le vieillard qui l'avait entraîné.

Il l'avait plus aimé que son propre père qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde a le vendre au Sanctuaire, juste parce qu'il n'était pas très sur de sa paternité.

L'espagnol serra les dents.

Il était l'un des rares à avoir une famille encore en vie.

Lorsqu'il avait eut son armure, il avait décidé d'aller les voir.

Son père avait paru effrayé de voir son aîné en armure d'or et plus encore, vivant.

Sa mère en avait pleuré de joie.

Ses frères l'avaient surveillé avec une distance prudente. Quand à ses sœurs… l'aînée lui écrivait avec la rigueur d'un coucou suisse exactement le premier, le dix et le vingt de chaque mois.

Il ne répondait jamais autrement que laconiquement aux longues, très longues lettres de sa sœur et peut-être une fois sur cinq mais elle ne se décourageait jamais. Il avait depuis longtemps comprit qu'il n'était guère plus pour elle qu'un journal intime a distance à qui elle pouvait tout raconter mais cela l'attendrissait quand même.

Il avait presque vécut avec elle par lettre interposée la naissance de chacun de ses enfants. A chaque fois, il avait revu la naissance de Shion, ce petit bout d'Atlantide entre ses mains qui s'était mit à hurler, son petit visage pâle rougit de ses pleurs, ses points de vie froncés à les faire disparaître et ses yeux immenses, violet comme l'améthyste au doigt d'un évêque mais tellement, infiniment plus puissants…

Lors de son passage, il en avait profité, mesquin sans doute mais surtout prévoyant, pour faire valider ses droits sur son domaine en tant qu'héritier. A présent, son père ne pourrait plus l'évincer. Dans la foulée, il avait également nommé son "épouse" et"héritière" : Shion.

Bien sur, il avait bricolé un peu et avait même du faire appel aux talents de faussaires de Degel.

Mais d'après les documents forgés, Shion était son "épouse", fils d'une dame française. Amusé par la demande, le petit garçon de l'époque avait utilisé le nom de sa sœur aînée pour faire des documents. Elle-même noble, personne n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir un faux là-dessous… Personne n'aurait osé faire un faux pour le présenter aux prélats et au roi d'Andalousie surtout !

Lui, pour assurer l'avenir de Shion s'il n'était plus là pour l'y aider l'avait fait.

De manière tout à fait officielle, Shion était l'héritier d'un bon quart de l'Espagne.

Rodrigue ferma les yeux.

Le crâne appuyé contre le marbre, il finit par murmurer.

"- Comment est-il mort ?"

Sage s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la pièce.

"- De vieillesse visiblement…"

"- Il n'était pas si vieux !" Se hérissa le Capricorne par réflexe.

Le Pope eut un sourire attendrit.

"- Il avait quand même plus de quatre vingt ans, Rodrigue."

"- Il n'était pas vieux" Insista quand même le chevalier d'or, boudeur comme un enfançon.

D'un commun accord, Rodrigue et Manigoldo turent la vision que le Capricorne avait eut de Shion.

Ils ne voulaient pas inquiéter le pope.  
Comme les deux Cancers n'avaient pas voulu inquiéter le Capricorne lorsque Mani était revenu de sa visite.

Tous attendaient le retour de l'enfant avec une angoisse croissante.

***

Le petit garçon avait oscillé entre veille et sommeil pendant plusieurs jours.

La blessure de sa nuque le faisait souffrir le martyr comme une marque au fer rouge. La blessure de son bras aussi le faisait gémir de douleur dans son sommeil.

Heureusement pour l'enfant, il n'y avait qu'un seul sang chez les Atlantes, contrairement aux humains.  
Deux humains eussent-ils partagés leur sang comme Hakurei l'avait fait avec lui qu'ils seraient morts tous les deux.

Près du petit garçon, Hakurei changeait régulièrement les linges humides et froids de neige fondue qu'il posait sur sa nuque et son front.

Etait-ce d'avoir partagé son sang ? Etait-ce de l'avoir vu mourrant comme il avait vu mourir son enfant ? Le maître de Jamir n'en savait rien mais un nœud de glace s'était brisé tout au fond de lui.

Shion ne serait jamais son enfant, certes… le sien, les siens, étaient morts depuis bien des années. Mais cet enfant était bien vivant lui.

Il était vivant et avait besoin de lui.

"- Maitre Hakurei ?"

Le vieil Atlante fit signe à la petite fille d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Sur le lit de son maître, enterré a moitié sous les couvertures, blême, Shion gémissait doucement.

"- Il ne va pas mourir hein ?"

Yuzuhira s'assit sur le bout du lit.

Du haut de ses six ans, elle n'aimait pas voir son jeune aîné aussi mal.

Au début, elle avait craint que ce ne soit Hakurei qui n'ait blessé le petit garçon.

"- Ne t'en fait pas. Il va vite se remettre… il est fort…."

D'une main douce, Hakurei repoussa les mèches vertes collées sur le front de l'enfant.

"- Il est fort." Répéta Yuzuhira.

Shion se recroquevilla dans le lit.

Il avait mal.

***

Dokho descendit du haut du temple du Bélier avec l'agilité d'un Singe.

Arrivé au Sanctuaire depuis près de trois mois avec son maître Dragon, le bronze fignolait son entraînement tout en le confiant régulièrement aux adultes ors du Sanctuaire. Il n'était qu'un bronze après tout.

Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait lui enseigner et l'usage du Septième Sens en faisait partie.

"- Il arrive ! Il arrive !!!!"

Manigoldo attrapa Dokho par le font du pantalon quand il passa près de lui pour le soulever de terre.

Le petit garçon continua à courir sans toucher terre quelques foulées avant de s'immobiliser comme un chaton mouillé dans la gueule de sa mère.

"- Qu'est ce qui arrive, petit singe ?"

"- Mon meilleur copain du monde entier !!!"

"- Ton meilleur copain ?"

"- Oui !!! Mon copain Shion !!!"

Le Cancer eut un petit sourire.

"- Ne dit pas ca trop près d'El Cid, petit."

Pendouillant toujours lamentablement au bout du poing de l'italien qui remontait les escaliers plus tranquillement que ce qu'il aurait aimé mais qui remontait quand même, Dokho haussa un sourcil.

"- Ho ?"

"- Oui. Shion est son amoureux."

La petite Balance fronça les sourcils.

"- Quoi ? Ha mais non alors !!! C'est pas vrai ! Shion c'est mon amoureux à moi !! Tu vas voir !"

"- ho mais c'est déjà tout vu, petit singe. Shion appartient à Rodrigue depuis qu'il est né.

"- Nan ! El Cid il est tout vieux ! Vieux, vieux comme….comme…. Vieux comme toi ! Donc Shion c'est mon amoureux a moi parce que les vieux ça épouse pas les jeunes !"

Un peu scandalisé d'être traité de vieux par un nain qui arrivait à peine à se passer de langes, Mani le jeta sur le sol mais sans méchanceté.

Le gamin fit une roulade, un petit saut périlleux pour se redressa sur ses pieds comme si de rien n'était.

"- Mé ! Pas la peine de me jeter comme un vieux chiffon !"

"- Alors cesse de dire des bêtises !"

"- Tu verras !"

"- Il verra quoi ?" Gronda doucement Rodrigue qui avait toutes les peines du monde à conserver son calme.

Depuis la veille, il sentait Shion s'approcher.

On était le vingt neuf mars.  
Le lendemain, Shion aurait neuf ans.

Le Capricorne comptait bien lui faire la plus belle fête d'anniversaire de sa vie.

"- Il verra que c'est moi l'amoureux de Shion !" Fanfaronna Dokho.

Mani grinça des dents.

Il lui avait bien dit de ne pas dire ce genre de choses devant Rodrigue non ?

Mais encore aurait-il fallut qu'il songe à informer Dokho que Rodrigue était le vrai nom d'El Cid.

Le Capricorne se hérissa.

Les yeux clos, il se força au calme.  
Cet enfant ne pensait pas à mal… Il ne pensait pas, tout simplement. Depuis son arrivée, il cumulait les bêtises qui auraient fait hurler Sisyphe s'il n'avait pas été en "mission" pour le pope.

"- Nous verrons." Gronda Rodrigue avant d'accélérer le pas.

Lui aussi avait hâte de revoir Shion… Son amoureux…

Son bébé partit six ans plus tôt devait être un joli garçon à présent.

Le Capricorne ne savait pas comment il avait pu survivre aussi longtemps sans lui, sans le voir, sans pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le cajoler.

Bien plus inquiet, Manigoldo savait qu'il devrait soutenir Rodrigue si Shion ne le reconnaissait pas.

….Quand il ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

Sage les rejoint.

Lui aussi avait sentit l'arrivée de son frère et de Shion.

"- Bonjour Sage…"

"- Hakurei…."

Le pope avala péniblement sa salive.

Shion avait tellement grandit !!!

Le bébé presque encore en couche avait laissé la place à un adorable petit garçon aux longs cheveux verts et aux grands yeux violets qui semblaient découvrir le monde.

A sa grande horreur, le Pope réalisa que Manigoldo ne s'était pas trompé.

Shion ne se souvenait pas du Sanctuaire.

Shion ne se souvenait pas de lui….

Shion avait tout oublié…

Le petit garçon s'inclina respectueusement devant le Grand Pope avant de se présenter.

"- Bonjour Sire. Je suis Shion, Apprenti Or du Bélier. A vos ordres."

Rodrigue fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise.  
Même si Shion avait été éduqué, non, dressé au point d'être un mini chevalier infiniment calme et retenu, il aurait du réagir en le voyant, en voyant son père, il aurait du avoir une étincelle dans l'œil, pas cette indifférence angoissée qu'avaient uniquement les apprentis lorsqu'ils arrivaient pour la première fois…

Et la douleur au fond des yeux du Pope…

La douleur et la résignation.  
Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Shion ne le reconnaisse pas.

La peur liquéfia soudain les entrailles du Capricorne.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eut aussi peur.

"- Bienvenue à toi, Shion du Bélier… Ton maître affirme que tu es prêt à revêtir ton armure."

"- Oui Sire, je le crois."

"- Qu'as-tu fait pour la mériter ?"

"- Je sais réparer toutes les armures, Grand Pope. Je maîtrise le Septième sens et j'ai maîtrisé les arcanes de mon signe." Récita le petit garçon comme le lui avait expliqué Hakurei.

"- Bien… Si cela est vrai… Appelle ton armure, jeune Shion. Et rejoint les rangs de tes pairs.

Les yeux brillants, Dokho assistait à la cérémonie avec un rien de faim dans les yeux.  
Bientôt, ce serait son tour.

Après lui, il ne manquerait plus que le Lion et ils seraient au complet.

Shion fit ce que son maître lui avait apprit.

Il déploya entièrement son cosmos et appela à lui l'armure du Bélier.

En réponse à son appel, une lueur dorée partie du premier temple pour se poser devant lui.

L'armure resta immobile un instant avant d'éclater pour venir le couvrir.

La première fois était toujours la plus longue et un peu douloureuse.

Il fallait que l'armure, jusque là adaptée à son précèdent porteur, prenne la mesure de son nouveau maître et s'adapte à lui. Pour ça, elle piochait sans complexe dans le cosmos de son maître  
S'il n'avait pas la volonté de subir cette assimilation, elle le quittait et ne reviendrait plus jamais vers lui.

S'il n'avait pas le cosmos pour la mener à son terme, il mourrait, asséché jusqu'à l'âme par l'armure qui se nourrissait de lui pendant ces premiers instants de communion.

Shion sourit.  
C'était une sensation bien connue pour lui.  
Il ne craignait pas la douleur pas plus que la faim de l'armure.  
Avec joie, il la nourrit autant qu'elle le réclamait avant de l'accepter en lui comme elle l'acceptait en elle.

C'était un double partage à présent.  
L'amure lui donnait tout ce qu'elle avait en elle pendant qu'il lui donnait tout ce qu'il était.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'armure le couvrait, parfaitement adaptée à lui. Il sentait sa satisfaction, comme un ronron doux de chat satisfait.

Il l'effleura du bout des doigts.

Les souvenirs de son prédécesseur se déversèrent dans son esprit.

_"- Bonjour petit frère._" Murmura l'ancien Bélier.

Blond comme les blés, les cheveux courts, des yeux verts, un sourire facile….

_"- Prends bien soin de ma vieille amie et soit fier de ce que tu es, jeune Bélier… Et adieu…"_

La présence disparue, lui laissant toute latitude de créer la relation intime qui lui permettrait d'utiliser toutes les capacités de l'armure d'or.

"- TU AS REUSSIT !!!" Hurla soudain Dokho en lui sautant au cou.

Shion battit des paupières, surprit d'être sortir de sa légère transe aussi brutalement.

Il mit un instant avant de se remettre.

"-D…Dokho ?"

"- Ouai !!! Tu es chevalier d'or maintenant !!!"

"- En effet, Apprenti." Gronda doucement Sage.

La jeune balance rougit.

Il lâcha son camarade

"- Désolé."

Shion alla prendre sa place, tout au bout de la rangée de chevalier d'or.

"- Shion du Bélier, bienvenue au Sanctuaire." Félicita Sage.

Immédiatement, Manigoldo sauta sur son petit frère pour le soulever de terre.

"- Hé les mecs !! On a un bélier tout neuf ! Prêt pour un méchoui ???

Shion lâcha un couinement mi effrayé, mi amusé.

"- Mais… Mais non !!! Faut par me manger monsieur crabe !!!"

Le cancer le serra contre lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"- Tu te rappelles de moi ?"

Shion hésita une seconde.

"- Vous…Vous êtes… Manigoldo… je crois…"

"- Oui, et je suis ton grand frère." Toujours discrètement, sans se soucier des protestations des autres ors qui voulaient féliciter leur nouveau frère, Mani se tourna pour que Shion voit Rodrigue. "Et lui, tu te souviens ?"

Le petit garçon se figea.

Il connaissait le visage.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Pourtant, il avait beau se creuser la tête…

"- Non…."

Rodrigue blêmit tout à fait.

***

Shion se glissa sous sa couverture.

Sa maison avait été nettoyée par plusieurs de ses frères ors lorsqu'ils avaient apprit qu'il arrivait.  
Il leur en était reconnaissant.

La maison était chaude, propre, accueillante.

En nouveau maître de maison, il avait choisit de jouer les hôtes accueillant envers son maître.

Hakurei avait remercié mais décliné. Il préférait passer la soirée avec son frère…Et subir ses foudres méritées.

Epuisé, le petit garçon bailla.

Ca lui faisait bizarre de dormir seul.

"- Shion…"

Le petit sursauta.

Machinalement, il remonta la couverture sur lui.

"- Qui est là ?"

El Cid s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"- Shion…"

"- Vous êtes qui ?"

La douleur dans le regard du Capricorne, fit monter les larmes aux yeux de l'enfant.

Son cœur se serra de le voir aussi malheureux.

"- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi alors…."

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Je suis désolé…"

Rodrigue se rapprocha un peu.

"- Tu as tellement changé…. Tu es devenu un adorable petit garçon…. J'étais là quand tu es né, tu sais… Jusqu'à tes deux ans et demi, tu as grandit ici, au Sanctuaire… Avec moi…"

Shion se rapprocha lui aussi un peu, presque machinalement, presque jusqu'à toucher le capricorne.

"- Et puis, tu es partit pour Jamir et j'ai cru mourir de ne plus t'avoir près de moi…"

Le jeune Bélier hésita.

"- Manigoldo m'a dit que tu es mon amoureux ?"

Pour la première fois, El Cid eut un petit sourire.

"- En effet… Si tu veux bien de moi…"

L'enfant fronça les points de vie.

"- Je sais pas…" Avoua-t-il. "Je suis petit et tu es très grand." Expliqua-t-il avec une honnêteté désarmante.

"- Je t'aime depuis ta naissance, Shion…"

"- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé partir ?"

"- ….Je n'ai pas eut le choix… on ne m'a pas laissé mon mot à dire… J'ai été tellement malheureux que j'ai été enfermé longtemps. Je voulais aller te chercher ou au moins rester avec toi, mais Sage, le grand pope, m'a rappelé où était mon devoir…."

"- …. Alors…. Tu aimes plus ton devoir que moi ?"

Rodrigue attrapa Shion par la taille.

Il le souleva du lit pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

"- Non, petite alouette. Je n'aime pas plus mon devoir que toi. Mais le devoir passe avant tout… même avant toi… avant ma vie, avant la tienne, avant le Sanctuaire, avant Athéna elle-même. Notre devoir est de repousser l'ennemi et de protéger la terre, quelque soit la menace. Alors oui… Même si je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, mon devoir passe avant toi. Parce que si je laissais quelqu'un détruire la raison d'être de mon devoir, comment pourrais-je te protéger, toi ?"

Shion bailla.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait infiniment bien avec le Capricorne.

Par contre, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lui disait. C'était trop compliqué.

Ca faisait mal à sa tête de petit garçon au trois quart endormi.

Il bailla encore.

"- Je suis fatigué."

Rodrigue le recoucha.

Il voulu se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit mais le petit garçon se retourna, déjà endormit.

Le cœur lourd, El Cid quitta la maison du Bélier.

***

Le Cancer avala cul sec son verre d'alcool de mélisse.

Le breuvage aurait donné mal à l'estomac à un dragon.

Lorsque Rodrigue se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé, il lui servit un verre.

Le Capricorne l'avala d'une traite.

Le regard hanté, les mains tremblantes, le jeune espagnol semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Le Cancer comprenait.

"- Tu savais…"

"- J'ai fais de mon mieux pour te rappeler à sa mémoire…. Il ne se souvient plus de Sage non plus…"

"-….Son père…"

"- Ne va rien lui dire….Lorsqu'il mourra, mieux vaut que Shion ne pleure en lui que le pope, par le père."

Au moins pour ça, Sisyphe avait eut raison.

"- Il ne m'aime plus…"

"- Il ne se souvient pas de toi… laisse lui le temps, Rod'… il lui a fallut moins d'une semaine pour me faire à nouveau totalement confiance lorsque je suis allé le voir et il m'avait également totalement oublié…"

Un son étrange fit sursauter le Cancer.

Etonné, il se tourna vers son vieux camarade.

"- Ho… Rod…"

Avec un soupir désolé, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

Rodrigue se laissa faire pendant qu'il pleurait

La main de Mani sur son épaule était réconfortante, ses lèvres contre sa tempe…

Il ferma les yeux.

Il ne se rendit même pas vraiment compte lorsqu'il souda ses lèvres à celle du Cancer.

Il avait besoin d'affection, il avait besoin d'une présence….

L'italien le repoussa.

"- Rod' ! Qu'est ce que…"

Le Capricorne l'embrassa à nouveau, brutalement cette fois.

"- S'il te plait…" Gronda Rodrigue, la voix rauque.

Il avait besoin de ça, il avait besoin de quelque chose…

Il avait besoin de remplacer la douleur de son cœur par autre chose.

"- S'il te plait…"

L'italien l'observa un instant.

Avec brutalité, il le gifla à la volée.

Il comprenait.

Rodrigue secoua la tête, un peu sonné.

Sa joue le brûlait mais ce n'était pas assez.

Mani le souleva par le col pour le traîner dans sa chambre.

Brutal, presque méchant, il soumit le Capricorne sous ses mains jusqu'à le faire crier de douleur lorsqu'il le posséda.

En larmes, Rodrigue s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

Il avait besoin d'avoir physiquement mal. Il avait besoin de laisser le contrôle à un autre, de se laisser dominer et posséder.

Le Cancer se retira doucement.

Avec gentillesse, il le berça contre lui jusqu'à ce que les spasmes de douleur du Capricorne disparaissent.  
Enfin, il lui refit l'amour, tendrement cette fois, juste pour l'assouvir et le détendre.

Il était son ami et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Même ça…

Lorsque Rodrigue s'endormit contre sa hanche, roulé en boule comme un chaton blessé, le Cancer effleura du pouce l'endroit où auraient été les points de vie chez un Atlante.

Ca irait mieux maintenant.


	8. Chapter 8

Sa vie

Chapitre 8 : Gardes

Rodrigue retenait avec difficulté son sourire

Pendant plus de six ans et demi, il avait oublié comment faire parce qu'on lui avait arraché la moitié de son âme.

A présent qu'on la lui avait rendu, il reprenait le goût de vivre et n'était pas le seul.

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas s'ouvrir à Shion sur sa paternité, Sage avait décidé de passer autant de temps que possible avec le petit garçon. Shion en avait été un peu étonné jusqu'à ce que le pope lui explique.

Il était l'un des derniers Atlante, il était un chevalier d'or, il l'entraînerait pour faire un pope honorable.  
Même si aucun d'eux ne survivaient pas à la guerre, Sage voulait absolument apprendre tout ce qu'il savait au jeune garçon.

Deux heures tous les matins, Shion apprenait donc sur les genoux du pope toutes les ficelles du métier ainsi que tous les rites et les moindres éléments de la culture de sa race.

L'après midi, Shion passait encore deux heures avec le pope dans le Grand Hall pendant qu'il rendait la justice. Un autre chevalier d'or devait y assister en tant que témoin et garde au cas où quelqu'un n'aimerait pas une décision.

C'était toujours Rodrigue.

Le lendemain du retour de Shion, Sage les avait tous convoqués à part Shion qui dormait encore.

Ils avaient l'interdiction de mentionner sa paternité à l'enfant.

Ils avaient l'interdiction chercher à séparer Shion d'El Cid.

Quand à Rodrigue, il était officiellement le guide de Shion dans tout ce qui lui restait à apprendre pour devenir un or efficace ainsi que son partenaire d'entraînement.

Au grand amusement de tous ses confrères, le Capricorne n'avait pu s'empêcher de sauter au cou de Mani avait de reprendre toute sa retenue.

C'était adorable de voir le Capricorne retrouver un peu de joie de vivre.

Mais pour l'instant, le dit espagnol était très occupé à surveiller du coin de l'œil Shion qui se tortillait de plus en plus à sa place.

Normalement, la Justice ne dirait pas plus de deux heure mais un cas exceptionnel c'était présenté. Depuis près de cinq heures, l'enfant devait rester debout, immobile.  
Pendant quatre heures, il avait été parfait. A présent, il se tortillait comme un vers.

Le Capricorne profita d'une commotion parmi les scribes pour se couler près de l'enfant.

"- Tu ne dois pas bouger, Shion. Je sais que c'est ennuyeux mais..;"

Le front un peu rose, l'enfant baissa le nez, les mains crispées sur les cuisses.

Le Capricorne comprit enfin.

"- Ha ! Attends…"

El Cid se pencha sur le pope pour lui murmurer un mot.

Sage retint un sourire avant de hocher la tête.

L'espagnol prit l'enfant par la main.

"- Viens avec moi."

Shion suivit l'adulte avec soulagement.

Ils se faufilèrent derrière un rideau pour tomber presque immédiatement sur un lieu d'aisance.

"- C'est prévu…."

Il lui montra une légère fente qui permettait de surveiller quand même le Grand Hall.

"- Même occupé, tu peux faire ton devoir…"

L'enfant gloussa.

Il trouvait l'idée cocasse.

Ils ressortirent puis reprirent leur place.

Shion sourit au Capricorne.

Il apprenait à lui faire confiance.

Non… il lui faisait déjà confiance.

Il lui avait toujours fait confiance, même avant de le connaître lui semblait-il. Même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un visage sans nom sur le mur de son étable.

C'était à lui que le petit garçon racontait ses journées, le soir.

Même s'il ne s'était très vite plus souvenu de qui était le capricorne une fois que Manigoldo était partit, il avait toujours été fidèle à sa promesse de penser à lui. Avec le temps, il n'avait plus su pourquoi, mais chaque soir, il racontait à se dessin passé tout ce qu'il faisait.

Vraiment, le Capricorne avait été son confident avant même qu'il ne vienne au Sanctuaire.

***

Le derrière levé et le museau sous une pierre, Manigoldo cherchait à attraper la petite créature qui se cachait dessous.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur mais la bestiole commençait à l'agacer.

Un pied se posa sur ses fesses.

Il se redressa avec un grondement.

"- Qui ose ?"

"- Couché, Mani… Ne t'étonnes pas d'avoir un pied au fesses si tu les exposent comme ça."

Le Cancer renifla.

Le Capricorne allait vraiment mieux depuis le retour de Shion.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais à quatre pattes ?"

Le lapin qui se cachait sous la pierre profita de la distraction du cancer pour se sauver à toutes pattes.

L'italien grogna.

Son lapin ! Flûte.

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais à cette pauvre bête ?"

"- Je voulais l'offrir à Albafica." Expliqua le cancer, les joues roses.

Le Capricorne leva un sourcil.

"- Pour qu'il le tue dès qu'il le touche ?"

"- ….J'avais oublié ce détail."

L'espagnol secoua la tête.

Depuis qu'il n'était plus en permanence sous la surveillance de l'italien, Manigoldo semblait décidé à utiliser son temps autrement. Albafica lui paraissait le réceptacle idéal pour son temps tout neuf d'ailleurs. Et peut-être même pour son affection qui sait ?

"- Faudra que tu m'aides avec lui !" Insista le Cancer.

Le Capricorne aurait pu refuser.

L'aider avec le poison vivant ? Comment faire ? Il n'en savait rien mais….

"- Evidement."

Le cancer était comme un frère pour lui.

"- Alors, comment ça marche avec Shion ?"

"- Il est moins timide…. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien." Avoua Rodrigue avec un sourire doux.

"- Comment pourrait-il ne pas t'aimer ?

Le Capricorne grogna un peu.

Oui il se savait ridicule mais… Bon sang, il aimait tant ce petit bout de chevalier d'or….

Un sourire un peu sadique aux lèvres, Mani s'assit sur un rocher près de son vieil ami.

"- Raconte à grand frère…"

"- Je suis plus vieux que toi."

"- Pas grave, raconte !"

L'espagnol soupira mais s'assit pour répondre.

"- Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il se souvient a peine de mon nom et de mon existence, mais la seconde d'après, il se pend à mon cou comme s'il n'était jamais parti avant de littéralement fuir en courant comme si j'avais voulu l'agresser….J'avoue être totalement perdu…

Le Cancer lui tapota l'épaule.

"- Je suis juste un chevalier à moitié fou, Rod'… mais je crois que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est justement de faire comme si de rien n'était. Laisse le reprendre ses marques tout seul. Ca fait jamais que quatre jours qu'il est là après tout. Si certains souvenirs inconscients commencent à remonter, il pourra aussi bien t'attaquer pour l'avoir abandonné que fondre en larmes dans tes bras." Soupira Mani.

Rodrigue donna un brutal coup de poing dans l'un des rochers près de lui.

La pierre se brisa, éclatant en gravillons.

"- Casse pas le matériel…" Le gronda Manigoldo.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"

Dokho passa devant eux en courant.

Le jeune apprenti les salua sommairement avant de filer à son entraînement avec l'aîné des gémeaux. Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour avoir sa propre armure. Juste un petit rien de résistance physique et le contrôle total du septième sens.

Le Cancer eut un sourire en coin.

"- Si tu sais pas quoi faire, concentre toi sur la séduction de Shion, cela est bien déterminé à gagner son cœur." Rappela l'italien en montrant le jeune chinois du pouce.

Le regard de l'espagnol s'assombrit.

Il ne laisserait personne lui voler Shion. Et encore moins un gosse comme ce nabot.

Shion était à lui et rien qu'a lui.

Pour toujours.

S'il le fallait, il tuerait quiconque tenterait de le lui voler encore.

Une seconde, il imagina le plaisir qu'il ressentirait s'il pouvait arracher le cœur de Sisyphe.

***

"- Shion !!!"

Le jeune Bélier s'arrêta.

Après une longue après midi de garde puis encore deux heures passées avec Asmita pour contrôler étroitement ses pouvoirs psychiques, Shion se sentait épuisé.

Comme toujours quand il était fatigué, il se sentait ronchon.

Il était peut-être un chevalier d'or entraîné, mais il n'en restait pas moins un petit garçon qui venait de passer deux heures assis en tailleur sur le sol froid du temple de la vierge pour détendre son esprit et apprendre à se caparaçonner contre les agressions extérieures.

Il était bien trop ouvert pour un chevalier d'or. N'importe quel ennemi utiliserait cette faiblesse s'il le pouvait.

"- Bonjour Dokho !"

La jeune Balance se jeta à son cou.

Shion l'aimait bien. Bon, il était parfois pénible à sauter partout mais…

"- Tu viens ? J'ai trouvé un truc super ! Sur le côté du temple des gémeaux, y a un grand trou avec des poules dedans. Je suis sur qu'on peut leur voler de œufs ! C'est bon les œufs à gober !!!"

Shion grimaça.

Il était fatigué.  
Contrairement à Dokho qui n'avait que son entraînement quotidien, lui devait en plus travailler avec Rodrigue (qu'il appréciait de plus en plus), assurer son travail de chevalier d'or, puis Asmita… Et encore n'avait-il pas finit !

Dégel l'attendait dans sa maison pour lui faire travailler un peu ses langues.

"- Pas ce soir, Dokho. J'ai encore du travail…"

La jeune Balance l'attrapa par le bras.

"- Ha c'est pas grave ! Tu n'arrêtes pas ! Allez viens ! On va aller jouer un peu tous les deux !"

"- Mais…mais…Mais non…."

Les protestations de l'enfant moururent sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être avec un enfant de son âge et encore moins avec un gosse déterminé à lui faire faire des bêtises.

"- Dokho… Dégel m'attends…"

"- Pas grave !" Sourit la Balance en l'entraînant vers la troisième maison. "Tu iras tout à l'heure !" La jeune balance n'aimait pas trop Dégel. Il le trouvait trop coincé. " il pourra lire comme ça" Sans compter qu'il détestait la lecture.

Une fois arrivés près du troisième Temple, ils se faufilèrent aussi discrètement que possible vers l'arrière de la maison.

Dokho connaissait bien les lieux pour s'y entrainer tous les jours, à sa grande irritation. Il avait peur d'Aspro.

Le chevalier des gémeaux était bizarre.

Deuteros était plus sympa, mais il ne le voyait jamais ailleurs que sur le toit de sa maison ou caché derrière une colonne.  
Il lui faisait peine.

Sans trop savoir quoi faire pour refuser sans que Dokho décide qu'il était méchant avec lui, Shion finit par le suivre.

Dégel serait sans doute en colère contre lui…

Son inquiétude disparue devant la dizaine de poules qui s'ébattaient dans un petit canyon bien abrité, sans doute installées là par Aspro.

Heureux comme un gosse, oubliant pour une fois qu'il n'était pas un simple gamin de neuf ans comme les autres, Shion suivit Dokho à la chasse aux œufs.

Lorsqu'il remonta, deux heures plus tard, son casque remplis d'œufs frais, il avait totalement oublié ses obligations de l'après midi.

"- Shion…."

La voix était froide.

Glacée même…

Et si elle était adolescente, elle était néanmoins très mécontente.

"- Ho… Dégel….Heu….je…"

Le Verseau croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Intérieurement, il luttait contre un sourire.

Le cheveu en l'air avec des plumes dedans, des marques de coups de bec sur les mains et le nez, une fiente de poule sur l'épaulette, un œuf cassé sur le bras, le petit garçon faisait…Adorable…

Mais le petit garçon était un Chevalier d'Or !!!

Il avait des responsabilités.

"- Où étais-tu ?"

"- …. Dokho et moi…. On a trouvé des poules et…"

Il montra son casque remplit d'œufs au Verseau.

"- Ils sont tout frais !"

Dégel serra les mâchoires.

"- Viens avec moi."

Il ne pouvait punir l'enfant, ils étaient égaux.

Shion le suivit, le museau bas.  
A sa grande honte, il s'était amusé comme un fou finalement même s'il assumait totalement avoir séché ses devoirs.

Il soupira silencieusement.

"- EL CID !"

Shion tressaillit.

Le Capricorne reposa sa rapière.

"- Dégel ?"

Le verseau sauta dans la petite arène d'entraînement derrière la maison de l'espagnol.

"- Je crois que tu devrais avoir une petite discussion avec Shion…"

Le visage fermé du Verseau et la petite mine de Shion firent soupirer le capricorne.

Il voulait que Shion revienne vers lui comme lorsqu'il était petit. Pas qu'il le craigne comme un symbole de l'autorité… Comme Sisyphe…

Pourtant, il reconnaissait que Dégel avait raison.

"- Je m'en occupe…"

"- Merci…"

Le Verseau laissa le couple.

Rodrigue hésita une seconde à s'accroupir devant l'enfant…non, le jeune chevalier d'or.

"- Alors ?"

L'enfant baissa les yeux.

Il détestait décevoir le Capricorne.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais sentir la déception dans sa voix comme ça lui donnait envie de pleurer…Et de se jeter dans ses bras en le suppliant de le pardonner aussi…

Sans qu'il le veuille, un petit sanglot lui échappa.

Il sentait le regard qu'il imaginait froid sur lui.

Il sentait presque le Capricorne froncer les sourcils.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

"- Je… je ….suis…désolé…." Hoqueta l'enfant.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le petit garçon fondit soudain en larme, le cœur crevé d'avoir déçut l'adulte.

Avec n'importe quel autre, il aurait juste baisé la tête mais pas avec El Cid.  
Avec lui, c'était presque la fin du monde que de l'avoir déçut.

Stupéfait, Rodrigue resta figé un instant.

Mais…Mais pourquoi Shion pleurait-il ? Il ne l'avait même pas grondé !

Il ne lui avait rien dit !

"- Shion ?"

Le petit garçon se détourna, honteux et de plus en plus désespéré.

Rodrigue s'accroupit près de l'enfant.  
Tout doucement, il l'attira contre lui pour le soulever de terre et le serrer contre lui, à l'abri dans ses bras puissants.

Shion s'accrocha à l'adulte de toutes ses forces.

Le nez dans le cou de l'espagnol, il sanglotait comme un tout petit.

"- Pa…pa…pardon…. Me…me cha…me chasse pas… Pas encore…." Hoqueta le jeune Bélier au désespoir.

Perdu, aussi désespéré que Shion, Rodrigue le berça contre lui.

"- Shhhh… Tout va bien Shion… Jamais plus tu ne me quitteras…. Je te le promets…" Rejetait encore et encore le Capricorne.

D'un côté, il était désolé par les pleurs de son petit compagnon. D'un autre, il était heureux… Qu'il ne le chasse pas _encore_…pas _ENCORE_…. Shion se souvenait-il ? Même si jamais El Cid n'avait chassé son petit Atlante, il ne doutait pas que l'enfant l'ait vécut ainsi. Avait-il oblitéré son existence pour se protéger de ce rejet ?

Petit à petit, Shion se calma.

Il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras du Capricorne… plus encore que dans ceux de Manigoldo.

Il se sentait à l'abri, en confiance totale… A sa place tout simplement….

Un énorme soupir lui échappa soudain.

La main de Rodrigue qui caressait ses cheveux et son dos, son bras sous ses cuisses qui le tenait confortablement, le torse large et musclé de l'espagnol qui le réchauffait, sa peau toute douce au creux de son cou juste sous ses lèvres…

Sans réfléchir, Shion déposa un bisou sur la peau veloutée.

L'espagnol frémit de plaisir.

Normalement, il aurait dut être horrifié de prendre plaisir au baiser d'un enfant mais il n'en était rien.

Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ce baiser comme il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans le plaisir qu'il en tirait.

C'était totalement différent.

C'était simplement… une satisfaction d'être là, le même genre que celui qu'éprouve un bébé d'être dans les bras de sa mère, le plaisir simple du contact, certes charnel mais en aucun cas déviant qui unissait deux frères, deux parents….

Le petit garçon soupira encore de satisfaction.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait totalement en paix. La faim qui le poussait encore à partager avec les armures malgré ce qui lui était arrivé avec l'inconnu en costume venait de se taire, soufflée, remplacée par une plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais espéré ressentir.

Il ferma les yeux.

El Capricorne ramassa d'une main le casque remplit d'œuf du petit garçon puis porta le tout dans sa maison.

Il posa les œufs dans la réserve froide de son appartement avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé défoncé.

Le bout de chou se serra plus étroitement contre lui, à la chercher de sa chaleur.

"- Shion ?"

La voix douce fit relever le nez au petit.

"- Tu veux bien me lâcher ? Juste le temps que j'enlève mon armure." Expliqua l'adulte lorsque les bras du bambin se resserrèrent autour de son cou.

Shion hésita un peu.

Finalement, il lâcha le Capricorne pour se recroqueviller sur le canapé.

El Cid renvoya son armure à son coffret.

"- Tu peux enlever la tienne aussi tu sais…"

L'enfant obéit, le nez bas.

Rodrigue sourit.

Comme lui quand il avait reçut son armure, l'enfant la portait avec juste un petit short court sur les fesses. Il était important les premiers temps que le contact entre le chevalier et son armure soit aussi étendu que possible. Avec le temps, ce ne serait plus aussi nécessaire. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait que la symbiose entre les deux partenaires s'établisse.

L'espagnol se rassit.

A peine avait-il posé son derrière sur le canapé qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau les bras plein d'un petit garçon tremblant.

Immédiatement, ses bras trouvèrent leurs place autour de lui, une de ses mains sur son dos et l'autre sur sa tête.

Shion soupira de plaisir.

Comme lui, le Capricorne ne portait pas de chemise.

La chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne le soulageait d'une douleur presque physique qu'il n'avait jamais eut conscience de ressentir en permanence.

Rodrigue se mit machinalement à lui caresser le dos du bout des doigts.  
Petit à petit, il sentait le gamin fondre contre lui jusqu'à se mouler contre son torse plus étroitement d'un poulpe. S'il voulait qu'il le lâche, il faudrait probablement y aller avec un pied de biche.

D'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer, surtout que lui-même se sentait mieux que jamais depuis près de sept ans, le capricorne finit par lui demander.

"- Pourquoi Dégel était-il en colère contre toi ?"

Trop bien pour s'effrayer encore, le petit garçon soupira une fois de plus.

"- Avec Dokho, on a été voler des œufs aux poules qu'Aspro garde derrière son temple."

"- Ha ! Ca explique les plumes et les éraflures alors." Sourit Rodrigue.

Le jeune Bélier hocha la tête mollement.

La main du Capricorne sur son dos, l'autre qui glissait dans ses cheveux et lui massait tout doucement le crâne…

Il se sentait s'endormir mais pas complètement non plus.  
Son corps se détendait mais son esprit se faisait de plus en plus clair.

"- C'est toi qui a eut cette idée ?"

Shion secoua la tête, machinalement, il caressait le torse nu de Rodrigue comme un petit caresse un doudou pour se réconforter.

"- Non, c'est Dokho qui m'a dit de venir. Je voulais pas à cause de Dégel mais…."

"- Mais ?"

"- Dokho est mon ami et je ne veux pas qu'il ne m'aime plus." Avoua le petit.

Rodrigue se raidit une seconde.

Dokho était déjà son rival.

Il le savait.

Il ne laisserait pas faire.

"- Alors tu t'es laissé convaincre ?"

"- Oui…"

"- ….. Ce n'est pas bien, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?"

Le jeune Bélier baissa les yeux, les pommettes roses de honte.

"- Je sais…"

"- Bon… Si tu veux, j'irais parler à Dokho pour lui expliquer qu'il ne doit pas te détourner de ton devoir mais qu'il peut venir jouer avec toi après."

Shion releva les yeux, un immense sourire au visage.

"- Ho oui! S'il te plait !!!"

Rodrigue l'embrassa sur le front.

"- Bon… Alors tout va bien. Mais il faudra que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de Dégel, d'accord ?"

Shion hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"- Oui ! Promis !"

"- Bien…"

Shion se recolla étroitement contre le Capricorne.

"- Ma Roro…" Murmura l'enfant avec un énorme soupir de pur plaisir.

Le cœur de l'espagnol fit un bond joyeux dans sa poitrine.

Même si l'enfant ne s'en souvenait plus et ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment, il était encore là, tout au fond de sa mémoire.

"- Ma petite grenouille." Sourit le capricorne avant d'effleurer les points de vie de l'enfant du bout des doigts.

Shion ferma les yeux.

Par ce partage qui le mettait en contact plus étroit encore avec l'espagnol, il sentait son amour pour lui et son besoin de l'avoir près de lui.

Le petit déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Rodrigue.

Le geste était celui d'un enfant, mais il était aussi intime que la légère caresse de Rodrigue sur ses points de vie.

Il serait bien resté là où il était toute sa vie.

Plus détendu que jamais, Shion s'endormit.

***

Sage taptapait des doigts sur le bras de son trône.  
Depuis une demi heure, ils attendaient l'arrivée du Capricorne et du Bélier.  
Comme chaque mercredi, les ors venaient faire leur rapport au Pope. Comment se passaient les entraînements, quelles étaient les nouvelles des gardes et des villages alentour relayées par les bronzes et les argents sous les ordres des ors…..

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait son armure d'or (et qu'il n'était pas au gnouf), Rodrigue n'était pas là.

Il n'était pas tôt pourtant, presque dix heures du matin !

Quand à Shion, personne ne l'avait vu depuis la veille.

"- Quelqu'un sait-il où ils sont ?" Finit par s'énerve Sage.

Dégel fit un pas en avant.

"- J'ai demandé hier soir à El Cid de régler un léger problème avec Shion…."

Le pope soupira.

Les yeux clos, il déploya son cosmos à la recherche de son fils et de son compagnon.

Ils ne doutaient pas qu'ils soient ensembles….

Ensembles, endormis et au fin fond d'un rêve commun qu'il n'arrivait pas à appréhender.

Un mince sourire monta aux lèvres du pope malgré son irritation.

Il était heureux que Rodrigue ai réussit à rouvrir le cœur de Shion.

"- Et bien, ne les attendons pas plus. Aldébaran ?"

Le grand et massif taureau eut un sourire indulgent.

Il n'en avait jamais rien dit mais était réellement attendrit par l'étrange lien qui unissait le digne et très adulte Capricorne avec le fantasque et très jeune Bélier.

Les deux ors allaient bien ensemble.

Le taureau fit son rapport puis passa le relais au Gémeaux, puis au Cancer.

Ca allait toujours vite avec Mani. Le capricieux italien n'avait que deux hommes sous ses ordres, un argent et un bronze.

Les autres avaient du mal à travailler avec lui.

Pourtant, son caractère étrange s'accordait étrangement bien avec celui, plus calme et posé, presque de "verseau" du chevalier d'argent de l'aigle et celui, plus acerbe, de la colombe.

Le Cancer travaillait mieux avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes.  
Peut-être à cause de son ascendance qui le forçait à être un vrai gentleman avec les femmes, ou peut-être parce qu'il les considérait presque comme des créatures étranges et bizarres aux réactions incompréhensibles qu'il fallait traiter avec un rien de précaution pour ne pas se faire mordre…  
Toujours était-il que le Cancer s'entendait bien avec elle.  
Sage en était ravi.

Au moins Mani n'était pas il pas un électron libre sans responsabilité.

Asmita prit la parole à son tour avant de la passer au suivant.  
Lorsqu'enfin Albafica finit son rapport de sa petite voix douce et fluette, le Cancer leva le doigt comme un gosse en primaire.

"- Mani ?"

"- Je voudrais votre autorisation pour faire la cour à Albafica." Demanda brutalement l'italien.

Albafica passa immédiatement au fushia avant de pâlir mortellement.

Asmita balança un coup de coude dans les côtes du Cancer qui ne se départit par de son sourire.

"- Tu m'as fait mal, Vierge. Ne sois pas jaloux, mais je n'aime pas les blonds."

Asmita leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui, au vue de son infirmité, était en soit remarquable.

Sage fixait son élève avec un rien de stupéfaction. Il était au courant du "problème" du Poisson pourtant, comme eux tous.

"- Manigoldo… Tu connais la…difficulté…derrière ta demande, n'est ce pas ?"

Albafica se mit à protester.

"- Grand pope…"

"- Chut, Alba…"

Un peu heurté, le poisson se mit à bouder.

"- Je sais, Sage. Je sais…. Je suis tout à fait au courant, mais je ne suis pas du genre à renoncer à la première difficulté."

Le sourire qu'il dédia au Poisson fit rosir délicieusement Albafica de gène alors que son ventre se contractait.  
C'était une sensation bizarre, mais du bon bizarre.

Sage soupira silencieusement.

"- Fais comme tu veux, Mani."

Content, le Cancer quitta sa place pour s'incliner devant le poisson.

Il ne chercha pas à le toucher mais son sourire fit encore plus rougir Alba.

Les autres ors gloussèrent.

L'italien était vraiment complètement taré.

Ils l'aimaient bien.

***

Le Conseil matinal s'était enfin finit.

Manigoldo avait raccompagné Albafica chez lui, à la grande gêne de ce dernier.  
Pour qu'il lui fiche la paix, le poisson lui avait collé sa poubelle pleine dans les mains avec un : "- Et bien si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, commence par me descendre ça !"

L'italien s'était fait un point d'honneur à aller vider la poubelle en osier dans le tas de compost, à l'extérieur du douzième temple.  
Quand il était revenu, Albafica s'était barricadé chez lui.  
Le Cancer savait être patient.  
Il faudrait bien que le poisson rouvre sa porte.

"- Ouvre Alba. Je garde ta poubelle en otage. Si tu n'ouvres pas, je lui ferais subir les derniers outrages !"

Pour l'instant, le poisson de dix-sept ans faisait le mort.

Sage passa le douzième temple, a la fois très amusé et un peu nostalgique.

Son frère avait passionnément aimé leur poisson. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se toucher. Il leur avait fallu des décennies pour comprendre le "truc" qui leur aurait permit de le toucher. Ho, pas beaucoup, mais pour Hakurei, juste tenir la main de son poisson autant qu'il le voulait aurait été un miracle.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Mani.

Le pope s'arrêta au dixième étage après avoir salué Dégel au passage.  
Comme à son habitude, le Verseau tentait de faire comprendre au Scorpion que NON, sa maison n'était pas une annexe de la sienne, qu'il n'était pas sa bonniche et qu'il était HORS DE QUESTION qu'il laisse traîner ses vêtements partout.

Ronchon, le Scorpion avait tenté d'argumenter. Il était malade du cœur, il était fatigué, il l'aimait…  
Ce a quoi il s'était prit un "Tu n'est pas assez malade ou fatigué pour ne pas t'entraîner alors ranger ! Et si tu m'aimes, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi alors RANGE !!!"

Le Scorpion avait donc commencé à ramasser ses pantalons sales avant d'aller les laver lui-même au plus proche lavoir histoire de montrer son mécontentement.

Très content, le Verseau lui avait fait remarqué que puisqu'il savait laver son linge, il n'avait plus de raison de le faire.

Le Scorpion en aurait pleuré.

Hilare, le pope avait quitté la onzième maison pour la suivante.  
Les deux adolescents faisaient vieux couple marié depuis des décennies.

Sage toqua à la porte d'El Cid.

Sans surprise, il n'eut aucune réponse.  
Il entra sur la pointe des pieds.

Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage.

Allongé sur le canapé de tout son long, torse nu, Rodrigue avait Shion dans ses bras. L'enfant était à moitié caché sous le torse du Capricorne, comme si, pendant son sommeil, il avait migré pour se mettre au chaud et à l'abri.

De temps à autre, le mini chevalier d'or poussait un énorme soupir de plaisir.

Bien qu'il dorme profondément, il caressait d'une main machinale le torse de l'espagnol qui répondait à la caresse par de petits ronrons étouffés.

Les deux chevaliers d'or faisaient un tableau adorable.

Le pope se gorgea de l'image aussi longtemps que possible.  
Lorsqu'il retournerait à ses appartements, il dessinerait la scène sur une de ses feuilles bien blanches qui coûtaient si cher.

Il voulait garder des souvenirs de son petit garçon.

Rodrigue se réveilla soudain en sursaut en sentant une présence près de lui.

"- Que…"

"- Du calme…."

La main du pope se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"- Grand Pope ? Qu'est ce que vous…. LE CONSEIL !!!"

Sage rit doucement tout en appuyant sur les épaules de l'espagnol pour qu'il reste allongé. Contre lui, Shion s'était un peu recroquevillé et grommelait dans son sommeil. Son oreiller tout doux et tout chaud n'avait pas à bouger !

"- Le Conseil est terminé depuis plus d'une heure, Rodrigue… Combien de temps as-tu dormit là ?"

Le Capricorne se livra à un rapide calcul.

"- …. Presque vingt heures." Murmura-t-il à sa propre surprise.

"- Ha quand même…."

"- Shion était fatigué. Il a commencé à piquer du nez et je n'ai pas eut le cœur de le renvoyer chez lui." Avoua le Capricorne, les joues roses.

Sage hocha la tête.  
Ca aussi la le chiffonnait un peu.

L'homme et l'enfant avaient besoin de se retrouver, de réapprendre à vivre ensemble. Avec la guerre qui approchait, ils auraient si peu de temps ensembles…

"- Rodrigue… j'ai réfléchit…."

Machinalement, le chevalier d'or serra le petit garçon contre lui.

"- Je trouve inutile pour l'instant que Shion reste seul dans sa maison. Il est jeune, il a besoin d'avoir un adulte près de lui et du fait de leur lien, autant qu'il reste avec toi. Quand il sera réveillé, je veux que tu l'aides à déménager ses affaires ici."

Le sourire content du Capricorne se fit soudain presque sadique.

"- J'en connais un qui ne sera pas très content quand il reviendra…."

"- Sisyphe n'a pas son mot à dire." Trancha le pope. "Je me suis reposé sur lui par défaut parce que j'étais épuisé et débordé. Ce n'est plus le cas. Et Shion est assez grand à présent pour se prendre en charge."

L'espagnol serra l'enfant contre lui qui se détendit dans son giron. Comme un chat, il ne tarda pas à prendre quatre fois plus de place qu'il n'aurait dut.

Shion s'étira pour ouvrit les yeux.

Surprit, il se redressa mais resta contre son compagnon.

"- Grand Pope ? Bonjour."

"- Vous avez raté le conseil." Sourit le vieillard.

Le petit garçon rougit.

"- Je suis désolé ! C'est ma faute, pas celle de Rodrigue, il ne faut pas le gronder hein !!!"

Le pope rit doucement.

"- Personne ne va gronder personne, jeune Shion… "

Le bambin se fendit d'un sourire immense qui serra le cœur de son père. Comment cet enfant si doux et si gentil pourrait-il trouver la force de tuer le cas échéant ?

Cela ne lassait pas d'inquiéter le pope.

Pour l'instant, si un Spectre était apparu au Sanctuaire et avait poliment demandé à l'enfant de le conduire à Athéna, Shion l'aurait probablement guidé avant de lui offrir du thé et des petits gâteaux…

Oui, il fallait que quelqu'un fasse découvrir la real politik à l'enfant.

***

Manigoldo se laissa tomber sur le marbre près de Shion et Dokho.

En six mois, Shion avait réussit à bien se réintégrer au Sanctuaire, presque comme s'il n'était jamais partit.

Les deux enfants jouaient aux osselets avec de petits os de lapin volé dans les cuisines du pope.

L'appel du soir avait eut lieu plus qu'une heure auparavant, signalant la fin de journée pour tous, sauf les chevaliers de garde.  
Shion était considéré comme encore trop petit pour prendre son tour de garde, à sa grande irritation.

Son Rodrigue ne serait pas rentré avant le milieu de la nuit, alors en attendant, il s'occupait comme il pouvait.

"- Salut les morveux !"

Dokho fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas trop le Cancer qu'il trouvait trop agressif et peu respectueux. La façon dont il traitait régulièrement le pope de vieux gâteux l'énervait de plus en plus.

"- Bonsoir Mani !" Salua Shion avant de sauter au cou du Cancer.

Lui l'adorait.

Le Cancer trouvait toujours le moyen d'être encore plus puéril que lui, ce qui le faisait invariablement mourir de rire.  
Depuis son retour au Sanctuaire, Shion avait rapprit à être un enfant enthousiaste et énergique quand il était avec sa "famille".

Le Cancer l'attrapa par le fond de sa tunique pour le jeter sur son épaule.

L'enfant se tortilla jusqu'à réussir à couler sur le dos du Cancer. Une main agrippée à sa ceinture, il se mit à le chatouiller, juste tenu par sa main sur sa ceinture et son pied crocheté sur son épaule.

Mani se mit à faire des bonds pour se débarrasser de la grenouille qui le torturait.

"- Shion !!! Arrête !!!" Hurlait le Cancer entre deux explosions de rire nerveux.

L'italien était atrocement chatouilleux.

"- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien."

Le Cancer cessa de se rouler sur le sol, dominé et vaincu par un bélier encore sans cornes.

Penché au dessus d'eux, un doux sourire timide aux lèvres, Albafica retenait son rire pour ne pas froisser le bouillant italien.

Mani eut un petit soupir rêveur.

Qu'il était beau ainsi le poisson, avec ses longs cheveux qui glissaient sur ses épaules et sa gorge, ses lèvres fines légèrement roses qui s'arquaient en un petit sourire séduisant et timide.

Shion sauta sur le sol avant de mettre un pied débarrassé de sa sandale sur le torse de sa victime.

"- Tu as vaincu le crabe géant, petit terreur ?" S'enquit encore Alba.

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Oui ! Je suis aussi fort qu'Achille et Jason maintenant ! Même si le grand crabe est trop gentil avec les petits béliers et se laisse faire." Gloussa le bambin.

Boudeur d'être aussi facilement oublié par son meilleur copain, Dokho n'en pouvait plus de ne pas encore être un chevalier d'or. Il était sur que Shion s'occuperait plus de lui quand il serait aussi un or.

Mani attrapa Shion par la taille tout en bondissant sur ses pieds.

L'enfant se retrouva la tête en bas.

"- A mon tour de vaincre mon puissant ennemi."

S'en fut trop pour le poisson qui éclata de rire.

Le sourire soi disant sadique du Cancer disparu, remplacé par un sourire étonné d'enfant qui découvre que le père noël existe bel et bien.

Les joues roses, Albafica finit par reprendre son calme.

"- Je ne sais lequel de vous deux est le plus puéril."

Le Cancer reposa doucement Shion sur le col.

"- Probablement moi puisque Shion EST un gamin."

Un peu gêné soudains, les deux hommes se fixèrent.

Dokho finit par coller la balle dans les mains de Shion.

"- C'est a toi de jouer !"

Le jeune Bélier observa les deux adultes s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés.

"- Je crois que Mani est amoureux d'Alba." Annonça-t-il à Dokho comme s'il lui révélait la position du Graal.

Dokho haussa les épaules.

"- De toute façon, c'est des vieux, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?"

***

Rodrigue referma précautionneusement la boite en bois qu'il avait faire sur mesure.

A l'intérieur, le cadeau pour les dix ans de Shion attendait sur un coussin de velours bordeaux.

Le Capricorne était persuadé que l'enfant adorerait son cadeau.

"- RODRIGUE ! RODRIGUE !!! VIENS !!!"

Le Capricorne rangea la boite avant de se tourner vers son petit locataire qui n'était plus si petit.  
En six mois, Shion avait commencé à pousser comme du chiendent au point de prendre facilement dix centimètres.

Il en était très fatigué et il n'était pas rare qu'El Cid doive lui masser les jambes avec un des onguents d'Albafica pour soulager ses muscles et ses os soumis à de fortes contraintes, mais le capricorne était heureux de le voir grandir autant. Il espérait vraiment que Shion serait plus grand que lui.

Une fois que Shion serait adulte, il ne doutait pas qu'il lui serait des plus agréable de s'endormir à l'abri de ses bras qu'il imaginait déjà puissants.

Agacé par le délai, Shion finit par le prendre pas la main et le traîner derrière lui.

Dès qu'il fut hors du temple du Capricorne, il se téléporta avec lui jusqu'à celui de la balance.

Aldébaran fut le dernier à arriver, juste après eux.

Les joues rouges d'excitation, Dokho attendait que le pope le reconnaisse comme chevalier d'or.

Enfin.

"- Appelle ton armure, Dokho." L'invita le pope.

Comme l'avait fait Shion près d'un an plus tôt, le petit garçon de dix ans (ce qui était tard pour un or) revêtit son armure.

Malgré la douleur, Dokho tint bon.

"- Bienvenue à toi, Dokho, Chevalier d'or de la Balance." Félicita le Pope.

Comme l'avait fait Dokho, Shion lui sauta au cou.

"- Tu as réussit !!!"

Le jeune chinois eut un immense sourire heureux.

"- Ouai ! Enfin !!!"

El Cid serra les poings.

Il haïssait quand quelqu'un tripotait SON Shion. Même si le tripoteur était un enfant.  
PERSONNE n'avait le droit de tripoter Shion, pas même lui. Pas encore…Et pas avant quelques années.  
Attendre ne le dérangeait pas.  
Craindre qu'un autre lui vole son compagnon… Un autre de son age surtout….Bon, d'accord.

Rodrigue était terrifié à l'idée que Shion décide un matin que Dokho lui conviendrait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Ils étaient du même âge, ils étaient amis, Dokho l'aimait énormément…

Bref. Rodrigue surveillait le nabot à plateaux comme une louve affamée surveille le dîner de ses petits qu'une hyène observe de loin.

L'espagnol finit par ne plus y tenir.

"- Shion, laisse donc les autres féliciter Dokho, veux tu ?"

Le jeune Atlante lâcha son ami pour prendre la main de Rodrigue.

"- Tu sais que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui non ?"

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

Au Sanctuaire, les anniversaires n'étaient pas une grande affaire, sauf cas exceptionnel, quand le fils du pope faisait un an par exemple…

"- Viens…."

Shion félicita une dernière fois Dokho puis suivit son compagnon.

El Cid savait que d'autres avaient des cadeaux pour Shion mais chacun lui donnerait de façon individuelle au court de la journée.

Une fois de retour chez eux, l'espagnol ressortit la boite qu'il avait caché.

"- Tient…"

"- c'est quoi ?"

"- Ouvre."

L'enfant posa précautionneusement la boite sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle était belle, dans un joli bois foncé légèrement brillant avec un grain très très fin.

"- Elle est jolie."

"- Et ce qu'il y a dedans est encore plus beau. Allez, ouvre!!!" Encouragea encore Rodrigue qui n'en pouvait plus des atermoiements de l'enfant.

Shion ouvrit la boite.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un petit "ho" de surprise.

Figé, il mit une longue minute avant d'oser sortir le contenu de la boite.  
Avec révérence, il sortit la rapière à la garde argentée.

"- Elle est belle !!!"

Et parfaitement à sa taille !

Depuis des mois, Rodrigue lui apprenait le maniement de l'épée mais pour l'instant avec des armes en bois.

"- A partir de maintenant, nous utiliserons de vraies armes. Tu as le niveau. Nous les moucherons pour commencer bien sur. Mais il est temps que tu es ta propre lame."

L'enfant caressa la lame du bout du doigt, prenant bien soin de ne pas la graisser.

"- Elle est superbe !!"

"- Elle était à moi quand j'avais ton age. Prends en soin et elle te rendra autant service à toi qu'a moi." Sourit Rodrigue.

Le petit garçon remit l'arme sur son coussin le temps de sauter au cou de son compagnon pour le serrer très très fort contre lui.

"- Merci !!!"

Il colla son front contre celui d'El Cid, mettant en contact ses points de vie avec ceux de Rodrigue… S'il en avait eut.

Immédiatement, le Capricorne ressentit la joie de Shion à ce cadeau comme si c'était la sienne.  
La sensation était enivrante.

Shion rompit le contact.

Il noua le fourreau de l'arme autour de sa taille, rangea la lame à l'intérieur puis courut chercher celle de l'espagnol.

"- Allez ! Viens !!!"

Le Capricorne éclata de rire.  
Parfois, il avait l'impression que sa vie ne serait plus jamais autre chose : courir après Shion tout en l'observant vivre avec joie…de loin….

Il se secoua.  
Il n'était pas encore mort.


	9. Chapter 9

Sa vie

Chapitre 9 : Soulagement

Du haut de ses douze, presque treize ans, Shion fixait le jeune apprenti que son compagnon venait de lui confier.

Agé de cinq ans, le bambin venait à peine d'arriver au Sanctuaire.

En larmes, il pleurait sans discontinuer depuis près de deux jours.

Sa patience cumulative finalement dépassée, Rodrigue avait demandé à son jeune ami de prendre en charge le petit garçon. Peut-être l'enfant aurait-il moins peur d'un adolescent que d'un homme fait de trente ans.

Encore un élément qui pesait sur le moral de Rodrigue ces derniers temps.  
Il venait d'avoir trente ans… trente ans !!!

Dans n'importe quelle autre civilisation, il serait marié et père de famille depuis au moins dix ans.

Ici, au Sanctuaire, il attendait que son futur compagnon mûrisse assez.

Ho, certains esprits un peu dépravés lui avaient bien fait remarquer qu'à l'age de Shion, bien des filles étaient déjà mariée et leur premier enfant en route. Et puisqu'El Cid aimait la jeunesse puisqu'il avait choisit le jeune, très jeune bélier, pourquoi attendait-il ?

Ce genre de réflexion faisait grincer des dents le fier Capricorne.

Il n'avait pas choisit Shion.

L'un des deux avait choisit l'autre, c'était Shion qui l'avait attaché à lui la nuit de sa naissance.

L'espagnol se souvenant encore du regard vibrant et fixe du nourrisson encore gluant des fluides de sa mère.

Rodrigue soupira.  
Il aimait Shion plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais si son cœur lui était totalement acquit, il devait bien admettre que ses hormones, elles étaient plus difficiles à calmer que son esprit.

Shion en était désolé.

Il aurait bien rendu "service" à son Roro comme il continuait à l'appeler parfois pour le taquiner. Mais le Capricorne le lui interdisait.

Il était trop jeune.

Cela agaçait particulièrement le Bélier.

Les Atlantes mûrissaient bien plus vite que les humains dans leur tête, pourquoi ne mûrissaient-ils pas aussi vite dans leur corps, bon sang !

De plus en plus souvent, Rodrigue rentrait tard le soir dans l'espoir que Shion dormirait déjà.

Il se glissait alors dans le lit, le prenait dans ses bras et parvenait à s'endormir.  
Quand Shion était éveillé, le Capricorne devait se battre avec ses hormones, celles naissantes de Shion plus contre la curiosité normale de l'adolescent que les changements rapides de son propre organisme interloquaient.

Ces nuits là, il en ressortait totalement épuisé.

Shion n'aimait pas voir son grand copain ainsi mal.

Aussi se creusait-il la tête depuis des jours pour savoir quoi faire.

Déjà, prendre en charge le petit garçon était un début.  
Si Rodrigue ne l'avait plus dans les jambes, peut-être pourrait-il dormir un peu plus.  
C'était aussi pour ca que Shion s'était levé à l'aube.

L'espagnol dormait encore, le petit déjeuner était prêt et…. Et l'enfant pleurait toujours.

Le jeune Bélier s'assit sur le bord du lit d'apprenti.

"- Jerem ?"

Le bambin se figea.

Il n'avait pas entendu qu'on était rentré dans sa chambre.

"- Bonjour, je m'appelle Shion."

L'adolescent hésita.

Il n'avait pas son armure sur le dos, autant en profiter pour ne pas terrifier le gosse.

"- Veux tu petit déjeuner ? Je sais que le Sanctuaire peut faire très peur, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si mal ici. Je suis bien content d'y être. En plus, El Cid est un bon professeur, tu as de la chance. Il est gentil même s'il est dur. Il est équitable et il n'est pas brutal…"

Jerem hésita.

"- C'est ton professeur aussi ?"

"- Ho non ! J'ai déjà mon armure moi ! Depuis longtemps ! Mais mon maître était vraiment très très dur alors je peux te promettre qu'El Cid est bien plus gentil. Tu n'as pas a pleurer tu sais."

Les larmes de l'enfant coulèrent encore.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le petit garçon ravala ses larmes le temps de répondre.

"- Mon papa et ma maman son mort la semaine dernière quand les voleurs sont venus. Moi ils ne m'ont pas touchés. Une lumière bleue me protégeait. Mais ils ont tués mon papa et ma maman."

Ha ça expliquait qu'on l'ait confié à Rodrigue. Un futur argent probablement.

Une fois qu'il serait adapté au Sanctuaire, il serait sans doute envoyé vers un autre maître.

"- Je comprends… Ca doit être dur de perdre ses parents. Moi je ne les connais pas. C'est plus facile. Je suppose qu'ils sont morts."

Il haussa les épaules comme si la notion ne le touchait pas.

Il avait son Roro, le reste, il s'en fichait un peu.

A la porte de la chambre d'apprenti, le cœur de l'espagnol se serra.

La décontraction avec laquelle Shion parlait de ses parents le bouleversait, plus encore en sachant Sage vivant et bien vivant…

Il entra dans la chambre.

"- Bonjour vous deux."

Shion bondit du lit pour sauter au cou de son compagnon.  
Sans se soucier de rien, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec toute la passion que peut en montrer un adolescent de douze ans.

Rodrigue se laissa faire de bonne grâce mais ne répondit pas au baiser.

Il laissait toujours Shion faire ce qu'il voulait de lui mais jamais au grand jamais ne le touchait.

Il ne le voulait pas.  
Il était trop jeune.

Petit à petit, il se soumettrait à tout ce que voulait Shion à toutes ses nouvelles idées mais lui-même avec un planning très stricte.

Il ne l'embrasserait pas sur ses lèvres avant ses treize ans.

Pour la langue, il attendrait quatorze.

Il ne se laisserait pas prendre avant ses quinze ans et attendrait qu'il en ai dix sept avant d'accepter l'inverse si et seulement si Shion lui demandait.

Enfin, il ne se montrerait à son tour demandeur que lorsque Shion aurait dix neuf ans révolus, age de la majorité chez les Atlantes.

….Si bien sur il survivait jusque là.

Bien sur, ce serait adaptable en fonction des demandes de Shion mais…

Accroché au cou d'El Cid, le jeune Bélier se bouina encore une seconde contre lui avait de le lâcher.

Encore un peu d'effort de sa part et il serait bientôt aussi grand que lui !

Jerem s'était recroquevillé sur le lit.

Shion revint vers lui pour lui donner la main.

"- Allez, viens Jerem… Il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner…"

Le Capricorne ne mordit la langue.

Il était jaloux…  
Jaloux de voir Shion donner la main à un autre.

Il se savait ridicule mais sa possessivité semblait croire chaque jour.

Histoire de se détendre, il posa une main sur les épaules de Shion.

L'adolescent lui sourit tendrement.

L'espagnol soupira.

Entre eux deux, il n'était certainement pas le dominant.

***

Shion se laissa tomber sur le canapé de son grand frère.

Penché sur un bout de bois avec son couteau, le Cancer sculptait une rose pour Albafica.

En près de trois ans, jamais le Cancer ne s'était lassé de faire la cours, pour l'instant sans succès, au poisson.

Tous voyaient bien qu'Albafica prenait plaisir aux attentions de l'italien, mais le jeune chevalier n'osait pas donner un signe d'encouragement au Cancer.

Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir alors qu'ils seraient toujours séparés par le poison…

Mais Manigoldo ne se résignait pas.  
Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne prépare un pique nique pour deux ou qu'il n'offre un petit cadeau au Poisson.

Shion trouvait ça adorable.

Mais pour l'instant, l'obsession amoureuse du Cancer n'était pas la raison de sa présence.

"- Mani, t'as pas de copain ou de copine hein ?"

L'italien releva le nez de son patient travail.

"- Hein ?"

"- Oui, je veux dire…" Shion rosit un peu.

Il restait un adolescent timide quand même bien qu'il soit infiniment plus détendu sur certains sujets que ses contemporains.

"- Un ou une petite amie…"

"- J'ai Alba !"

"- Nan, c'est pas ce que je veux dire…."

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire alors ?" S'amusa le Cancer qui avait finit par comprendre.

"- Tu sais très bien et tu fais exprès pour me gêner !"

"- Et ça marche ?"

Ecarlate, Shion lui jeta un coussin.

"- Oui !"

Ravi, Mani tapa dans ses mains.

"- Bien !!! C'est marrant de te voir tout rouge, ça jure avec tes cheveux."

Une main mentale se faufila sous les vêtements de l'italien pour le chatouiller sauvagement. Manigoldo glapit comme une fille.

Il était chatouilleux à crever.

"- J'arrête!!!" Promit-il en couinant.

Shion cessa de l'embêter.

"- Bon !"

La real politik lui avait apprit bien des choses, mais la première leçon de toute était la plus importance : connaître les faiblesses de l'ennemi et les exploiter à son avantage.  
Dans la circonstance, l'ennemi était un grand frère trop folâtre pour son propre bien et l'avantage à gagner et bien….

"- Mani…. Tu ne pourras jamais conclure avec Alba hein…."

Le sourire de sale gosse du cancer disparu, remplacé par une réelle tristesse qui fit mal au cœur de l'adolescent.

"- Non….nous le savons tous… Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais certainement pas le laisser tomber juste pour ça."

Shion passa ses bras autour du cou de son grand frère.

Il était et resterait toujours un grand tactile.

"- Je sais…."

"- Alors, c'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander, moucheron ? Si j'avais déjà fait profiter le poisson de mon incommensurable virilité ?"

Mani grogna quand Shion lui balança un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

"- Je voulais justement t'en parler, de ta virilité."

L'italien jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à l'adolescent. Il savait qu'El Cid refusait catégoriquement de toucher le gamin et refuserait encore longtemps. Si le petit commençait à avoir faim au point d'aller reluquer ailleurs….

"- Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?"

Shion hésita.

Il fixa Mani un moment avant de se décider à être brutalement honnête.

Son grand frère exécrait les circonvolutions et les périphrases.

"- Rodrigue ne veut pas me toucher. Je suis trop jeune encore, je le sais. Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais faire et ça ne me dit rien pour l'instant." Avoua le gamin. "Mais je sais aussi qu'il est comment dire…"

"- En manque ?"

"- Ouai…"

"- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?"

"- Vous êtes amis et tu es aussi…solitaire que lui….Pourrais tu…"

Mani bondit sur ses pieds, scandalisés.

"- NAN !!! Shion ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !"

Le jeune Atlante haussa les épaules.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Mais… enfin…. Rod'…et toi tu…. Enfin…"

Amusé Shion éclata de rire.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait ainsi à choquer l'italien.

La situation n'aurait-elle pas été aussi tendue, le jeune Atlante se serait moqué sans fin de la tête de son grand frère.

Il se calma pourtant très vite.

"- J'ai bien réfléchit à la situation, Mani. Rodrigue à besoin de quelqu'un pour…se détendre… j'ai bien pensé l'envoyer voir des eux…. Spécialistes… a Athènes, mais tu sais comment il est, il se draperait dans sa dignité outragée et serait vexé comme un pou de ne pas avoir pu me cacher son tourment physique…"

"- Et en me le jetant dans les bras ce sera mieux ?"

"- Vous êtes déjà ami et vous avez déjà… consommés…"

"- Comment…"

"- Il me l'a dit. Par contre, refais lui mal comme ça et je te jure que grand frère ou pas, je te châtre à la main."

Malgré leur différence d'age et de taille, le Cancer avala sa salive péniblement.

Shion n'avait peut-être que douze ans (presque treize !) mais il montrait de plus en plus une force de caractère et une force tout court assez terrifiante. L'italien aurait détesté l'avoir comme ennemi. Il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre le jeune adolescent en colère mais quand il l'était…

Une seule fois Mani l'avait vu irrité.

Le chevalier d'argent responsable avait faillit mourir.

Seule le poigne d'acier que Shion avait sur lui-même avait sauvé la vie de l'impudent.

Shion détestait que l'on s'en prenne, ne serait-ce que verbalement à Rodrigue.

"- Je n'ai rien fait qu'il ne m'ai demandé, Shion."

"- Et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas cassé la figure."

Un mince sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres de l'adulte.  
Et dire qu'il avait vu naître cette crotte de cosmos.

Il l'avait vu grandir, s'épanouir et voila qu'il le menaçait des pires souffrances, totalement persuadé qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à en effet lui démolir le portrait le cas échéant.  
Et l'italien devait bien avouer que s'ils se battaient pour de bon et bien… il ne savait pas qui des deux aurait la main haute… Leurs styles de combat étaient trop différents.

"- Et puis, pense à Albafica." Insista Shion.

Le visage de l'italien se ferma.

"- Une raison de plus pour te dire non, tu ne crois pas ?"

"- A moins qu'il ne te fuit de peur que tu finisses par essayer de lui sauter dessus et qu'il te tue par accident…."

Manigoldo fixa l'adolescent avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de colère.

"- Je déteste quand tu as raison. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi le gamin."

"- Le pope me forme en accéléré."

"- Tu ne seras pas prêt pour prendre sa succession."

"- Je sais… mais je crois qu'il espère que je survive à la guerre." S'amusa Shion.

Avec l'italien, il se permettait d'être infiniment moins gamin qu'il ne l'était avec Rodrigue. C'était une méthode comme une autre pour protéger l'espagnol de ses propres passions.

"- Tu n'as pas l'air très tenté par l'idée de vivre."

"- ….Pas si c'est sans Rodrigue." Murmura l'enfant, soudain bien fragile.

"- Qui te dis qu'il va mourir ?"

"- ….Nous allons tous mourir, Mani…Et tu le sais…"

"- ……. Je sais……"

Le jeune Bélier eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Alors ?"

L'italien soupira.

"- Si Alba accepte que je le trompe et que tu arrives à convaincre Rodrigue, c'est d'accord."

"- Merci."

"- C'est pas uniquement pour toi que je le fais."

"- Je sais, c'est important de proposer des situations gagnants-gagnants dans une négociation."

"- Politicien !"

"- Ne m'insulte pas, grand frère, ou je planquerais un hareng mort sous ton lit."

***

Shion s'était allongé de tout son long sur les rochers.

Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais c'était là qu'un enfant était mort près de dix ans auparavant et que lui-même avait faillit se noyer.

Non loin de lui, Dokho pêchait à la ligne.

Près d'eux, un bar et deux maquereaux s'agitaient encore faiblement.  
C'était leur journée de repos.

Rodrigue occupé jusqu'au soir, Dokho était parvenu à convaincre sans trop de difficultés Shion de venir pêcher avec lui.

Le Bélier n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais Dokho en raffolait alors quitte à passer du temps avec son meilleur ami.

Une sèche tomba près du jeune Atlante avec un bruit mat.

"- On va se régaler !!!"

Shion se redressa.

"- Je te laisse préparer tout ça !"

Lui-même préférait les fruits qu'il avait emportés dans un panier pique nique.

Dokho s'agenouilla près de son ami.

Il se pencha pour rapprocher la sèche des poissons.

Shion recula un peu, gêné par l'extrême proximité de Dokho.

Depuis quelques temps, la Balance s'amusait à se coller à lui. Shion n'aimait pas trop ça.

Il se dégagea avec naturel, ramassa son panier puis sauta des rochers.

"- Je vais faire un feu !!! Vide tes poissons !"

Dokho fit la moue.

Shion ne semblait pas comprendre son intérêt croissant pour lui.  
Ca l'agaçait.

Il aimait passionnément le Bélier pourtant ! Que devait-il faire de plus pour le convaincre qu'ils faisaient un couple idéal ?

Du haut de ses treize ans pas trop usés, la Balance ne comprenait pas qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu lorsque Shion appelait El Cid "son compagnon".

"- Alors, tu viens ?"

Dokho sauta sur le sable près de Shion, ses poissons à la main.

"- J'arrive, j'arrive…"

Heureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas Rodrigue qui les observait de loin.  
Tout à son tour de garde, il faisait en sorte de pouvoir surveiller de loin Shion. Pas pour l'ennuyer, juste que ça lui pesait de rester toute la journée sans lui.

Lorsque Dokho s'était rapproché….

Jamais la Balance ne saurait à quel point il était passé près de la mort…

***

Albafica avait été soulagé lorsque Manigoldo lui avait parlé de la proposition de Shion.

Non qu'il apprécie que son chevalier servant aille en voir un autre, mais au moins ne craindrait-il plus que l'impulsivité du Cancer ne les conduisent au drame.  
C'est avec reconnaissance qu'il avait accepté et poussé le cancer dans le chambre du Capricorne.

Convaincre l'espagnol avait été bien plus difficile.

En treize ans, c'était la première fois que le Capricorne et le Bélier se disputaient.

Leurs cris, à l'un comme à l'autre, avaient emplis le Sanctuaire pendant des heures, et ceux en plusieurs langues.

Lorsque Shion avait commencé à insulter Rodrigue en Atlante en lui conseillant quelques impossibilités anatomiques requérant le concours de son crâne, de son postérieur et l'aide de divers accessoires dont un vase de nuit, un rouleau à pâtisserie et des fers à cheval, Sage avait décidé d'y mettre le holà.

Totalement scandalisé, El Cid avait fixé son petit compagnon avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'horreur.

Où diable Shion avait-il apprit de telles choses ? C'était la faute à Mani ca et…  
Et ce n'était pas la question.  
La question était de savoir comment soulager le Capricorne des tensions de ses parties basses avant qu'elles ne le conduisent à faire des bêtises.

Le scandale du Capricorne avait crût en conséquence.  
Comment ça faire des bêtises ?

Il était un homme bien élevé, lui ! Il était un chevalier d'or ! Un gentleman ! Un Guerrier, un Chevalier en Armure, un digne représentant de la plus haute caste d'Andalousie qui…qui… Qui…. Qui se baladait avec toute l'armurerie de Castille au garde à vous sur le bas ventre le matin…  
Certes…

Shion avait soupiré.

S'il était un chevalier aussi digne qu'il le prétendait, et bien il ferait son devoir.  
Et pour l'instant, son devoir était de garder la tête froide pendant qu'il se dépêchait de grandir.

Sans compter que deux autres personnes comptaient sur lui et qu'il avait promis juré à Manigoldo de l'aider dans sa chasse au poisson.  
Hors, pour ce faire, Albafica ne voulait pas d'un crustacé hormonal sur les bras.

Shion ne l'avait pas prononcé, mais tous avait presque entendu un "Ferme les yeux et pense au Sanctuaire" lâché au Capricorne boudeur.

La veille au soir, Shion était donc monté au Palais du Pope pour y dormir après une session nocturne avec Sage autours de vieilles chronique du temps de la reconstruction du Sanctuaire, juste après la dernière guerre.

Shion ne savait pas pourquoi le pope semblait prendre autant de plaisir à passer du temps avec lui, mais le jeune Atlante devait reconnaître qu'il aimait ça aussi.

Il se sentait bien avec le pope. Bien mieux qu'avec son jumeau.

Il se sentait en sécurité, presque…chérit…

C'était une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable.  
Peut-être le pope réagissait-il ainsi parce qu'ils étaient de la même espèce….

Toujours était-il que la soirée avait été des plus plaisante.

Shion avait même réussit à repousser la douleur de son cœur pendant que Manigoldo et Rodrigue se…détendaient.

Il lui avait été impossible de dormir bien sur. Mais c'était sans importance.

Du moment que Rodrigue se sentait mieux, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Dès que le soleil s'était levé, l'adolescent avant sauté dans ses vêtements, quitté le dernier temple pour la maison du Capricorne puis s'était faufilé à l'intérieur.

Il avait un peu grimacé sous l'odeur de fauve de la chambre qu'il partageait normalement avec Rodrigue.

Pouah !!! Il espérait vraiment que lorsqu'il serait grand, il n'émettrait pas autant de musc ! Il avait l'impression de barboter dans la réserve à poissons séchés du village.

L'adolescent avait été ouvrir la fenêtre mais laissé les rideaux fermés pour ne pas réveiller les deux dormeurs.

Satisfaits et apaisés, Rodrigue et Manigoldo dormaient dos contre dos sur le grand lit du Capricorne

A pas de loup, Shion retira ses sandales, sa tunique, puis se faufila dans le lit pour prendre sa place dans les bras de son Capricorne.

Il savait que s'il ne gardait pas quelque chose sur les fesses, Rodrigue en ferait une syncope.

Jamais ils n'avaient encore dormis nus ensemble et l'espagnol entendait bien laisser les choses comme ça pour l'instant.

Shion poussa un énorme soupir de contentement lorsque les bras de son compagnon se refermèrent d'instinct autour de lui.

C'était un cauchemar que de devoir dormir sans lui….

Content, il s'endormit comme une masse.

***

Rodrigue s'étira lentement.  
Malgré toutes ses protestations, il devait reconnaître que Shion avait eut raison.

Il se sentait apaisé, reposé, tout simplement…bien…

Contre son dos, il sentait Mani qui dormait, lui aussi soulagé.

C'était probablement idiot, mais les deux vieux amis se faisaient suffisamment confiance pour ne pas avoir eut à lutter pour connaître leur place.

Ils n'avaient aucun problème à partager.

L'espagnol s'étira encore avant de refermer ses bras sur Shion.

Shion ?

…..

Le sale gamin.

Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, le capricorne le secoua doucement.

"- Shion ?"

L'adolescent grommela

"- Fatigué… Dodo…"

"- Laisse le dormir, Rod'." Souffla Mani en se levant.

Sans complexe, le Cancer se leva.

Il s'étira de tout son long.

"- je t'emprunte ta salle de bain et j'y vais. Bonne journée!"

"- Tu ne déjeunes pas ?"

Le Cancer eut un sourire plein de dents.

"- Alba m'attends."

Le Capricorne gloussa doucement.

Dans ses bras, Shion soupira de contentement.

Il était juste bien.

***

Le petit garçon de cinq ans suivait le chevalier d'or en trottant.

Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'homme mais obéissait sans se plaindre.

L'adulte lui avait montré des choses tellement exceptionnelles qu'il n'avait eut qu'une envie : le suivre.

Il n'avait pas mit plus de quelques minutes à comprendre comment il faisait de la lumière dorée avant d'en faire lui-même.

Il n'avait eut aucune peine à l'imiter lorsqu'il avait concentré son cosmos avant de détruire un rocher.

Le chevalier d'or avait semblé fasciné par ses capacités.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu l'emmener avec lui, en pleine nuit, sans demander à ses parents, l'enfant s'était rebellé.

L'adulte s'était mit en colère.

Il devait venir.

Il le DEVAIT !

Le petit garçon l'avait toisé du haut de son mètre et six centimètres.

Il partirait avec lui.  
A la condition que l'avenir de ses parents et de ses frères et cœurs soit assuré.

De l'argent avait changé de main.

Beaucoup d'argent.

L'enfant avait accepté de le suivre.

Il n'était pas heureux mais….

"- Dépêche toi, nous sommes arrivés."

L'enfant accéléra un peu le pas.

Ils franchirent une dernière crête.

Au loin, d'immenses temples remplissaient une montagne. Tout en haut, un dernier Temple et une haute statue surveillaient la vallée.

"- Nous sommes au Sanctuaire."

Le petit garçon le suivit encore.

"- Dépêche-toi, Regulus !!"

Le gamin haussa les épaules.

Au moins sa famille serait bien maintenant.

Il suivit le chevalier d'or en silence.

Lorsqu'il commença à souffrir devant le quatrième temple, le chevalier d'or le souleva de terre pour le porter.

Installé dans ses bras, il appuya son front contre son épaule.

Avant longtemps, il somnolait.

"- Regulus ?"

L'enfant sursauta.

La voix du chevalier d'or était plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et un peu incertaine.

Regulus se frotta les yeux.

"- Désolé, je me suis endormit…"

Le Sagittaire le posa sur le sol avant de lui prendre la main.

"- Nous allons voir le Grand Pope, Regulus. C'est un vieux monsieur très intelligent et très puissant. C'est lui qui dirige le Sanctuaire.

L'enfant bailla mais hocha la tête.

"- D'accord."

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à l'enfant.

Il ne la comprenait pas encore mais…

Sisyphe jeta un coup d'œil au petit.

Il avait l'air si fragile… et pourtant si sur de lui…

Il culpabilisait presque.

Son cœur se serra.

Soudain, il se sentit bien protecteur pour ce petit garçon un peu perdu mais si déterminé.


	10. Chapter 10

Sa vie

Chapitre 10 : Hantise

Le capricorne s'agenouilla devant le lit.

Avec un soupir, il se coucha par terre.

"- Shion ??? Sort de là….S'il te plait ??"

Le Bélier se recroquevilla plus étroitement sous le lit.

"- Shion…."

El Cid soupira encore.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Sisyphe dans le Temple du pope lorsqu'ils avaient tous été convoqués, le capricorne avait su que la catastrophe était proche mais il n'avait pas anticipé à quel point.

Lorsque Shion avait vu le Sagittaire, il s'était mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds, visiblement paniqué par la simple présence du grec.

Rodrigue avait du le pousser à sa place.

A son grand regret, il avait du le laisser aux bons soins d'Aldébaran.

Le grand taureau était atterré de voir que le jeune Bélier craignait encore à ce point le Sagittaire.

Pendant tout le conseil, Shion n'avait pas écouté le moindre de mot de ce que disait le pope, pas plus que le la présentation de l'apprenti du Sagittaire.

"- Il va lui faire du mal…"

"- Qui va faire du mal à qui, Shion ?" Encouragea Rodrigue.

C'étaient les premiers mots du jeune Bélier depuis qu'il avait vu le Sagittaire, plus de quatre heures avant.

"- Sisyphe… il va faire du mal au petit…"

Rodrigue rampa sous le lit. Visiblement, Shion n'en sortirait pas avant un moment alors…

Le jeune Atlante vint immédiatement se cagoussouner dans les bras de son compagnon. Presque aussitôt, il commença à se détendre.

Sans laisser le choix à Rodrigue, il glissa une main dans sa chemise pour pouvoir caresser sa peau toute douce comme un doudou.

Le Capricorne avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce genre de caresses.

Shion grandissait délicieusement et lui donnait grand faim malgré l'aide que lui procurait Mani.

"- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il fasse du mal à Regulus ?"

Lui avait écouté –un peu- le pope.

"- Parce qu'il m'en a fait à moi." Souffla doucement l'adolescent soudain bien fragile entre ses mains.

El Cid le serra contre lui.

Shion se recroquevilla plus étroitement encore sans ses bras.

"- Tu t'en souvient ?"

"- …..non… Mais je sais que j'ai raison."

L'espagnol déposa un baiser sur le front de l'adolescent.

"- Rod' ? Shion ? Vous êtes là ?"

Rodrigue agita un pied, seul élément de sa personne qui dépassait de sous le lit.

"- Ici, Mani !"

"- Qu'est ce que vous foutez sous le lit ?"

"- Sisyphe." Soupira le Capricorne.

Le Cancer serra les dents.

C'était pour ça, entre autre qu'il était venu.

Il était persuadé que Shion avait très très mal vécut de se retrouver dans la même pièce que le Sagittaire sans la moindre préparation.

"- Il va encore faire du mal." Répéta l'adolescent soudain bien petit garçon.

"- Ben pas avant un moment. Il est repartit. Ou il va repartir dès ce soir."

Le Capricorne leva les yeux sur le cancer qui venait lui aussi de se faufiler sous le lit.

"- Vraiment ?"

Le pope est persuadé qu'Athéna est en Italie. Il est allé la chercher."

"- …Et Regulus ?"

Mani effleura les cheveux de Shion.

"- T'en fait pas pour lui, gamin. Pendant l'absence de l'autre trou d'balle, c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui."

Un peu rassuré, Shion fit néanmoins une tête de trois pieds de long.

"- Je sais pas si c'est mieux…"

"- Hé ! T'as pas trop mal tourné avec un grand frère comme moi quand même, morpion !"

"- Ca, c'est uniquement parce que je suis là pour contrarier ta néfaste influence." Renifla Rodrigue avec hauteur.

Manigoldo se mit à grommeler.

Il était un incompris et eux étaient tous méchants.

Shion gloussa.

Il se retourna dans les bras de Rodrigue pour prendre Manigoldo dans ses bras;

"- C'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même….ASHIO !"

Le Cancer eut un sourire torve.

"- Ca, c'est Athéna qui t'a punit de te moquer de moi."

"- Mais Shion a raison, nous devrions sortir de sous le lit."

Mani souleva le meuble de deux doigts pour laisser les deux autres ors se redresser.

Il remit ensuite le lit à sa place, non sans avoir du rester quelques minutes avec le lit sur la tête le temps que le Capricorne-frottons Sainte Serpillière prenne le balais pour chasser les moutons de poussières qui se cachaient jusque là sous le meuble.

***

Les jambes dans le vide, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, Regulus observait des apprentis s'entraîner avec entrain.

Près de lui, Sisyphe pliait d'anciennes tuniques qu'il avait porté lors de ses premières années au Sanctuaire. Elles étaient à la taille de l'enfant, encore en bon état et le temps que des tuniques neuves lui soient cousues, elles feraient bien l'affaire malgré le symbole du sagittaire brodé sur la poitrine.

"- Regulus ?"

L'enfant sauta du lit pour venir près de son propriétaire.

Le regard clair, il fixait l'adulte de trente trois ans avant calme.

Regulus était toujours calme.

Le Sagittaire aimais ça.  
C'était un changement bienvenu sur les autres bébés ors du Sanctuaire.

Il n'avait pas vu Shion et l'autre la…Dokho… très longtemps, mais ces quelques minutes avaient suffis.

Shion était toujours aussi indiscipliné.  
Quand à la Balance….

Il méritait une fessée en place publique pour avoir osé l'appeler par son prénom sans qu'ils n'aient été présentés.

"- Je vais te laisser aux soins de Manigoldo."

Ca par contre, ça irritait particulièrement le Sagittaire.

Non qu'il ait quelque chose contre le Cancer, mais il soupçonnait que l'italien ferait de son mieux pour pervertir l'enfant et le transformer en monstre insupportable.  
Pourquoi Sage n'avait-il pas confié l'enfant à un autre ? Asmita ou Degel par exemple ?

Malgré sa jeunesse, Degel était quelqu'un de calme et de solide. Bon, il y avait Kardia et le Sagittaire ne savait pas s'il voulait de ce poison dans l'entourage de Regulus. Le Scorpion se fichait de tout et de tout le monde, à part de Degel.

Et Asmita ?

Il avait beau être aveugle, il pouvait bien garder un enfant comme Regulus quelques jours, au pire quelques semaines. Certes, à cause de son infirmité, il lui serait difficile, voir impossible, de s'assurer de son entraînement physique mais…

Ou même Aldébaran ??? Qui avait sept élèves sur les bras…

Aspro ? Le Gémeau lui faisait peur.

El Cid ? C'était à mourir de rire ! Il n'arrivait déjà pas à faire de Shion un humain stable….

Albafica ? Le poisson ne suiciderait plutôt que d'avoir un élève qui ne soit pas son successeur direct.

Au grand désespoir du Sagittaire, il dut reconnaître qu'il n'y avait QUE Manigoldo pour s'occuper de Regulus…

"- Tu feras bien attention à toi. Manigoldo est parfois trop enthousiaste pour son propre bien et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu t'entraîneras avec lui tous les jours. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis absent qu'il faut perdre du temps. Je serais bientôt de retour pour finir ta formation. Tu es intelligent et doué. Je sais que d'ici deux ans, tu porteras ton armure."

Content de la retenue et de l'attention de l'enfant, le Sagittaire lui posa une main sur le crâne comme il avait vu bien des maîtres le faire.

L'enfant ferma les yeux sous la caresse avec un petit soupir.

Sisyphe tressaillit.

Lorsqu'il avait touché l'enfant, il avait ressentit comme une décharge étrange, comme une… reconnaissance…

Il frémit.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Il sera les dents.

La mère de l'enfant avait semblé vouloir du dire quelque chose juste avant qu'ils ne partent.

Il haussa les épaules.

C'était sans importance.

"- Viens… Je vais te présenter à Manigoldo."

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

"- Bien…"

Il lui suivit sans protestation.

***

Shion évitait comme la peste de se rendre chez le Cancer ces temps ci.

Non qu'il fasse la tête à Mani, non… Simplement, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser un Sisyphe revenant de mission pour récupérer son élève.

Le jeune chevalier d'or se savait ridicule mais…. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à la simple mention du nom du Sagittaire.

C'était encore plus risible sachant qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, dans le Palais du Pope !!!

Plus que tout, c'était cette terreur sans raison qui inquiétait l'adolescent.

Il savait que Sisyphe lui voulait du mal. Il le savait, comme il savait qu'il avait souffert à cause de lui. Pourtant, il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'il avait pu faire.

"- Shion ?"

Le jeune Atlante sursauta.

Assit dans l'atelier de la maison du Bélier, une armure d'argent devant lui, il la réparait machinalement depuis plusieurs heures.  
Sous ses mains, il sentait le ronron content de l'armure à mesure que ses blessures disparaissaient ainsi que l'affection que le morceau de métal vivant avait pour lui.

Toutes les armures l'aimaient.  
Elles se sentaient en sécurité entre ses mains.  
Elles se sentaient chéries, comprises et à l'abri.  
C'était étrange même pour le jeune chevalier parfois.  
Qu'avait-il fait pour que ces armures lui soient autant dévouées ? Lui qui n'était qu'un or parmi les autres et un pervers voyeur qui jouissait des vies passées des autres ?

Même les armures qui jusque là n'étaient jamais passées entre ses mains le connaissaient.

D'ailleurs…

"- Grand pope…."

Sage haussa un sourcil.

Il était venu chercher Shion pour un événement très important dont le petit ne semblait même pas avoir conscience.

"- Oui, Shion ?"

"- Les armures communiquent-elles entre elles ?"

Le pope haussa un point de vie.

"- Communiquer….entre elles ??"

Lui n'avait jamais eut la patience ni la capacité naturelle à réparer les armures. Son frère par contre y excellait

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

"- Même les armures que je n'ai pas vu me…reconnaissent… Elles me saluent avec joie, comme si elles me connaissaient déjà. Elles s'abandonnent à moi sans crainte… Quand j'ai finit avec elles, elles retournent à leurs maîtres mais… Leurs maîtres se rencontrent et discutent… Les armures en font-elles autant ? Elles aussi vivent-elle de cancans et de potins ?"

L'adolescent éclata soudain de rire.

Il imaginait les armures de la vierge, d'Andromède, des gémeaux ou de Céphée, toutes des armures humanoïdes, assises autour d'une tasse de thé en train de se plaindre de leurs porteurs ou de cancaner sur les histoires d'amour des chevaliers comme autant de duègnes agacées mais néanmoins amusées.

L'image mentale partagée naturellement avec le pope fit glousser le vieillard.

"- Je ne sais pas, Shion, mais l'idée est intéressante. Il aurait fallut demander ça aux créateurs des armures, à Athéna ou même aux armures elles-mêmes."

Shion effleura l'armure du Triangle.

"- Je leur demande, grand pope, mais elles ne veulent pas me répondre pour une fois."

Il jeta un regard noir à son armure qui semblait l'observer avec un rien d'amusement.

"- Même elle, elle se moque…"

Sage resta silencieux.  
Ce contact profond avec les armures l'inquiétait un peu.

Même Hakurei n'avait pas la possibilité d'établir un tel dialogue avec elles.

Shion se secoua soudain après avoir fignolé un dernier détail sur l'armure d'argent qui le remercia avant de retourner docilement dans son caisson.

"- Pardonnez moi grand pope. Que puis-je pour vous ?"

"- Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi…"

"- Grand pope ?"

"- Je t'expliquerais après…"

Sans comprendre, l'enfant suivit son père.

C'était un crève cœur pour Sage que ne pas lui dire qui il était mais…C'était en effet mieux pour le gamin.  
Il avait Rodrigue à aimer, Manigoldo comme "famille", petit à petit, Albafica le traitait de plus en plus comme un frère à mesure que le Cancer l'apprivoisait, Dégel et Kardia le traitaient avec tendresse quand à Dokho… La jeune Balance semblait éperdument amoureuse du Bélier, à l'irritation croissante d'El Cid d'ailleurs.

Mais comme Shion décourageait toujours les tentatives de fraternisations poussées du chinois, l'espagnol ne disait pour l'instant trop rien.

Shion suivit le pope jusqu'au dernier temple.

Sage le poussa dans ses propres appartements avant de lui tendre une longue tunique blanche avec des broderies pourpres.  
C'était la même tunique qu'avait portée le pope des siècles plus tôt. C'était elle qu'avaient portée son père et son père avant lui.  
La tunique était dans la famille depuis plus de mille ans.

"- Cette tunique est à toi… Elle se transmet de génération en génération de père en fils mais…."

Saga haussa les épaules.

"- Je veux qu'elle continue à se transmettre encore. Garde la et transmet la à ton propre fils quand le moment sera venu…. Maintenant, déshabille-toi complètement, enfile ceci et nous pourrons y aller."

Un peu perdu, Shion fixait le vêtement de soie sans vraiment comprendre.

"- grand pope ?"

"- Tu ne te souviens pas ?…..Nous sommes le trente mars, Shion. Tu as treize ans cette nuit. C'est important comme anniversaire pour notre peuple. "

L'adolescent hoqueta.

Sage lui en avait parlé en effet une fois ou deux.

Il y avait trois cérémonies principales pour leur peuple.  
La première à un an, la seconde à treize et la dernière à dix sept.

Il allait être officiellement reconnu comme un membre actif de la tribu. Il lui faudrait choisir son rôle également.

"- Quel rôle vas-tu prendre ?"

Shion hésita.

Lorsque Sage lui avait expliqué ça, il en avait discuté avec Rodrigue. Il ne voulait pas se tromper de vie, même s'ils n'étaient plus que si peu que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

De par sa naissance, certaines possibilités lui étaient fermées. Par exemple, il ne pouvait être chasseur ou soldat. Ce qui était bien ridicule puisqu'il était un guerrier de la Déesse mais… Les coutumes Atlantes ne s'embarrassaient que fort peu de vétilles comme Athéna. Il ne pouvait pas non plus être berger ou gardien du temple.

Par contre, il pouvait être professeur, gardien de la famille, éleveur, paysan ou catin.

Ce n'était pas des "métiers" bien sur, ce n'était juste que le choix de la caste à laquelle il appartiendrait.

Un Eleveur pouvait tout à fait être prêtre, un Catin élever des chèvres ou un Soldat se prostituer.

Ca n'avait rien à voir.

Ou plutôt, ça n'avait plus rien à voir depuis plus de trois millénaires.  
Avant, oui. Mais maintenant….

"- Je crois que le Gardien de la Famille me plait." Rougit doucement l'adolescent.

Ce n'était pas un choix remarquable, dans les temps anciens, ça se serait traduit par "père au foyer". Mais l'idée plaisait énormément à l'adolescent.

Il s'occupait déjà des armures, il prenait sur lui de rassurer les jeunes apprentis effrayés quand ils arrivaient, ils consolaient les gamins quand ils pleuraient, ils soignaient les malades quand il le pouvait….

C'était un rôle qu'il avait déjà naturellement embrassé.

Il n'était pas un guerrier dans l'âme, il n'était pas vraiment un professeur, incapable qu'il était de se concentrer sur plusieurs élèves à la fois, il ne se voyait pas avec des chèvres aux fesses (enfin, si…une...Mais Rodrigue n'en était pas encore là), quand à être paysan, il lui suffisait de regarder une plante en pot pour qu'elle meurt. Avec humour, Albafica le comparait à un désherbant universel.  
Pour se moquer gentiment, il l'avait une fois assis au milieu d'un terrain vague qu'il voulait désherber avant d'ensemencer de roses.

Shion avait boudé mais uniquement pour l'ennuyer, il n'avait pas bougé de la journée.  
Au grand désespoir du Bélier, les mauvaises herbes avaient disparues dans les deux jours.  
La vie était injuste…  
Quand à jouer les Catins…  
Quand il avait expliqué les choix possibles à Rodrigue, le Capricorne était passé à 42/17 de tension quand il avait exprimé cette dernière possibilité.

Le jeune Bélier l'avait donc intelligemment repoussée définitivement.

"- Comment cela va-t-il se passer ?"

Le Pope se contenta de sourire.

"- C'est aussi ça, le passage, Shion. Tu ne sauras pas ce qui se passe."

Sage ouvrit une porte.  
A l'intérieur, tout était plongé dans le noir.

Il poussa Shion à l'intérieur.

"- Donc courage."

"- Attendez ! Que dois-je faire !!!" Plaida encore le jeune or.

"- Tu le sauras." Rassura encore Shion en fermant la porte.

Shion s'immobilisa dans le noir.

Pendant de longues secondes, il ne bougea pas le temps que sa vue s'habitude à l'obscurité.

Petit à petit, il distingua une fine, très fine lumière qui suffisait à peine pour qu'il ne se prenne pas les murs dans la figure.

Un peu incertain, l'adolescent avança de quelques mètres.

Que devait-il faire ? Où devait-il aller ?

Sur sa droite, il voyait un peu plus de lumière. Sur sa gauche, il sentait un fin courant d'air chaud, devant lui, l'air était froid et humide. Presque derrière lui sur la droite, il sentait un couloir mais… sans rien de remarquable, si discret qu'il en était invisible par rapport aux autres.

Résolut, il tourna le dos aux trois premiers pour prendre celui là.

Très vite, à mesure qu'il avançait, il se retrouva dans le noir le plus total.

Il aurait pu déployer son cosmos et avoir de la lumière ainsi bien sur, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il sentait que ça aurait gâché quelque chose.

Il n'était pas là en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna.

Il était là en tant que jeune Atlante.

Une vague odeur un peu écoeurante lui titilla les narines.

"- Qu'est ce que…."

Il lui semblait la reconnaître sans vraiment la saisir tout à fait.

A mesure qu'il avançait, l'odeur se faisait plus forte et plus dégoûtante.

Très vite, Shion du respirer par la bouche pour ne pas vomir.

Il aurait pu faire demi tour, il le savait. Rien ne l'empêchait de revenir sur ses pas et de prendre un autre chemin mais il s'entêta.

C'était son choix, et il ne remettrait jamais en cause ce qu'il avait décidé.

Il était un bélier.

Il était borné.

L'odeur fut soudain trop forte.

Un peu dégoûté par lui-même, il vomit longuement sur le sol avant d'avancer encore.

Son estomac vide l'avait soulagé.  
L'odeur était toujours aussi forte mais le gênait un peu moins.

Il continua à avancer.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là ni ce que signifiait ce rituel mais avança encore.  
Sous ses pieds il sentait quelque chose de mou et de souple, froid aussi.

Malgré l'absence de lumière, il se pencha pour tâter jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur quelque chose.

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine.

Il marchait sur des cadavres de bœufs…

De plus en plus inquiet, il mit à avancer plus vite.

Il voulait sortir de là.

Il voulait sortir de se labyrinthe.

Il sentait la panique qui lui prenait la gorge monter lentement.

Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que ses pas sur les carcasses et son cœur qui lui sentait battre de plus en plus fort.

Il n'y avait d'autre odeur que cette des bêtes en train de pourrir.

Il n'y avait que lui.

Il était seul, sans son Rodrigue.

Il était seul, sans son frère.

Il était seul, tout seul, au milieu d'un charnier sans fin qui le terrifiait.

Une mince lueur attira son attention devant lui.

Terrifié, il trébucha sur les derniers cadavres avant de tomber littéralement sur la porte.

Les mains tremblantes, il parvint à tourner la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

Il se rua de l'autre côté de lui pour tomber à genoux sur le marbre.

Il eut besoin d'une minute pour recouvrer la vue.

Ses pieds étaient rouges du sang des animaux, ses mains aussi.

Une grimace lui monta aux lèvres.  
C'était dégoûtant.

Un peu tremblant, il constata la présence de deux autres couloirs.

Ce petit jeu commençait à l'ennuyer.  
Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il fasse QUOI ? Qu'il aille OU ?

La colère remplaçant progressivement la peur, il oblitéra le sang qui le couvrait.

Quelle direction prendre ?

Les deux portes étaient identiques.

Pourtant, il avait la certitude que le choix du chemin serait extrêmement important pour lui.

Aussi, il utilisa la seule méthode scientifique qui lui permettrait de choisir le bon chemin, le seul qui lui corresponde et s'ouvre vers son avenir.

"- Plouf plouf…Une oie, deux oies, trois oies, quatre oies, cinq oies, six oies, c'est toi !"

Il tomba sur celui de gauche.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, il franchit la porte.

"- Bon retour parmi nous, Shion."

Un sourire un peu inquiet aux lèvres, Sage le fixait avec soulagement.

Près de lui, Manigoldo, Rodrigue, Dokho…Tous les ors en fait… Même Regulus était là, visiblement bien perdu.

"- Grand Pope ?"

L'adolescent franchit l'huis lui se retourna.  
Les deux portes donnaient sur la salle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?"

"- Le premier choix et celui du destin." Expliqua Mani "J'ai fait le même que toi quand j'avais ton âge. J'ai choisit la mort et la solitude."

Sage balança un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son élève.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que veux dire ce chemin ! Et tu le sais !"

"- Boarf !"

Le pope foudroya son élève du regard qui lui rendit un immense sourire plein de dents.

"- Je vais t'expliquer Shion. Il y a quatre chemins. Celui de la facilité, qui est illuminé, celui de l'apprentissage, qui l'était un peu moins, celui des larmes qui était humide et enfin celui de la raison qui est celui que tu as prit."

"- …. Et les cadavres de vaches par terre ?"

"- Ca c'est pour faire terroir."

"- MANI !"

"- Pfff, si on peu plus déconner."

Albafica vola son mouchoir à Degel, le posa sur les lèvres de l'italien et l'embrassa fugitivement à travers pour le faire taire.

"- Chut, Mani…S'il te plait…"

Un immense sourire débile apparu sur le visage du Cancer.

"- Oui, mon cœur." Ronronna l'italien sans se soucier des gloussements amusés des autres.

Un peu en retrait, Rodrigue ne disait rien, très fier.  
Mani lui avait expliqué la signification de ce chemin de croix à choisir.

Il l'avait emprunté quand il avait eut treize ans. A sa connaissance, il était le seul non Atlante à l'avoir prit. Quand il avait demandé à Sage pourquoi il devait le faire, le pope lui avait expliqué qu'il était son fils et qu'en tant que tel, il devait le prendre.

L'adolescent en avait été si fier !!!

"- Et pour les carcasses, Shion, elles sont disposées de telles façons celui un chemin prédéfinit qui reprendre exactement les pas de la Danse de la Sérénité."

Shion hocha la tête.

Sage lui avait apprit ça. C'était la danse rituelle que dansaient les Atlantes pour honorer leur peuple.

"- Et les vaches ?"

"- Pour l'abondance…."

"- Le Sang ?"

"- Tu as rit dans le sang lorsque tu as été présenté le jour de tes un ans."

L'adolescent se troubla.

"- J'ai rit ?"

"- Et joué avec."

"- Tu as la mort dans le sang, Shion, c'est ta nature !" S'amusa Mani. "Comme à nous tous ! On n'est pas des chevaliers d'or pour des crottes de yaks après tout ! Dans quelques années, on va devoir tuer ou être tuer. Autant s'habituer de suite à patauger dans l'hémoglobine jusqu'aux mollets !"

Sage allait reprendre encore Mani mais se tut.

Il avait raison… Tout simplement raison…

"- Et les autres portes ?"

Shion était un peu boudeur.  
Il n'aimait pas du tout ce que sous entendait son choix.

"- Ca, c'est plus simple. Après l'angoisse du chemin, il s'agit de choisir. Le choix n'a aucune importance. Soit tu avances pour plonger dans l'inconnu, soit tu fais demi tout…. Nombreux sont ceux qui font demi tour tu sais…"

L'adolescent grinça des dents.

Il se sentait fatigué, énervé, angoissé et mourrait de faim.

"- Et maintenant ?"

Sage la guida jusqu'à l'extérieur où un bassin attendait.

Il le fit grimper dedans.

Mani s'agenouilla près de lui, prit une éponge et commença à nettoyer ses jambes du sang qui les souillaient pendant que Sage récitait les paroles traditionnelles de purification et de bienvenue pour le passage de l'enfance à l'adolescence.

Lorsque Mani l'eut débarrassé de tout le sang, il l'aida à descendre puis le sécha.

Sa tunique souillée de sang sur le dos mais la peau immaculée, l'adolescent pouvait à présent entrer de plein pied dans une nouvelle partie de sa vie.

"- Pourquoi garde-t-il la tunique tachée ?" Murmura doucement Regulus à El Cid.

Le Capricorne s'accroupit près de l'enfant.

"- Parce qu'il a grandit, il n'est plus un enfant innocent. Quand bien même son corps est encore pur, son esprit ne l'est plus. Il a mangé de la viande, il a tué des insectes, il a blessé et été blessé, il n'est plus le nourrisson immaculé de sa naissance. Le sang sur la tunique représente cette évolution. Quand il passera à l'age adulte, sa peau aussi restera souillée de sang."

Regulus hocha lentement la tête.  
C'était compliqué tout ça.

C'était mieux d'être humain !

***

"- Maniiii !!! Aide moi !"

Le Cancer quitta des yeux Regulus juste le temps de saluer Shion.

"- Salut la babaulti !!"

"- Hé ?"

"- t'occupe."

"- Mais…"

"- C'est une crevette verte."

"- Je suis pas une crevette !!!"

Manigoldo éclata de rire.

"- Mais tu es vert."

"- Oui ça..."

"- Alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?"

Regulus atteint ses dix milles pompes.

Epuisé, il se laissa tomber les bras en croix dans la poussière.

Le cancer prit pitié de lui.

"- Va boire un peu et marcher pour te détendre, Regulus, on reprendra dans une petite demi heure."

L'enfant eut un soupir de soulagement.

"- Merci."

"- Et mange un bout, à ton âge on a toujours faim."

L'enfant sourit timidement avant de filer vers la cuisine de la troisième maison.

"- Alors, que puis-je faire pour mon petit poulpe préféré ?"

"- Poulpe ?"

"- Avec tes cheveux là…"

"- Haaaa ! Mais arrête avec mes cheveux !"

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils avaient énormément poussés en six mois et qu'ils lui arrivaient à présent presque aux fesses.

Il aurait pu les couper mais il aimait de plus en plus les avoir long. Sans doute parce que Rodrigue passait des heures à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, encore et encore, sans se lasser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

"- D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête. Que puis-je faire pour mon petit frère ?"

"- Comment tu fais pour embrasser avec la langue ?"

L'italien faillit en cracher ses dents.

"- SHION !!!"

"- Quoi ? A qui veux tu que je demande ? Rodrigue refuse de faire autre chose qu'un bécot, Dégel je lui ai demandé, il est passé au fushia pendant que Kardia rigolait comme un âne. Asmita est aussi coincé qu'une vieille porte, Aldébaran s'intéresse qu'aux filles et j'aurais l'impression de demander à mon père. Il reste que toi. Alors explique !"

L'italien grommela un peu.

Il était un choix en désespoir de cause ou quoi ?

"- Moi aussi je peux te taquiner non ?"

"- Sale bête."

"- Oui, grand frère."

L'italien grogna.

Il s'assit sur un rocher.

"- Bon, tu veux juste savoir comment lui rouler une pelle à ta chèvre ?"

"- Pour commencer, oui…"

"- Pour commencer ?"

"- Tu m'expliqueras quoi faire au lit bien sur…."

Le pauvre italien lâcha un gémissement de fin du monde.

Pourquoi lui!!!

***

Rodrigue avala le dîner préparé par son jeune compagnon avec enthousiasme.

Voir même, il dévorait.

Sa journée avait été longue !

Une digue avait cédé près d'Amsterdam aussi le pope l'avait dépêché avec Dégel pour limiter un peu les dégâts.

Avec leurs communications peu rapides, ils étaient arrivés une semaine après la rupture de la digue mais avait quand même pu aider.

Un bon coup de froid à mettre sur le dos d'un gros vent du nord pour geler la mer qui durerait un bon mois, le temps que les digues soient reconstruites, d'énormes rochers apparus comme par magie dans les plus grosses brèches, il ne restait plus aux humains qu'à fignoler.

C'était peu, mais ils ne pouvaient guère faire mieux.

"- Tu en veut encore ?"

Le Capricorne hocha la tête avant de lui tendre son assiette.

Il mourrait de faim !

Amusé, Shion le resservit.

"- Encore ?"

Cette fois l'espagnol agita les mains, repus.

"- Non, je te remercie."

La plâtrée de pâtes était simple mais délicieuse.

"- Tu as prit des cours de cuisine avec Mani ?

"- Entre autre…."

L'espagnol se rinça la bouche avec un verre de vin rosé italien.

"- Entre autre ?"

Suspicieux soudain, il surveillait le jeune Bélier du coin de l'œil.

"- Oui, il m'apprends plein de choses après tout !"

"- Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir…"

Shion s'assit sans complexe sur les cuisses de son compagnon.

Une étincelle vit réprimée apparue dans les yeux de l'espagnol.

Shion savait qu'il était de plus en plus grand…et de plus en plus séduisant.

Il ne prêtait normalement guère attention à la chose, mais depuis que Mani le lui avait fait remarqué, il ne pouvait que voir la façon dont les femmes chevalier le suivait du regard, parfois en soupirant, comment certaines s'enhardissaient jusqu'à le toucher et a tenter de l'attirer avec elle dans des coins tranquilles, comment certains gardes et chevaliers faisaient pareils…

"- Hé ! Tu es mignon comme un cœur, tu es un chevalier d'or, tu es gaulé comme un demi dieu, tu n'es même pas humain et tu es monté comme un poney, faut pas t'étonner !!"

Le pauvre Bélier en était resté tout gêné.

Il n'était pas tout ça lui !!!

Il était juste un petit agneau encore bien timide qui ne rêvait que de voir son Roro se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement comme le décrivaient les livres érotiques qu'il empruntait à Dégel sans que ce dernier le sache…ou sans qu'il n'en dise rien plutôt…  
Qui aurait cru que le droit et rigide français qui commençait a apprendre la lecture des constellations à Star Hill avec le pope puisse avoir une bibliothèque libertine et érotique suffisante pour entretenir les fantasmes de tout le Sanctuaire pour les deux siècles à venir ?

Kardia ne devait jamais s'ennuyer avec lui.

Sans compter que le français avec une imagination débordante !

Pour l'instant, Shion était très occupé à lire le Kama sutra.

Lorsque Mani lui avait conseillé d'aller demander un livre au français plutôt que de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre sans lui montrer et sachant que l'adolescent ne voudrait pas avoir recourt à un prostitué pour lui enseigner, Dégel avait paru la solution idéale.

Le digne Verseau avait écouté la demande de l'adolescent avant de lui confier le livre, richement illustré.

La version que lui avait donné le français était écrite en indien, ce qui ne gênait pas vraiment le jeune Atlante.

Il parlait tellement de langues de toute façon…

Le livre évoquait successivement "les trois buts de la vie", "les conseils de bon sens", "le comportement du citadin , "le choix d'une épouse", "les devoirs et privilèges de l'épouse", "les courtisanes" et "les méthodes occultes" en plus de toutes les pratiques plus directement liées à la sexualité.

L'adolescent l'avait trouvé extrêmement intéressant, et pas uniquement pour ses questions sur le sexe.

Il trouvait dans ce foutu bouquin une mine de réflexions sur la tenue de son couple avec le Capricorne. Un passage entier était également consacré aux amours entre garçons, ce qui l'arrangeait bien sur les questions de plomberie. En plus, il y avait des gravures !

Alors même s'il rougissait furieusement lorsqu'il ouvrait le livre, il le lisait néanmoins avec attention.

"- Je ne suis pas un steak tu sais." S'amusa soudain l'espagnol.

Shion le fixait avec une faim dans les yeux qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait rien d'enfantin dans ce regard.

Le Bélier passa ses bras autours de son cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rodrigue n'initiait encore que très rarement des baisers entre eux maintenant que Shion avait treize ans mais il y répondait toujours.  
Satisfait de sentir son compagnon resserrer ses bras autours de lui, Shion effleura ses lèvres du bout de la langue.  
Machinalement, Rodrigue lui laissa le passage.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la petite langue rose et agile de Shion qui explorait la cavité humide qu'il réalisa soudain.

Une seconde, il tenta de le repousser mais la poigne d'acier de Shion sur son cou et son poignet l'en empêcha.

Les yeux mi clos, un petit ronron au fond de la gorge, le jeune Bélier se faisait plaisir avec ce premier baiser.

Le Capricorne débattit avec lui-même une seconde : Repousser Shion et l'engueuler ? Répondre au baiser ? Ne pas réagir ?

La première et la troisième solution auraient gâché ce moment important pour le jeune Bélier.

Ne restait donc plus que la seconde.  
Et quitte à répondre, autant en profiter aussi n'est ce pas ?

En tout cas, c'était ce que le Capricorne tentait de se faire admettre à toute force pendant qu'il glissait une main dans les cheveux de Shion pour le coller plus étroitement à lui tandis que sa langue bataillait ferme avec celle du petit Bélier pour la suprématie de leur baiser.

Lorsque Shion le lâcha enfin, les joues rouges, le souffle court et les lèvres tuméfiées, le jeune Bélier semblait rêveur.

Tellement rêveur qu'il le prit pas garde à la visible excitabilité de Rodrigue, au grand soulagement de l'espagnol.

Il faudrait qu'il passe voir Mani dans pas longtemps s'il voulait rester fidèle à son planning… Quoi que si Shion commençait à le lui foutre en l'air dès maintenant….

Mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal pensa encore le Capricorne lorsque Shion reprit son baiser là où il l'avait interrompu, de plus en plus possessif et dominant.

***

"- Alors ? C'est comment ??"

Les yeux brillants de curiosité, Dokho s'était allongé sur le ventre sur les rochers sans plus s'occuper de sa canne à pèche qui s'agitait follement dans les vagues jusqu'à ce que la ligne casse et que le bar qu'elle retenait s'enfuit à toutes nageoires.

Shion poussa un énorme soupir de contentement pendant que ses joues rosissaient doucement.

"- C'est… C'est… C'est bon… Tout simplement bon…. C'est bizarre aussi, mais du bon bizarre. Ca fait tout chaud dans le ventre, ça donne des frissons dans le dos…."

La Balance se redressa.

"- Ca doit être bien dit donc…."

Le jeune Bélier hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"- Et c'est lui qui a commencé ?"

Shion eut un reniflement irrité.

"- Nan ! Il ne fait jamais rien lui. Ca m'énerve…."

L'adolescent soupira

"- Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il ne me trouve pas à son goût ?"

Dokho se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il ne savait pas si le Capricorne trouvait Shion à son goût ou non, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, lui, il voulait bien reprendre la place ! Lui trouvait Shion de plus en plus séduisant, de plus en plus parfait… S'il n'avait pas encore osé lui déclarer sa flamme, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction du Capricorne. El Cid lui faisait peur…  
Mais si l'espagnol ne s'intéressait pas au Bélier comme ça…

Dokho s'approcha un peu de Shion.

Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour "essayer".

Shion resta saisit une seconde avant de le repousser.

"- Dokho ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"- Ben… S'il veut pas, moi je veux bien que tu me montres…" Rosit la jeune Balance.

Shion rougit lui aussi.

"- Mais...Mais… Mais non !!!... Oublie ça…" Finit par grogner Shion en tirant sur sa canne à pèche à la grand déception de Dokho qui fit la moue.

Il tira une dorade de l'eau, réamorça puis remit sa canne à l'eau.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les sourcils froncés, il soupira.

Il lui fallait toujours arracher de vraies marques d'affection à Rodrigue.

Ca le rendait triste.

Leur premier baiser avait été parfait.

Le second et le troisième merveilleux.  
Mais il n'y avait pas eut de quatrième.  
Shion avait invité Rodrigue à en initier un, mais le Capricorne avait semblé ne pas comprendre…ou ne pas vouloir.

Le jeune Bélier soupira encore.

"- Shion…"

"- ELLE EST LA !!! ELLE EST LA !!!"

Les deux adolescents sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour attraper le bronze surexcité.

"- Qui est là ?"

"- Athéna bien sur !!! Sisyphe vient d'arriver avec elle !!! il faut convoquer tout le monde !!!"

Shion frémit.  
Sa peur et son dégoût pour le Sagittaire était toujours là et bien là.

Quand à Athéna, là, tout de suite, le jeune Bélier s'en fichait comme de son premier lange.

Rodrigue l'aimait comme un compagnon ou comme un petit frère ????

Il faudrait qu'il sache. Et vite.

Après tout, cette nuit, il avait rêvé que Rodrigue le déshabillait et commençait à le caresser partout.  
Mais…partout partout…  
S'il n'avait aucune chance, il lui faudrait dorloter son cœur détruit un long moment pour se remettre.


	11. Chapter 11

Sa vie

Chapitre 11 : Le Dévorateur

Shion fit la moue.

Il ne savait trop à quoi s'attendre avec Athéna.

Une grande guerrière ? Une femme forte ? Une tacticienne de génie ???

En tout cas, quelque chose qui vous donnait envie de mourir pour elle….

Et….ils avaient….ça…

Un petit bout de bonne femme terrifiée qui ne semblait pas capable d'émettre la moindre crotte de cosmos.

Shion glissa sa main dans celle de Rodrigue.

Le Capricorne la serra avant de lui sourire.

Lui aussi était déçut.

Extrêmement déçut d'ailleurs.

La déesse devait avoir l'age de Regulus ou à peine plus.

Elle était au bord des larmes, semblait épuisée….

"- Grand pope, Athéna ne devrait-elle pas aller se reposer ?" Hasarda Shion vite soutenu dans la proposition par les deux tiers des chevaliers d'or. "Elle semble épuisée et…a avoir été trimbalée par le Sagittaire…"

Sisyphe foudroya Shion du regard.

Le jeune Bélier eut un mouvement de recul mais les mains d'El Cid dans le dos le rassurèrent.

Il releva la tête pour toiser le Sagittaire du haut de son mètre et soixante huit centimètre.

Le Sagittaire haussa un sourcil avant de les froncer.

Il n'aimait pas du tout voir ce sale gosse se permettre de lui manquer de respect.

Une petite main timide se glissa dans la sienne.

Un peu inquiet, Regulus pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- Pourquoi tu fais une tête méchante à Shion ? Il est gentil…"

Sisyphe tressaillit.

Une tête méchante ? Il ne faisait pas une tête méchante, il voulait juste apprendre le respect à ce monstre aux cheveux verts.

Pourtant, la petite mine triste de Regulus le fit se retenir.

Il n'aimait pas voir le jeune lionceau aussi perturbé.

Il posa une main sur son crâne.

"- Je ne fais pas une tête méchante, Reg'…"

"- Si ! Et Shion a peur de toi ! Pourtant tu es gentil normalement !"

Le Sagittaire resta surprit.

Shion avait peur de lui ? Il n'avait jamais fait attention…

Le lionceau prit sa main dans la sienne.

"- Tu restes avec moi maintenant hein ?"

Le chevalier d'or ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard clair et enthousiaste de l'enfant.

"- Si je peux, oui…"

Shion grinçait des dents.

Une bouffée de rage l'envahit.

Il la contrôla avec toute la peine du monde mais y parvient.

Il était jaloux. Jaloux, blessé et en colère.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Sagittaire était aussi cruel avec lui et lui seul ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Si, comme il l'avait crut, Sisyphe ne supportait pas les enfants, il n'aurait pas du être aussi gentil avec Regulus !

Etait-ce donc lui et lui seul ?

La colère du jeune Atlante disparu immédiatement, remplacée par de la résignation.

Même s'ils étaient loin à présent, les mots de son maîtres restaient ancrés en lui. Incapable, inutiles, incompétent….

Même s'il avait finit pas s'entendre a peu près bien avec Hakurei, il était très au fait de l'avis de son maître sur sa petite personne.

Hakurei n'était-il donc que simplement brutalement honnête avec lui quand il le rabaissait ? Sisyphe était bien considéré par les populations alentours. Il était reconnu comme étant droit, équilibré et équitable avec chacun.

L'était-il avec lui aussi ?  
Et s'il l'était….

Shion soupira.

Manigoldo et Rodrigue étaient toujours adorables avec lui mais souvent sur son dos à le surveiller…  
Le surveiller oui…

Pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises…  
A présent que Dokho était un chevalier d'or, son maître était partit sans plus le surveiller, lui…

Sisyphe avait-il raison de passer son temps à le remettre à sa place, comme Hakurei ?

"- Shion ? Ca ne va pas ?"

Le jeune Bélier secoua la tête.

"- Si… je vais retourner chez moi. J'ai du travail qui m'attends." Souffla doucement Shion.

Il se dégagea doucement des mains de Rodrigue puis descendre au premier temple.

Il n'y était jamais pour autre chose que réparer les armures.

Un peu triste, il s'assit devant un coffret qu'il effleura du bout des doigts.

Il s'ouvrit pour laisser l'armure qu'il contenait devant lui.

Shion posa ses mains dessus.

En douceur, il partagea avec l'armure.

Depuis longtemps, il n'arrachait plus leurs souvenirs aux armures. Il les laissait lui donner ce qu'elles voulaient.

L'armure du loup était enthousiaste comme un chiot.

Heureuse comme un gosse, c'était avec le même plaisir qu'un enfant qui montrer ses dessins à ses parents que le Loup laissait voir à Shion tout ce qu'elle contenait.

Le jeune Bélier s'en trouvait toujours apaisé.

Cette confiance totale que lui faisaient les armures, leur soutient, leur douceur… Des fois, elle le grondait lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise, des fois, elles le réconfortaient…  
Avec le temps une communication à double sens s'était établie entre Shion et elles.

Bien différente de ce qu'elle était avant…avant….avant l'autre en costume…

L'arrivée de cet homme avait fait prendre conscience au jeune chevalier d'or que même s'il ne faisait pas souffrir les armures, il n'avait pas le droit de tout prendre d'elles. Pas sans leur offrir quelque chose en échange et certainement pas le droit de leur arracher leur mémoire.

"- ….gneur Shion ?"

Le jeune Bélier sursauta.

Un garde le fixait de la porte de l'atelier, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Shion caressa une dernière fois l'armure du Loup avec une pensée d'excuse pour le délai.

Pourtant, déjà, par le simple cosmos qu'il lui avait offert, les plus fines fissures de l'armure avaient commencées à se cicatriser.

"- J'ai été occupé longtemps ? Que puis-je pour vous ?"

"- Presque toute la journée, chevalier…Et un chevalier d'argent avec son armure pour vous…"

"- Qu'il la pose à côté, je m'en occuperais plus tard."

"- C'est que…C'est le chevalier de la Coupe, Seigneur Shion."

"- …..J'arrive."

***

Manigoldo avait retenu Rodrigue lorsque Shion avait fuit vers sa maison.

Le Capricorne avait voulu le suivre mais le Cancer ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"- Laisse le, Ro….Il a besoin d'être seul. Il a besoin de grandir seul tu sais…Même si ca me fait mal au cul de l'admettre, Sisyphe avait au moins raison en ça en envoyant Shion à Hakurei. Tu le couves trop."

L'espagnol avait grincé des dents mais obéit.

Il était souvent aveuglé par son amour pour le jeune Bélier.

Heureusement que le Cancer était là pour le recadrer parfois…

"- Je sais que je le couve trop mais c'est encore un gamin et…"

Le hurlement de rire de Mani lui coupa la chique.

"- Shion ? Un gamin ?"

L'espagnol foudroya le Cancer du regard.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle ?

"- Mani…..Mani !!!..... MANI !!!"

Il détestait qu'on se fiche de lui.

"- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?"

Ca commençait à l'énerver là !

Manigoldo essuya les larmes de rire qui roulaient sur ses joues. Hors d'haleine, il poussa la porte des appartements du Capricorne.

En homme qui a couché là, il alla fouiller dans le petit bar près de la cheminée, sortit deux verres en cristal, les remplit d'hydromel, en tendit un au maitre des lieux puis alla se vautrer sur le canapé.

"- Shion est tout sauf un gamin, Ro'. Shion a arrêté d'être un gamin le jour ou Sisyphe l'a livré à Hakurei."

"- Mani…C'est un cliché et…"

"- Et c'est lui qui est venu me voir pour que je couche régulièrement avec toi en attendant qu'il grandisse, c'est lui qui est venu me voir que je lui explique comment t'embrasser…. Son corps est jeune, Ro. Mais Shion est un chevalier d'or et un Atlante. Son corps est celui d'un gosse de treize ans mais son esprit en a au moins quatre ou cinq de plus…."

Le Capricorne était passé au fushia, au livide puis à nouveau à de nouvelles teintes de rouge encore jamais répertoriées.

Shion avait fait ça ?

Ce n'était pas Manigoldo qui avait eut l'idée de…de….

Ho déesse…

Bon, il avait déjà été choqué quand Shion l'avait traité de sale gosse sans cervelle avant de le livrer presque pieds et poings liés dans le lit du Cancer mais tout de même !!!

"- Mani… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Shion est un bébé ! Il…"

"- Il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas titiller tes hormones ! C'est tout !"

"- C'est un gamin !"

"- Il a treize ans !"

"- C'est bien ce que je dis."

"- Ro….Tu avais quel âge quand ton maitre est venu te chercher ?"

"-… Quel rapport ?"

"- Réponds."

"- …Cinq ans, comme la plus part d'entre nous."

"- Moi j'en avait huit !"

"- Je sais….."

"- Mais bref. Tu as cinq ans et tu étais déjà fiancé si je ne m'abuse."

L'espagnol leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Evidement, j'ai été fiancé deux jours après ma naissance, comme tous les jeunes nobles d'Espagne et de probablement toutes les cours d'Europe. Mais ca n'a rien à voir !"

"- Quelle âge avait ta fiancée ?"

"- ….Elle n'était pas encore née…"

"- Ho ?"

"- Nan, je devais épouser l'ainée d'une famille voisine… Seulement, elle n'avait que des garçons quand je suis partit."

"- Et tu aurais été marié à quel âge ?"

"- …A neuf ans...Si la fille était née.

"- Donc elle aurait eut au mieux quatre ans."

"-…Ca n'a rien à voir et tu le sais. C'est juste de la politique. Pas de l'amour ni du sexe."

"- Et bien part du principe que c'est aussi de la politique entre toi et Shion ?"

"- Mani…."

"- Quoi?"

"- Tu te fiches de moi? "

"- Pas du tout !" Sourit le Cancer. "Mais tu oublies un détail. Shion n'est pas une jeune noble évaporée. C'est un adolescent Atlante de treize ans, bientôt quatorze, qui a des hormones et qui te désires foutrement. Alors ne t'étonnes pas s'il te saute dessus."

"- Tu es ridi…."

Le Capricorne se figea soudain.

Il devint progressivement si pale que Mani manqua paniquer.

"- Rodrigue ?"

L'espagnol bondit sur ses pieds.

Aussi vite que le pouvait un chevalier d'or paniqué, il quitta sa maison pour dévaler les escaliers jusqu'au temple du Bélier.

Dans la descente, il bouscula le Sagittaire qui descendait vers la maison du Lion avec son jeune élève pour lui présenter son armure.

Le capricorne ne s'arrêta même pas pour s'excuser.

Il avait trop peur.

***

Shion invita le jeune chevalier de la Coupe à entrer dans son atelier, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais.

"- Bonjour. Je suis Shion du Bélier et tu es ?"

"- Raghnar de la Coupe, comme tu t'en doute…"

"- Bienvenue dans ma Maison. Quel est le problème avec ton armure ?"

"- Elle a plusieurs fissures qui ne guérissent pas."

Shion poussa le caisson jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, sous le puit de lumière.

Dans le toit de la maison, une grande lentille en cristal de roche concentrait la lumière naturelle juste à cet endroit là. C'était l'idéal pour voir sans peine les défauts des armures.

Le jeune Bélier ouvrit le caisson, en sortit l'armure puis commença à l'observer en détail.

"- En effet, il y a quelques grosses fissures." Murmura l'adolescent sans voir le chevalier de la Coupe qui se rapprochait dans son dos.

"- Tu pourras les réparer ?" Murmura Raghnar

"- Oui, sans problème." Sourit Shion.

"- Tu ne touches pas l'armure ?"

Le Bélier hésita.

"- Pas tout de suite…"

Il n'allait pas avouer que s'il la touchait, il partirait avec elle pendant quelques heures, surtout qu'il ne la connaissait pas ! Et avec un public en plus.

"- Dommage…J'aurais bien voulu te voir la réparer.

Shion tressaillit, soudain un peu inquiet.

"- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de travailler avec des spectateurs…"

"- Quel dommage…"

Shion recula d'un pas lorsque Raghnar tendit la main vers lui.

"- RAGHNARD !!!!

Le chevalier de la Coupe sursauta.

"- Rodrigue…"

"- Je t'interdis d'approcher Shion !"

"- Voyons… Je ne lui veux pas de mal…"

"- Je sais très bien ce que tu lui veux."

Le jeune chevalier d'argent eut un sourire doux, infiniment sage.

"- Non, Rodrigue. Je voulais juste être sur… Tu sais que je t'ai toujours apprécié."

"- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es plus mon maitre."

"- C'est vrai, son corps est mort. Mais il est là, comme nous tous."

Perdu, Shion s'était rapproché de son compagnon.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi !" S'agaça la voix coléreuse de Sysiphe.

Raghnar se tourna vers le Sagittaire.

"- Ha ! Toi ! Je voulais monter te voir ensuite…"

"- Raghnar…. Tais-toi." Insista Rodrigue. "Il n'est pas capable de gérer ce que tu pourrais lui dire !"

Le Chevalier de la Coupe observa longuement le Sagittaire.

"- …En effet…. Mes paroles ne sont pas pour lui…. Mais pour un autre qui n'est pas encore né."

"- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !" Finit par réellement s'énerver Sisyphe.

Rodrigue se renfrogna.

Machinalement, il avait poussé Shion derrière lui.

"- Raghnar est le chevalier d'argent de la Coupe."

"- Et quoi? C'est juste un argent !"

"- Non Sisyphe… Ce n'est pas "juste" un argent… Le chevalier de la Coupe…"

"- Le Chevalier de la Coupe est, était et sera, Sagittaire." Expliqua Raghnar avec un sourire.

"- Pardon ?"

Rodrigue se renfrogna.

Il était habitué aux idiosyncrasies de son maitre. Et même si son maitre était mort, il était toujours là, devant lui…

"- Le Chevalier de la Coupe est un non combattant, Sisyphe… Toujours… Il est l'un des trois qui ne se bat jamais avec le Burin du Graveur est un autre que je ne connais pas. Lorsque la Coupe se sent mourir, il s'offre à son successeur…"

Shion releva le nez sur son compagnon.

"- Je crains de comprendre."

"- Et moi pas du tout." Insista le Sagittaire.

"- Lorsque la Coupe meurt, elle donne sa vie à son successeur. Sa vie, ses connaissances, sa personnalité… tout ce qui est lui…." Expliqua encore Rodrigue. " Raghnar est le successeur de mon maitre. Mais il est "aussi" mon maitre…Et tout ceux qui l'on précédé… Tous concentré en une seule vie, un seul esprit et une seule personnalité."

"- La difficulté pour trouver le successeur de la Coupe n'est pas de trouver un enfant au cosmos suffisant, Sagittaire." Expliqua à son tour Raghnar. "La difficulté est de trouver un enfant qui accepte l'idée qu'il… Disparaitra, lorsque qu'il recevra son armure…. Raghnar est mêlé à tous les autres qui font le chevalier de la Coupe et le chevalier de la Coupe est la somme de toutes les vies qui sont dans sa mémoire… De génération en génération, le chevalier de la Coupe ne meurt jamais vraiment. Je me souviens de tout, Sagittaire…"

Rodrigue soupira encore.

"- Le Chevalier de la Coupe est la Mémoire du monde, Sisyphe… En lui repose toute la connaissance, toutes les découvertes, toute l'histoire…Et je te préviens, Raghnar. Si tu t'approche de Shion, je te tue ! Je me fiche de détruire quatre mille ans de connaissance !"

"- Plus que ca, Rodrigue… mais je sais que tu le feras….Je ne veux pas de mal à Shion… Ne t'en fait pas… J'étais juste curieux de voir ce lui que tu avais vu dans la Coupe lorsque tu étais petit."

Complètement perdu, Sisyphe se passa une main sur le visage.

La bosse sur son crâne lorsque Rodrigue l'avait fait tomber lui faisait un mal de chien, ses écorchures sur les mains et les fesses aussi et ce que racontaient l'Argent était totalement surréaliste.

"- Je ne comprends pas…"

Agrippé à la main de son espagnol, Shion secoua doucement la tête.

"- Je crois que je comprends… Le Chevalier de la Coupe partage avec son successeur quand il meurt et fait en lui une copie de tout ce qu'il est et ce qu'il sait. Tous les autres ont fait la même chose avant. Génération après génération, la Coupe renferme tout ce qui est la Civilisation humaine… Mais… Vous devez perdre énormément quand même !!!"

Raghnar sourit à l'adolescent.

"- Si tu n'avais pas été un Atlante, Shion, j'aurais prit ta vie avec plaisir mais hélas, nos esprits ne sont pas compatibles…"

Intrigué soudain, Shion effleura l'armure avant de hoqueter.

Il ne voyait rien en elle. Ou plutôt, il voyait des choses sans pouvoir les interpréter. Comme si elle lui parlait dans une autre langue.

"- Je vois…Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Rodrigue. Il ne peut rien me faire. S'il essayait, il se grillerait probablement l'esprit."

"- Et l'inverse est vrai."

"- Et pour répondre à ta question, Jeune Shion. Nous ne perdons pas à ce point. La Coupe est comme l'eau qui la remplit. Infini…. Je ne suis pas seul, je ne suis que le Calice, celui qui reçoit tout… Partout dans le monde, mes seconds et mes successeurs récupèrent les vies des mourants importants. Lorsqu'ils ne peuvent plus en prendre plus, ils reviennent à moi et me donne leurs vies. Ils meurent bien sur, mais ils vivent pour l'éternité à travers moi… Et d'autres viennent à moi… Lorsque ce corps mourra, toutes les connaissances qui se concentrent en moi passeront au suivant….Jusqu'à ca qu'Athéna en ai besoin."

"- Ou que L'humain se soit auto détruit et qu'il faille reconstruire…"

"- Mon prédécesseur t'as beaucoup apprit, Rodrigue. Sans doute trop… Il n'aurait pas du te laisser regarder dans la Coupe.

"- Mais tu es lui, donc tu connais sa raison."

La Coupe eut un sourire tranquille en fixant Shion.

"-Oui…. Je sais…."

Rodrigue frémit.

"- Shion… Répare cette armure maintenant, qu'il s'en aille. Vite."

Le Chevalier de la Coupe éclata de rire. En lui, les milliers de vie qui le composaient rirent aussi.

***

Sage s'était enfermé avec le chevalier de la Coupe dans ses appartements.

Il était rare que la Coupe vienne au Sanctuaire.

Il était l'un des rares sur lesquels le Pope n'avait pas vraiment de contrôle.  
La Coupe venait quand ca lui chantait (ou quand c'était nécessaire comme il le disait).

La Coupe ne se mêlait jamais aux guerres et la Coupe pouvait rester des décennies sans faire de rapport à Athéna.

Ce chevalier avait sa propre mission et sa propre fonction qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les combats contre d'autres dieux.

Dans la maison du Bélier, Rodrigue refusait de quitter Shion.

Il ne savait que trop ce que pourrait faire Raghnar s'il estimait que Shion ferait un bon ajout à sa collection.

Le jeune Bélier avait eut beau le rassurer, il restait effrayé.

Effrayé de perdre son jeune compagnon.

Effrayé aussi de réaliser à quel point il était dépendant de lui.

"- Il me contrôle tout à fait…."

"- Tu as dit quelque chose, mon Roro ?"

Le Capricorne fixa son jeune ami.

Manigoldo avait beau lui assurer que Shion n'avait rien d'un enfant….

Ce sourire immense, ses yeux doux….doux et profonds… Si profonds…Et cette étincelle calme tout au fond, bien camouflée….

Shion détourna les yeux, les pommettes roses.

Il manquait toujours se perdre dans le regard noir et sans fond de Rodrigue.

Il aurait pu passer des heures à simplement se perdre en eux. Si dangereux… Bien plus que toutes les armures avec lesquelles il avait pu partager.

"- Tu as finit avec l'armure ?"

"- Presque…"

Dans un coin, Sisyphe avait observé le jeune Bélier réparer l'armure.  
A sa grande répugnance, il devait admettre que Shion était doué dans son travail.

Là où il avait vu des fractures et des fissures, il n'y avait plus rien, pas même une ligne de cicatrisation comme les armures en gardaient lorsqu'elles guérissaient seules.

Un rien de fierté l'envahi.

C'était grâce à lui que Shion avait été envoyé à Jamir pour devenir un chevalier utile et fonctionnel et non plus un petit monstre sans cervelle uniquement occupé à faire des bêtises.

Le jeune Bélier termina de réparer la Coupe, la rangea dans son caisson puis sauta sur les genoux de Rodrigue sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, désolé de ne pouvoir laisser ses mains partir à l'aventure sous son armure.

Sisyphe s'étrangla à moitié.

"- SHION ! Cesse donc de te livrer en spectacle !" Protesta le Sagittaire.

Le jeune Bélier se serra plus étroitement contre le torse de Rodrigue.

"- Tu es chez moi, Sagittaire. Je ne t'y ai pas invité d'ailleurs. Si quelque chose ne te convient pas, je te serais gréé de partir !"

Le grondement du petit Atlante étonna Sisyphe. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton !

Il était son ainé, il méritait son respect !

"- Sale petit…"

"- SISYPHE !"

Shion referma ses mains sur les poignets d'El Cid.

"- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver contre lui, Ro'" Le jeune bélier ce sentait courageux dans les bras de l'espagnol. Suffisamment pour tenir tête à son croque mitaine personnel qu'était le Sagittaire. Et s'il pouvait lui tenir tête ici, il pourrait lui tenir tête n'importe où."Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, Sisyphe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me hais à ce point. Et ne dis pas le contraire. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Aspro mais je ne passe pas ma vie à tenter de le rabaisser et à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je l'évite et lorsque je dois socialiser avec lui, je suis poli. C'est ce qu'on appelle être civilisé." Shion renifla avec hauteur. "Je trouve remarquable que ce soit moi, un adolescent de treize ans, qui doivent t'apprendre à te tenir en société alors que tu as trente trois ans, Sagittaire…."

Ecarlate de rage, Sisyphe se leva de sa chaise puis quitta l'atelier et la première maison.  
Comment ce gosse osait-il le traiter comme un bébé mal élevé !!!

Rodrigue resta un instant saisit.

Ce n'était plus un petit garçon timide qu'il avait dans ses bras mais un adolescent mature et sur de lui…

Comme le lui avait dit Manigoldo.

Une étincelle affamée brilla dans ses yeux.

Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser soudain… Tellement…

Gentiment, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, initiant pour la première fois un vrai baiser entre eux.  
Contre lui, Shion se sentit fondre.  
Peut-être était-il temps qu'il cesse de jouer les gamins ?


	12. Chapter 12

Sa vie

Chapitre 12 : Famille

Une guerre larvée s'était ouverte entre la première et la neuvième maison.

Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que des paroles fâcheuses, des noms d'oiseau ou des envolées lyriques à l'ironie mordantes ne s'échangent entre le Bélier et le Sagittaire.

Manigoldo, El Cid aussi bien que Sage laissaient faire malgré la consternation de Sisyphe qui ne cessait de réclamer la punition de l'adolescent mal élevé.

Le Cancer hurlait de rire, le Capricorne trouvait le vocabulaire de son jeune compagnon très frais, quand au Pope, il refusait de s'en mêler.

Les relations entre ors étaient leur problème, tant qu'ils n'en venaient pas aux mains, il n'avait pas à s'en occuper.

Et puis, même s'il n'en parlait pas bien sur, Sage était heureux de voir son fils se rebeller enfin contre Sisyphe.

Le Sagittaire était le croque mitaine pour Shion. Qu'il trouve encore la force de détruire le monstre qui le faisait encore hurler de peur dans son sommeil était une bonne chose.  
Si pour ça Sage devait subir les couinements de Sisyphe, ce n'était pas bien grave.

"- grand Pope ?"

"- Athéna…"

Sage mit un genoux à terre.

"- Ho non !! Non non non… S'il vous plait, ne vous inclinez pas devant moi." Supplia Sasha avec angoisse.

Sage se releva.

"- C'est la tradition, Déesse."

La petite fille eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Quand même ! Ce n'est pas bien…"

"- Que puis-je pour vous, déesse ?"

Sasha hésita;

"- Je voudrais savoir….Pourquoi votre fils ne viens presque jamais vous voir ?"

Le pope se figea.

"- Comment….Qui vous a dit…."

La déesse tressaillit.  
Elle n'était qu'une petite fille après tout.

"- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, je…"

Sage ferma les yeux une seconde.

"- Pardonnez moi, Athéna. Je n'aurais pas du lever la voix… Shion…. Est un sujet sensible…"

"- Mais c'est bien votre fils n'est ce pas ?"

"- …..Oui…."

"- Pourquoi…."

"- Il a été confié à mon frère pour son entraînement de chevalier d'or quand il était très très jeune….trop jeune… Il m'a….oublié."

"- Pourquoi ne pas…"

"- C'est aussi bien déesse…." Coupa Sage. "Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre quand je vais mourir.

De grosses larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la petite fille.

"- Je suis désolée…"

"- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Athéna… Je suis heureux d'avoir un fils et de le voir grandir. Qu'il ne sache pas que je suis son père est un petit prix à payer pour la joie de le voir heureux… Et heureux, il l'est…"

"- Même quand il met du savon noir dans l'armure de Sisyphe ? Il a mit presque toute la journée à la nettoyer"

Les yeux de la petite fille brillaient d'amusement.

Sage rit doucement.

"- Je crois que même le Sagittaire trouve son chevalier trop imbus de lui-même… C'est pour ça qu'elle a laissé Shion faire…"

"- Et pour le purin dans son lit ?"

"- …..Ca je n'étais pas au courant… Ca ne ressemble pas à Shion."

"- Nan ! Ca c'est moi !"

"- Mani !!!"

"- Ben quoi ? Bonjour Déesse, Salut mon gâteux !"

Le pope leva les yeux au ciel.

Dans la bouche de Manigoldo c'était toujours affectueux.

La petite fille gloussa, plus humaine que jamais.

Elle aimait bien le fantasque Cancer.

"- Bonjour Monsieur Crabe."

Mani se fendit d'une révérence compliquée qui aurait mieux rendu avec un chapeau à plumes mais tant pis. Rodrigue aurait été fier de lui s'il l'avait vu faire.

"- Déesse belle comme le jour…"

Athéna éclata de rire.

"- Vous être un charmeur, Chevalier du Crabe au Pinces d'Or."

"- Je fais de mon mieux, la plus belle d'entre toutes…"

Sage balança une claque sur l'arrière du crâne de son élève.

"- Veux tu donc bien cesser, misérable petite zoé !"

Le Cancer protesta.

"- Je ne suis pas une zoé !!!....... c'est quoi une zoé ?"

"- C'est une larve de crabe."

Les larmes aux yeux de rires, Athéna s'assit sur les marches qui menaient au trône.

Shion était peut-être le fils du pope par le sang, mais Manigoldo l'était par le cœur.

Lorsque Sage attrapa Mani par la taille pour le jeter sur son épaule et lui donner une claque sur les fesses pour son manque de respect manifeste, la déesse n'en pouvait plus de rire.

La tête du Cancer scandalisé de se faire traiter comme un enfant de cinq ans valait son pesant de noyaux d'olives.

***

Dokho s'assit sur le marbre près de Shion.

Le jeune Bélier s'entraînait avec sa rapière avec un entrain étonnant.

Depuis quelques semaines, le jeune Atlante semblait s'épanouir comme une fleur du désert sous une brusque pluie d'été.

La Balance soupira doucement.

Shion avait toujours été très beau.

Une beauté éthérée un peu étrange. Une beauté de créature de légende qui faisait battre le cœur et bondir les reins.

L'adolescent se lécha les lèvres.

On avait beau lui dire et lui répéter que Shion appartenait corps et âme a Rodrigue, il n'y croyait pas.

Shion était bien trop jeune pour lui ! Ils avaient près de vingt ans d'écart ! Ca ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux…

Un sourire monta aux lèvres de la Balance lorsque Shion cessa un instant de se battre contre les courants d'air pour ôter sa tunique et attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

En dessous, il ne portait qu'un short très court qui mettait ses longues, très longues jambes en valeur.

Elles étaient si fines, si pales… Comme la porcelaine que Sage avait chez lui.

Et son visage encadré à présent de quelques mèches folles échappées du cordon de cuir qu'il utilisé pour attacher ses cheveux…

Il faisait à la fois incroyablement jeune et tellement désirable…

Une pression désagréable serra le bas ventre de Dokho qui croisa les jambes.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit son armure.

Shion reprit sa rapière pour se remettre à l'entraînement.

Il tua encore deux ou trois courants d'air qui paraissaient fort louches, transperça une nuage de poussière soulevé par ses propres pas dans la poussière de l'arène puis égorgea de la pointe un invisible assaillant qui s'écroula sur le sol avec de petits couinements fantomatiques.

Vu la hauteur de la gorge immatérielle….

"- Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais tuer Sisyphe pour de vrai hein ?"

Le bélier eut un sourire lumineux.

"- Je sais, je sais… mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que je suis meilleur que lui ! Mani m'a raconté que Rodrigue l'avait massacré à l'épée quand j'étais petit…. Je veux être capable de faire aussi bien que lui !"

Dokho y vit sa chance.

"- Ils sont vraiment comme des grands frères pour toi hein ?"

"- Qui Mani et Ro' ?"

"- Ouai."

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Mani est un grand frère. Ro' est….il est mien, c'est tout."

Dokho serra les dents.

"- Ne soit pas ridicule, Shion. Il est vieux !"

Shion haussa les épaules.

"- Et alors ? Il est à moi, c'est tout !"

"- Qui est à toi ?"

Un immense sourire heureux apparut sur les lèvres du jeune Bélier qui se jeta au cou du Capricorne.

"- Toi…"

Rodrigue hésita une seconde puis embrassa langoureusement le jeune Atlante. Dans ses bras, il sentit Shion fondre littéralement.

L'espagnol aimait voir son Bélier aussi abandonné à lui.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là si tôt, ma biquette ?"

El Cid jeta un regard scandalisé à son compagnon de....mazette…  
L'espagnol réalisa soudain.

Shion aurait quatorze ans dans moins d'une semaine.

"- Je suis venu te chercher, Sage veut te voir. Je crois qu'il veut te parler de l'accident malencontreux de Sisyphe."

"- Lequel ?"

"- Ne fais pas cette tête d'innocent avec moi, Shion, je te connais… Ho, bonjour Dokho."

Le jeune chinois s'était renfrogné.

Voir Shion et le Capricorne s'embrassait heurtait son sens de l'esthétisme autant qu'ils le rendaient jaloux.

"- Capricorne…"

Sèchement, il se détourna pour retourner à sa maison.

"- A plus tard Dohko."

La Balance grogna un peu.

"- Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'il reste seul avec toi." Gronda soudain Rodrigue lorsque la Balance se fut éloignée.

"- Je sais." Sourit Shion.

"- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?"

"- Je suis à ton, Rodrigue. Mais je ne suis certes pas ton esclave." Lâcha durement le Bélier.

L'espagnol en resta saisit.

Jamais encore il n'avait été confronté à l'esprit rigide, incisif et surtout totalement borné de son jeune compagnon.

A le voir ainsi, sur de lui, rebelle à ses ordres, adulte presque, un long frisson remonta dans les reins du Capricorne.

Comme il avait hâte que Shion lui demande plus que de simples baisers…  
Coucher avec Mani aidait bien sur…  
Mais il avait hâte que le Bélier le réclame pour lui, à lui… A lui tout seul….

Il avait hâte que Shion même un coup d'arrêt à ses infidélités obligées.

Il avait hâte que Shion s'affirme comme son dominant.

Il fallait juste que Shion comprenne.

Le jeune Bélier effleura les lèvres de son compagnon du pouce.

"- Ce ne va pas ?"

"- Si….Si, très bien… Juste que tu es particulièrement à croquer ainsi…"

Le Bélier rosit doucement.

L'air adulte, digne et sur de lui de l'Atlante disparut, remplacé par une timidité bien adolescente.

"- Désolé…"

"- Ne le soit pas… Si tu étais un peu plus vieux, je me serais fait un plaisir de t'entraîner dans les buissons."

A peine ses paroles avaient-elle quittées sa bouche que Rodrigue les regretta.

L'étincelle affamée dans les yeux de l'adolescent le fit frémir.

Il se sentait soudain dans la peau d'un agneau blessé devant un loup efflanqué.

Et Déesse, à sa grande honte, qu'est ce qu'il aimait ça !

"- Allez, enfile ton armure et allons y !"

Shion courut jusqu'à son temple pour ranger sa rapière et enfiler le Bélier pendant qu'El Cid montait tranquillement vers le dernier Temple.

Le jeune or le rattrapa sur le seuil de la troisième maison.

Ils franchirent le Temple vide sans s'arrêter.

Depuis quelques temps, les gémeaux étaient de plus en plus délaissés par Aspro.  
Certains petits malins susurraient que le chevalier d'or avait une copine quelque part dans un village alentour. Quelques autres allaient jusqu'à affirmer qu'il allait être père et d'autre encore, qu'il l'était déjà, de deux paires de jumeaux.

Bien sur, il n'y avait aucune preuve.

Sage fermait les yeux.  
Même si c'était vrai, quelle importance ?

Aldébaran avait bien produit la moitié de la nouvelle génération de Roddario alors….

Sautillant près de son compagnon, totalement surexcité, Shion semblait incapable de quitter des yeux le Capricorne.

Arrivés sur le perron de la sixième maison, El Cid saisit soudain Shion par la taille pour le serrer rudement contre lui.

Immédiatement, le Bélier se soumit à sa force supérieure.

Shion aimait ça lorsque Rodrigue faisait acte d'autorité sur lui… Et il aimait de plus en plus se rebeller contre lui.

"- Cesse de sautiller comme ça, Shion… Tu m'épuises."

"- J'ai d'autres idées pour t'épuiser tu sais."

Rodrigue leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui mordiller doucement la gorge là ou le col de son armure lui laisser quelques centimètres accessibles.

"- Cesse, cesse, cesse, petit agneau insupportable. Sinon, je devrais me fâcher et te punir."

Les yeux de Shion brillèrent. El Cid se mordit la langue.

Qu'est ce qu'il n'avait pas été dire là !

Shion allait être encore plus insupportable pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller trop loin.

Comme n'importe quel adolescent….

L'espagnol ne se souvenait que trop de Manigoldo au même âge. L'adolescent avait testé le bout du bout de la patience de Sage.  
Lorsque le jeune crabe s'était retrouvé punit une semaine en cellule après dix coups de fouets pour avoir mit en danger les tous jeunes Albafica, Degel et Kardia a peine arrivés il avait cessé de faire le gamin.

Il avait vu la limite, il l'avait éprouvée, sentie, douloureusement même, il était content.

Lorsqu'il était sortit de prison, le Cancer avait prit Sage dans ses bras pour un gros câlin qui avait surprit le pope puis était retourné à sa maison, tout content.  
Sage avait passé des jours à se perdre en expectatives.

Manigoldo était bizarre.

"- Me punir ? Vraiment ? Comment ?"

"- Te renvoyer à Jamir par exemple ?"

Rodrigue s'auto colla un grand coup de pied aux fesses quand il vit Shion pâlir.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, les épaules frémissantes.

"- Désolé…"

L'espagnol posa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"- Non, c'est moi qui est désolé, Shion… je n'aurais pas du dire cela… je ne le pensais pas…

Shion hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.  
Un peu triste, il reprit son ascension avec son compagnon.  
Très vite, il ressentit le besoin de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier Temple, il serrait très fort la grande main puissante de Rodrigue.

***

Athéna avait quitté le Grand Hall pour aller se promener un peu dans le Jardin du Pope en attendant que Dégel vienne la voir.  
Depuis son arrivée, le Verseau s'était proposé pour l'instruire dans tout ce qu'elle devait savoir.

Elle était une déesse mais n'était pas omnisciente.

Il lui fallait apprendre bien des choses.

La politique humaine de l'époque, quelques notions économiques, un peu d'histoire, le nom de tous ses chevaliers, un peu de littérature aussi et enfin de la poésie pour adoucir l'âme.

Le Verseau était le mieux placé pour se faire…Même s'il était toujours accompagné de Kardia.

La déesse avait un peu de mal encore avec le bouillant Scorpion.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment deux êtres aussi différents et éloignés l'un de l'autre comme pouvaient l'être le Scorpion et le Verseau pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre.

Et puis….Il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Le même quelque chose qu'entre le Capricorne et le Bélier, le Cancer et le Poisson et également entre le Sagittaire et le Lion.  
Quoi que non.  
Entre le Sagittaire et le Lion, le quelque chose, le…Lien, était similaire mais totalement différent.

Un peu comme celui qu'il y avait entre le Bélier et le pope mais pas tout à fait.

Entre Shion et Sage, ce…Lien… était pleinement ouvert.

Entre le Lion et le Sagittaire, il semblait….en repos…Comme si personne n'était au courant de sa présence…

Elle avait vu le même type de lien chez Aspro et son jumeau. Entre eux, le Lien était ouvert mais….sale… comme si quelque chose le polluait ou le corrompait.

Mais c'était tellement bizarre, tellement étrange qu'elle n'avait pas osé s'en ouvrir à qui que ce soit.

Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées ?

Peut-être mettait-elle simplement en "images" des relations qu'elle soupçonnait entre les gens…  
Elle était encore trop novice dans la lecture du cosmos pour comprendre.  
Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Dans le Grand Hall, restés seuls, Sage avait fait asseoir Manigoldo sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

Pendant de longues minutes, il l'avait interrogé.

Où en était sa cours auprès du Poisson ?

Comment réagissait Albafica ?

Comment prenait-il les restrictions qui les séparaient ?

A sa grande surprise, Mani lui sourit doucement.

Tout allait bien entre eux.

Ho, ils ne se touchaient pas bien sur… mais sortit de cette problématique de contact….

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient un couple et un couple aussi heureux qu'ils pouvaient l'être.

Ils allaient souvent pique niqué ensembles, ils bavardaient tous les jours, Mani sortait toujours les poubelles d'Albafica…

Le Cancer éclata de rire;

"- J'ai encore sa poubelle en otage dans mon temple, il a dut en acheter une autre."

Sage gloussa doucement avant de se calmer.

"- Mani…Si je t'en parle c'est parce que….Il y a un moyen que vous puissiez vous toucher… Ho, pas beaucoup parce que ça demande une énorme concentration. Vous ne pourrez jamais vous aimer mais…"

"- QUOI ??? QUOI ??? QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAUT FAIRE ???"

Sage prit les mains de Mani dans les siennes.

"- Je vais te montrer.

Doucement, le pope concentra son cosmos sur ses mains.

Une douce lueur dorée les entoura.

Lentement, elle s'affina, se déplaça, rampa sa peau comme s'il enfilait des gants.

Mani frissonna.

C'était une sensation étrange.  
Ce n'était pas Sage qui le touchait mais pourtant c'était bien lui.

Il comprit.

Péniblement, maladroitement, il essaya d'imiter son maître.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais pour y parvenir.

Sous ses doigts, il avait conscience de ne pas toucher Sage mais sentait quand même sa peau, les sensations reproduites et renvoyées à sa propre peau à travers son cosmos.

Un mince sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment se toucher, mais ça l'était quand même.

Le visage illuminé comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël, le Cancer finit par sauter au cou de son père de cœur.

"- Merci…. Merci !!!!"

Il comprenait pourquoi Sage ne lui avait pas montré avant.

Il n'avait pratiqué que quelques minutes mais se sentait épuisé.

Il fallait infiniment plus de contrôle pour effleurer un autre sans le blesser que pour faire sauter la moitié de la planète.

Alors si ça n'avait pas été sérieux avec le poisson….

"- Rho ! Mani ! Tu fais des infidélités à mon Roro maintenant ?"

Installé sur les genoux de Sage, l'italien se tourna juste assez pour tirer la langue à Shion qui lui souriait, sa main dans celle de l'espagnol qui secouait la tête, blasé.

"- Quoi, jaloux le nabot ?"

"- Jaloux de quoi ? C'est moi qui vais profiter à vie du corps voluptueux de Rodrigue, Mani. Pas toi. De ses mains puissantes, son torse viril, son entre-jam…"

"- STOP !!!" Protesta Sage

Flûte, même si Shion ne savait pas qu'il était son père, il voulait garder le sommeil et certaines images mentales entre son bébé et l'espagnol n'étaient pas du tout à son goût de papa protecteur

"- Garde tes fantasmes pour toi, Shion, je ne veux pas savoir, j'ai passé l'age d'affoler ma libido.

Mani éclata de rire pendant que Shion rougissait furieusement.

Rodrigue lui se força à rester imperturbable.

"- Vous nous avez fait convoquer, Grand pope."

"- Non El Cid. J'ai fait convoqué Shion… Mais puisque tu es là…."

Shion rosit avant de baisser le nez.

Il était sur qu'il allait être question de savon noir.

"- Shion… Pour ta petite plaisanterie avec du savon et un certain Sagittaire…"

Shion baissa encore plus la tête.  
Pas qu'il ai honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Juste qu'il était désolé de s'être fait pincer.

"- Tu devrais être plus discret quand tu fais une vacherie à quelqu'un, nabot." Se moqua gentiment Manigoldo.

Sage colla une claque sur le crâne de son élève.

Non mais franchement.

"- Désolé…" Tenta Shion.

C'est vrai que la situation lui avait un peu échappé.

Il n'y avait pas que le savon dans l'armure.

Il y avait eut les poubelles des femmes chevaliers vidées sur ses plates bandes, de l'huile étendue partout dans son temple (le sol avait été tellement glissant qu'il avait fallut l'aide de Dégel pour que le Sagittaire puisse sortir de chez lui une fois l'huile congelée et évacuée par téléportation), une douzaines de cochons lâchés "par accident" au milieu d'un entraînement de Sisyphe et tellement d'autres…

"- Je crois qu'il serait bon que tu t'éloignes un peu du Sanctuaire le temps que tu te calmes." Soupira le Pope.

Il n'avait aucune envie de renvoyer Shion à Jamir. Peut-être un petit stage sur l'île d'Andromède ? Mais le pope ne voulait pas que Shion le prenne comme une punition. Cet éloignement était plus un temps pour l'adolescent pour venir à bout des émotions vengeresses puissantes qu'il ressentait et non pour qu'il batte sa coulpe.

"- Grand Pope ?"

Le Capricorne hésita une seconde.

"- Je… J'aimerais retourner en Espagne voir ma famille. Peut-être que Shion pourrait venir avec moi. J'ai un certain nombre de travaux à faire là bas en tant que fils aîné… Shion aimera peut-être le printemps d'Andalousie ?"

Sage se redressa sur son trône malgré Manigoldo toujours assis sur ses genoux dont il caressait les cheveux comme il aurait pu papouiller le crâne d'un chiot.

"- Voila une merveilleuse idée, Rodrigue ! Cela vous fera des vacances à tous les deux… Et à Sisyphe aussi…" Shion se renfrogna un peu. "Ce n'est pas pour Sisyphe que je m'inquiète, Shion. C'est pour Regulus. Tes plaisanteries pèsent sur son entraînement."

Le jeune Bélier fit la grimace.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

"- Je n'y avait pas songé, grand pope. Toutes les excuses. J'y prendrais garde à présent."

Le vieil Atlante hocha la tête.

"- très bien… Quand partez vous ?"

Rodrigue baissa les yeux sur son compagnon.

"- Le temps de faire nos sacs et nous sommes partis ?"

Shion feula le plaisir.

Il allait avoir son Roro rien qu'a lui pour lui tout seul pendant des jours et des jours !

Manigoldo lança soudain un sourire sadique au Capricorne qui pâlit brusquement.  
Seul, pendant des jours, avec un Shion extrêmement hormonal.

Ho déesse.

La vertu de Shion n'avait rien à craindre, mais la sienne par contre….

Si le sourire en coin du petit Bélier était une indication, il serait probablement une belle biquette à la broche avant la fin de leurs vacances.

***

Shion essuya son front sur le manche de sa chemise.

On était que début avril mais l'adolescent de quatorze ans mourrait de chaud.

Le Soleil d'Espagne était bien plus violent que celui de Grèce et il ne parlait pas de Jamir.

"- Nous arrivons bientôt ?"

Rodrigue se retourna sur sa selle.

Ils auraient pu se téléporter directement dans son domaine familial mais El Cid avait voulu prendre son temps, laisser Shion passer la barre fatidique des quatorze ans et lui apprendre à monter à cheval.

Jusque là, l'adolescent n'avait jamais approché un autre équidé que les deux ânes bornés d'Hakurei aussi avait-il été un peu sportif de lui apprendre à monter.

Les créatures à quatre jambes allaient moins vite que lui, elles étaient dangereuses devant et derrières et inconfortables au milieu… il avait fallut du temps pour que Rodrigue arrive à le convaincre qu'il serait agréable de traverser la Grèce, l'Italie, la France et enfin l'Espagne en prenant leur temps et en profitant du paysage.

Au début de leur périple, ils étaient partit à cinq.

Dokho, Kardia et Dégel les accompagnaient.

Dégel voulait montrer son pays natal à son compagnon avant le début de la guerre et lui présenter ses nombreuses sœurs.

Seul garçon sur une famille de vingt et un enfant, Dégel était également l'héritier du Duché de Bordeaux pas son père donc il était le bâtard.

Sa mère était une favorite….

Dokho s'était arrêté en Italie à la demande de Rodrigue.

Juste avant leur départ, le Capricorne s'était soudain figé, les yeux dans le vide, en fixant le Sagittaire.

Il était descendu chercher Dokho pour lui annoncer qu'il devait chercher un cheval armé.

Tout le monde était resté perplexe mais….Les quelques intuitions de l'espagnol s'étaient toujours trouvées vérifiées. Si un chevalier attendait qu'on le trouve en Italie….

Finalement, Shion avait finit par accepter leur trajet à cheval et à pieds juste parce qu'être avec son Roro était une bénédiction de la déesse en soit. Passer les nuits à la belle étoile ou dans des auberges de campagne dans ses bras, se laver dans des lacs ou des rivières avec lui, rester nu peau contre peau avec lui pendant des heures.

Ho il ne tentait rien le petit Bélier.

Il avait beau être un adolescent hormonal, il restait un innocent et timide petit Bélier.  
Pour l'instant dormir nu à nu avec Rodrigue lui suffisait.

Une fois ou deux, en pleine nuit, lorsque son Capricorne dormait, il avait laissé ses mains s'égarer sur lui pendant quelques minutes mais toujours la crainte qu'il ne se réveille et ne le gronde, voir pire, lui interdise de dormir avec lui plus longtemps le faisait vite cesser.

"- En haut de la colline tu pourras voir le manoir."

Shion serra les jambes.

Sa petite jument rouanne accéléra son pas pour se porter au même niveau que l'étalon de Rodrigue.

Shion s'était moqué de lui quand il l'avait acheté.

Au début, le capricorne avait voulu acheter un étalon noir comme la nuit mais les moqueries de l'adolescent l'avait finalement fait choisir une alezan quelconque.

Son Rodrigue n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être viril et puissant et beau et….Shion soupira de plaisir en fixant le profil aquilin de son compagnon.

Et dire qu'il était à lui….

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut de la colline.

Les deux cheveux s'arrêtèrent.

Un peu perplexe, Shion chercha des yeux le manoir annoncé par son compagnon sans le trouver.

Des villages, des vignes, des champs, un château, un monastère, quelques églises, mais de manoir, point.

"- Alors, comment trouves tu ?"

"- Heu…. "

Rodrigue eut un petit doux avant de lui montrer le château.

"- Là…"

"-……."

"- Alors ?"

"- un manoir ??? Au dessus de cent pièces pour moi c'est un château, 'Ro."

"- Détail, détail…."

Le château était un magnifique joyau renaissance né que le terreau d'un château moyen ageux trapu.

Au centre d'une grande cours, le donjon ancestral avait été agrandit de plusieurs ailes aux formes élégantes, hautes et élancées qui se lançaient à l'assaut du ciel au point de rendre plus trapus encore le donjon central.

D'immenses fenêtres de verre jetaient des reflets dans ses jardins symétriques emplis de pelouses, de petits bosquets discrets et de sculptures et de fontaines.

Derrière, des champs et un petit village prouvait encore la fonctionne défensive première du bâtiment tandis que d'immenses écuries jouxtaient l'aile la plus récente, sur la droite.

De petits prés individuels s'ouvraient sur de petits paddocks où s'ébattaient des poulinières et les premiers poulains de l'année.

"- Ce sont des andalous. Ma famille en élève depuis une cinquantaine d'année… La majorité de nos ressources viennent de cet élevage et de deux mines d'argent que nous possédons dans le sud." Expliqua le capricorne qui semblait comme rajeunit d'être là.

Fasciné par ce lieu qui avait vu naître son compagnon, si différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là, Shion se sentait soudain bien timide.

"- Tu as beaucoup de famille ?"

"- Au derniers recensement, j'ai trois frères plus jeunes, deux sœurs plus vieilles et cinq plus jeunes.

"- ça fait beaucoup !"

"- c'est fréquent chez les humains."

Les Atlantes n'avaient pas un très fort taux de fécondité.

"- Nous y allons ?"

Shion hocha la tête.

Comment la famille de son compagnon allait prendre son retour accompagné d'un garçon qui avait l'âge d'être son fils ?

Et puis…Comment allait-il le présenter ? Un ami ? Son compagnon ? Un élève ???

Il n'avait pas envie de mentir mais….

Les humains normaux n'appréciaient pas vraiment les couples de même sexe. Shion ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après tout ils ne faisaient de mal à personne mais bon… ils étaient bizarre…

"- Je te suis…"

Les deux chevaux reprirent leur avance.

Les deux chevaliers restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux portes du domaine.

Un garde chasse qui faisait vaguement office de portier s'approcha d'eux.

"- C'est pourquoi ?"

"- Rodrigue de Goyeneche y Barreda. Je viens voir mes parents."

Le garde chasse resta immobile un instant avec de s'éclairer.

"- Le petit Rodrigue !!! Ho comme vous avez grandit !!! Les maîtres vont être bien content de vous voir !!!"

"- Tu n'es pas revenu depuis quand ?" Questionna Shion en grec.

Rodrigue lui avait apprit l'andalou, le castillan et tous les idiomes d'Espagne, comme Dégel lui avait apprit ceux de France, Mani ceux d'Italie et bien d'autres encore glanés auprès de nombre de chevaliers.

"- La dernière fois que je suis venu, tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta mère.

"- Ho…."

Le garde chasse leur emboîta le pas jusqu'au château.

Très vite, des serviteurs se présentèrent pour les décharger.  
Ils leurs laissèrent leurs affaires, sauf les coffrets de leurs armures.

Un quinquagénaire énergique aux tempes déjà blanches finit par se présenter en haut du perron.

"- Rodrigue! Il y a si longtemps, mon fils…. Comment vas-tu ?"

"- Bonjour père…."

"- Entre donc, mon fils. Les serviteurs vont montrer tes appartements au tient." Balaya le Seigneur Barreda sans même jeter un regard à Shion.

Le jeune Bélier serra les mâchoires.

Rodrigue retint son père.

"- Père, Shion n'est certes pas un serviteur. Permettez moi de vous présenter Shion de la Noble Famille Namdak (1). Il est également le Chevalier d'or du Bélier et donc mon collègue. Shion est aussi et surtout mon compagnon, par la grâce de la déesse Athéna."

Le Seigneur Barreda serra les mâchoires.

En bon chrétien, il avait du mal avec la… carrière et la vocation de son fils mais n'avait pu rien faire lorsque des hommes du Sanctuaire était venu le prendre. A l'époque, Rodrigue avait quatre frères plus âgés que lui, il n'était pas question qu'il devienne l'héritier en titre. Maintenant…..

Machinalement, le père se signa.

Il ne voulait par comprendre ce que voulait dire son fils par "compagnon". Compagnon d'arme, c'était tout.

Rien de plus.

Rien d'autre.

Rien de tendancieux.

Shion s'inclina un peu devant le père de son compagnon, encore un peu vexé.

"- Seigneur Barreda, moi, Shion, chevalier d'or du Bélier, suis honoré de découvrir votre noble et puissante maison."

L'homme se détendit un peu.

Ce soit disant Chevalier d'or était un gamin.

Pour lui, les chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient pas autre chose que des chevaliers classiques comme il y en avait des centaines dans toute l'Europe.

"- Les serviteurs vont préparer une chambre…"

"- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, père. Nous avons l'habitude de ne jamais nous séparer. Question de survie."

Le Seigneur Barreda finit par laisser tomber.

Il soupira rudement avant de secouer la tête.

Il ne voulait pas savoir.

"- les serviteurs vont prendre vos boites."

"- J'en doute père.

"- Mais si, mais si… laissez les là."

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'entre regardèrent.

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Elles étaient trop lourdes pour que dix humains les déplacent de trois centimètres. Ils les récupéreraient au passage plus tard.

Ils les posèrent sur le marbre.

"- Comme vous voulez."

Content de cette petite victoire, le chef de famille guida son fils et l'autre chevalier d'or jusqu'à son bureau.  
Il prendrait quelques nouvelles avant de les envoyer se laver et se préparer pour le dîner familial.  
Ha ! Et il fallait prévenir les cuisines aussi. Il fallait préparer quelque chose d'exceptionnel !

***

Dame Ysabelle Barreda, née d'Anjou surveillait son fils et l'adolescent arrivé avec lui avec suspicion.

Le gamin était étrange avec sa couleur de cheveux bizarre, ses sourcils absents et ses points peints au dessus des yeux.

Fait exceptionnel à la table du Seigneur, à la demande expresse de son fils, le reste de la famille s'était jointe à eux, enfants en bas âges compris.

Il n'y avait que les bébés a être restés dans avec leurs nourrices.

"- Dis monsieur ! Pourquoi tu te peints le front !" demanda soudain un des plus jeunes enfants, fils d'une des sœurs de Rodrigue en visite avec son époux dans le domaine.

L'ambiance un peu plombée du repas se fit plus lourde encore.

Personne ne savait vraiment comment traiter l'enfant prodige et l'adolescent étrange qui l'accompagnait.

Shion était…. On aurait dit une fée un peu. Une fée mâle comme il en existait dans certains livres.  
A la grande surprise de la famille, Shion éclata de rire.

Son rire était un peu fort et forcé, mais il détendit tout le monde.  
Rodrigue lui en fut reconnaissant.

"- Je ne me peint pas, Enfant. Je suis né comme ça. C'est l'une des marques de ma race."

"- Blasphème." Gronda un homme d'environ vingt cinq ans de l'autre côté de la table.

Peu familier avec le mot, Shion tourna la tête vers Rodrigue qui lui expliqua en grec.

"- Mon frère est prêtre, Shion. Sous entendre que tu n'es pas humain est un camouflet à son esprit de prêtre chrétien qui refuse d'imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose sur terre que ce que la bible en dit."

"- Ha… je vois…"

Serviable, Shion se tourna vers le prêtre.

"- Je ne voulais pas vous choquer, Prêtre. Il est souvent douloureux de voir ses propres croyances battues en brèches par la réalité. Mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas humain. La race des Atlantes est ancienne. Bien plus que les humains…. C'est un fait."

"- HERESIE !!!"

Toujours aussi serviable, Shion secoua la tête.  
Consterné, le reste de la famille n'osait intervenir.

Il ne fallait pas énerver un prêtre, l'inquisition n'était jamais loin.

"- Je ne puis être hérétique, prêtre." Indiqua avec un calme qui fit sourire Rodrigue.

Shion savait être plus mature que lui quand il voulait. Déjà, son sang s'échauffait de voir comment son frère traitait son compagnon.

"- Pour que je sois hérétique, il aurait fallut qu'à un moment ou un autre je crois en votre dieu." Continua Shion. "Je n'ai jamais servit d'autre divinité que la Déesse Athéna."

Avant que le jeune frère de Rodrigue ait pu éclater en hurlements stridents, sortir l'eau bénite ou les cierges, l'une des sœurs du Capricorne, la paupière lourde et le sourire langoureux soupira doucement.

"- L'idée d'une divinité femelle me laisse rêveuse, j'avoue…"

"- Marie!"

"- Qu'y a-t-il père ? "

"- Tu vas finir au couvent si tu continue !"

"- Allons, les sœurs ne voudraient pas de moi, je les ennuieraient trop."

"- Elles savent mater les drôlesses dans ton genre, ma fille. Fais attention !"

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

"- Voyons père… Vous ne voudriez pas que le Seigneur Antoniel refuse finalement que j'épouse son fils parce que j'ai eut besoin d'être "maté".

Le quinquagénaire rougit furieusement.

"- Nous en reparlerons."

La jeune fille rit doucement.

Rodrigue ne dit rien mais resta surprit.

Jamais son père n'avait été homme à s'écraser ainsi. Que se passait-il ?

"- Tu vas te marier, ma sœur ?"

"- Oui, ce dimanche. Horatien m'a demandé en mariage lundi dernier."

Shion scanna doucement la jeune fille de son cosmos.

"- Ha !"

En grec, il murmura à son compagnon.

"- Ta sœur est enceinte."

En effet, ça expliquait.

L'ennuyeux prêtre se dressa d'un bond.

"- QUOI ?"

Rodrigue grimaça.  
Shion avait parlé un peu trop fort.

"- Les prêtres parlent généralement le grec, Shion.

"- …Oups ???"

[1] Esprit éveillé, clair et pur comme un cristal


	13. Chapter 13

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 13 : Rapière.

_La douleur était vive._

_Si vive que même lui, chevalier d'or habitué à la souffrance aurait pu hurler._

_Pourtant, il n'émit pas un son._

_Son orgueil était son bouclier, son honneur son armure et la Connaissance son calmant._

_Il savait qu'il allait mourir._

_Il savait que c'était son dernier combat._

_Pourtant, il n'en concevait aucune aigreur, aucune rancœur._

_Il était né pour cette guerre, pour ce jour._

_Il avait été entrainé pour mourir ici, en faisant son devoir._

_Sa vie s'écoulait avec son sang dans les dimensions, puis sur le sol._

_Il se sentait lourd, épuisé. _

_Pourtant, il se battait encore._

_Enfin, sur une dernière attaque, il se sentit disparaitre._

_A la satisfaction du devoir accomplit, se mêla son seul regret : celui qu'il laissait derrière lui._

_Il hurla de rage impuissante à cet abandon mortel qui lui broyait le cœur._

Rodrigue se réveilla en sursaut.

La sueur roulait sur son torse, ses mains tremblaient mais rien de ses désagréments n'avaient d'importance.

L'angoisse au fond de la gorge, l'espagnol voulu bondir de son lit pour se ruer sur celui de Shion.

Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, se rassurer de sa présence près de lui.

Deux bras fins se refermèrent sur sa taille, drainant toute son angoisse comme une saignée élimine toute trace d'infection.

Malgré sa terreur, le capricorne ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le petit rat !!

Les serviteurs avaient fait installer un petit lit de camp près du sien.

Comme il s'y attendait, Shion n'avait du y rester que le temps de le voir endormit avant de se glisser près de lui.

Il effleura son front du bout des doigts.

Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il était là et bien là.

Shion soupira dans son sommeil.

"- Que t'arrive-t-il, amour ?" Murmura l'adolescent d'une voix bien différente de celle que connaissait Rodrigue.

Une voix mâle et basse.

Une voix douce qui le faisait frémir de la tête au pied.

Une voix adulte.

Bien différente de celle, plus haut perché que l'adolescent utilisait toujours avec lui.

Mani avait-il donc raison ?  
Shion essayait-il de le protéger en restant un enfant avec lui malgré ses envies libidineuses ?

Le Capricorne eut un pauvre sourire.  
C'était à lui de protéger Shion. Pas à Shion de le protéger lui…

Le jeune Bélier de quatorze ans déposa un baiser sur le torse de son compagnon.

Les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, la lippe un peu boudeuse et la joue marqué par l'oreiller, il chatouilla le ventre de l'espagnol.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Insista l'Atlante.

Faisant fit de ses principe jusque là adamantin, Rodrigue serra très fort l'adolescent contre lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Shion battit des paupières, soudain pleinement réveillé.

Qu'arrivait-il à son Capricorne ?

"- Ro… Ro ??? Qu'est ce qui se passe ??"

L'espagnol glissa ses mains sous la légère tunique que portait l'atlante, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Pourtant, Shion le repoussa doucement.

Il connaissait assez El Cid pour savoir qu'il serait horrifié par ses actes une fois que le calme serait revenu.

Manigoldo lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé entre eux juste après son retour…Juste après qu'il est repoussé Rodrigue sans le savoir.

Il connaissait la capacité à l'obsession et à la folie de son Espagnol caché sous le vernis de la confiance et de la rigueur.

Mais après tout, quel chevalier pouvait se targuer de ne pas être complètement fous ?

L'entrainement les brisait tous.

La reconstruction était toujours aléatoire et souvent bancale.

A cela s'ajoutait les malédictions de chacun.

Non décidément, aucun d'entre eux n'était véritablement sain d'esprit, pas plus Rodrigue que Manigoldo, Sisyphe….Ou lui…

Les manifestations étaient simplement différentes pour chacun d'eux.

A présent coincé sous le corps d'El Cid, Shion le repoussa un peu plus rudement.

Il n'aurait rien aimé plus que de lui céder, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ca…Pas alors que Rodrigue était visiblement en détresse.

D'un brusque et inattendu coup de rein gonflé d'une chouille de cosmos, l'adolescent renversa leurs positions.

Les poignets de Rodrigues prisonniers de ses mains, il pesait de tout son poids plume sur le torse de l'espagnol.

El Cid finit par se calmer.

Les yeux clos, frémissant d'angoisse et de terreur rétrospective, il se détendit progressivement.

"- Ca va maintenant…" Murmura-t-il d'une voix morne. "Tu peux me lâcher"

"- Tu es sur que ca va ?"

Rodrigue hocha la tête.

"- Oui… Ca va…"

"- Bon…"

Shion lâcha ses mains mais resta sur son torse.

Immédiatement, les bras du Capricorne l'entourèrent.

Il se laissa faire.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre menace dans ses gestes. Juste un intense besoin de réconfort.

"- Je suis désolé." Murmura doucement le fier chevalier d'or avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de son jeune compagnon.

Pour la première fois, Shion se trouvait en position de réconfort par rapport à son puissant camarade.

Il aurait pu s'en sentir honoré, fier ou même orgueilleux que Rodrigue s'abandonne ainsi à lui et accepte de lui montrer sa détresse.  
Mais c'était juste une intense humilité que ressentait le jeune Atlante.

Qu'un puissant chevalier comme son espagnol s'abandonne à lui justement… Lui qui n'était qu'un petit mouton sans cervelle et sans grande capacité, qui était-il pour réconforter El Cid, l'un des chevaliers ainés du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, l'un des plus puissants et des plus digne ?

Qui était-il, lui, petit Atlante incapable qui n'avait même jamais été capable de satisfaire son propre maitre ?

Shion referma ses bras autours des épaules de son compagnon.

Gentiment, il lui murmura quelques morts de réconfort sans vraiment prendre garde à ses paroles. Sans y faire attention, il mélangeait allègrement l'Atlante, le tibétain, l'espagnol, l'italien et le français.

Petit à petit, les frissons nerveux de Rodrigue s'espacèrent puis s'arrêtèrent tout à fait.

Un énorme soupir échappa au Capricorne.

"- Tu ne devrais pas dormir avec moi, Shion… C'est dangereux…."

Une claque derrière la tête le fit taire.

"- Mais bien sur. Et si je ne suis pas là, qui te réconfortera quand ca ne va pas ? Qui sera là pour prendre soin de toi, comme tu prends soin de moi ?"

"- Shion, j'ai faillit…"

La voix épuisée du l'espagnol fit tressaillit Shion.

"- Tu n'as rien faillit du tout. Je ne suis pas une simple humain, Ro'. Tu sembles parfois trop l'oublier. Je suis un Atlante et un chevalier d'or. Je suis bien assez fort pour t'empêcher de me prendre de force." Le lourd frisson d'El Cid fit grimacer Shion. "Au pire, je peux toujours me téléporter à l'abri. Et dois-je te rappeler que psychiquement parlant, tu es à peine plus doué qu'un canard à l'orange dans un plat ?"

La comparaison grotesque fit sourire le Capricorne.

A sa grande honte, c'était vrai.

Si sa Lame était affutée comme aucune autre, ses dons psychiques étaient proches du néant. Tout au moins pour la télépathie et la téléportation, rongées par les éclairs de précognition qui l'emportaient parfois.

Ho, il était bien capable de faire chauffer l'eau de son bain, de téléporter sa tasse de thé vide à la cuisine ou ses chaussettes sales dans la panière à linge. Mais lui n'était pas capable comme Shion de téléporter la moitié des Chevalier d'or de Jamir à la Nouvelle Amsterdam ou de Suède à la pointe de l'Afrique.

"- Je voulais voir des éléphants." Bouda un peu Shion qui avait suivit ses pensées.

"- Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de tous nous emmener avec toi, tu ne crois pas ?"

"- J'avais mal calculé mon coup."

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Rodrigue.

Shion était un grand enthousiaste.

Trop sans doute.

Pour lui, penser et faire étaient la même chose.

Lorsque Jamian avait parlé des éléphants qu'il avait vu en Afrique lors d'une mission pour trouver des chevaliers potentiels, l'imagination de l'adolescent s'était emballé.

La chaleur qui leur était soudain tombé dessus les avaient paralysés une seconde avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'en Afrique, ils y étaient.

Heureusement que Sisyphe n'était pas là à l'époque.

Du haut de ses dix ans, Shion s'était longuement excusé avant de les ramener sous les rires de Sage, les moqueries de Mani et le sourire fasciné et ravi d'Albafica.

Dégel avait trouvé le moyen de s'attraper un coup de soleil en moins de trois minutes qu'un Kardia déjà partit chasser le fauve avait soigné avec une épaisse couche de graisse de yak fournie par Shion une fois qu'ils étaient tous rentrés.

Ca n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais ces mini vacances avaient revigorées tout le monde.

Rodrigue caressa la joue de son jeune compagnon.

Immédiatement, Shion l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sans lui laisser le choix.

L'espagnol s'y soumit de bonne grâce.

Il aimait lorsque Shion prenait les devant. Ainsi, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un monstre et un pervers… Mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer Manigoldo, Shion n'était pas humain… Même s'ils survivaient tous les deux à la Guerre à venir, Rodrigue savait qu'il mourrait avant lui.

Les Atlantes avaient une très longue durée de vie qui excedait largement celle des simples humains.

Le cœur de Shion se serra.

Il n'aimait pas lorsque son Cabri pensait à ce genre de choses.

Il n'aimait pas penser qu'il pourrait un jour vivre sans lui… Mais ca n'arriverait jamais. Ho, peut-être seraient-ils séparés quelques heures, quelques jours, le temps pour le survivant de se faire tuer au combat. Mais ils ne s'ennuieraient pas longtemps de l'autre. Ils étaient nés l'un pour l'autre, c'était une évidence. Les dieux ne leur aurait pas offert ce cadeau pour les séparer longtemps.

En tout cas, Shion l'espérait vraiment…

***

"- HERESIE !!! PERVERSION !!!"

C'est sous des cris de putois blessé et d'environ deux litres d'eau bénites basculées dans la figure que Shion se réveilla.

Livide, serré contre le mur du fond, le petit frère de son Rodrigue les fixait avec horreur;

"- Qu'avez-vous à brailler ainsi au saut du lit, humain stupide ?" Gronda Shion.

Le dit humain n'émit qu'un couinement effrayé.

"- Shion ! L'eau !"

Le Bélier bailla avant de réaliser.

Par reflexe, il avait encapsulé l'eau bénite dans un cristal wall. Elle restait ainsi paralysée en l'air, comme glacée sur place.

"- Ho ! Pardon mon roro…"

Il la téléporta par la fenêtre.

Rodrigue se sortit du lit.

Un vague pantalon de toile sur les reins, tellement usé qu'il ne tenait plus que par le cordon de lin passé dans ses trous fait au poignard dans la ceinture, le Capricorne vint attraper son frère par l'oreille comme il l'aurait fait avec un gosse de six ans et non un jeune homme de vingt sept.

Sur le matelas, Shion se rallongea le temps de s'étirer de toute sa longueur comme un grand chat.

"- Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination !!! Lévitique 18:22!!!" Hurla le jeune frère du Capricorne.

"- Alejandro !"

Rodrigue se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Rodrigue ! Comment oses-tu faire une telle abomination dans la maison de ton père !" Insista le prêtre."

"- Tu me fatigues, Alex. Je sais que tu es un prêtre, mais tout de même, pour arriver à copuler, il fait pouvoir sortir le matériel pour ce qui me semblerait difficile avec ce que je porte.

Alejandro s'étrangla à moitié.

"- Ensuite, Shion est mon collègue ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait naitre. J'étais là lorsque sa mère l'a mit au monde. C'est dans mes mains qu'il a poussé son premier cri. Alors il est un peu normal qu'il soit très familier avec moi."

Le prêtre sembla se calmer un peu.

"- Et pour finir, je peux te garantir que Shion n'a pas de vagin, j'aurais donc du mal à coucher avec lui comme avec une femme."

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Alejandro qui fuit la chambre de son grand frère avec un couinement de souris horrifiée.

Les sourcils froncé, Rodrigue referma la porte derrière lui avant de se figer.

Un chaud rire de gorge, profond et doux, indéniablement masculin et viril le fit frémir.

Assit en grenouille sur le lit, la chemise de la veille de son compagnon sur les épaules, Shion riait.

Il riait si fort que la chemise ne tarda pas à glisser sur son épaule pour révéler la moitié de son torse.

Rodrigue se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Ce que Shion pouvait être désirable ainsi…Les cheveux ébouriffés de sommeil, le corps ombré par sa chemise trop grande, les mamelons d'un rose foncés crispés par le contact de la soie qui glissait sur lui…

Le Capricorne se secoua.

A quoi pensait-il encore ?

Le retour dans ses foyers le rendait-il à moitié fou ?

"- Ne ris pas comme ca, Shion. Alejandro pourrait nous causer des problèmes s'il le voulait. Il reste un prêtre et tous les prêtres sont à moitié dingues. Ils pensent avoir la Vérité Universelle et cherchent à l'imposer à tout le monde, quitte a tuer ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec eux."

Shion haussa les épaules

"- Tant qu'il ne s'en prends pas a ta famille, je crois qu'on peut se débrouiller tous les deux, tu ne penses pas ?"

Rodrigue renifla.

"- Certainement. Mais en attendant, habille toi !"

"- D'accord !"

Shion fit voler son pantalon de nuit et la chemise de Rodrigue.

Le Capricorne se mordit durement l'intérieur de la joue.

Le bélier jouait avec ses nerfs. Se balader ainsi nu devant lui, avec la pointe de ses cheveux qui effleuraient le creux de ses reins, ses petites fesses rondes comme des pommes, musclées comme seul un chevalier d'or pouvait l'être….

"- Attends !!!"

Shion se redressa avant d'enfiler le traditionnel pantalon de lin de son ethnie.

"- Quoi ?"

"- S'il te plait… tu peux mettre ça plutôt ? Ici, ta vêture d'Atlante va choquer…"

Le jeune Bélier prit le pantalon moulant noir, les hautes bottes à revers puis la chemise à jabot blanche.

Il enfila le tout puis laissa Rodrigue nouer autour de sa taille une large ceinture en soie bordeaux.

"- Alors, je suis comment ?" Finit par demander l'adolescent qui se pavanait devant la glace pendant que Rodrigue s'habillait.

Dans la glace, le fourbe petit mouton avant pu se repaître à merci de la forme nu, plus que désirable, de son capricorne.

"- Tu es à croquer, mais il reste un détail."

El Cid prit une brosse à cheveux, coiffa la crinière de son jeune camarde puis la remonta en queue de cheval haute avant de la replier suffisamment pour la transformer en catogan pas trop long.

Il noua ensuite le tout avec un morceau de ruban vert émeraude.

Quelques mèches plus courtes s'échappèrent pour encadrer le visage du jeune Bélier, mais l'un dans l'autre, si l'on oubliait les points de vies, Shion faisait un délicieux jeune espagnol.

"- Maintenant, allons retrouver mon frère avant qu'il ne lance toute l'inquisition contre nous.

***

"- Ma chérie…. Tu ne peux pas décider ca toute seule comme ca voyons…"

"- et pourquoi ? C'est mon mariage, non ?"

"- Marie…."

"- Ha ca suffit père !"

"- Bonjour…"

"- Rodrigue ! Dit à ta sœur qu'elle ne peut pas se marier en rouge !"

"- Tu ne peux pas te marier en rouge, ma sœur."

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

"- Ta force de conviction est tout simplement stupéfiante, grand frère."

"- Je suis l'Héritier, il faut bien que je fasse semblant de m'inquiéter du folklore local."

Alejandro s'étrangla encore à moitié.

Quel genre de créature son grand frère était-il devenu ?

"- Rodrigue !"

"- Ha ca suffit petit frère !"

Toujours serviable dans la fourberie, Shion lâcha un immense sourire au jeune prêtre qui se troubla. C'était qu'il était des plus mignons comme ca, le petit Atlante.

"- Demoiselle, je ne connais pas vraiment les traditions de votre peuple, mais dans le mien, il est de tradition que la femme fasse ce qui lui chante pour son union. J'ai ouï dire qu'une femme du temps passé avait choisit de se marier au milieu d'une mare avec une robe de nénuphar et de lotus et une voile de soie écarlate. Son époux n'était pas des plus content, mais qu'est ce que l'agrément d'un simple mâle…."

La jeune fille gloussa doucement.

"- je ne serais pas déjà promise, je crois que j'aurais bien tenté de vous charmer, jeune chevalier. Votre point de vue est si rafraichissant….

Shion secoua la tête;

"- Ha, demoiselle, quelque soit mon désir de vous satisfaire, je suis au regret de vous affirmer que mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un…"

Rodrigue rougit sous le sourire plein de tendresse que lui dédia l'Atlante.

"- Shion ! Un peu de tenue !"

La jeune fille rougit.

Il était des plus rares qu'un mâle accepte ainsi de mettre en avant ses sentiments pour un autre ! C'était tellement mal vu….

"- Ce n'est pas ma faute, Ro'… C'est auprès de la déesse que tu devrais te plaindre. Je ne suis, comme toi, que son humble serviteur…."

Rodrigue le foudroya du regard.

"- Fourbe."

"- Je sais…"

Le Seigneur y Barreda se racla la gorge.

"- A propose, Rodrigue. Je ne sais comment, mais la famille de ta promise a été mise au courant de ta présence sur nos terres. La donzelle devrait être là dans l'après midi."

"- Promise ???"

Les yeux violets de Shion s'étrécirent.

Comment ca une promise ?

Rodrigue posa une main sur sa nuque pour l'apaiser mais le jeune Atlante n'avait que faire de son contact pour l'instant.

"- Ma fiancée." Avoua Rodrigue. " J'ai été fiancé avant de partir pour le Sanctuaire. C'est une tradition si tu veux…"

Le Bélier le foudroya du regard.

"- Et tu comptais m'informer quand ?"

Alejandro, son père et Marie s'entreregardèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas un traitre mot à ce que les deux chevaliers disaient.

A sa grande irritation, le jeune prêtre ne parlait pas l'Atlante.

"- Shion…."

"- QUOI ?"

"- c'est une tradition." Essaya de tempérer Rodrigue, à la fois amusé par la jalousie manifeste de Shion et effrayé par la violence de cette jalousie.

Si la fille s'était montrée à cet instant, El Cid ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

"- Une tradition hein ???"

Le ton était ouvertement dangereux et menaçant lorsqu'il se tourna vers le Seigneur du domaine. On ne vendait pas SON Rodrigue comme ca.

Immédiatement, le Capricorne attira l'attention du jeune Bélier sur lui avant qu'il ne cause quelque mort.

"- Shion… Du calme… lorsque je suis partit pour le Sanctuaire, la fille n'était même pas encore née. Je ne connais pas son nom ni son âge… Et puis de toute façon, même si tu n'étais pas là, je ne compte pas honorer cette union. J'appartiens à Athéna d'abord, a toi ensuite et c'est tout…"

Quelque peu rasséréné, Shion cessa d'émettre son cosmos.

Livide, Alejandro était tombé à genoux.

Pour lui, à part une créature du Seigneur, personne ne pouvait émettre de lumière dorée !!!

Rodrigue grogna.

"- Relève-toi, Alex ! Tu es ridicule !"

"- Mais… mais Rodrigue ! Il… Tu as vu !!!"

Agacé, le capricorne donna du cosmos à son tour.

"- Oui, j'ai vu, et j'en fait aussi."

"- Seigneur !!!"

"- Appelle moi grand frère, ça suffira."

***

Rodrigue cherchait en vain Shion depuis des heures.

L'adolescent avait très mal prit la nouvelle des fiançailles de son Roro avec une obscure femelle en rut. Si quelqu'un devait ruter sur son roro c'était lui et lui seul !

Le Capricorne était à lui.

A lui tout seul.  
Et il tuerait quiconque tenterait de poser ses pattes sur lui, homme, femme, animaux ou plantes vertes, PERSONNE n'avait le droit d'oser imaginer pouvoir avoir quelque chose de SON Rodrigue.

Shion se savait légèrement extrémiste mais qu'importait.

Il n'avait pas à se sentir désolé pour des évidences.

Toujours était-il que depuis plusieurs heures à présent, le Bélier avait disparu dans la nature, laissant El Cid seul avec sa famille.

Il ne s'était pas montré au déjeuner pas plus qu'il n'était apparu pour participer à la petite promenade à cheval que tous les frères et sœurs de Rodrigue lui avaient demandé.

Même Alejandro était descendu de son pied d'estale pour montrer qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin qui voulait passer un peu de temps avec son grand frère toujours absent.

Certains des plus jeunes n'avaient même jamais vu leur grand frère.

Pour eux, c'était comme si une légende était apparue devant eux.

Malgré son inquiétude que Shion soit rentré au Sanctuaire sans le prévenir, Rodrigue avait emmené toute la fratrie dans les collines pour quelques heures de liberté loin du regard de leurs parents.

Ca lui avait fait du bien.

Les souvenirs lui étaient remontés en mémoire.

Ses premières chasses avec ses deux frères ainés à présent mort, les heures passées avec eux à manier la rapière lors de ses premiers essais, leurs jeux dans le foin, son premier poney que montait à présent l'un de ses plus jeunes frères….

Il s'était soudain sentit à la fois bien vieux et bien détaché de cette vie qui n'avait jamais été réellement la sienne.

Même à l'époque et malgré son très jeune âge, il ne s'était pas sentit chez lui ici…

Lorsqu'un chevalier d'argent l'avait arraché à sa famille…

Il avait été en colère au début.

En colère et malheureux que sa famille l'ai ainsi vendu au Sanctuaire…

Mais avec les années, il comprenait…

Son père n'avait fait que faire son devoir.

Rodrigue ne savait quelles libertés avec la vérité le chevalier d'argent de la Coupe avait prit pour que son père accepte de le laisser partir mais….

A présent de retour dans sa chambre, le chevalier d'or du Capricorne s'était lavé et habillé pour la soirée.

Il lui faudrait faire preuve de tact pour ne pas causer de tord à sa famille tout en repoussant gentiment sa fiancée et la libérer de son union avec elle.

Jusqu'à sa mort, il serait l'héritier des lieux et si tout ce qu'il avait prévu se déroulait comme prévu, son successeur ne serait pas un de ses frères même s'ils pourraient rester sur le domaine.

Machinalement, il prit son bain puis enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche à manche crevée écarlate.

Ses cheveux coiffés en catogan, des bottes hautes et il était prêt.

Il descendit dans le hall de réception pour attendre la famille voisine et leur fille.  
D'après ses calculs, elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année.

Il grogna.

A croire qu'il était abonné aux gamins ou quoi ?

"- Rodrigue, tu arrives juste à temps, ils arrivent.

Le Seigneur y Barreda accompagna son fils jusqu'à la porte du manoir.

Une calèche attendait devant.

Montés sur de magnifiques lipizzans, le père et deux des frères de la donzelle avaient accompagné le mouvement.

Une femme d'une cinquante d'années descendit la première de la calèche, vite suivit par une délicate jeune fille aux yeux de biche.

Rodrigue soupira intérieurement.

Elle était sans doute très mignonne.

Probablement.

Mais si fade…

Blonde, les yeux bleus, les lèvres fines, les pommettes hautes… Elle aurait sans doute ravis des troupeaux entiers de jeunes étalons mais pour lui, elle avait encore moins d'intérêt qu'une femme chevalier de bronze a qui ont aurait coupé les membres, assis sur une toupie et fait tourner.

Il s'inclina néanmoins pour saluer la mère, puis la fille.

"- Ma Dame… Demoiselle…."

"- Bienvenue au Manoir Y Barreda." Salua le maitre des lieux.

Rodrigue s'écarta pour laisser passer la petite famille.

Les regards noirs que lui lançaient les frères de la donzelle le firent soupirer.

S'il n'aurait guère de mal à faire comprendre son refus d'épouser la fille au père, les frères et la mère seraient une autre paire de manche.

Déesse mais pourquoi était-il né noble !!!

Le Seigneur des lieux les conduisit jusqu'au grand salon où des serviteurs leur apportèrent quelques rafraichissements avant que le diner ne soit prêt.

Une ébauche de discussion s'entama pathétiquement.

Une gêne évidente les empêchait de discuter en toute liberté.

"- Au fait, comment vous appelez vous, Demoiselle ?" S'intéressa soudain Rodrigue en réalisant qu'il ne savait absolument rien d'elle.

La jeune fille rosit délicieusement avant de battre des cils comme sa mère avait du le lui apprendre.  
Dans son coin, Marie renifla.  
En tant qu'ainée des filles encore a marier de la maison, elle avait eut le droit de participer à la soirée.

"- Chimène, doux seigneur."

"- Chevalier." La reprit Rodrigue.

Les frères de la fille se crispèrent.

Eux n'étaient que fils de leur père, pas même chevaliers héréditaires. Que le fils d'un Seigneur soit devenu Chevalier à la force du poignet les irritait particulièrement.

Rodrigue se retint d'hausser les épaules.

Il voulait bien faire des efforts mais flute à la fin ! Et Shion qui ne s'était toujours pas montré…

Un doux contact de cosmos le fit soudain se redresser.

Un serviteur s'introduit.

"- Seigneur y Barreda ? Pardonnez-moi, le Seigneur Shion demande la possibilité de participer à votre diner."

Le Seigneur des lieux soupira.

Il avait oublié qu'il avait un autre invité et…

"- vous avez un autre invité ?" S'enquit la mère le Chimène.

"- Oui, un chevalier… Un camarade de mon fils…." Il hésita.

"- Shion est chevalier du Bélier, Seigneur Gormas." Expliqua Rodrigue avec un sourire, le premier de la soirée.

"- Et bien, présentez le nous, Barreda ! Présentez-le nous !" Insista Gormas.

Le serviteur fit entrer Shion.

Rodrigue manqua s'étrangler.

Quelle était cette tenue !!!

Déesse, Shion avait été à Jamis ou quoi ? Il aurait juré qu'il n'avait pas de tenue traditionnelle complète Atlante, juste des vêtements de tous les jours, mais certainement pas ce pantalon bouffant en soie écarlate, cette tunique brodée d'or, pas plus que de sandale en cuir d'agneau, de ceinture en fils d'or tressés ni de rubans de soie et perle pour tresser dans ses cheveux !

Une seule fois Rodrigue avait vu un Atlante porter cette tenue.  
C'était la grande tenue que portaient les Atlantes lors des événements important comme les naissances, les baptêmes ou les enterrements.

La seule fois où il avait vu Sage la porte, c'était lors du départ de la dépouille de la mère de Shion et….

….Le jeune bélier avait-il piqué la tenue au Pope ?

En tout cas, Shion faisait à la fois particulièrement viril, étrange et éthéré ainsi.

Il ressemblait à un elfe, une fée ou toute autre créature mythologique qui n'existait que dans les livres.  
Et sa chevelure qui glissait sur son torse comme une cascade de jade…

Ses yeux violets soulignés d'un trait de khôl, les infimes grains de diamant collés sur ses paupières qui rendaient son regard encore plus brillant….

Bon sang, Shion lui donnait l'impression d'être un gamin devant l'homme de sa vie.

Sans réfléchir, Rodrigue lui offrit son bras comme il aurait pu le faire avec une demoiselle.

"- Seigneur Gormas, Je vous présente mon collègue et ami, Shion du Bélier, Chevalier d'or d'Athéna, comme moi…"

Le jeune Atlante dédia un sourire ravageur que Rodrigue reconnu comme emprunté à Kardia à toute l'assemblée.

Chimène et sa mère rosirent, charmées par cette créature étrange qui enflammait les fantasmes de n'importe qui pendant que le père et ses fils palissaient un peu.

Qui était cet être bizarre ? Et….ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un ordre de chevaliers d'Athéna ! Malte, oui, Templier, d'accord… mais Athéna !!! Etait-ce sérieux ? C'était une déesse du passé, lorsque les humains ne connaissaient pas encore la vraie Foi !

***

"- Mani, tu n'aurais pas vu mes robes traditionnelles ?"

Albafica étroitement niché contre son torse même s'ils étaient séparés par un drap et que seules la joue du poisson et la main du cancer étaient en contact, l'italien eut un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire pour son Maitre.

"- Si."

"- Maniii !!!"

"- Shion te l'a emprunté."

"- …Comment ca Shion me l'a emprunté ?"

"- Tu l'as pas sentit ?"

"- J'étais occupé !"

"- Au Harem oui, je sais."

"- MANI !"

"- Bref, il est arrivé en colère comme un rat, comme quoi il devait se préparer à lutter contre une femelle qui en avait après l'intégrité de son Roro."

"- ……Et tu as cru bon de le mettre dans ma tunique de marié ?"

"- Tu l'avais jamais utilisé…. Juste par respect pour la mère de Shion."

"-…..Mani….Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?"

"- J'ai rendu un service à mon petit frère ?"

"- …..Misère….."

Un peu inquiet soudain, Manigoldo se redressa un peu.

Contre lui, Albafica protesta un peu mais se recroquevilla plus étroitement contre lui.

"- Sage ?"

"- …Et bien…S'ils s'embrassent, ils seront officiellement mariés." Soupira le Grand pope.

Mani resta interdit une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

"- C'est tout ? Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru une seconde à quelque chose de grave !

Sage se retourna comme un serpent prêt à mordre.

"- GRAVE ??? MAIS EVIDEMENT QUE C'EST GRAVE !!! MON FILS MARIE !! NON MAIS TU IMAGINES !!!"

"- Et quoi ? Il sera marié avec l'homme de sa vie, l'homme pour lequel il est né, l'homme qui l'attends et qu'il attend depuis sa naissance. Où est le drame ?

"- C'EST MON FILS !!!"

"- Oui, et il mourra probablement en même temps que nous tous pendant la guerre, Sage. Et s'il épouse Rodrigue, c'est peut-être idiot, mais il mourra heureux d'avoir pu être officiellement avec celui qu'il aime…"

Sage se laissa tomber sur le canapé, près du couple, il repoussa les jambes d'Albafica le temps de les reposer sur ses genoux.  
Le poisson ne broncha pas.

Il était trop bien dans les bras de Mani.

C'était sans doute idiot, mais il n'avait plus eut de contact physique avec d'autres créatures vivantes depuis ses sept ans.

A présent… A présent il pourrait mourir heureux.

Il aurait connu la joie d'être aimé et désiré.

Et même s'il ne pourrait jamais répondre à ce désir que séparé de Mani de la longueur d'une pièce, c'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré.

Alors il n'allait pas protester d'avoir son beau père et pope sous ses jambes.

"- Tu es plus raisonnable que moi, Mani…. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher… C'est mon bébé…"

Le jeune Cancer eut un sourire tendre.

"- Tu es complètement gâteux, Sage. Mais tu es mon gâteux et c'est comme ca que je t'aime… Mais fais un peu confiance aux gamins, tu veux ? Je veux juste que mon meilleur pope et que mon petit frère soient aussi heureux que possible le temps qu'il leur reste…. On en est tous là, n'est ce pas ?"

Sage lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Oui… je sais… Mais ca n'en reste pas moins douloureux de ne pouvoir être là pour l'union de mon fils…."

***

"- Le diner était excellent, Barreda… Maintenant… Si nous pouvions en venir aux choses sérieuses…"

Shion se crispa mais resta digne.

Près de lui, Rodrigue s'était crispé aussi.

"- Mon cher Gormas…. Je crois que…"

"- A quand le mariage ? Chimène est déjà vieille, il est temps qu'elle se marie !!!"

La jeune fille rougit mais baissa le nez.

Son père n'avait aucune pitié.

Le sourire chaud, Shion se tourna vers Gormas.

"- Votre fille doit se marier ? Et qui doit elle épouser ?"

Gormas haussa un sourcil.

"- Et bien le jeune Rodrigue bien sur !"

Le Capricorne lui enfonça les doigts dans la cuisse pour l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit.

Il allait régler ca lui-même.

"- Seigneur Gormas…. Je m'épouserai pas votre fille."

Rodrigue 1 – Tact 0

Les deux fils Gormas se dressèrent d'un bond.

"- QUOI ?"

Très calme, Rodrigue soupira.

"- J'appartient à un ordre religieux, Seigneur. Je ne puis me marier."

Shion retint un reniflement.

Rien ne l'en empêchait.

A part lui bien sur… Il égorgerait n'importe qui qui voudrait lui voler son Rodrigue.

"- BARREDA!!!"

"- Rodrigue, tu ne m'avais jamais dit ca !"

"- Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis près de vingt ans père. Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela vous intéresserait.

"- Mais enfin…"

Sur sa chaise, la jeune Chimène retenait bravement ses larmes. A son âge, il ne lui restait plus que le couvent… ou jouer les courtisanes.

Ulcéré par les larmes de sa sœur, le plus jeune des deux Gormas bondit sur ses pieds, sa main sur sa rapière.

"- Comment OSEZ-VOUS ! C'est l'honneur de ma sœur que vous bafouez !"

Il voulu lancer son gant au visage de Rodrigue mais Shion l'attrapa au vol.

"- Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter El Cid !"

"- Alors en garde, gamin !" Gronda le jeune Gormas.

Shion repoussa sa chaise.

Avant que Rodrigue ai pu l'empêcher, il était debout.

"- Donnez-moi une arme !"

"- SHION !"

"- Non Ro', je ne laisserais personne te manquer de respect. Tu es le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne ! L'un des douze hommes les plus puissants du monde ! Je ne laisserais pas un imbécile sans cervelle s'en prendre à toi."

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'El Cid.

"- L'un des douze plus puissant mais tu te crois en devoir de me protéger ?"

"- Nous sommes une famille, Ro'. Plus que par le sang."

Il en aurait bien dit plus mais…

Marie apporta elle-même une rapière à Shion qui la prit.

Les adolescents se mirent en garde puis se fendirent.

Il ne fallut d'une seconde à Shion pour briser en deux l'arme de son adversaire et le clouer au mur à travers ses vêtements en enfonçant sa rapière jusqu'à la garde dans la pierre.

Le jeune espagnol n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

"- Rodrigue est à moi et à moi seul. Humain." Siffla le jeune Atlante avant de l'embrasser.

Tant pis pour le quant dira-t-on.

El Cid ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était stupide, mais c'était extrêmement jouissif d'être ainsi protégé par son petit Atlante personnel.  
Et au diable le reste.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde.

Juste pour info, comme j'en ai eut marre de ne pas trouver de RPG yaoi saint seiya qui ne soit pas déjà complet ou impossible de jouer paske "tout le monde se connaît et que c'est dur d'accepter des nouveaux", ben j'ai monté le mien !

Vous trouverez son adresse sur mon profil, tout le monde est bienvenu.

Le but est de la pure déconne.  
Allez, bonne lecture !

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 14 : Union

Extrêmement courroucé, Shion fixait le vêtement que Rodrigue venait de poser sur le lit.

"- Réexplique-moi pourquoi je dois porter une ROBE pour me présenter devant ton roi ?"

El Cid soupira.

Les derniers mois avaient été durs pour lui.

Shion était resté près de lui, l'avait aidé, soutenus et même remplacé parfois.

A présent que les événements se calmaient un peu, le Capricorne avait pu prendre le temps d'aller au palais du roi d'Espagne pour prêter serment.

Bien sur, il serait un peu différent des autres mais…

Peu après la rupture de son contrat de fiançailles avec Chimène, le père de Rodrigue s'était tué en tombant de cheval.

Ho, il n'était pas mort sur le coup.

Il s'était brisé le dos et les deux jambes.

Shion avait essayé de le soigner bien sur mais les lésions internes étaient trop étendues.

Rodrigue avait envoyé un message au Sanctuaire.

Il ne pouvait rentrer maintenant et laisser sa famille dans la détresse.

Sage avait accepté.

Sauf si la guerre se déclarait soudain, il pouvait rester le temps nécessaire.

Depuis près d'un an à présent, Rodrigue avait prit les rênes du domaine.

Il n'avait pas été difficile pour lui de prouver que la sangle de son père avait été sabotée. Il n'avait pas été compliqué non plus de remonter jusqu'au responsable.

Ou plutôt, les responsables.

Rodrigue avait tué les fils de Gormas lors d'un duel d'honneur avant de négocier avec le père le mariage de sa fille avec l'un de ses frères.

La jeune femme avait donc épousé l'un de ses frères de 22 ans.

Le mariage semblait tenir…même si le Seigneur Gormas était mort peu après.

Certains cousins de la famille avaient hurlés au complot mais Shion l'avait confirmé. L'homme était mort de stress, tout simplement.

Aussi, à présent, Rodrigue venait voir le roi Philippe V d'Espagne pour entériner son rôle de nouveau Seigneur Y Barreda ainsi que tuteur des terres de Gormas.

Certains cousins de la famille s'y opposaient bien sur.

Mais ce n'était qu'une histoire de famille justement…

Aussi comptait-il profiter de cette chance de rencontrer le roi pour préparer certaines petites choses qui assurerait à Shion un avenir tranquille si, par le plus grand des hasards, il survivait à la Guerre à venir et pas lui.

"- Je veux que tu te fasses passer pour mon épouse, Shion. Avec tes cheveux longs et les bons vêtements, tu es assez féminin pour passer pour une femelle assez exotique.

Shion se hérissa.

Une femelle hein ?  
C'était bien parce que son Roro avait beaucoup de choses en tête qu'il ne lui volait pas dans les plumes.  
Depuis la mort de son père, Rodrigue était inapprochable.

Shion comprenait  
El Cid n'avait jamais voulu des responsabilités d'une Seigneur, pas plus que de gérer sa famille et voila qu'il se retrouvait à devoir gérer la moitié de l'Espagne ou peu s'en fallait.

Vraiment…

Bon, dans les faits, c'étaient ses frères qui s'occupaient de la gestion du domaine mais pour la politique, c'était son travail.

Mais ce soir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, bien ses soucis seraient ôtés des épaules de son Capricorne.

Et Shion comptait bien se venger de toutes les crises de nerfs, les cris et les réactions emportées qu'avait pu avoir Rodrigue envers lui depuis un an.

Il pouvait bien sacrifier son orgueil encore un peu…

"- Très bien… Mais tu me revaudras ca !"

"- Shion…"

"- Tu me revaudras ca ! Quand je le déciderai et quand je te le demanderai !"

Rodrigue finit par accepter en soupirant.

Shion avait en effet fait preuve d'une patience et d'un soutient inébranlable depuis un an alors qu'il était tout simplement infect à côtoyer.

"- D'accord…Tout ce que tu veux…"

"- Bon…"

Le sourire de Shion fit frémir Rodrigue.

Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne fallait pas promettre à un adolescent de quinze ans tout neuf.

***

Vêtu de son armure d'or, la tête très droite, Rodrigue passa devant toute la cour sans même leur jeter un regard.

Il détonnait avec son armure luisante parmi les pourpoints de brocards, les robes de soie et de velours et les chapeaux à plume.

Son casque sur un bras, Shion à l'autre, il s'arrêta devant la petite estrade où attendais Philipe V d'Espagne et son épouse, Marie-louise de Savoie.

Le chambellan du roi lui fit un signe discret pour qu'il mette un genou en terre maintenant qu'il était à distance suffisante.

Rodrigue ne broncha pas.

A son bras, Shion fixait avec un regard d'aigle les deux Seigneurs du pays.

Seuls les sujets de sa Majestés s'agenouillaient.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en étaient  
Aussi les deux chevaliers d'or se contentèrent d'un simple signe de tête qui fit murmurer toute la cour.

Le roi se leva de son trône, un peu perplexe.

En tant que roi, il avait entendu parler des chevaliers d'Athéna bien sur. C'était le genre de secrets qui se passaient de père en fils parmi les chefs d'états de toutes les nations du monde.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un pour de vrai.

Pire encore, celui là était issu de son peuple.

Avait-il encore juridiction sur lui ou pas du tout ? Sa présence à sa convocation pour régler le différent qui l'opposait à la famille de Gormas avait tendance à le lui faire croire mais…

"- Seigneur Y Barreda ?"

"- El Cid. Chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Il s'avère que je suis aussi le Seigneur y Barreda."

Philippe grimaça.

Ok

Au moins, c'était clair.

Celui là était chevalier avant toute chose et par accident sous sa juridiction pour ses terres. C'était tout.

"- Bienvenue à ma cour, Chevalier."

"- Voici mon épouse. Shion du Bélier."

"- Chevalier aussi ?"

"- Chevalier d'or, Majesté." Confirma Shion en inclina doucement la tête vers la reine, un sourire charmeur et totalement ravageur au visage.

Rodrigue leva les yeux au ciel.  
Celui là, il était emprunté à Manigoldo.

Pour la voix par contre… Le chevalier du Capricorne savait Shion capable de travestir sa voix, mais pas au point d'en arracher un alto léger à la fois totalement féminin et positivement sensuel. S'il n'avait pas été aussi sur que Shion était à lui, tout seul, il aurait déjà défié en duel la moitié de la cour. La façon qu'avaient tous ces dépravés de baver sur Shion…

"- Je ne pensais pas qu'une femme puisse être chevalier." S'étonna Philippe.

"- Notre chef appelle à lui qui il estime capable majesté. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour cela n'est ce pas ?"

Le roi sursauta.

Il était fasciné par les yeux violets profonds de Shion.

"- De Gormas !"

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année approcha du trône.

Il s'inclina profondément avant de foudroyer Rodrigue du regard avec haine. Maintenant que son oncle et ses cousins étaient morts a cause de cet…ce…. Ce machin en doré, c'était à LUI d'être Seigneur de Gormas.

Certainement pas à ce type sortit de nulle part qui avait marié sa cousine de force avec un de ses frères.

La fille avait été assez idiote pour signer un décret remettant les terres de Gormas à ce type !

Quelle imbécile en jupon ! Mais elle n'était qu'une femelle.

Il ne doutait donc pas qu'il obtiendrait l'annulation du décret par le roi.

Que dieu le protège de ces femelles qui se targuaient de politique !

Cette grande catin que Y Barreda tenait à son bras n'en était qu'une de plus ! A jouer de la prunelle avec le roi juste sous le nez de la reine en prime !

La dite reine sourit à Shion.

"- Pendant que ces messieurs se perdent dans de l'assommante politique, que diriez vous de vous joindre à moi autour d'une tasse de thé ?"

Shion hésita;

Il coula un regard vers Rodrigue qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Le jeune Bélier se permit donc un nouveau sourire ravageur.

"- Avec plaisir, Majesté."

La reine se leva de son trône pour entraîner Shion avec elle. Les dames de la cours suivirent le mouvement, laissant les hommes seuls.

"- Vous ne craignez pas pour votre époux ?" Finit par demander la reine.

Après tout, cela se finirait probablement par un duel.

Shion haussa les épaules.

Il dépassait tout le troupeau de femelle de la tête et des épaules.

Tu parles qu'il faisait exotique !!!

"- Rodrigue est un chevalier d'or, Majesté. Il pourrait détruire ce palais d'un éternuement… Nous le pourrions tous les deux. C'est ce qui fait de nous des chevaliers d'or."

Les dames de compagnie s'extasièrent, y voyant simplement une exagération d'épouse éprise de son mari.

La reine, elle, ne rit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne s'extasia. Elle sentait la vérité dans les paroles de Shion.

Un peu perturbée, elle s'installa dans le jardin.

Des serviteurs vinrent immédiatement apporter chaises, coussins et rafraîchissements.

Un peu encombré de sa robe de soie vert émeraude autant que par les bijoux légers que Rodrigue lui avait imposé de mettre, Shion s'assit sur l'un des deux chaises lorsque la reine la lui indiqua.

"- Alors dites moi… Comment votre époux a-t-il mit la main sur le domaine Gormas ?"

Shion soupira.

Rodrigue n'avait pas "mit la main". Il avait juste fait au mieux.

***

"- Je ne pouvais épouser Chimène moi-même. J'ai donc proposé à son père de la donner à mon frère le plus âgé."

"- Vous avez tué mon oncle !"

Agacé, Rodrigue foudroya du regard le jeune homme.

Il était pénible à lui couper la parole sans arrêt;

Autour d'eux, le reste de la cours observait les échanges avec intérêt, comme des requins attendant que deux épaulards s'entre tuent pour dévorer les restes.

"- Ton oncle est mort d'une crise cardiaque."

"- Parce que vous avez tué ses fils !"

"- En effet." Approuva Rodrigue, causant un froid parmi les courtisans.

Le calme glacé du chevalier d'or les inquiétait de plus en plus.

"- Expliquez." Ordonna Philippe V, les sourcils froncés.

"- Les fils de Gormas ont décidé de faire assassiner mon père." Expliqua Rodrigue. "Ils ont fait saboter sa selle. Mon père s'est gravement blessé mais ces idiots ont laissés des traces qui m'ont permit de remonter jusqu'à eux. Je les ai défié en duel. Ils sont morts. Mon père et finalement mort de ses blessures et le leur du stress de la perte de ses fils. J'ai marié Chimène à l'un de mes frères pour renforcer les deux domaines."

"- Et vous avez forcé cette pauvre fille à vous céder un domaine qui ne vous appartient pas."

"- Allons, gamin. Je n'ai que faire de ce domaine ! Je suis un chevalier d'or. Je serais bientôt partit pour la Grèce pour y rester. Je n'ai que faire de terre."

"- vous êtes le Seigneur des lieux." Protesta un peu le roi.

"- Je le reste en nom et titre, mais dans les faits, ce sont mes frères qui s'en chargent. Comme ils se chargent d'aider le domaine de Gormas depuis le mariage. Tout se passe bien pour les populations. Le reste n'est que politique."

Le roi soupira.

La situation était claire. Claire et simple.

Tellement simple qu'elle ne pourrait se régler que par l'extermination d'une des deux lignées.

Le roi voulait le calme en son royaume.

"- Messieurs, messieurs… S'il vous plait…"

Le jeune Gormas avait a moitié tiré son épée.

"- JE TE DEFIE EN DUEL !!!"

"- Ben voyons." Soupira Rodrigue qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être défié en duel tous les trois matins.

Le roi se radossa à son trône;

Que l'un des deux se fasse tuer, c'était une bonne idée.

Le jeune gormas n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter sur le chevalier d'or.

Qu'importait qu'il n'ai pas d'arme ? Qu'importait qu'il le tue ainsi ? Il voulait juste se venger et récupérer son domaine.

Rodrigue évita l'attaque d'un pas sur le côté.

Il aurait pu tuer le gamin d'une pitchnette mais… ce n'était pas ainsi que se battait un chevalier d'Athéna;

Agacé, il se contenta de s'effacer devant chaque attaque.

"- Une arme s'il vous plait." Réclama-t-il, lui qui était venu en chevalier d'or, donc les mains vides.

Personne n'osa lui en donner une.  
Les De Gormas étaient une famille puissante.

Se les mettre à dos… Surtout que le gamin avait la main haute. Par contre, les aider pouvait être de bonne politique.

"- Battez vous, Chevalier." Exigea finalement le roi. "La situation ne pourra être réglée que par un mort."

Le Capricorne, à son grand regret, du en convenir.

Le gamin ne le laisserait pas simplement l'assommer. S'il ne le tuait pas, sa famille ne serait jamais à l'abri.

Quelle misère… Il était si jeune ce gosse… A peine plus vieux que Shion.

Il ferait vite…

Le jeune de Gormas se figea soudain.

Un flot de sang sortit de sa bouche.

Stupéfait, il baissa les yeux sur la main qui lui transperçait la poitrine.

Il s'écroula.

Rodrigue soupira.

Il détestait tuer ainsi.

Il n'y avait aucun honneur à tuer de cette façon.

Il se sentait aussi salit que les tapis.

Un silence de mort était tombé sur la cour.

Livide, le roi leva une main.

"- Duel réglé… Le domaine De Gormas appartient désormais à la famille y Barreta."

Nombre des nobles avalèrent leur salive lorsque le regard noir de Rodrigue se posa sur eux.

Le chevalier d'or essuya sa main souillé sur un linge apporté par un serviteur tremblant.

L'armure avait depuis longtemps absorbé le sang qui la couvrait.

Les armures avaient toujours faim de sang…

***

La journée s'était étirée en longueur pour Shion.  
Après l'ersatz de duel auquel s'était livré Rodrigue, la reine et ses dames avaient rejoint la cour pour un déjeuner rapide de deux longues heures.

Shion n'avait pas eut besoin de toucher son compagnon pour sentir son irritation.

El Cid détestait tuer sans raison.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir du éliminer le gamin.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eut le choix.

"- Ro… Ca ne pouvait pas finir autrement, tu le sais."

"- ….Je sais…Mais c'est ma faute… Si je n'avais pas repoussé Chimène comme ça, si j'avais eut plus de tact, si…"

"- Si je n'avais pas été lié à toi ?" Souffla doucement Shion, la voix rauque de colère rentrée.

Rodrigue sursauta.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Shion.

"- Non, c'est juste l'impression que tu me donnes depuis un an !" Protesta encore le jeune Atlante.

Le Capricorne se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.  
Ca n'allait pas recommencer !

"- Shion…"

Le Bélier leva la main pour le faire taire.

"- Je vais aller m'entretenir avec ses dames, Rodrigue… A plus tard."

Il ne servait à rien qu'ils discutent alors que Rodrigue était irrité et que Shion était en colère.

Ils finiraient juste par se faire du mal.

Rodrigue soupira se soulagement.

Shion avait bien plus de tact que lui.

Il savait qu'il était difficile à supporter en ce moment mais…

"- HA ! Celui que je cherchais…"

Rodrigue gronda à mi voix.

Encore des propositions commerciales ou de mariages pour ses frères et sœurs…

A croire que l'Espagne entière voulait être dans ses bonnes grâces.

Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si la fusion de ses deux domaines en faisait le plus grand d'Espagne quand même !

Il haïssait la politique.

***

Shion avait passé quelques heures encore avec ces dames puis un serviteur était venu le chercher.

Rodrigue l'attendait.

Ils auraient pu passer la nuit au palais mais le Capricorne voulait rentrer dans son domaine au plus vite, pour éviter de laisser le temps aux autres nobles d'avoir d'autres idées fantastiques pour tenter de lui proposer d'autres propositions diverses.

Shion résista à la tentation de relever sa robe pour monter à califourchon sur son cheval. Il monta en amazone puis prit la suite du Capricorne, les lèvres serrées.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'ils quittaient la capitale.

"- Le roi ne t'en voudra pas de partir aussi vite ?"

"- Je crois qu'il est soulagé au contraire. Je lui fait peur."

Shion renifla.

Normal.

On lui avait raconté comment son Rodrigue avait éliminé son adversaire.

"- ….Tu m'en veux encore ?" Souffla doucement le Capricorne.

Shion serra les dents avant de se laisser aller à une parole malheureuse.

Il donna des jambes pour faire avancer sa monture puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

D'une bouffée de cosmos, il se téléporta avec montures et compagnons à quelques kilomètres du domaine.

Rodrigue frissonna.

Sentir le cosmos de Shion comme ça le rendait toujours tout chose.

Shion prit la bride de la monture de Rodrigue a la main.

"- Shion où est ce que tu nous emmènes ?"

"- La ferme…"

La voix grondeuse du Bélier fit frémir le Capricorne.

Il reconnaissait les lieux.

Pendant leurs balades à cheval, il avait fait découvrir à Shion les nombreuses grottes et…et…

Shion s'arrêta.

Il descendit de sa monture, se débarrassa de sa robe puis attendit, nu sous la lune que Rodrigue descende de son cheval.

La bouche soudain très sèche, le capricorne descendit de sa monture.

Il retira sommairement les harnachements des deux chevaux puis suivit Shion.

La peau pale de l'atlante semblait luire sous la lumière blafarde de l'astre de nuit.

Les restes de la robe émeraude à la main, Shion se faufila tranquillement entre les arbres jusqu'à une petite clairière non loin d'une petite pièce d'eau, à peine plus que l'élargissement d'un ru qui courrait sur quelques dizaines de mètres entre des racines.

Le jeune Atlante jeta le tissu sur le sol avant de s'y asseoir.

Rodrigue avala sa salive.

En un an, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Shion avait grandit.

Non… pas grandit…. Mûrit… Vieillit….  
A présent, Shion était adulte.

Un adulte, nu, les cheveux libérés de leur résille d'or et de perle, un adulte indéniablement masculin qui le regardait avec dans les yeux la faim d'un loup efflanqué devant un agneau blessé.

"- Approche."

Rodrigue frémit encore.

Il n'y avait rien de cordial dans le ton du jeune Atlante.

Il n'y avait rien de tendre.

Juste… une faim intense.

Un besoin profond….

Déesse… L'espagnol eut peur une seconde.

Aurait-il été un autre qu'il aurait fait demi tour, terrifié par le regard violet du jeune chevalier d'or.

Il s'assit près de lui.

"- Shion."

"- La ferme." Gronda encore l'atlante.

Rodrigue se tut.

Les lèvres de Shion se posèrent sur les siennes.

Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, bien au contraire.

Brutal, exigeant, possessif, agressif….

"- depuis un an, j'attends." Souffla Shion avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

"- Shion… Tu es trop jeune…" Protesta encore le Capricorne.

Le Bélier le poussa brutalement aux épaules.

Rodrigue ne résista pas même s'il grimaça d'anticipation a se cogner le crâne contre le sol mais la main de Shion amortie le choc.

El Cid frissonna.

Il sentait le contrôle du jeune Atlante fondre entre ses mains.

Bon sang, ce n'était pas Manigoldo qui pesait sur lui, mais Shion, un adolescent sans expérience qui brûlait pour lui depuis des mois…

Les boutons de sa chemise volèrent lorsque le Bélier l'ouvrit brutalement.

Avec un petit gémissement, Shion embrassa le torse musclé du bout des lèvres.

Lui qui était un sensuel, un hédoniste même se languissait depuis des mois des bras et des légères caresses de Rodrigue, trop enferré dans ses histoires de famille pour réaliser qu'il négligeait son jeune camarade.  
A présent, cette histoire de robe avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait exploser la vasque de sa patience.

Il n'y avait plus d'âge qui tenait, plus de raison, plus rien.  
Rien que le désir de Shion pour son compagnon.

Rodrigue ferma les yeux.

Il aurait du avoir la force de le repousser.

Il aurait du pouvoir lui faire entendre raison mais la Déesse le pardonne ! Les mains de Shion sur lui, la violence qu'il mettait à le soumettre à ses désirs, son souffle rauque, sa maladresse même le rendait plus soumis et passif que jamais.

Son pantalon suivit le même chemin que sa chemise.

Bientôt, nus tous les deux, il restèrent immobiles un instant.

Rodrigue leva la main pour effleurer la joue de Shion mais le Bélier se déroba.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser amadouer. Il en avait assez.

Il avait bien vu les regards des femmes sur son Capricorne et la jalousie des hommes devant sa force.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre davantage.

Il y avait un rien de désespoir dans ses gestes lorsqu'il embrassa encore Rodrigue, comme il y avait de la maladresse et un manque criant d'expérience dans ses doigts lorsqu'il caressa les cuisses de l'espagnol;

Rodrigue soupira.

Son beau planning avait volé en éclat à peine quelques jours après l'avoir conçut.

Les plans de bataille ne résistaient jamais au premier assaut de toute façon.

Le Capricorne tressaillit lorsque Shion lui mordit le coup.

La fébrilité de Shion était touchante. Sa maladresse et son angoisse aussi.

Rodrigue passa ses bras autours de ses épaules pour lui caresser le dos.

"- Shhhh… Tout va bien, Shion…. Du calme…." Murmura doucement l'espagnol, aussi passif que possible entre les bras de son jeune compagnon et presque amant…enfin….

Shion l'embrassa encore, un peu plu mesuré cette fois.

Rodrigue pouvait sentir l'évidence de son excitation contre ses cuisses et contre la sienne.

Il pouvait aussi sentir la précipitation de son jeune Atlante et sa panique presque.

Gentiment, pour tenter de l'apaiser, il écarta les cuisses.

Shion lui mordit encore la gorge et l'épaule.

L'espagnol serra les dents lorsque Shion le fit sien.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose.

Comment attendre du jeune Bélier qu'il soit un minimum soigneux lors de sa première fois alors qu'il était à ce point excité ?

Rodrigue endura la douleur.

Cela ne dura pas très longtemps de toute façon.

Ca ne durait jamais longtemps la première fois.

Shion s'avachit sur lui, le souffle court et les membres tremblants.

Rodrigue le repoussa juste assez pour qu'il se retire puis le prit dans ses bras.

Le Capricorne parvint à sourire malgré la douleur qui lui enflammait les reins.

Shion dormait déjà.

***

Le petit garçon de cinq ans, presque six, se téléporta près du grand pope.

Surpris, Sage en lâcha la tasse de thé qu'il buvait.

"- Et bien !!"

Un peu intimidé, l'enfant eut un mouvement de recul.

Sage l'observa.

Des points de vie, une crinière parme clair, une certaine rondeur du visage…

Cet enfant était l'un de ses descendants.

"- Bonjour…. Que puis-je pour toi, mon enfant ?"

Le petit Atlante miniature tendit une lettre roulée au grand pope qui la prit.

Sage la déroula.

"- Tu t'appelles Atla d'après cette lettre, c'est bien ça ?"

L'enfant hocha la tête en silence.

"- Tu ne parles pas ?"

Le petit baissa le nez.

"- Ton père dit dans sa lettre que tu as la force nécessaire pour devenir un chevalier. Est-ce un destin qui te plairait ?

Sage ne ressentait pas en cet enfant le petit rien, la résonance qui existait chez tous les apprentis chevaliers.

L'enfant secoua la tête.

Etre chevalier ? Pourquoi faire ?

Pourtant, le pope sentait sa puissance psychique et son cosmos latent qui ne demandaient qu'à éclore. Juste…..

Il n'avait pas été touché par la déesse.

Sage quitta son fauteuil.

"- Non, tu ne seras pas chevalier, mais il te faudra apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs…C'est la vraie raison, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que ton père t'as chassé…"

L'enfant baissa les yeux, lourds de larmes.

Le pope guida l'enfant dans le Sanctuaire jusqu'à quatrième temple.

A l'intérieur, une guitare à la main et un genou à terre, Mani jouait une sérénade à un Albafica écarlate.

"- Mani ? J'ai un travail pour toi."

Le Cancer releva le nez de sa guitare, au grand soulagement du Poisson. Mani chantait comme une patate mais jouait plus mal encore.

Les sons qu'il tirait de l'instrument s'approchaient plus des hurlements d'agonie d'un castor écartelé sur une poêle à frire que de la douce musique romantique que la guitare était sensée émettre.

"- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour Ta Majesté Gâteuse ?"

Atla camoufla un sourire derrière ses mains.

"- Ma Majesté Gâteuse voudrait que tu prenne en charge Atla pendant quelques jours, le temps que je lui trouve un professeur. Atla, voici Manigoldo mon élève et fils adoptif. Il est également chevalier du Cancer même s'il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je me demande encore comment il a bien pu réussir ce coup là ! Mani, voici Atla, un de mes descendant. Son père me l'envois car les talents psychiques d'Atla sont assez exceptionnels et qu'il ne sait comment l'aider."

Le petit garçon releva le museau, surprit.

Il n'avait jamais vu les choses comme ça.  
En général, son père le tapait dès qu'il faisait un bruit ou déplaçait quelque chose par la pensée.

A presque six ans, l'enfant ne parlait pas encore.

Lorsque son père l'avait chassé avec cette lettre, le petit avait paniqué.

Il avait souhaité tellement fort être près de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider !!!

Il n'avait pas comprit comment, mais il l'avait trouvé.

Le grand monsieur semblait tout près à prendre soin de lui.

En plus, même s'il le confiait à un simple humain, celui-ci parlait Atlante.

Manigoldo offrit sa main au petit.

Il avait toujours eut un contact aisé avec les bambins.

"- Atla ? Je te présence Albafica, l'amour de ma vie. Il est beau hein ? Comme un bouteille de chianti tout juste sortie du torrent."

"- MANI !!!" Protesta le poisson, irrité.

Un tout petit rire, à peine audible, échappa à Atla.

Ils étaient amusant ces humains.

Satisfait, Sage laissa Atla aux mains capables de Mani.

Peut-être que son frère pourrait s'occuper d'Atla sans le traumatiser, lui…

Il faudrait avant tout qu'il s'assure qu'Harukei ne recommence pas avec cet enfant les erreurs qu'il avait fait avec Shion, mais… son frère restait le plus à même d'entraîner les dons de cet enfant.

***

Shion se réveilla en sursaut.

La veille était un peu brumeuse dans son esprit.

Il se rappelait avoir sauté sur Rodrigue, il se rappelait la texture de sa peau, sa chaleur autour de sa…de son… HO DEESSE !!!

Ecarlate, l'adolescent se dressa d'un bond.

Une vague nausée lui remonta dans la gorge, chargée de bile.

Il y avait un peu de sang sur son bas ventre.

Sur le sol, Rodrigue se recroquevilla de froid maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de bouillotte près de lui.

"- Shion ?"

L'adolescent se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds;

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Bon sang, Mani comme Dégel ou les livres lui avaient tous dit de faire attention ! Et lui avait été brutal comme…. Comme…

"- Hé…..Shion…. Du calme…"

La voix douce de Rodrigue le paniquait encore plus.  
Comment le Capricorne pouvait-il être aussi tranquille après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

L'espagnol se leva tout en censurant strictement la grimace de douleur que son geste lui causa.

Il savait qu'il avait été un peu blessé par la fougue adolescente de Shion, mais rien que son cosmos ne put refermer en quelques minutes. La douleur résiduelle n'était que ça, résiduelle, juste un fantôme que ses nerfs allaient encore projeter quelques heures le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il n'y avait plus de blessure.

Rodrigue prit l'adolescent dans ses bras.

Alors que Shion avait été conquérant et adulte la veille au soir, c'était presque un petit garçon qui tremblait à présent dans ses bras.

Le Capricorne le poussa doucement jusqu'au petit cours d'eau.  
Gentiment, il le fit asseoir sur le bord.

"- Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?"

Trop choqué pour réagir, Shion ne broncha pas.

Il culpabilisait tellement d'avoir fait du mal à son Roro….

Rodrigue retourna à leur "campement"

Il récupéra les reste de sa chemise puis arracha plusieurs poignées de fleurs de saponaire qui poussait non loin.

Il frotta les fleurs sur le tissu humidifié qui se mit à mousser.

Gentiment, il nettoya Shion avant de lui donner le tissu.

"- Tient…"

L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier.

Aussi doucement que s'il était fait de verre filé, il lava longuement Rodrigue.

Un peu timide au début, il déposa un baiser sur l'un des bleus apparus sur la gorge du Capricorne là où il l'avait mordu, arrachant de petits soupirs de plaisir à l'espagnol.

Petit à petit, le Bélier se détendit.

Lorsqu'il finit de laver entièrement Rodrigue, il laissa ses mains s'égarer timidement sur la virilité semi éveillée du Capricorne, lui arrachant un petit grondement de satisfaction supplémentaire.

"- Je t'ai blessé." S'excusa, penaud, le Bélier.

"- je m'y attendais." Sourit Rodrigue."

"- Que…"

"- On est rarement soigneux la première fois. Plus encore lorsqu'on a été négligé comme tu l'a été." S'excusa à son tour le Capricorne.

Tendrement, Rodrigue prit le visage de Shion entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion contenue dont il était capable.

"- Shhhhh…. Tu as juste été un petit Bélier très motivé, Shion… C'est tout…"

Shion s'abandonna au baiser mas très vite, une douce chaleur traîtresse lui remonta le long des reins. Sans même y prendre garde, il prit rapidement le contrôle du baiser tout en pesant de plus en plus sur le torse de son compagnon.

Rodrigue accompagna le mouvement.

Il l'aida à s'allonger sur l'herbe moelleuse mais lui donna une petite claque sur la croupe lorsque les hormones impatientes de l'adolescent…non, du jeune homme, se firent plus présentes.

"- Shion… Ne soit pas si brutal…. Je suis a toi et tout à toi." Rassura gentiment Rodrigue.

"- Tu es sur hein ?"

"- A qui voudrais-tu que je sois ?"

Les yeux violets de l'adolescent se voilèrent pendant qu'il caressait la cuisse de l'espagnol du bout des doigts.

"- J'ai bien vu comment elles te regardaient toutes…et toi…toi…tu me demandes de me déguiser en fille et… et… Ca fait un an que tu ne t'occupes plus de moi et….je sais que tu es occupé mais…Tu me manques et…"

Le Capricorne secoua la tête, désolé.

Imbécile sans cervelle qu'il était. Il connaissait pourtant l'angoisse de Shion d'être considéré comme un moins que rien ou une nuisance.

Stupide chèvre qu'il était !

Il reprit brutalement les lèvres de Shion pour un baiser passionné avant de l'entraîner sur lui.

La joue sur la sienne, Shion ferma les yeux, soulagé.

"- Je suis désolé." Insista Shion.

Rodrigue lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts.

"- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien…."

Timide, Shion l'embrassa encore avant d'effleurer sa gorge de ses lèvres;

Rodrigue lui sourit, les yeux clos.

"- Sois doux, Shion… Doux comme un papillon..."

Il avait beau tenté de détendre son jeune amant, il sentait l'angoisse de Shion remonter en flèche, en même temps que son désir. Il fallait qu'il le détende ou Shion allait avoir des problèmes rapidement.

"- Je…. Je ne sais pas…" Finit par avouer Shion.

Ha ! Voila ce qu'avait attendu Rodrigue.

Heureux, le Capricorne glissa une main dans les cheveux du jeune Bélier.

Il ne savait pas non… Intellectuellement, il savait mais lorsque le désir venait s'en mêler, tout disparaissait sous la passion.

"- Imagine deux hérissons en train de copuler." Expliqua, très calme, le Capricorne.

Shion resta saisit une seconde avant de pouffer puis d'éclater de rire;

"- Deux…hérissons ???"

"- Oui, avec les piquants… il faut faire attention."

Soudain bien décontracté, l'adolescent noua ses bras autour de la taille de Rodrigue.

Allongé l'un en face de l'autre sur le flanc, ils se sourirent.

"- Apprends-moi ?"

"- Avec plaisir mon amour." Souffla doucement Rodrigue avant de rouler sur le dos.

Les joues un peu roses, Shion se laissa guider.

Les caresses d'abord, douces et fantasques.

Les soupirs et les gémissements qu'il parvenait à tirer de la gorge de Rodrigue.

Oublier son entrejambe pour le faire haleter de besoin.

Les baisers, doux et insistants, possessifs ou passionnés.

Les lèvres qui glissent sur une cicatrice avant de la titiller du bout de la langue.

Son souffle frais sur une ligne de salive qui arrachait un petit cri de surprise à Rodrigue…  
Ho oui, Shion était bon élève…  
Bon élève et diablement imaginatif pour un adolescent.

Ecarter doucement les jambes, l'air de rien, les relever pour embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses, les titiller des dents ou le agacer du bout de la langue.

Effleurer le membre pulsant de faim de la paume ou des lèvres, promettre un soulagement pour bientôt avant de descendre encore…

Effleurer le petit anneau de muscle du doigt ou de la langue, s'assouplir avec un peu de salive puisqu'ils n'avaient que ça, le passer avec lenteur et douceur pour laisser au muscle le temps d'accepter l'invasion.

Attendre.

Attendre encore.

Attendre que la pression diminue puis étirer le petit anneau autour du doigt.

Le retirer, le mouiller encore puis lui faire reprendre le chemin qu'il découvrait.

Le faire accompagner par un frère, puis deux.

Attendre.

Attendre encore que le corps alanguis se torde de désir et de besoin.  
Attendre que les yeux clos de rouvrent, emplis de feu et de passion.  
Attendre une supplique, quelle qu'elle soit.

Puis retirer les envahisseurs.

Couvrir son membre de salive, le plus possible puis prendre place, lentement.

Garder la tête froide, encore un peu.

Retenir son instinct pour ne pas blesser.

Shion s'immobilisa.

Le front sur le torse de Rodrigue, il se forçait au calme.

Il ne voulait plus blesser son amant.

"- Sh…Shion…."

La voix rauque de Rodrigue le fit gémir.

Avec un contrôle qu'il avait chaque seconde plus de mal à garder, le jeune Atlante posséda le digne Capricorne.

Centimètre par centimètre.

Les reins brûlants à force de se contenir.

Un lourd gémissement lui échappa lorsque Rodrigue appuya sur ses reins pour le prendre complètement en lui.

Sanglotant doucement, le jeune Bélier enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

Rodrigue joua un peu des muscles sur lui le temps de s'habituer à la sensation.

"- Shion… S'il te plait…"

Le Bélier ne se le fit par dire deux fois.

Incapable de se redresser, il se mit lentement en mouvement, les doigts enfoncés dans l'herbe qu'il arrachait à poignée tout en dévorant la gorge de son amant de petits coups de dents.

Rodrigue soupira.

C'était bon d'appartenir enfin à son petit amant…C'était bon de réclamer enfin pour lui son Shion….

Le Capricorne feula lorsqu'il sentit l'Altlante prendre son plaisir puis s'immobiliser sur lui, en lui.

Il était tellement proche… il lui en fallait si peu…

Doucement, il prit la main de Shion pour la poser sur son bas ventre.

"- S'il te plait."

A moitié endormit, pourtant, Shion obéit à la demande.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Rodrigue s'assouvisse à son tour.

Epuisés, les deux hommes s'endormirent sur l'herbe folle.

Non, les premières fois n'étaient jamais très glorieuses…


	15. Chapter 15

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 15 : Retour

Shion soupira de plaisir.

Ils étaient revenus au Sanctuaire.  
Enfin.

Mine de rien, le Sanctuaire lui avait manqué.

Il avait aimé passer un an en Espagne dans la famille de son Compagnon…De son amant…

Une légère rougeur monta sur les joues pâles du jeune Atlante.

Il n'arrivait pas encore vraiment à réaliser que Rodrigue et lui étaient à présent vraiment ensembles.

Toutes les nuits, Rodrigue se donnait à lui et toutes les nuits, Shion apprenait.

Il repensait avec un peu de honte à leur première fois.

Il avait été brutal et égoïste.

Pourtant, Rodrigue ne lui en avait jamais voulu.

Au contraire.

Sa maladresse semblait l'amuser et l'attendrir.

Ils avaient passés des heures après cette première nuit bâclée et bancales à échanger de simples caresses, a s'explorer l'un l'autre… Puis Rodrigue l'avait guidé pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que tout soit naturel et surtout, presque instinctif.

Mais Shion n'était pas un chevalier d'or pour rien.

Il apprenait vite, retenait rapidement et avait un enthousiasme débordant pour parvenir à faire gémir de plaisir encore et encore son Rodrigue.

Au grand amusement du Capricorne, Shion se révélait être un dominant dans l'âme.

A présent qu'il avait apprit à maîtriser son….émotivité et qu'il avait gagné quelque peu en endurance, le jeune Bélier prenait un plaisir sans fin à faire jouir son partenaire pendant des heures avant de se laisser aller à prendre son propre plaisir.

Et quand Rodrigue parlait d'heures, c'était bien des heures pleines et entières.

La motivation adolescente était vraiment remarquable….

Le capricorne prit les doigts de Shion dans les siens pour les monter à ses lèvres.

"- Et bien… Nous sommes rentrés…."

En armure tous les deux, ils portaient chacun un énorme sac de voyage.

"- C'était de belles vacances." Soupira Shion. "Mais c'est quand même ici ma maison."

Rodrigue approuva.

Un peu timide soudain, l'espagnol hésita.

Depuis que Shion était revenu de son apprentissage avec Hakurei, le fil du pope avait habité avec lui.

Mais maintenant qu'il était adulte, le Capricorne craignait un peu qu'il…souhaite s'émanciper un peu.

"- Shion… Tu…"

"- SHIOOOOOOON !!!"

"- Humph…"

Le jeune Bélier tomba lourdement au sol, étalé pour le compte par les deux cents soixante dix kilos de Dokho (armure comprise).

Ravi au-delà des mots, la Balance lui avait sauté au cou sans réfléchir.

"- Tu es revenu ! Enfin ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Ca fait des mois que tu ne m'as pas écrits. Tu vas bien ? C'était comment l'Espagne ? Tu as rencontré des filles ? Avoue ! Je suis sur que tu as fais se pâmer des dizaines de femelles. Qu'est ce que tu as grandit !!! Et qu'est ce que tes cheveux ont poussés ! C'est moi ou ton armure s'est élargie ? Il faut que tu me racontes tout ! Ho, bonjour Capricorne. Allez viens, Shion. Je vais te préparer à manger, je veux tous savoir et…"

"- STOP !"

La balance se figea sous le ton employé par son meilleur ami.

"- Ben quoi ?"

"- Tu m'écrases Dokho !"

"- Ho pardon."

La Balance bondit sur ses pieds pour aider son ami à se relever.

Avec une petite moue, Dokho réalisa que Shion était à présent largement plus grand que lui ! (1).

C'était pas juste.

Calme et tranquille là où son ami était surexcité comme une puce, Shion réalisa soudain que cette année loin du Sanctuaire l'avait fait mûrir. Ho bien sur, les chevaliers étaient toujours plus murs que leur age. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

En tant que guerrier, ils étaient murs pour la guerre, pour mourir. Mine de rien, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il n'était pas difficile d'être mûr dans un domaine aussi étroit que la mort, à subir ou à donner, même à l'age tendre de huit ou neuf ans.

Non.

En un an, il avait mûrit en tant qu'homme.

Il avait apprit à gérer un domaine, une famille, des enfants, des femmes et des mariages, il avait mit les doigts dans les tréfonds de la politique, de ses rumeurs, de ses manipulations et de ses meurtres en sous mains.

En un an, Shion avait apprit à devenir un Seigneur.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Rodrigue était fier de lui avoir apprit, c'était bien cela.

Avant de quitter le Roi d'Espagne, quelques mois plus tôt, Rodrigue avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Shion et ses descendants étaient à présent les héritiers de son domaine.

Bien sur, sa famille en resterait le métayer et rien ne pourrait les chasser. Mais à présent, son domaine était celui de Shion.

Il ne restait plus à Rodrigue qu'à trouver le moyen de faire produire un héritier à Shion avant qu'ils ne meurent tous les deux lors de la prochaine guerre….

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Sage.

C'était sans doute idiot, mais Rodrigue serait heureux de savoir que quelque chose de Shion leur survivrait et que ce quelque chose serait à l'abri du besoin.

Il ne serait jamais père, mais si Shion pouvait avoir un enfant, il aurait l'impression de se perpétuer lui-même un peu.

Dokho soupira, boudeur.

"- Viens avec moi, Shion ! Ca fait un an que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu as plein de trucs a me raconter!"

"- Dokho." Sourit le jeune Atlante. "Je viendrais te voir dès que je pourrais mais je dois d'abord aller présenter mes respect à Athéna et au Pope, puis à mon frère, tu ne crois pas ?"

"- Ils sont plus importants que ton meilleur ami ?" Protesta Dokho, ulcéré.

"- Bien sur." Sourit Shion. "Je dois respecter ce que me dicte mon devoir."

La jeune Balance lui jeta un regard douloureux.

"- Je t'attendrais à mon temple."

"- A tout à l'heure !" Cria Shion alors que Dokho remontait en courant avant de soupirer."Ro' ai-je été aussi puéril que lui ?"

"- Pas depuis longtemps, mon amour. Dokho semble avoir un peu de mal à mûrir quand tu es en cause." Grinça l'espagnol.

Il n'aimait pas du tout les tentatives du jeune chinois.

"- C'est juste que Dokho est fou de toi, Shion." S'esclaffa Manigoldo en sautant de marche en marche pour attraper son petit frère par la taille, le soulever de terre et les faire tourner autour de lui comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois lorsqu'il était gosse.

Comme invariablement, Shion éclata de rire.

Mani le reposa à terre.

" Hé ! Mais tu as poussé dis donc ! Rodrigue t'as bien arrosé dis moi !"

Instantanément, Shion passa au fushia.

En effet oui, Rodrigue l'arrosait même toutes les nuits en même temps que les draps du lit.

Mani fixa un instant son petit frère aussi grand que lui, puis El Cid, puis encore Rodrigue.

Son regard s'étrécit soudain, profondément inquisiteur.

Le coup d'œil malsain qu'il dédia au Capricorne fit déglutir douloureusement l'espagnol qui retint le réflexe de faire un pas en arrière.

Le visage du Cancer s'éclaira soudain lorsqu'il sentit deux petites mains s'accrocher à la jambe de son pantalon.

"- Ha ! Shion. Que je te présente à ton cousin."

Mani sortit Atla de ses jupes pour s'accroupir près de l'enfant.

"- Atla, je te présent mon petit frère Shion. Il est chevalier d'or du Bélier. Shion, voici Atla que m'a confié le vieux débris en chef en attendant de lui trouver un professeur."

L'enfant gloussa sans bruit.

Il trouvait toujours très drôle la façon que Mani et le grand pope avaient de s'insulter l'un l'autre. La tendresse, l'amour même qu'il y avait entre eux était si fort qu'il le sentait pulser comme un cœur qui bat.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas père et fils par le sang, ils ne l'étaient pas le cœur et pas l'esprit.

Atla aimait bien les observer. C'était chaud et rassurant pour lui qui avait toujours été détesté par son propre géniteur.

Shion s'agenouilla devant l'enfant pour lui tendre un doigt.

Lui donna la main aurait été bien trop. La main de l'enfant était si petite !!

"- Bonjour, petit frère. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer."

Atla prit le grand doigt dans sa petite menotte toute fine.

Ses doigts en faisaient à peine le tour.

Le Bélier avait des mains à la fois immenses mais très fines. Des mains d'artisan de précision.

_"- Bonjour."_

Shion battit des paupières une seconde avant de répondre comme l'avait fait le petit.

_"- Tu ne parles pas ?"_

_"- Non…"_

Shion n'insista pas plus. Si le petit ne voulait pas parler, il n'allait certes pas le forcer.

"- Mani te t'embête pas trop ? Il est bien élevé ? Quand j'étais petit, il passait son temps à faire des bêtises." Souffla Shion comme s'il révélait un grand secret à Atla.

"- Hé !!! C'est toi qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises !"

"- uniquement parce que tu lui disais de les faire, Mani." Se moqua Rodrigue.

Le petit garçon camoufla son sourire derrière ses mains.

Ils étaient drôle tous ces gens.

"- Si Mani t'embêtes trop, dis le à Albafica. Tu sais qui c'est ? Bien… Donc si Mani fait trop de bêtise, dis le à Alba, il le punira, d'accord ?"

Scandalisé, le cancer avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et grommelait à voix basse.

Shion ébouriffa les cheveux parme du jeune Atlante avant de venir prendre son grand frère par le cou et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

"- Allez, ne grommelle pas comme une vieille chamelle, Mani. Je t'aime quand même. Même si tu es plus pénible qu'une rage de dents."

Le cancer tira la langue au jeune Bélier, le faisant éclater de rire.

Rodrigue posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune amant.

Il avait mit un instant à se remettre du regard noir du Cancer.

"- Shion ? Il faut aller saluer le Pope et Athéna."

Le jeune Atlante lui dédia un sourire lumineux qui fit briller ses yeux.

"- J'arrive !!! Je repasserais vite te voir, Atla, d'accord ?"

Le petit hocha la tête.

Un petit sourire lui échappa lorsque Shion reprit la main d'El Cid dans la sienne;

Il y avait un lien très fort entre ces deux là. Aussi fort qu'entre Mani et le pope, même si bien différent.

Il soupira.  
C'était bon toutes ses sensations positives.

***

Assise devant une tasse de thé avec Dégel à sa droite et le pope à sa gauche, Sasha tentait de son mieux d'apprendre tout ce que les deux hommes lui apprenaient.

Même si elle était de bonne composition et que sa qualité de déesse lui permettait d'ingurgiter bien des connaissances, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir l'impression de sa tête allait exploser.

Là, tout de suite, elle avait surtout envie de pleurer.

Elle ne comprenait rien à la glose de la gnose catholique que Sage tentait de lui faire comprendre pour négocier un droit de préemption sur les gamins des différents petits séminaires.

Jusqu'alors, le Sanctuaire s'était toujours servit en enlevant les enfants mais des plaintes officielles avaient finies par s'entasser suffisamment pour demander l'attention de la déesse.

"- Je suis désolée, Sage. Mais je n'en puis plus. Pouvons nous faire une pose ?"

Le pope et le Verseau hésitèrent.

Il y avait tant à faire….

Mais faire pleurer la déesse ne servirait à rien et ils voyaient bien que la petite fille était prête à craquer.

"- Nous reprendrons demain." Sourit Sage avec bonté.

"- Merci."

Le soupir de Sasha était si plein de soulagement que même Dégel eut un petit sourire.

"- Grand pope ? Le Capricorne et le Bélier sont arrivés." Prévint soudain un garde.

Athéna lâcha un petit couinement de joie.

Elle adorait ses chevaliers après tout.

Oubliant totalement qu'elle était une déesse, elle quitta le bureau en courant pour sauter au cou des deux hommes.

"- Bonjour déesse."

"- Bonjour Rodrigue, bonjour Shion. Vous m'avez manqué !"

Les deux hommes reposèrent la jeune fille sur le sol.

"- Merci Déesse mais nous n'étions pas si loin."

"- Mais vous êtes restés partis longtemps ! Tout va bien dans ta famille ?"

Rodrigue hocha la tête.

"- Oui, merci déesse. A présent, tout va bien."

"- Bon ! Et votre mariage alors ?"

"- Notre…Mariage ?"

Un peu perplexe, les deux chevaliers d'or s'entre regardèrent.

Sage soupira.

"- Shion….Mes robes…"

Le Bélier fouilla dans son sac pour en tirer la tunique rouge soigneusement pliés dans du papier de soie.

Soulagé, Sage la déplia pour la trouver en parfait été, comme il s'y attendait.

"- Je ne l'ai pas abîmé vous savez." Il était un peu vexé que Sage le croit aussi idiot.

"- Je sais, Shion. Je sais…"

Le pope faisait soudain bien vieux.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, grand pope ?"

"- El Cid… Shion…."

"- Grand pope ? Vous serez mieux dans votre bureau, vous ne croyez pas ?" proposa Dégel qui avait salué ses deux frères d'arme d'un signe de tête.

"- En effet. Déesse, si vous voulez bien nous excuser ?"

"- Ho ? Bien sur ! A plus tard, chevaliers !!"

Elle prit la main que lui tendait Dégel pour le suivre.  
Dès qu'ils eurent tournés au coin du couloir, le verseau se pencha sur elle.

"- Et si nous leur préparions un petit dîner tous ensemble pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue ?"

Sacha était peut-être une déesse mais elle restait encore une enfant.

Elle battit des mains, heureuse comme tout.

"- Excellente idée !! Allons chercher les autres !"

Et Dégel se trouva traîné par Athéna de Maison en Maison.

Dans le bureau du pope, le Capricorne et le Bélier s'étaient assit sur une chaise chacun.

Machinalement, ils s'étaient reprit par la main.

Sage avait eut un petit sourire nostalgique en les voyant faire.

Leur geste était si machinal…

"- Shion…. Lorsque tu es venu prendre mes robes…"

"- C'est Mani qui me les a donné…"

"- Ce n'est pas le problème, Shion…."

Sage se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Vous êtes vous embrassé lorsque tu les portais ?"

Shion rosit;

Il n'avait aucun mal à embrasser goulûment Rodrigue devant de parfaits inconnus mais avouer au pope qui avait fait un bisou au Capricorne le gênait atrocement.

"- Et bien…"

"- Je prends ça pour un oui."

Les deux jeunes chevaliers rosirent avant de hocher la tête.  
Même Rodrigue était mal à l'aise.

Mais lui parce qu'il savait parler à son beau père de sa liaison avec son fils !

"- Shion… Ce sont mes robes de mariage que tu as porté. En embrassant El Cid…." Sage soupira encore. "Bref…Vous êtes mariés selon la loi Atlante."

Shion redressa la tête, les yeux brillants.

"- C'est…c'est vrai ?"

Stupéfait, Rodrigue n'avait pas bronché.

Mariés ? Ils étaient réellement mariés ? Non…Ce n'était pas possible ! Ca ne se mariait pas entre eux, deux hommes… Si ?

"- Grand pope… Deux garçons…je veux dire…"

"- Ce genre de considération n'est jamais entré en ligne de compte chez les Atlantes, Rodrigue. Pas avec le Festival."

"- Le Festival ?"

Sage détourna les yeux.

"- Je t'en parlerais plus tard, Shion."

Rodrigue sauta sur l'occasion;

"- J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous d'ailleurs, Grand pope."

Ordinairement, Shion se serait un peu rebellé d'être laissé dans le noir mais là, il flottait trop sur son petit nuage pour râler.

Là, tout de suite, Hadès aurait pu débarquer qu'il était si heureux qu'il lui aurait offert le thé et des biscuits.

Marié.

Il était marié.

Et avec son Roro en plus…

Son Roro qu'il aimait depuis sa naissance…  
Sa naissance ? Mais il ne le connaissait que depuis son retour d'entraînement !

….Vraiment ?

Mais…

Il secoua la tête.  
Ca n'avait aucune importance.

Ils étaient ensembles pour toujours à présent.  
C'était une raison de plus pour que les dieux les laissent mourir ensembles.

"- Shion ? Shion ???"

Le petit Bélier sursauta.

"- Que dirais-tu d'aller dire bonjour à tes frères et poser tes affaires et celles de Rodrigue pendant que nous discutons encore un peu."

Shion hésita.

Il n'aimait pas quitter son Rodrigue, même pour quelques minutes.

"- Je te rejoint très vite, Shion…"

"- Bon… D'accord."

L'adolescent embrassa rapidement son amant avant de saluer le pope puis de filer avec son sac et celui de Rodrigue.

Restés seuls, Sage et El Cid se dévisagèrent un moment.

"- Alors ?" Finit par lâcher Sage d'un ton un peu rogue.

"- Alors quoi ?"

"- Je suppose que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de la virginité de mon fils ?"

Rodrigue fit une grimace avant de se reprendre.

"- Sa virginité, non. Son innocence, je n'y toucherais pas avant qu'il ne l'exige."

Sage soupira.  
La nuance était subtile.  
Subtile, idiote et théâtrale mais il appréciait.

"- Qui a fait le premier pas ?"

Cette fois, l'air grave du Capricorne disparu, remplacé par un amusement tendre qui fit renifler le pope.

"- Il m'a sauté dessus sans me demander mon avis."

"- brutal ?"

"- Très !"

"- Egoïste ?"

"- Totalement."

"- Adolescent quoi…"

"- Il a bien mûrit ces dernière semaines."

"- J'ai vu ça oui. C'est un jeune homme à présent."

L'espagnol hocha la tête.

Un jeune homme oui. Un magnifique jeune homme très amoureux.

"- Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve, El Cid. Il est encore jeune. Mais je ne me vois pas vous interdire de vous approcher… Surtout si c'est mon fils qui à la main haute."

Rodrigue eut un petit gloussement.

La fierté dans la voix du pope était amusante.

"- Je ne lui ferais jamais rien qu'il n'exigera pas un long moment avant, grand pope. Il a totalement bousculé mon planning, mais je suis un homme d'honneur. Je ne déflore pas mon aimé s'il ne me l'a pas demandé." A sa propre surprise, le Capricorne rosit. "Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me satisfaire pleinement d'un rôle….passif… Mais c'est le cas. Il n'y a aucune manque ou aucun regret. Je suis avec Shion et….C'est bien comme ça."

Sage hocha la tête, rassuré.

"- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, sinon ?"

L'espagnol se fit soudain plus grave.

"- Je veux que vous emmeniez Shion à un Festival avant la guerre. Je veux qu'il ai un enfant…."

Stupéfait, Sage resta saisit.

"- Pardon ?"

***

Shion s'arrêta une Maison après l'autre pour saluer ses frères jusqu'au Temple du Capricorne.

Il rangea les affaires de Rodrigue et les siennes dans la grande penderie, prit le temps de retirer tous ses vêtements puis de les plier dans un sac pour aller les porter à l'intendance.

Il avait tellement grandit en un an que plus rien de lui allait.

Il faudrait qu'on lui en taille d'autre.

Il emprunterait ceux de son amant en attendant que les couturières puissent lui refaire un jeu de vêtements.

Une fois tout rangé, il donna un coup de balais dans la maison qui avait été désertée un an, changea les draps puis ouvrit toutes les fenêtres.

Il faisait beau, autant laisser l'appartement de remplir de bon air bien frais.

Satisfait, Shion finit sa descente pour saluer tous les autres ors.

Il s'arrêta même pour saluer Sisyphe.

Stupéfait, le Sagittaire le salua sans trouver une seule remontrance à lui faire.

Shion n'était plus un enfant mais un adulte… ce qu'il avait changé !!

Regulus sauta au cou de Bélier pour le saluer.

Décidément, Shion avait un contact aussi facile avec les gosses que Manigoldo.

Ca devait être de famille…

"- C'était bien l'Espagne ?"

"- C'était très bien ! J'ai rencontré plein de gens et apprit plein de choses. Et toi, tu progresses ?"

Très fier, le petit garçon appela son armure d'or.

"- Oui !!! J'ai réussit ! Je suis un chevalier d'or comme toi maintenant !!!"

Shion éclata de rire, heureux comme tout pour le petit garçon.

"- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est merveilleux ça !!! Tu es devenu très fort alors ?"

"- Sisyphe dit que je suis un génie. Pourtant j'habite pas dans une lampe."

"- Tu lis trop de contes" grommela un peu Sisyphe.

"- Au contraire, Sagittaire. Plus un enfant lit, plus il développe son imagination, son esprit critique et sa capacité d'adaptation. N'est ce pas indispensable pour une chevalier ?" Contra tranquillement Shion.

Il n'avait plus peur de Sisyphe à présent.

Ils étaient tous deux des égaux.

Cela aurait prit du temps, mais Shion le savait à présent.

Sisyphe ne le comprenait pas, tout simplement. Sisyphe ne vivait que par et pour le Sanctuaire, la déesse et ses règles.

Lui vivait.

Tout simplement aussi.

***

Après avoir été passé à la Question par Sage puis lui avoir exposé son désir de voir Shion introduit dans TOUTES les coutumes de son peuple sans exception malgré leur mariage, Rodrigue était descendus, marche après marche, avec l'excitation et l'entrain d'un condamné à mort vers la troisième Maison.

Devant sa porte, il avala sa salive.

Non loin, il entendait les voix de Regulus, Albafica et Shion. Sans doute le petit Atla était-il avec eux.

Il toqua.

"- Entre."

El Cid tressaillit.

La voix du cancer tenait plus du feulement de fauve en chasse que de l'humain.

"- Mani tu…"

Comme il s'y attendait plus ou moins, le point ganté d'or de Mani le cueillit à la mâchoire pour l'envoyer voler contre le mur le plus éloigné.

Le Capricorne s'y écrasa avec un grondement rauque.

A quatre pattes au sol, il vérifia l'intégrité de sa mâchoire avant de relever les yeux sur le cancer.

"- Content ?"

"- Si tu me laisses te castrer à la main, ça peut le faire."

"- Hé ! C'est toi qui lui a confié sa robe de marié, vient pas de plaindre qu'on ai consommé.

"- Je protége mon petit frère et c'est mon rôle de grand frère de te casser la gueule pour l'avoir grimpé. On ne déflore pas une vierge en plus ! Ça se fait pas !

Mani tendit la main au Capricorne qui hésita une seconde avant de la prendre.

Le Cancer le remit sur ses pieds puis lui tendit un verre de gnole avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

Rodrigue s'assit près de lui.

"- Tu sais que c'est particulièrement stupide ce que tu viens de dire ?"

"- Normal, j'suis fou, je te rappelle !"

"- Moins que moi."

"- Bof…"

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un petit moment.

"- Tu lui as pas fait mal, j'espère."

"- Qui te dis que j'ai fait quelque ?"

Un peu surprit, le Cancer le fixa par en dessous.

"- Sérieux ?" un sourire lupin apparut sur ses lèvres. "Mon petit frère est un dominant ? Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle !!!"

El Cid rosit légèrement.

"- Ha ça va !"

"-Bien dilaté ?"

"- MANI !!!"

"- D'accord, j'arrête…. Il a pas été trop brute ?"

"- Un barbare."

"- Bien, c'est mon petit frère !"

"- Mais il s'améliore."

"- Raconte."

"- Quoi, tu veux pas les détails quand même !"

"- Si, ceux qui tachent et qui coulent."

"- MANI !"

"- Raconte !"

"- Pfff…. Il a un appétit de sauvage, une énergie de barbare et un enthousiasme de chiot devant une chaussure."

"- Tes yeux brillent."

"- Je ne pensais pas un jour prendre autant mon pied à être dessous."

"- Tu rougis."

"- Fais toi monter quatre heures par nuit par Shion et on en rediscute."

"- C'est mon frère !"

"- Et alors ?"

"- Ne me donne pas de bonnes idées…"

"- Tu n'oserais pas !"

"- S'il propose d'abord, je ne promet rien."

Le Capricorne jeta un regard noir au Cancer avant de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire rendre gorge.

Très vite, l'italien se retrouva recroquevillé sur le sol à hurler, les jambes agitées de soubresauts nerveux.

Sage entre dans l'appartement de son élève, un livre à la main

"- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi."

Il enjamba les deux hommes très occupés dans leur bataille de chatouille, rangea le livre dans la bibliothèque de son élève puis sortit avant de revenir passer la tête par la porte.

"- Ho ! Rodrigue ! J'ai vu Dokho tenter d'embrasser Shion au fait.

Immédiatement, le Capricorne fut sur ses pieds, Mani hors d'haleine à ses pieds, les larmes aux yeux, vaincu par les mains agiles de l'Espagnol.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Je plaisantais." Sourit le pope. "Allez, à ce soir…"

Et il partit, très content de lui.

Mani en profita pour faire une balayage à Rodrigue puis s'asseoir sur son dos.

"- J'ai gagné !"

"- Tous des méchants." Grommela le Seigneur Y Barreda.

***

Le dîner présidé par Athéna avait été long et goûtu.

Si d'abord la Déesse avait pensé, comme Dégel le lui avait proposé, de faire un dîner pour le retour de Shion et Rodrigue, il s'était vite mué en autre chose.  
Après tout, pour la première fois depuis des années, les douze chevaliers d'or étaient réunis.

Aussi, à la grande irritation de Sisyphe, Athéna avait décidé de faire une grande fête pour tous ses chevaliers d'or !

A présent, la déesse dormait la tête sur les genoux de Sisyphe après avoir abusé du lait de chèvre fermenté, comme Regulus.

Le jeune lionceau et la déesse avaient voulu faire comme les grands.

Amusé, Sage leur avait permit de boire le léger breuvage.

Ivres d'excitation autant que d'alcool, les deux enfants avaient sombrés très vite.

Non loin, Atla s'était installé sur les genoux de Shion et somnolait, tout à fait sobre lui, mais rincé par l'aura de contentement et de satisfaction béate qu'émettait le Bélier.

Assit dans le giron de Rodrigue, l'épaule appuyée contre celle de Mani et le pope près de lui, Shion se sentait tout simplement…. Bien…Mieux que jamais même.

Dans ses bras, Atla goûtait au plaisir simple d'être au milieu d'une famille aimante.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Machinalement, Shion lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Ca ne va pas, Atla ? Tu veux aller te coucher ?"

"- Non… bien…là…" Murmura tout doucement le petit garçon.

Sage et Mani sursautèrent.

C'était la première fois que l'enfant parlait.

Shion lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

"- Bon… Mais si tu veux que je te mette au lit, tu me le dit, d'accord ?"

"- Oui."

Le petit referma les yeux, content.

Sage fixa son fils.

Rodrigue avait raison.

Son enfant devait avoir la possibilité d'être père s'il le souhaitait.

A le voir avec Atla, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ferait un papa d'enfer…S'il en avait le temps, ce dont ils doutaient tous.

Mais on ne savait jamais.

Shion avait l'enseignement et la protection dans le sang.

Rodrigue croisa le regard de Sage.

Un long frisson le parcourut.

Une seconde, ce fut le visage de Shion qu'il vit sous le casque et dans les grandes robes brodées.

Enseignement et protection….

(1) on sait que Shion mesure plus d'un mètre quatre vingt à sa mort. Les vieux ayant tendance à se tasser avec l'age, j'imagine que Shion devait largement dépasser le mètre quatre vingt dix à son apogée….je me fout de savoir ce qui est noté sur sa taille lorsqu'il est en surplis. Je fais c'que j'veux ! ^^ et puis j'ai besoin qu'il soit réellement plus grand que Rodrigue


	16. Chapter 16

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 16 : Atla

Le petit garçon baissa la tête en passant devant le grand et puissant chevalier d'or.

Atla n'aimait pas trop de Sagittaire.

Il sentait l'inimitié que l'homme avait pour lui, pour Shion… Pour tout ceux comme lui en fait.

Il tolérait Sage parce qu'il était Grand Pope, mais lui, Atla, petit frère adoptif de Shion et Manigoldo savait la vérité.

Le Sagittaire était tout simplement raciste.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée que des non humains puissent être chevaliers.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée que des Atlantes puissent savoir plus de choses que des humains.

Le simple fait que la réparation des armures soit la prérogative des Atlantes à cause de leur sang était pour lui une blessure ouverte à son flanc.

S'il avait eut son mot à dire, aucun non humain n'aurait pu être autre chose que des serviteurs, si possibles enchaînés au mur dans le cas des Atlantes.

Son prédécesseur lui avait tout apprit après tout.

Il lui avait expliqué comment des Atlantes s'étaient révoltés contre Athéna et avaient créés les armures noires, les écailles de Poséidon, les armures des chevaliers divins d'Asgard et bien d'autres encore…

Même les surplis d'Hadès avaient été créés grâce aux connaissances de ce peuple.

Il ne fallait pas leur faire confiance….

L'idée que les Atlantes puissent être un simple peuple parmi d'autres et qu'ils n'aient jamais dût une quelconque fidélité à une déesse mais à des clients n'avait jamais effleuré le Sagittaire.

Pour lui, soit on était avec Athéna, soit on était un ennemi.

La neutralité ou l'indifférence était aussi coupable qu'être un ennemi.

Hors, un bon ennemi était un ennemi mort ou maté.

Atla accéléra le pas avant de se mettre à courir.

"- Atla, fais attention !"

Surpris, l'enfant freina d'un coup mais heurta quand même les jambes gainées d'or de Shion.

Le jeune homme d'un peu plus de seize ans l'attrapa au vol avant qu'il ne tombe.

Atla enfouit immédiatement son visage dans le cou de son grand frère aux cheveux verts.

Son petit cœur battait à tout rompre.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne pas poussin ?"

L'enfant serra ses petits bras autour de son cou sans répondre.

_"- Sisyphe me fait peur."_

"- Parle avec ta bouche, mon cœur. Pas avec ton esprit."

"- …..Sisyphe…..peur…." Souffla l'enfant.

Petit à petit, le petit garçon parlait de plus en plus même si ses rares paroles étaient réservées à quelques personnes.  
Shion d'abord à qui il racontait tous les soirs ses journées.

Manigoldo ensuite qui adorait lui raconter des bêtises pour l'entendre rire.

Sage après avec qui il apprenait à lire à haute voix.

Rodrigue enfin qui se montrait toujours gentil avec lui, même si son aura de guerrier l'effrayait un peu. Toutefois, il y avait tellement d'amour entre lui et Shion que l'enfant savait qu'il n'était pas méchant, bien au contraire.

Shion avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il avait entendu les paroles du petit garçon.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait celui là ?"

"- Il me regarde….bizarre… j'aime pas…."

Shion soupira.

Gentiment, il caressa le dos du bambin.

"- Il ne faut pas faire attention à lui, tu sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne nous aime pas, mais c'est comme ça. Il faut faire avec….Par contre, j'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Regulus ?"

Le petit retrouva le sourire.

Il aimait bien le lionceau. Regulus était aussi ouvert et facile à vivre que Sisyphe était froid et agressif avec lui.

"- Oui. Il est gentil. Ca ne le gêne pas si je parle peu. Il parle pour deux."

Shion éclata de rien.

Ca décrivait assez bien Regulus.

Le garçon était enthousiaste comme un jeune chiot. D'ailleurs…

"- ATLA !!! Je t'ai cherché partout !!!

Le garçon de huit ans se planta devant Shion.

"- Bonjour Bélier !"

"- Bonjour Chaton !"

"- Hé ! Je suis un chevalier d'or moi aussi !" Bouda un peu le gamin

"- Tu as raison. Bonjour Chaton doré."

Regulus protesta encore un peu mais plus parce que c'était drôle que parce qu'il était réellement offensé.

Shion posa Atla sur le sol.

Immédiatement, Regulus prit sa main.

"- Tu viens ? En passant j'ai vu que Degel avait fait des tartelettes aux fraises. On va essayer d'en voler."

Shion éclata de rire en voyant les deux enfants partir en courant.

Quand comprendraient ils que Dégel faisait ses tartelettes exprès et qu'il les laissait à refroidir sur l'appui de sa fenêtre juste pour qu'ils viennent les lui chaparder ?

Entre les deux enfants, Manigoldo et Kardia, le Verseau n'en mangeait pas beaucoup.

"- Shion…"

"- Sisyphe…"

Une paix précaire s'était établie entre eux

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Sagittaire ?"

Sisyphe resta silencieux un long moment.

"- Je vais m'absenter quelques semaines. Puis-je te confier Regulus ?" Cela lui faisait visiblement mal, mais le Sagittaire continua. "J'ai plus confiance en toi pour surveiller un enfant qu'en Manigoldo."

Un peu surprit du compliment, le Bélier hocha la tête.

"- Je m'occuperais de lui….Où vas-tu ?"

Le Sagittaire hésita encore.

"- ….Voir sa mère… Athéna m'a dit quelque chose de…bizarre…"

"- Sa mère ?"

"-….C'est personnel."

"- Très bien…"

Sisyphe tourna les talons pour préparer son départ.

***

Sage fixait le mur en face de lui avec stupéfaction.

Les révélations d'Athéna l'avaient un peu remuées.

Assise près de lui, inquiète, la petite déesse avait posée ses mains sur son bras.

"- Sage ? Ca ne va pas ? Sage ? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…"

Touché par la détresse de la petite fille, Sage lui sourit. 

"- Ce n'est rien, Déesse; j'ai juste été très surpris par votre découverte."

La jeune fille hésita encore;

"- Je ne comprends pas ce que…"

Sage soupira doucement.

Il souleva la petite fille de terre pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

C'était un peu osé de sa part mais pour l'instant, sa déesse était surtout une petite fille un peu perdue.

"- Vous nous avez dit que le lien entre moi et Shion ainsi qu'entre Sisyphe et Regulus était identique déesse…."

"- Et bien…Oui, ils ont la…même saveur…"

Le pope eut un petit sourire.

"- Shion n'est pas au courant Déesse. Pas plus que Dokho et Regulus. Mais Shion est mon fils… Si Sisyphe et Regulus partagent un lien identique à celui que j'ai avec Shion, il n'est pas stupide de penser qu'ils sont père et fils également… Ce qui est très choquant parce que Sisyphe n'est pas le genre de garçon à être indulgent avec lui-même…."

La petite fille avait rougit.

Elle comprenait vaguement ce que cela signifiait mais pour esprit aussi bien de fillette que de déesse, imaginer le chevalier d'or sur laquelle elle avait un petit coup de cœur entrain de faire des bisous à une femme adulte la laissait toute chose.

"- Ho…."

"- Sisyphe connaissait en effet la mère de Regulus. C'est pour ça qu'il a pu l'emmener aussi facilement… Il va donc aller demander des explications."

"- …..Sage…. Sisyphe avait l'air en colère quand il est partit…Et toi…Shion ne sait même pas qu'il est ton fils….C'est mal d'avoir un bébé ?"

Le grand pope glissa un doigt sous le visage de la déesse pour remonter son petit museau.

"- Je suis extrêmement heureux d'être père, déesse. J'ai désiré Shion de tout mon cœur. Mais…C'est aussi bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas que je suis son père. Lorsque je mourrais, il ne me pleurera pas comme tel. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Pour Sisyphe….Sisyphe vous est extrêmement dévoué. S'il s'avère que Regulus est réellement son enfant, je crains qu'il ne pense qu'il ne vous ai manqué de respect en donnant son affection a quelqu'un d'autre…"

La petite fille fronça les sourcils.  
Décidée, elle descendit des genoux de Sage puis courut vers la maison du Sagittaire où Sisyphe finissait son sac.

Derrière elle, le pope souriait.

"- Sisyphe !!! Sisyphe!!!"

Le Chevalier d'or mit immédiatement un genou à terre.

"- Déesse…"

Sasha lui sauta au cou.

"- Sisyphe… Si Regulus est vraiment ton bébé, je serais très très heureuse que tu sois papa et un bon papa. D'accord ??? Ca me fera très très plaisir !"

Un peu surprit, le grand chevalier se détendit quelque peu.

"- Merci déesse…"

Contente, elle lui déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de le lâcher, rougissante.

"- Reviens vite d'accord ?"

Le Sagittaire hocha la tête en la regardant partir.

"- Oui déesse.

***

Dégel camouflait son sourire avec difficulté.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait une petite main tâtonner sur le bord de la fenêtre à la recherche d'une tartelette aux fraises.

Deux avaient déjà disparues.

Une troisième suivit le chemin, puis une quatrième, attrapées par une petite main d'enfant. Deux autres disparurent purement et simplement, comme happées par le vide.

Il en restait une bonne douzaine.  
Les enfants allaient ils se rendre malade ?

Des petits gloussements se firent entendre, assez fort pour que le Verseau estime nécessaire d'intervenir.

"- Mais… MES TARTELETTES !!!"

A son grand amusement, Atla et Regulus filèrent comme le vent, leurs larcins dans les mains.

Dégel sortit de la maison pour leur jogger après.

Il aurait pu les rattraper sans peine mais quelle importance.  
C'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose.

"- Venez ici petits galopins !!!"

Les deux gosses fuirent plus vite tout en dévorant chacun une de leur tartelettes.

Kardia rejoint son amant

"- Quoi se passe ?"

"- Je course des voleurs de tartes.."

"- Ha…"

Kardia accéléra soudain.

"- MOUHAHAHAHA !!! JE VAIS VOUS MANGER !!!"

Regulus lâcha des petits cris de souris, faussement effrayé, mais Atla lui prit vraiment peur.  
Sans réfléchir, il attrapa son camarade par le poignet.

Ils disparurent.

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'arrêtèrent;

"- Où ils sont ?"

"- Atla les a téléportés.

"- Et merde." Grogna Kardia.

Où étaient-ils passés ?

Il restait à espérer qu'Atla ne les avait pas téléporté dans le vide.

***

Rodrigue surveillait Shion avec l'acuité d'un prédateur.

Depuis huit mois qu'ils étaient revenus au Sanctuaire, Atla avait plus ou moins emménagé avec eux puisqu'il ne parlait presqu'à Shion.

Ca ne gênait pas vraiment le Capricorne.

Les murs étaient épais et il lui suffisait de mordre dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir pour ne pas déranger l'enfant.  
En général, c'était son épaule que Shion mordait, ce qui ne dérangeait donc pas plus.

De temps en temps, quand il faisait des cauchemars, le petit venait dormir entre eux ce qui lui rappelait avec bonheur la période ou Shion était encore un tout petit.

Par contre, ce qui le gênait plus, c'était la brusque montée de maturité de Shion depuis qu'ils avaient un enfant a charge.

A sa grande stupéfaction et malgré le jeune âge relatif de son amant, Shion s'était transformé en papa.

En l'espace de quelques mois, l'adolescent encore potache malgré son calme plus grand était devenu infiniment plus raisonnable et tranquille.

Cela fascinait Rodrigue.

Depuis la naissance de Shion, son amour pour lui avait connus bien des étapes.

Son affection quasi paternelle pour le bébé

Sa tendresse pour le petit garçon.

Son amour naissant pour l'adolescent.  
Sa passion pour le jeune homme…

Sa frénésie à présent pour le jeune "père" qu'il était devenu.

A sa grande honte, El Cid devait admettre qu'il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de restreindre ses désirs pour Shion.

Il aimait passionnément l'adulte calme, posé et responsable que Shion devenait chaque jour davantage.  
C'était devenu comme une drogue.

Voir la passion et le désir enflammer ses yeux violets emprunt d'un calme et d'une sérénité égale à celle du pope ou peu s'en fallait.

Voir la violence dans son souffle heurté lorsqu'il le coinçait sans prévenir contre un mur pour le faire sien, rapidement, entre deux portes….

Déesse… Rodrigue était en train de se transformer en dépravé de la pire espèce et pire, il adorait ça…

Il n'y avait rien qu'il aime davantage que de rester tranquille dans les bras de son amant après l'amour. Rien qu'il n'apprécie plus que ses lèvres sur sa gorge lorsque Shion commençait à somnoler et qu'il gouttait sa peau comme un doudou pour s'endormir…

Il se sentait…important… Dans ces moments là.

Important et fragile… A l'abri…Aimé…Choyé…

Lui qui avait protégé et quasiment élevé Shion depuis sa naissance se trouvait à la place inverse.

C'était Shion qui a présent se plaçait naturellement dans un rôle de protecteur.

C'était bizarre. Mais c'était une place que Rodrigue prenait plaisir à avoir.

Shion était le gardien du Foyer.

Lui était le gardien de la Famille.

Ce n'était pas la même chose.  
Du tout…

"- Tu me suis ?"

Rodrigue cligna des paupières.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas réalisé que Shion avait remarqué qu'il le suivait.

"- Oui…."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que tu me manques ?"

Shion éclata de rire avant de se bouiner dans les bras de son amant comme un petit.

Lui aussi aimait se sentir protégé et à l'abri.

"- J'aime quand je te manque, Ro'. Mais nous nous sommes séparés, il y a moins de trois heures."

"- C'est déjà énorme" sourit Rodrigue.

"- Ne fais pas l'enfant…"

"- Dit celui qui se cagoussoune contre moi comme un nourrisson contre son biberon."

Shion lui donna une petite tape sur le torse.

"- Imbécile !!!"

"- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !"

Le jeune Atlante releva les yeux sur son compagnon.

Très sérieux soudain, il secoua la tête.

"- Non."

Le sourire du Capricorne diminua quelque peu.

Non ? Comment ça non ?

Une seconde, il sentit la panique l'envahir.

Il ne l'aimait pas ?

"- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime, Ro…" Souffla doucement Shion avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes." Je t'aime parce que tu es un homme honorable, digne, sérieux, puissant, viril, fort, silencieux, à l'écoute, aimant, passionné, doux…et tant d'autres choses encore…"

Soudain gêné, Rodrigue se racla la gorge.

C'était bien la première que Shion lui disait quelque chose comme ça.  
C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose de ce genre.

Il n'était pas tout ça lui… Lui il était juste l'Epée d'Athéna.

Il était juste un tueur qui attendait le bon moment pour fondre sur sa proie et la détruire à la demande de la Déesse ou de son Pope.

Il était juste…

Il était juste El Cid du Capricorne, un parmi des centaines d'autre au cours des siècles…

Mais… Dans les yeux de Shion, il n'était pas juste El Cid.  
Dans les yeux de Shion, il était Rodrigue.

Rodrigue l'amoureux, l'ami, le frère, le compagnon et tellement plus encore….

Noyé dans le regard violet de son jeune amant presque aussi grand que lui, l'espagnol de bougea pas lorsqu'il pressa son front contre le sien.

Un grand frisson l'envahit.

Il ferma les yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il découvrit ce qu'était le partage.

Un petit soupir lui échappa lorsque les émotions de Shion se déversèrent en lui.

Déesse… Comment pourrait-il un jour vivre sans Shion ?

Il avait beau se rendre compte du lien qu'était en train de forger son jeune amant avec lui, il était incapable de l'en empêcher.

"- Shion…"

Les lèvres du jeune Atlante couvrirent les siennes.

Il s'abandonna à lui.

La tonalité de son cosmos se modifia subtilement en même temps que changeait celle de Shion.

Lentement, ils s'accordaient l'un à l'autre.

A mesure que la vie de Shion se déversait en lui, il savait que Shion recevait la sienne.

Il vit tout.

Les années passées avec Hakurei, les partages avec les armures, la solitude et le désespoir du petit garçon qui se languissait de cet autre qu'il avait finit par oublier, l'homme en costume, la haine de Sisyphe…..

Shion vit le moindre ses souvenirs.

Sa propre naissance, ses premiers jours, l'amour que Rodrigue avait pour lui depuis la première seconde, son désir croissant à mesure que le petit garçon grandissait, sa peur d'être un monstre, son angoisse de ne pas savoir l'aimer et le protéger….

Avec lenteur et regret, ils se séparèrent.

Le front de Rodrigue le chauffait un peu, là où il aurait eut des points de vie s'il avait été Atlante.

Son cosmos lui paraissait étrange aussi, un peu différent et plus….plus vivant, plus joyeux… Comme s'il s'était nourrit de la fraîcheur de son jeune amant. Celui de Shion s'était légèrement assagit mais réchauffé, plus solide, plus stable. Une stabilité qui ne se gagnait qu'avec l'âge et l'expérience.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent.

Un peu surprit, ils constatèrent la présence d'Asmita près d'eux.

La Vierge leur sourit calmement.

En tailleur, assit sur un gros rocher, ses yeux perpétuellement fermés les fixait avec un mélange de douceur et de bonté.

Ils réalisèrent soudain que le cosmos de la Vierge les isolait totalement du Sanctuaire;

"- Lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que vous étiez en train de faire, je n'ai pu que vous protéger des autres…. Il n'aurait pas été très agréable pour tous de sentir votre….passion…."

Le Capricorne et le Bélier rougirent doucement.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

D'instinct, Shion le savait.

Il avait lié Rodrigue à lui comme le faisaient les couples d'Atlante qui s'unissaient pour la vie.

Deux vies, mais une seule âme presque.

Non, vraiment, les dieux ne leur auraient pas permit de faire ça s'ils n'étaient pas destinés à vivre et mourir ensemble….

Asmita décroisa les jambes avant de se relever d'un geste souple.

"- Maintenant que vous êtes ensembles. Peut-être pouvons nous nous joindre aux recherches ?"

"- Les recherches ?"

"- Regulus et Atla ont disparu."

La douce félicité des deux hommes disparu presque instantanément.

"- Quoi ? Mais…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Asmita secoua la tête.

"- Je ne sais. Vous étiez déjà ensembles lorsque Dégel a répercuté la nouvelle à tout le Sanctuaire. Tout le monde les cherche."

Shion offrit machinalement sa main à Asmita pour le guider le long du petit chemin qui les séparait des escaliers.  
Non que la Vierge en eut besoin, mais le geste du jeune Atlante avait été si naturel qu'Asmita n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il y répondait.

Ils rejoignirent bien vite les autres chevaliers à la recherche des deux enfants.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Un peu perplexe, Kardia se gratta le crâne.

"- C'est ma faute, je leur ai fait peur…"

Dégel expliqua la situation aux deux chevaliers d'ors tout juste arrivés pendant que Mani et d'autres gueulaient comme des putois des "ATLA !!!" et des "REGULUS SORT DE TON TROU !!!" de plus en plus fort.

Shion secoua la tête.

Au vu de la situation, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin.

"- Taisez vous s'il vous plait ! Vous faites peur à Atla, c'est pour ça qu'il se cache. Il est sur qu'il va être grondé !" S'agaça Shion.

Dokho fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais j'espère bien qu'il va être grondé ! "

"- Dokho !" Protesta Shion. "C'est un enfant"

"- Et alors ?"

"- Pfff, tu es un idiot !"

La Balance jeta un regard noir et possessif à la fois au Bélier.

Il allait lui montrer lui, s'il était un idiot.

Les autres chevaliers attendirent une seconde avant que Manigoldo ne reprenne la parole.

"- Alors, crapaud, où il est le morpion ?"

Albafica balança une claque à l'arrière du crâne du Cancer.

"- Mani !"

L'italien lui dédia un regard emplit d'amour.

"- Oui, ma rose des neiges."

Ecarlate, le Poisson chercha à lui botter les fesses mais l'italien l'attrapa par la taille.

"- Ho oui, touche moi encore."

"- MANIIIIIII !!!"

Même Asmita gloussa doucement.

"- Où est Atla, Shion." S'inquiéta Dégel qui culpabilisait un peu.

"- Je crois qu'il est sur le toit de la maison du Capricorne.

"- Qu'est qu'il aurait été se foutre là haut ?"

"- Kardia ! Il y a des enfants ici !"

"- Bof, y a que Dokho."

"- Hé ! Shion a le même age que moi !"

"- Mais lui il est adulte." Siffla Kardia en coulant un regard égrillard à El Cid qui se força à rester imperturbable.

"- JE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN !!"

"- gamin, gamin, gamin…" Répéta encore et encore Kardia avant de fuir sous les Cents Dragons de Dokho, la dite Balance en colère derrière lui.

Dégel se prit le front dans la main.

"- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à la Déesse…."

Asmita n'en put plus.

Il éclata d'un rire doux et sonore qui fascina Deuteros qui surveillait les ors de loin, comme à son habitude.

Les joues roses, le second gémeau soupira doucement.

Shion planta ses frères pour descendre d'un étage jusqu'à la maison du Capricorne.

"- Atla ?"

Rien ne bougea.

D'un bond souple et gracieux, Shion sauta sur le toit de la maison.

Comme il s'en doutait, les deux enfants étaient là.

Recroquevillé sur lui mêle, Atla ne bougeait pas.

Près de lui, Regulus tentait de le calmer en lui offrant les tartelettes volées.

"- S'il te plait Atla… Personne ne va nous faire de mal… je te promet… Tu veux une fraise ? Allez…il faut descendre…"

"- Regulus ?"

Le jeune lionceau sursauta.

"- Ha ! Shion… C'est pas la faute d'Atla tu sais ! C'est la mienne ! Il ne faut pas le gronder ou le punir ! C'est que ma faute à moi !"

Même s'il n'aimait pas voir le jeune Lion mentir, Shion lui sourit. Il appréciait qu'il défende ainsi son copain.

"- Je sais, Reg'… Dégel nous a tout expliqué et Kardia aussi. Personne ne vous en veux. Pour le Verseau comme pour le Scorpion, c'était un jeu que de vous courir après. Rien de plus… Vous n'avez rien fait de mal."

Rodrigue et tous les autres ors ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Shion sur le toit de la maison.

"- Hé ! Ro', t'as vu, tu vas avoir des fuites le marbre est fissuré là." Remarqua immédiatement Manigoldo, Albafica étroitement serré contre lui.

Rodrigue leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant, mais il allait y penser oui…Tant qu'à faire….

Shion s'accroupit près d'Atla.

"- Atla ? Poussin…"

Le cœur de Rodrigue se serra.

Shion était à peine plus rassuré quand il était revenu de Jamir.  
Et c'était Mani et lui qui l'avaient retransformé de petit lapin terrifié en humanoïde pensant.

A croire que les Atlantes étaient psychologiquement plus fragiles que les humains… Pour avoir vu l'esprit, la mémoire…l'âme à nue de Shion presque peu de temps avant, Rodrigue en était persuadé.

Si tous les Atlantes avaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu de l'empathie qu'avaient Shion et Atla, ils étaient en effet fragiles.  
Comment Sage, Hakurei et tous les autres qui avaient pu endosser une armure y avaient réussit sans devenir fou, c'était un mystère pour lui.

Le petit garçon releva le nez.

Recroquevillé sur le sol, il osait à peine bouger.

Lorsqu'il fit tous les chevaliers d'or rassemblés autour de lui, il chercha machinalement à se téléporter à l'abri mais le cosmos de Shion étouffa une seconde sa capacité.

Shion n'était pas assez bon télékinétique pour empêcher Atla de se sauver mais il pouvait le contenir un instant, juste assez pour retenir son réflexe de fuite.

Il était plus que temps qu'Atla apprenne à contrôler son pouvoir.

Gentiment, Shion prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, Atla se serra contre lui comme un bébé opossum s'accroche à sa mère pour ne pas la perdre.

Shion le berça dans ses bras.

"- Shhhhh… personne ne t'en veux, bébé… Tout va bien…"

Le petit Atlante enfouis son visage dans le cou de Shion lorsque Dégel s'approcha.

"- Atla ? Je ne voulais pas que tu es peur, tu sais…Je croyais que tu savais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu…"

L'enfant releva lentement les yeux.

Il y avait de la vérité dans la voix du Verseau.

Comme il y avait un authentique remords de lui avoir fait peur dans les yeux de Kardia.

"- Hé, crevette… je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur." Souffla doucement le Scorpion, tellement plus habitué à crier et gesticuler qu'à rassurer un bambin effrayé.

Atla enfouit a nouveau son visage dans les cheveux de Shion.

Tout finissait bien cette fois.  
Mais que se passerait-il si d'aventure les réflexes d'Atla lui faisaient réaliser que plutôt que de se téléporter loin de quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, il avait assez de puissance pour le faire exploser ?

Même un chevalier d'or n'y résisterait pas.  
Trop rapide et soudain hors d'un combat.

***

Atla dormait dans les bras de Shion, épuisé par sa journée.

Shion, comme à son habitude, s'était installé sur les genoux de Rodrigue.

A côté d'eux, Mani avait Albafica sur les siens tandis que le pope s'était installé dans son large fauteuil en cuir de l'autre côté de la cheminée de ses appartements.

"- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution."

Tendu comme une corde a piano sur laquelle un rhinocéros afghan aurait fait des claquettes, Shion tentait tant bien que mal, mais surtout mal, de ne pas hurler.

"- Grand Pope… je suis sur qu'il y a une autre solution…."

"- Shion… J'ai fait le tour de tous les maîtres possibles. Il n'y en a qu'un : Hakurei. Je sais qu'il a été….en dessous de tout avec toi. Mais bien briefé, je suis sur que tout se passera bien… Et puis, tu pourras aller le voir quand tu veux…"

"- Il ne pourrait pas s'y téléporter le matin et rentrer le soir ?"

"- Il y a trop de décalage horaire, Shion…Et Atla se téléporte au pif… Il pourrait se tuer ou faire imploser une montagne."

"- Mais…."

Rodrigue posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant.

"- Shion. C'est le seul moyen."

Le regard violet de Shion se fit suppliant.

Il ne voulait pas abandonner Atla au maître qui lui avait fait tellement de mal.

"- Je suis désolé Shion…. Mais c'est ça ou il va finir par se tuer ou tuer quelqu'un. Et tu le sais."

Shion serra Atla contre lui.

Il s'était habitué à avoir ce petit enfant avec lui.

"- …. D'accord, mais a une condition."

"- Laquelle ?"

"- Je l'emmène, je discute avec Hakurei…"

Sage fixa son fils droit dans les yeux.

Il voyait l'assurance qu'avait gagné son fils en peu de temps.

Il voyait sa force et son calme.

"- …D'accord… mais j'imposerais une condition moi aussi."

Rodrigue se tendit.

Sage en profiterait-il ?

"- Le Festival va bientôt avoir lieu. Je veux que tu y participes avec moi."

Shion fit la moue.

Le Festival ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"- Je t'en informerais. Acceptes tu mon marché ?"

Shion hocha la tête.  
Ca allait lui fendre le cœur de devoir laisser Atla avec un autre mais… Atla n'était pas son enfant…..

"- Marché conclus !"

Les bras de Rodrigue se refermèrent sur lui.

Shion sentait le plaisir de son amant sans le comprendre.

Dans ses bras, Atla soupira de satisfaction.

Il était bien…

Pour combien de temps encore ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 17 : Racines

L'été approchait et avec lui, le départ d'Atla pour Jamir.

Depuis que la décision avait été prise de confier le petit garçon à Hakurei, l'humeur de Shion s'était dégradée.

Avec résignation, Rodrigue goûtait ce que lui-même avait du être pendant un an lorsqu'il avait du s'occuper de sa famille.

Concentré presque exclusivement sur le petit garçon, Shion avait même annulé ses entraînements avec Dokho pour ne plus s'entraîner qu'avec son compagnon, au grand déplaisir de la Balance, au point que le chinois avait déposé une plainte officielle auprès du pope.

Sage l'avait calmé en lui expliquant la situation.  
Boudeur, Dokho avait finit par laisser tomber, non sans avoir fait remarquer haut et fort qu'Atla n'était pas le fils de Shion !

Sage n'avait rien dit.

Pourtant, comme nombre d'ors, Shion avait l'enseignement dans le sang.

Les ors recevaient leur armure si tôt, mourraient si jeunes, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aiment à enseigner très jeunes aussi….

Pour l'instant, assit sur les genoux de Shion avec Regulus à côté d'eux, Atla apprenait à écrire l'Atlante.

C'était compliqué mais il y arrivait de mieux en mieux.

Penché sur une ardoise lui aussi, Regulus imitait son copain.

La connaissance de la langue ne lui servirait à rien mais quelle importance…. Apprendre pour apprendre, c'était toujours bon de faire travailler le cerveau !

"- Hé !!!"

Shion leva les yeux des ardoises des enfants.

"- Mani ? Qu'est ce que…Qui est ce que tu traînes ???"

Satisfait comme un chat avec de la crème sur les moustaches, Manigoldo tenait par le bras un jeune homme visiblement horrifié si la dilatation de ses prunelles était une indication.

"- Qui est ce ???"

"- Ca ??? Ca c'est le fantôme du troisième !!!" Jubila le Cancer, satisfait d'avoir mit les pattes sur le secret de polichinelle des Gémeaux.

"- Je ne dois pas être là !!" Suppliait le jeune homme masqué.

"- Mais si, mais si…"

"- Si le pope l'apprends…"

"- Personne lui dira…"

"- Mais…"

Regulus sauta de son banc.

"- Salut ! T'es qui ? Moi je suis Regulus du Lion et j'adore les tartes aux fraises !"

Fasciné par le petit garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, Deuteros prit la petite main tendue dans la sienne.

"- Deu…Deuteros…Des gémeaux…"

"- Pourquoi ton visage il est caché ?"

Effrayé comme une gazelle, Deuteros chercha à fuir mais les mains de Manigoldo sur ses épaules le retinrent.

"- Pour…Pour que personne… Ne me voit…"

"- C'est le jumeau des gémeaux…." Ajouta Mani.

"- Waaaaah !!!" Soufflèrent les deux petits.

"- Mais pourquoi personne nous en a parlé ???" Continua Reg'

"- Je…je….je n'existe pas…jusqu'à ce qu'on ai besoin de moi." Souffla le cadet des gémeaux, gêné.

Mani passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"- Bon allez ! Continuez vos leçons les crapules. Je vais aller le présenter aux autres."

"- Mais…"

"- La ferme, Deudeu. T'es des nôtres même si ton masque il ferait peur à une grenouille. Comment tu manges avec d'ailleurs ?" Insistait le Cancer en s'éloignant, le pauvre gémeau traîné avec lui complètement perdu.

Shion secoua la tête, ouvertement amusé.

"- Celui là…."

Atla reprit son bâton de craie pour reprendre ses lignes.

Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir partir et quitter Shion.

Pour l'instant, il essayait de ne pas y penser.

Sinon, il allait pleurer.

***

Shion plia la dernière tunique d'Atla avant de l'enfourner dans un sac de voyage. Il vérifia qu'il n'oubliait rien puis se tourna vers Rodrigue qui s'était occupé de leurs affaires à tous deux.

"- Tu as tout ?"

"- Bien sur, mon amour."

Le Capricorne l'attrapa par la taille. Un peu rude, il le serra contre lui.

Cette dernière semaine, Shion s'était occupé d'Atla à l'exclusion de toute autre chose.

Depuis une semaine donc, le Capricorne se la taillait en pointe et se la mettait derrière l'oreille.

Autant dire que son appétit charnel était des plus présent.

Shion s'abandonna à l'étreinte un peu brutal de son amant avec plaisir.

Il aimait se sentir désiré.

"- Soit sage, mon cœur… Je serais tout à toi ce soir."

Les yeux du Capricorne brillèrent sous la promesse.

"- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes."

"- Ho, si ! D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être faire chambre à part plus souvent tu ne crois pas ? Si ça te donne tellement faim, je vais prendre goût à me faire désirer…"

Rodrigue lâcha un petit grondement mécontent avant d'écraser Shion contre le mur sous son corps.

Shion feula de plaisir.

"- Vous vous sauterez dessus plus tard, les deux bestioles cornues en rut !" Râla Manigoldo, son sac sur l'épaule.

"- T'ai pas sonné, Mani." Gronda Shion avant de le téléporter sur le toit d'où les deux amants l'entendirent râler tout son content pendant qu'il redescendait en veillant à se pas de casser une jambe.

Assis sur le lit, Atla rit doucement.

Le couple se sépara.

Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de la présence du petit garçon…

Sans s'émouvoir de la violence et du désir entre ses deux gardiens, Atla sauta sur le sol pour prendre la main des deux grand une fois qu'ils eurent chargés leurs sac dans les caissons de leurs armure puis les caissons sur leur dos.

Entre les deux adultes, le petit garçon rayonnait positivement.  
Pour lui, c'était comme avoir un papa et une…heu…. Un papa et un papa !

Et c'était bien.

Devant le temple du Capricorne, Manigoldo, Albafica et Sage attendaient.

Alba ne venait pas avec eux bien sur.

Lui restait au Sanctuaire. Mais il avait tenu à venir dire au revoir à son soupirant.

"- Tu feras attention à toi, hein ? "

"- Evidement."

"- Bon… Et amuse toi si tu peux, d'accord ?"

"- Comment ça, m'amuser ?"

"- Tu verras."

Mani fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que Alba savait que lui ignorait ?

"- Promets moi juste que le cas échéant, tu ne resteras pas en arrière !"

"- Alba…"

"- PROMETS !"

Pour éviter un scandale, l'italien promit même sans comprendre ce qu'il promettait.

"- D'accord, d'accord."

"- Bon…"

Alba fronça les sourcils avant de concentrer son cosmos le plus étroitement qu'il le pouvait.

Il attrapa soudain Manigoldo par le col puis écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune Cancer laissa échapper un glapissement bien peu viril avant de gémir de plaisir lorsque la langue du poisson effleura la sienne.

Albafica le repoussa avant que son contrôle sur sa protection de cosmos ne cède sous l'assaut combiné du poisson et des hormones.

"- Va maintenant." Souffla-t-il encore avant de fuir littéralement.

Un sourire idiot au visage, les pommettes roses, l'italien soupira comme un adolescent de treize ans qui vient de recevoir son premier bisou de son amoureuse.

"- Bon, on y va ?"

Shion, Rodrigue et Sage eurent la grâce de ne même pas faire de commentaire. C'était déjà assez dur à vivre comme ça pour le couple, ils n'allaient pas en remettre une couche.

Mani rangea son sac dans le caisson de son armure, la prit sur son dos puis prit la main de Sage.

Le pope prit la main libre de Shion puis El Cid prit celle de Mani pour fermer le cercle.

Le pope s'appuya sur les cosmos de ses trois jeunes chevaliers pour les téléporter sans se fatiguer.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux.

Ils étaient en terre Atlante.

Atla tressaillit.

Ils étaient dans la dernière ville Atlante.

Ils étaient à Agartha.

Là où il était né.

***

C'est avec surprise que Shion parcourait la ville qui l'avait vu, d'après lui, naître.

Elle était grande.

Très grande.

Au deux tiers vide, mais grande.

Les faubourgs de la cité étaient comme morts.

Et dire qu'à une époque, elle respirait de vie…  
A présent, sur les dix arrondissements de la ville, seuls trois étaient encore occupés.

Les trois plus grands, au cœur même de la cité.

Ils se recroquevillaient autour du Temple de Anciens et de la Fontaine de la Vie, seule source d'eau potable de la ville.

D'après ce que lui avait expliqué Sage, il y avait avant bien d'autres sources pour désaltérer la ville mais avec le temps, elles s'étaient taries.

Les canaux et les petites pompes qui permettaient d'alimenter directement les habitations s'étaient asséchés et tus.

Petit à petit, le nombre des naissances ne compensant plus le nombre de morts, la population avait commencée à décroître.

Puisque l'eau se faisait rare en périphérie, les survivants avaient abandonnés leurs maisons pour prendre celles, désertées, proche de la dernière source.

Lorsqu'elle aussi serait tarie, ils devraient partir.  
Déjà, quelques villages de colons tentaient leur chance.  
Jamir était une de ces têtes de pont mais plus ou moins abandonnée.

Il n'y avait pas assez d'eau pour faire vivre plus de quelques familles là bas.

Shion soupira.

Il y avait si peu d'enfants…

Tellement de ventre restaient stériles…

Même les meilleurs guérisseurs ne savaient d'où venait le problème.

Individuellement, les hommes et les femmes Atlantes étaient fertiles ! Ensembles…ensemble ils s'éteignaient.

Sage avait bien sa petite idée.

Depuis des siècles, la population limitée des Atlantes ne se reproduisait qu'entre elle. Il devait bien arriver un moment où cette multiplicité d'accouplements trop proches devait produire des problèmes.

Le nombre de fausses couches et de grossesses monstrueuses avait explosées depuis un siècle.

Il leur fallait du sang neuf s'ils voulaient survivre….

Malheureusement, les Anciens ne voulaient pas en entendre parler. Ils voulaient préserver la pureté de la race.

Sage trouvait cela stupide.

Leur sang était plus fort que celui des humains pourtant. Un peu de sang humain redonnerait un coup de fouet à leur race sans en compromettre la périnité !

Bien au contraire!

C'était aussi pour ça que Manigoldo était là.

Mani n'était pas né Atlante, mais il avait été élevé comme tel. Il avait passé tous les rites, sans exception, même si certains avec retard.

L'enfant de huit ans avait hurlé quand il avait été question de le circoncire et de le tremper dans le sang frais avant de le faire marcher sur une peau de mouton tout juste écorchée.  
Mais il l'avait fait.

Il avait parcourut le Labyrinthe.

Il avait prit la Drogue de Longue Vie lorsqu'il avait eut dix huit ans.

Il était un Atlante dans les faits si ce n'était dans le sang.

Shion eut un sourire un peu ironique.

Manigoldo était plus Atlante que nombres d'adultes qui avaient fait demi tour dans le labyrinthe ou avaient refusés la Drogue.

Sage lui avait expliqué.

On pouvait en mourir.  
Mais si on y survivait…

Sage avait refusé de lui en dire plus. Et puis, d'ici moins de deux ans, il la prendrait alors… Car pour Shion, ne pas la prendre n'était même pas une option.

Accroché à la main de Shion, Atla se serrait contre lui avec angoisse.

Il était né dans cette ville.  
Son père habitait dans l'un de ces quartiers et travaillait dans un autre.

Le petit n'avait qu'une peur, tomber sur lui.

Effrayé, il ne voulait pas quitter Shion.

"- Personne ne te fera de mal, Atla…." Le rassura le Bélier.

Le petit garçon eut un sourire un peu timide.

Il se sentait quand même observé.

Ce n'était pas lui bien sur qu'on regardait. C'était le chevalier d'or.

Ils étaient connus ici.

Mais bien plus que Shion, c'était Rodrigue et Manigoldo qui attirait l'attention des Atlantes.

Ils étaient humains.  
Nombreux étaient les Atlantes à ne jamais avoir vu d'humains;

Pour certains d'entre eux, les humains étaient des créatures inférieures, à peine plus évoluées que des babouins qui ne méritaient même pas qu'on baisse les yeux sur eux. Pour d'autres, ils étaient des monstres de légende qui auraient fait passer des dragons ou des démons pour des ours en peluche.  
Pour un dernier groupe enfin, principalement constitué de jeunes filles aux grands yeux rêveurs qui venaient de croiser le regard sombre des deux chevaliers d'ors, ils étaient des princes charmants aux muscles virils qui les changeraient avec plaisir de leur train-train quotidien.

Rodrigue attrapa le bras de son compagnon au vol, la plus magnifique tête d'homme traqué sur le visage que Shion avait vu.

"- Protège moi…" gronda le Capricorne.

Surprit, Shion haussa un point de vie.

"- Plait-il ?"

"- Ces femelles en rut ne cessent de chercher à me coincer dans des coins obscures." Souffla El Cid avec un signe de tête vers une phalange de jeunes filles qui le suivaient de loin.

Shion gloussa doucement.

"- Mon pauvre amour… Menacé de viol par des filles en rut."

Un peu vexé, Rodrigue foudroya son amant du regard.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça !"

"- Ca me perturberait si ça ne te perturbait pas toi, mon cœur." Sourit Shion.

Le regard dur de l'Espagnol s'adoucit graduellement sous le compliment.

"- ….Serait-ce un compliment ?"

"- S'en est un, mon petit cabri des montagnes."

"- C'est quoi ce surnom débile ?"

"- Je te protège donc je peux bien t'appeler comme je veux." Sourit encore le Bélier;

Atla éclata d'un doux rire heureux, faisant se pâmer à moitié les donzelles qui couvaient le Capricorne du regard.

Manigoldo choisit ce moment pour sortir d'une petite maison en rajustant sa mise.

Une jeune Atlante d'une trentaine d'année le salua de la main.

"- Et tu reviens quand tu veux…" Souffla la jeune femme avec l'œil humide.

Le Cancer la salua d'une révérence outrancière.

Presque immédiatement, l'intérêt des femelles passa de Rodrigue à Mani.

Celui là couchait ! Alléluia !!!

El Cid éclata de rire lorsque son vieux frère se trouva vitement avec deux douzaines de filles aux bras.

Un sourire un peu méprisant aux lèvres, le Cancer se faisait plaisir.

"- Doucement mesdames, doucement. Chacune son tour !"

Albafica n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. Simplement, il soulageait la frustration terminale que la situation lui causait, tout autant qu'il répondait à la promesse qu'il avait fait à son petit poisson.

De loin, Sage surveillait les frasques de son élève, croisant déjà les doigts pour qu'elles soient productives, pour l'avenir même de sa race.

Si rien n'était fait, Agartha serait une ville fantôme d'ici la Guerre Sainte suivante a celle qui allait les tuer.

***

Le Conseil des Anciens s'était réunis à la demande de Sage.

Etant le plus vieux de tous après son grand frère Hakurei, il était en droit de demander une séance exceptionnelle, ce qu'il avait fait.

Le Festival aurait lieu dans trois jours après tout.

"- Mes Frères…."

"- Ancien Sage…. Quelle est la raison de cette réunion ?"

"- Déjà, pour vous prévenir comme il est nécessaire de la présence de mon fils cadet au Festival, ensuite pour vous avertir de la présence de mon aîné."

Les Anciens hésitèrent.

L'aîné de Sage ? Il n'y avait plus que le jeune Shion à être en vie parmi ses rejetons. Les autres étaient morts depuis bien des années.

"- Que voulez vous dire ?"

"- Que Manigoldo participera."

"- QUOI ?"

"- Etes vous subitement devenu sénile ?"

"- Il n'est pas Atlante !"

"- Vous voulez souillez notre race ?"

"- SILENCE !"

La voix autant que le cosmos du grand pope firent terre les vieux rogatons.

Sage était le plus vieux d'entre eux, mais physiquement, on lui aurait donné la cinquantaine, pas plus. Le plus vieux après lui avait cent trente sept ans, mais lui, les faisait ! Il n'était pas rare qu'il doive s'absenter pendant une séance pour changer ses couches.

"- Notre race est en train de mourir et vous le savez ! Lorsque je suis né, les faubourgs d'Agartha débordaient de vie ! Nos colonies prospéraient. Regardez nous ! Nous ne sommes plus que quoi ? Deux, trois milles ? Quand je suis né nous étions dix fois plus ! Nous avons besoin de sang neuf ! Mani a été élevé comme un Atlante. Il a passé tous les rites, même celui de la Drogue. Il y a survécut là où bien des nôtres meurt. Combien de jeunes ou choisit de faire demi tour lors du dernier Labyrinthe ?"

"- Sage…Vous ne comprenez pas…La vie ici est dure et…"

"- Je comprends surtout que plus de la moitié des jeunes de ces dix dernières années ont fait demi tour ! Si les anciennes lois étaient encore en vigueur, il aurait été déchus de leur droit à la race et placés comme esclave dans quelque Maison ! Comprenez vous ce que je dis ? La moitié de notre peuple n'y appartient même plus dans les lois que vous avez abrogé il y a cent ans pour tenter de faire croire à la survie des nôtres !"

"- L'esclavage de notre propre sang..."

"- Etait une monstruosité, nous somme d'accord." Soupira Sage comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans. "Mais là n'est pas la question. Notre sang est faible et s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Vous le savez, vous vous voilez simplement la face ! A ce rythme, nous serons une race aussi morte que les Lémures d'ici un siècle ! Les ventres de nos femmes restent vides. Les reins de nos hommes s'engrossent plus rien. Il nous faut un sang frais pour ranimer le notre. Il nous faut des reins puissants et des ventres fertiles à remplir."

"- Sage… Ce n'est pas si simple…"

"- Mais si ça l'est ! L'équation est évidente. Soit nous acceptons d'accueillir du sang humain pour sauver le notre, soit nous disparaissons à court terme !"

Un long silence ravagea l'assemblée.

"- Nous ne savons même pas si le sang humain est compatible avec le notre."

"- Et bien laisser Mani participer."

"- Sa seule intervention ne prouvera pas grand-chose. Si la fille a prit des filtres…"

"- Interdisons les." Lâcha sèchement une vieille femme, ridée comme une vieille pomme."

"- Andraa !!!"

"- Sage a raison. Nous mourrons ! Il est temps que les filles se mettent au travail. Ce ne me plait pas de voir nos femmes transformées en machines a reproduire." Gronda la vieillarde. " Mais c'est ça ou périr. Je votre pour l'interdiction des filtres, l'obligation pour les célibataires de participer au Festival et l'ouverture aux humains à une condition."

Sage remercia silencieusement Athéna qu'un Ancien ai trois sous de cervelles.

"- Quelle condition, Ancienne Andraa ?"

"- Que nous nous ouvrions au sang humain, d'accord, c'est en effet une nécéssité. Mais uniquement si c'est du sang de qualité." Elle eut un reniflement méprisant avant de désigner la vallée où, en contrebas, très loin d'eux, s'étaient installés plusieurs villages de Sherpas. "Cette…Faune, ne doit pas se mêler à nous. Ils sont de toute façon presque aussi consanguins que nous. Non, il nous faut un sang fort, riche et diversifié."

Sage retint un sourire.

Il imaginait déjà la condition.

"- Sage, vous avez accès à un cheptel de forte qualité. Prêtez nous vos mâles et nous pourrons peut-être sauver notre race."

"- Je ne peux pas forcer mes chevaliers à…"

"- Mais vous le ferez ! Quelques Gouttes d'Oublis dans un verre, une fille téléporté dans la chambre et ils penseront simplement avoir fait le meilleur rêve de leur vie, quelque soit leurs attirances normales."

"- Andraa…"

"- Suffit Sage ! Il faut prendre des mesures drastiques et mesures drastiques nous prendrons ! Simplement, vous y mettrez du vôtre ! Qui vote ma motion ?"

Petit à petit, plus de la moitié des mains des Anciens se levèrent. Certains parce qu'ils étaient d'accord, d'autre parce que l'ennui manifeste sur le visage de Sage les satisfaisait. Confier les ventres de leur filles à des humains les ulcéraient, il était normal que Sage soit ulcéré aussi en fournissant les graines.

Non mais !

Un peu résigné, Sage se força à voir les choses par le côté positif.

Manigoldo participerait au Festival et leur Race avait une infime chance de survivre.  
Même sans vouloir se jeter des fleurs, il était vrai que les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient quand même parmi les meilleurs mâles de la planète.

Il faudrait juste évite d'expliquer à Athéna que ses chevaliers seraient régulièrement drogués pour jouer les étalons reproducteurs….

Voila voila voila…  
Ha ! Et le noter dans le carnet qu'il transmettrait à son successeur.

Leur arrangement devrait perdurer.

Non, Sage n'était pas du tout jusqu'au-boutiste.

***

Atla serrait dans ses petites mains celles de Rodrigue et de Sage.

Ronchon, l'Espagnol buvait verre d'alcool sur verre d'alcool pour émousser ses sens et la certitude absolue que son Shion allait le tromper.

Sage par contre surveillait les coqs, jeunes et moins jeunes, qui buvaient comme des trous le vin capiteux poussé sur les flanc d'Agartha et conservé en cave pendant dans le longues années pour n'être sortit que lors des Festivals.

Un peu en retrait, visiblement mal à l'aise, Manigoldo et Shion buvaient aussi peu que possible l'épais nectar rouge sang.

Sage ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix de participer.  
A Shion, il lui avait intimé que c'était son devoir.

A Manigoldo, il lui avait juste demandé en tant que père de lui produire un petit fils.

Aucun des deux n'avait eut le courage de refuser.

Rodrigue avait encouragé Shion à participer. Après tout, même si le jeune Atlante ne le savait pas, c'était lui qui le premier en avait parlé à Sage. Il aurait été quand même farfelu qu'il refuse maintenant.

Les Spectateurs mâles quittèrent l'aire de boisson.

Les grilles n'allaient pas tarder à s'ouvrir.

Shion jeta un regard un peu inquiet à Mani.

Comme les autres, il sentait l'excitation croissante dans l'air avoir une répercussion réelle sur lui.

Les yeux de Mani brillèrent dangereusement lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent.

L'un comme l'autre s'était sentit un peu perdu d'être là. Mais à présent…  
A présent, ils étaient comme les autres Atlantes, tendus vers le besoin de se trouver une compagne pour la nuit.

Manigoldo dépassa le groupe d'Atlantes.

Il était rapide, plus rapide que les autres.

Derrière lui, Shion suivait.

L'un comme l'autre n'eurent aucune peine à sentir la présence des femmes qui les cherchaient de l'autre côté du labyrinthe.

Appliqués comme s'ils suivaient la piste d'un Spectre, les deux Chevaliers d'or se mirent à trottiner, loin devant les autres qui courraient à perdre haleine.

Ils se figèrent.

Un groupe de jeunes filles…Et de moins jeunes aussi…

Manigoldo en repéra une à son goût.

Grande, des cheveux d'azur, le visage un peu carré, des points de vie violet…

Il feula.

La jeune fille couina.  
Elle partit en courant, le grand Cancer sur les talons, autant attiré par la chasse que par sa proie.

Shion n'avait pas remarqué le départ de son grand frère.

Le nez au vent, il suivait sans bruit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Rodrigue se crispa légèrement contre Sage.

Lorsque les grilles s'étaient ouvertes, le Grand Pope avait emmené le Capricorne dans la petite maison qu'ils se partageaient pour tout leur séjour.

Il l'avait fait asseoir, l'avait ceinturé de ses bras pendant qu'Atla s'asseyait sur ses genoux puis le consolait depuis par sa seule présence.  
Tout au moins, il essayait.

Il sentait les frissons nerveux qui parcouraient le Capricorne.

Il sentait son malaise et sa détresse.

Le pauvre Espagnol avait partagé avec Shion.

Un lien puissant et indéfectible s'était créé entre eux, si fort que même la mort ne serait probablement pas assez forte pour le briser.

Mais un lien qui lui faisait doucement ressentir ce qu'était en train de faire Shion.

Un petit hoquet échappa au Capricorne.

Atla posa une main sur sa joue, visiblement désolé.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider ce papa d'adoption qui…

"- OUVREZ !!! JE SAIS QU'IL EST LA !!!"

Atla tressaillit.

Il connaissait cette voix….  
Son père….

La peur le submergea si fort qu'elle dérangea jusqu'à Rodrigue qui secoua la tête, gêné comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve.

Sage l'avait déjà lâché pour ouvrir la porte.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

Un Atlante d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux écarlates et les points de vie gris perle poussa rudement Sage sur le côté.

"- Toi !"

Atla couina.

Il se cacha dans les bras de Rodrigue qui émergeait brutalement.

Machinalement, El Cid serra l'enfant contre lui.

"- JE T'AI INTERDIT DE FAIRE LE MOINDRE BRUIT !" Hurla l'Atlante, le poing levé.

Sage grimaça.  
L'haleine avinée de l'homme ne laissait aucun doute sur son état.

Terrorisé, Atla enfouit son visage dans le cou de Rodrigue qui se leva, l'enfant étroitement serré dans ses bras.

"- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

Sage se recula.  
Autant gérer El Cid gérer. En plus, ça le distrairait des galipettes de son amant avec une femme.

"- Mon fils ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là !!"

Rodrigue fit la grimace.  
L'Atlante puait…

Déesse, jamais le Capricorne n'aurais imaginer qu'un Atlante puisse….puisse… bon sang mais comment un aussi adorable petit bouchon qu'Atla pouvait-il être le fils de cette créature décharnée et décrépite ???

"- Ton fils ? Atlante ? Atla est mien. Son père l'a chassé. D'après la loi du sang, il est à moi."

"- Rends le moi, humain…" Gronda le père."

Le regard de Rodrigue se fit plus dur

"- Jamais…."

Il déplaça Atla pour l'installer sur sa hanche et ainsi libérer sa main droite.

"- EL CID !"

Le Grand pope se décida à intervenir.

D'après le physique d'Atla, il aurait attendu que son père soit l'un de ses descendants. A le voir, ce n'était pas le cas. Sans doute sa mère…..

"- Grand Pope. Cet…individu réclame Atla."

"- Atla est apprenti du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, il ne t'appartient plus."

"- Peuh ! Cette loque ne sert à rien, j'aurais du le vendre." Gronda encore le père.

Atla se mit à trembler.

Il sentait dans l'esprit de son père la raison de son arrivée tonitruante, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Atla se savait né d'un Festival. Cet homme n'était que le mari de sa mère c'était tout.

Qu'il ai réellement trouvé un acheteur pour lui et qu'il veuille le vendre n'aurait pas du l'étonner outre mesure mais…Il était son père… Et malgré tout, il l'aimait quand même. Qu'il veuille le vendre comme esclave lui était une blessure au cœur qu'il ne comblerait sans doute jamais.

Pour son père, il était juste une source de revenue.

Sage se retint avec difficulté de tuer l'impudent.  
Vendre un rejeton de SA lignée comme esclave ?  
Déesse, il allait le tuer lui-même !!!

Rodrigue se figea soudain avant de se détendre.

"- Grand pope, je crois que c'est finit."

Sans attendre ni se soucier davantage des deux vieux Atlantes, Rodrigue les dépassa pour rejoindre la sortie du labyrinthe.

Les femmes allaient y être évaluées par un Guérisseur.  
Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait quelques grossesses.

Sage bouscula le père.

"- Partez d'ici. J'ai montré une grande retenue. Atla est mon descendant, imbécile. Il est de MA lignée. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui."

Le père recula, comme frappé par la foudre.  
C'était ce qui s'appelait avoir merdé.  
Déjà qu'il avait tué sa femme à force de la frapper pour le bâtard qu'elle avait produit…  
Tous n'acceptaient pas forcément les règles du Festival…

***

Sa conquête de la nuit au bras, les joues rouges, Shion la guida jusqu'au guérisseur.

Comme ils étaient les plus jeunes, ils étaient les premiers à passer.

C'est avec un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse qu'on le sépara de la demoiselle puisqu'elle n'avait pas conçut.

Un a un, les couples passèrent.

A la grande surprise du guérisseur, nombre de jeunes filles étaient enceintes !

Normalement, moins d'une sur cinq concevaient.

Et là….  
Sur les soixante jeunes filles déjà passées entre ses mains, quarante trois étaient enceintes….

D'ailleurs….

Il laissa un couple s'écarter avant de revenir examiner une jeune fille déjà passée.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Un problème ?"

Inquiète, la jeune fille posa sa main sur son ventre;

"- Non non… Juste… Quelque chose d'étonnant…"

Il passa à la suivante puis recommença.

Il les passa toute en revue, les sourcils froncés avant de revenir finir les couples qui attendaient.

Sage et Rodrigue arrivèrent juste quand le Guérisseur examinait la conquête de Mani.

Le Guérisseur releva les yeux sur le chevalier du Cancer, réexamina la jeune fille, retourna en examiner quelques autres, puis jeta un regard dur à l'humain.

Il ne dirait rien.  
Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne trahirait pas ses vœux de guérisseur.

Mais quand même !!

Quand il eut passé en revue toutes les femmes qui avaient participées au Festival, sur les cent cinquante demoiselles, cent deux étaient enceintes.  
Sur les cents deux, soixante deux l'étaient de l'humain.  
Bonjour pour le sang neuf…

Et ils n'étaient là que depuis une semaine…

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à l'ancien Sage.  
Il fallait que son poulain se calme !!!

Heureusement, avec un peu de chance, ils partiraient bien vite.

Le problème restait que l'humain ne pourrait pas aider au développement du foetus.

Les couples commencèrent à se séparer ou à rejoindre leurs maisons;

Mani approcha avec sa compagne d'un soir pour la présenter à Sage.

Un sourire étonné au visage, il semblait peiner à réaliser.

Il allait être père!!!

Déçut, Shion se serra dans les bras de Rodrigue.

"- Désolé…"

L'espagnol le serra contre lui.

"- Tu es encore jeune, mon amour. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois…"

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… Ce n'était…Ce n'était pas toi…."

Rodrigue l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

"- je te l'ai dit, je serais heureux de te voir père… Tu es déjà un fabuleux papa pour Atla et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, ma plomberie interne n'est pas la bonne pour produire un rejeton."

Shion fronça les sourcils.

"- Si tu veux que je participe encore, tu participeras toi aussi."

"- Je vais être papa…héhéhé…"

Le couple se tourna vers Mani qui semblait à moitié saoul.

Niché dans les bras de Sage, il lui présentait la jeune fille –Amania- qui rosit en comprenant que le simple humain qu'elle se faisait déjà une raison de subir était le fils adoptif de l'Ancien.

C'était un honneur finalement.

L'époux de la jeune fille vint remercier le Cancer pour le cadeau.

Il désespérait d'avoir un enfant à élever.

Le sourire idiot du Cancer se flétrit.

Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?  
C'était SON enfant !!!!

Sage tenta de le calmer.  
C'était son enfant oui. Mais Amania et son époux en seraient les parents. S'il voulait que l'enfant naisse, il fallait que deux Atlantes participent à la grossesse. Et malgré tous ses efforts, Mani n'était pas un Atlante par le sang.

Le visage de l'italien se figea.

Il comprenait.

Très calme, il se détourna résolument de la jeune fille.

Rien ne servait de se faire des illusions n'est ce pas ?

Désolé, Sage le suivit.

Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, bien au contraire.

Le pope s'en voulait à mort.  
Définitivement, les Gouttes d'Oubli seraient indispensable.  
Il ne voulait pas revoir un tel Crèvecœur


	18. Chapter 18

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 18 : Jamir

Atla fixait Hakurei avec un mélange de crainte et d'espoir.

De crainte parce qu'il sentait celle de Shion devant ce grand Atlante qui ressemblait tant à Sage et d'espoir parce que le pope ne cessait de lui répéter qu'Hakurei pourrait l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Shion le poussa doucement devant lui.

"- Maître, voici Atla. Atla, voici Maître Hakurei."

Le maître de Jamir ne regardait pas l'enfant. Il fixait Shion.

Il l'avait vu partir quand il était encore un petit garçon.

Et voila que huit ans plus tard, il revenait, grand, puissant, viril…Si différent de l'enfant qu'il avait vu grandir… Si adulte… Si calme et si stable…

Comme Sage, il sentait le puissant lien de cosmos entre Shion et le Capricorne;

Comme il sentait le lien entre le père et le fils.

Pourtant…. Oui… le lien n'était pas réellement à double sens. Là, il était uniquement de Sage vers Shion.

Shion ne savait plus que Sage était son père.

Finalement, Hakurei salua l'enfant.

"- Atla…."

Le bambin se serra dans les jambes de Shion.

"- N'ai pas peur, Atla… Hakurei ne te fera pas de mal." Sourit Shion avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

Le petit enfouit son visage dans son cou.

"- Shhhhhh… Tout va bien bébé…."

Surpris, Hakurei observait Shion. Si Atla avait été plus jeune, le maître de Jamir aurait vraiment cru que l'enfant était le fils de son élève.

"- Maître Hakurei, je…. Ho ! Bonjour !"

"- Yuzu ! Bonjour !"

La jeune fille hésita.

Du haut de ses douze ans, elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite le Bélier.

"- Qui…. Shion ???"

Il hocha la tête.

La jeune fille lui sauta au cou sans s'occuper du petit garçon que le chevalier d'or tenait.

"- SHIOOOON !!!!"

Un peu gêné, le jeune or se racla la gorge.

Raide comme la justice, Rodrigue défit rapidement l'étreinte poulpesque de la gamine.

Depuis que Shion avait participé au Festival, Rodrigue se montrait particulièrement jaloux face aux femelles qui pouvaient approcher SON Shion.

Possessif, il serra Shion contre lui.

Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Une lueur rusée et satisfaite.

Il se dégagea des bras de son amant.

"- Comment vas-tu Yuzu ?"

L'adolescente lui dédia son plus beau sourire.

Immédiatement, tous les adultes de la pièce surent que le joli minois de Shion avait fait une victime de plus.

"- Bien ! Je vais devenir très forte !"

"- Tu l'es déjà." Contra Hakurei qui, pour une fois perceptif tentait de séparer au plus vite les deux jeunes atlantes avant que Rodrigue ne décide de commettre un meurtre rituel pour laver l'affront fait à son honneur.

L'adolescente rosit doucement avant de papillonner un peu des cils. Shion lui rendit son sourire avant de poser Atla sur le sol.

Le petit garçon garda sa main fermement dans celle de son "papa".

Hakurei s'accroupit devant le bambin.

Il reconnaissait la lignée de son frère dans la couleur des cheveux et des yeux du petit garçon.

"- Que veux tu que je fasse, Sage ? Pourquoi apporter cet enfant ici ?"

Le maître de Jamir culpabilisait encore de ce qui s'était produit avec son neveu.

"- Atla mon poussin, tu veux bien montrer à Hakurei ce que tu sais faire ?"

Le petit garçon hésita un peu mais finit par hocher la tête sous le sourire encourageant de Shion.

Presque aussitôt, la tour de Jamir se mit à léviter à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, sans la moindre difficulté.

Hakurei fixa le petit garçon avec stupéfaction.

L'enfant ne semblait même pas peiner !!!

"- Comment…."

"- Atla est très puissant comme tu peux le voir. Mais son contrôle est très parcellaire et encore incertain. Tu es le plus puissant télékinétique que je connaisse, mon frère." Supplia presque Sage. "Il faut que tu le formes. Tu sais comme moi que de tels pouvoirs apparaissent lorsqu'ils vont être nécessaires. Il doit pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs a maximum de leurs capacités. "

Hakurei secoua la tête.

"- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Ne me demande pas ça petit frère."

"- Haku…"

"- Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait de Shion… je ne veux pas renouveler mes erreurs… Sans compter que plus l'enfant est doué, plus il a besoin de discipline…. Et donc, plus je serais dur. Cet enfant est fragile comme la flamme d'une bougie dans une tempête…."

Atla avait reposé la tour avant de retourner se cacher dans les jambes de Shion qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Sage prit son frère par le coude.

"- Haku. Ni moi ni Shion n'avons la possibilité d'apprendre à Atla à maîtriser son pouvoir. Il est si fort qu'il me…qu'il nous fait peur. Jusque là, nous avons réussit à ne pas le montrer à Atla. S'il commençait à avoir peur de son propre pouvoir, ce serait finit pour lui. Mais tu sais aussi ce qu'il pourrait faire pour Athéna ! Tu as gâché mon fils…C'est vrai. Tu le sais et je le sais. Et je t'en voudrais pour toujours pour ça. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, pas plus que ce ne m'empêche de faire appel a toi une fois encore pour avoir ton aide !!! J'ai BESOIN de toi, Haku… NOUS avons besoin de toi…"

Hakurei resta silencieux un long moment tout en fixant Atla.

Ce petit était le descendant de son frère. Pourtant, il leur ressemblait tellement quand ils avaient son âge…. Pour un peu, il aurait pu voir un fils en lui…

Son cœur se serra.

Son fils qui aurait du avoir l'age de Shion, être rayonnant de santé, peut-être même amoureux comme l'était Shion, heureux, aimé et choyé….

Atla avait reprit sa place dans les bras de Shion.

A voir le petit garçon, l'atlante et le capricorne, Hakurei aurait pu y voir deux pères et leur fils.

Et ces deux pères, dont l'un qu'il avait torturé par faiblesse, par jalousie et par lâcheté avait à présent besoin de lui.

Il ne pouvait qu'accepter et faire ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour Shion : s'occuper de lui correctement.

"- Très bien…. Je prendrais soin de lui et je lui apprendrais…"

Sage sourit à son grand frères de sept minutes exactement.

"- Merci mon frère…"

Hakurei haussa les épaules.

Ca ne lui plaisait pas quand même.

A moitié allongé sur son lit, Hakurei fixait les montagnes par la fenêtre.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir accepté de s'occuper de ce bambin.

Déjà, s'occuper de Yuzuhira et de son frère l'épuisaient, alors un gosse de plus…

On toqua à sa porte.

"- Entre, Sage."

Shion entra dans la chambre de son maître.

Pendant les années qu'il avait passé sous sa tutelle, il y avait passé beaucoup de temps à ranger et à nettoyer.

A présent qu'il n'était plus là, la pièce avait retrouvé le joyeux désordre poussiéreux qui était le sien avant qu'il ne s'en occupe.

Il n'y avait guère qu'un mince chemin entre la porte et le lit et entre le lit et la fenêtre qui n'étaient pas encombrés de livre, rouleaux et parchemins dans divers états de fossilisation poussiéreuse.

Cela fit sourire le Bélier.

"- Bonjour, maître."

Hakurei tressaillit.

Comment Shion pouvait-il ne pas se rendre compte que Sage était son père ? Leurs auras étaient quasiment identiques.

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Shion ?"

"- Vous parler d'Atla."

"- Assit toi."

Shion secoua la tête.

Ses longues mèches vertes s'éclatèrent autours de son visage comme la crinière d'un lion.

"- Merci… Mais je préfère rester debout."

Hakurei comprit que Shion était venu là prêt à livrer combat contre lui s'il le fallait.

Il se redressa et attendit.

"- Je vais faire court, Hakurei."

C'était la première fois que Shion lui parlait d'égal à égal….Non…Pire que ça…De chevalier d'or à argent.

"- Fais pleurer Atla une seule fois et je te tue."

Hakurei frissonna.

Il ne douta pas une seconde des paroles de Shion.

Si l'adolescent n'avait jamais pu se défendre contre lui, il serait meurtrier pour défendre un autre. Surtout quand cet autre était un bambin qu'il considérait comme son fils.

"- Sur mon armure, je te promets que je ne lui ferais pas le moindre mal."

"- Qu'il soit physique ou psychologique." Gronda le Bélier.

"- Qu'il soit physique ou psychologique." Confirma le maître de Jamir.

Shion resta immobile à le fixer longuement.

Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

Peut-être….

Avait-il le choix de le faire ?

Non…

Sage avait donné un ordre contre lequel il ne pouvait aller.

D'ailleurs, à sa grande tristesse, même s'il avait pu aller contre, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Atla avait besoin d'un professeur avant de s'autodétruire.

Il soupira.

"- Très bien…Ne me décevez plus…S'il vous plait…"

Plus que la menace, c'est le "s'il vous plait" qui angoissa un peu Hakurei.

Peut-être qu'un jour Shion lui pardonnerait, mais jamais il n'oublierait.

Sans un mot de plus le jeune Bélier quitta la chambre.

Il referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Rodrigue s'était étendu sur le lit étroit.

Ils auraient du mal à y dormir à deux mais y parviendraient quand même.

Shion était tellement possessif avec lui la nuit qu'il dormait presque toujours SUR lui.

El Cid adorait ça.

Ce sentiment de protection et de possession… Shion oubliait même régulièrement de le libérer après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

L'espagnol frissonna.

C'était un délice que de se réveiller avant son amant encore en lui qui reprenait lentement vie avant de s'aimer encore pour bien commencer la journée.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Et dire que Shion n'était encore qu'un adolescent…

Pourtant, il l'avait fait participé au Festival.

Pour quel résultat ? Aucun…A part une angoisse intense que Shion finisse par préférer les filles.

Après tout, ce qu'il y avait entre eux était tellement évident depuis la naissance de Shion que le jeune Bélier n'avait même jamais eut la possibilité de réfléchir à autre chose.

Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre et c'était tout.

Il soupira encore.

Un corps lourd s'assit près de lui avant de se bouiner contre son flanc.

Rodrigue glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Mani pour le cajoler.

Combien de fois le Cancer l'avait-il consolé quand Shion était au loin ? Maintenant, c'était l'italien qui venait réclamer du réconfort.

L'idée d'avoir un enfant à lui, issu de ses reins, qui grandissait dans le ventre d'une femme et qu'il ne pourrait même pas voir le bébé le rendait à moitié fou de chagrin.

"- Je suis désolé…" murmura doucement l'espagnol.

Mani secoua la tête.

Il savait que c'était mieux comme ça. Il en avait conscience mais…Entre le savoir et l'accepter…

"- Au moins le bébé ne sera-t-il pas impliqué dans la guerre à venir." Tenta encore Rodrigue.

Manigoldo posa sa joue sur son torse.

Il voulait juste un peu de soutient, pas une thèse sur la question.

L'espagnol continua à lui caresser les cheveux en silence, calme et affectueux avec son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

"- Rodrigue ?"

L'espagnol tressaillit.  
Entre la chaleur de Mani contre lui et les caresses presque hypnotiques qu'il lui prodiguait, il s'était mit à somnoler.  
Contre sa hanche, l'italien dormait d'un sommeil profond.

"- Grand pope ?"

Sage souleva en douceur son fils de cœur dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, l'italien se serra contre lui comme un tout petit.

"- Nous ne vous avons pas vu au dîner…"

Un peu hébété, El Cid réalisa que la nuit avait finit par tomber.

"- Désolé…"

Sage secoua la tête.

"- Y a pas de mal. Shion est avec Yuzu et son frère, il ne va pas tarder…"

Rodrigue grinça des dents.  
Encore avec cette femelle hein ?

Sage sortit de la petite chambre, son élève contre lui.

Il le mettrait au lit et resterait avec lui. Manigoldo avait infiniment plus mal prit la situation qu'il ne l'avait craint. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que le Cancer puisse avoir un tel besoin d'enfant caché sous sa carapace de sale gosse à moitié fou.

Le Capricorne attendit que la porte de la Chambre de Sage et Mani se soit refermée pour descendre à la cuisine.  
Sans se laisser voir, il observa un long moment Shion, Yuzu et son frère.

Tokusa paraissait fasciné d'avoir un vrai chevalier d'or devant lui.  
Quand à Yuzu, elle couvait Shion des yeux avec un peu trop de possessivité au goût de l'espagnol.

"- Maître Hakurei a dit que puisque mon frère serait sans doute chevalier, j'étais libre de me fiancer." Lâcha soudain la jeune fille avec un sourire qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination sur ses desideratas matrimoniaux.

Totalement oublieux de ce que voulait bien vouloir dire la jeune fille, Shion lui sourit.

"- C'est vrai ? C'est bien dis moi ! Tu a déjà quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ?"

Yuzu rosit.

"- Ho oui alors !"

"- Et comment est-il ?"

"- Il est grand, beau, puissant, doux…"

Là, malgré le déplaisir que les tentatives pataudes de la gamine pouvaient engendrer, Rodrigue ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Shion était tout cela à la fois et bien plus encore.

Il était patient, enthousiaste, plein d'énergie, imaginatif, amoureux, tendre….

Une brusque rougeur monta aux joues de l'espagnol qui se transforma rapidement en un masque blême.

La fille venait d'embrasser Shion ! SON Shion !!!  
Comment cette sale petite traînée osait-elle poser les mains sur SON Shion ???

Une sourde brûlure envahit le ventre du Capricorne lorsque Shion ne la repoussa pas.

Il ne répondit pas plus, trop choqué par le geste de la jeune fille, mais il ne la repoussa pas…. Pour la même raison.

Rodrigue vit rouge.

Lui qui se mettait la rate au court bouillon depuis des jours, lui qui perdait le sommeil à l'idée que son Bélier puisse lui préférer quelque femelle !!!

Et voila que cette catin à peine pubère OSAIT toucher à SON compagnon ?

Sans réfléchir, il entra dans la cuisine.

D'une bouffée de cosmos, il repoussa la gamine. Ho, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais juste assez pour la repousser de deux ou trois mètres en glapissant.

El Cid attrapa Shion par le poignet.

Il avait conscience de serrer assez fort pour lui faire mal. Mais là, tout de suite, il n'en avait cure.

Il protégeait simplement son compagnon contre une tentative de vol.

"- Rodrigue !"

Le ton irrité et mécontent de Shion lui fit étrécir les yeux.

Il lui avait laissé trop de liberté.

Il lui avait surtout laissé trop longtemps croire que c'était lui, le gamin, qui était en charge de leur relation.

Et ça allait changer ce soir.

D'une légère bourrade, il secoua le Bélier.

"- La ferme !"

Surprit par le ton coléreux et possessif de son compagnon, Shion se tut.  
C'était la première fois que Rodrigue ce montrait aussi violent avec lui….Aussi….Jaloux…

Bien qu'il n'aima pas trop que le Capricorne le prenne ainsi de haut, Shion de sentit réchauffé de l'intérieur.

Si son Rodrigue était aussi jaloux, c'était qu'il l'aimait très fort n'est ce pas ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque l'espagnol le souleva de terre.

Un glapissement surprit lui échappa lorsqu'il se trouva jeté sur l'épaule de son amant comme un sac de pomme de terres.

"- RODRI…AIE !!!"

Le claque que Rodrigue venait de lui coller sur la croupe le fit frémir.  
Déesse, ça faisait mal !  
Déesse, qu'est ce que ça l'excitait !

La brutalité soudain d'El Cid le laissait tout chose.

Il se débattit un peu, récoltant quelques claques supplémentaires qui le firent gémir doucement.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une punition physique pourrait lui donner ainsi faim !

Rodrigue hésita une minute.

Il avait bondit au "secours" de Shion sans réfléchir, sur l'impulsion du moment.  
A présent, si le désir de le marquer définitivement comme sien était toujours aussi violent, il hésitait.

Leur chambre était séparée de celle de Sage de deux mètres a peine et le jeune Bélier avait de la voix.

"- Lâche-moi !" Insista Shion.

Il lui claqua encore l'arrière train pour le faire taire;

"- Tais toi !"

"- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'envoyer dormir tout seul dans mon ancienne chambre à l'écurie ?"

Les yeux de Rodrigue brillèrent.  
Ceux de Shion étaient emplis d'une sombre crainte mêlée d'un trouble désir.

Ce n'était pas par accident que le jeune Bélier avait parlé de son ancienne chambre, à l'abri de la tour principale et isolée de l'extérieur et de la neige par des murs en pierre taillée de quatre pieds d'épaisseur.

Rodrigue fit un détour par leur chambre pour y prélever couverture et coussins puis sauta par la fenêtre.

Sans douceur, il poussa la porte de l'étable.

La chambre était toujours là, isolée des bêtes par quelques planches.

Elle servait à présent de grenier à foin.

Rodrigue jeta la couverture sur le tas d'herbes sèches et odorantes avant de jeter Shion dessus.

Le petit Bélier lui jeta un regard noir avant de se redresser brutalement.

" RO ! Qu'est ce que… Hé !!!"

Le Capricorne avait repoussé son jeune amant dans le foin et le toisait de toute sa hauteur;

"- Tu as laissé cette fille t'embrasser…"

"- Oui…non….Elle m'a surprise et…"

"- Et elle t'as embrassé et tu ne l'as pas repoussé." Gronda encore l'espagnol.

Shion avala sa salive.

Il n'avait pas vraiment peur.

Au contraire.  
La peur qu'il ressentait était délicieusement excitante.

Un glapissement lui échappa lorsque Rodrigue l'attrapa par le col.

"- Tu es à moi, Shion. A moi et à moi seul, rappelle t'en !"

La voix sifflante du calme et posé espagnol fit geindre doucement le Bélier.

Déesse, si Rodrigue pouvait toujours lui parler comme ça, il baiserait la terre sur laquelle il marchait !

Les mains de Rodrigue sur ses poignets lui faisaient délicieusement mal, quand à ses lèvres qui effleuraient le lobe de son oreille….

Il glapit encore lorsque l'espagnol le coucha sur ses genoux après avoir tiré un tabouret de traite du pied pour s'asseoir.

La première claque sur son postérieur lui arracha un cri. Pas de douleur, mais de surprise.

"- Tu es a MOI !" Siffla encore le capricorne. "A MOI !"

A chaque mot, la main de l'espagnol lui cinglait les reins et la croupe suffisamment fort pour commencer à lui faire mal.

Shion geignit doucement.

"- Tu me fais mal…"

Immédiatement, la main se posa sur lui, caressante.

"- Tu es a moi." Répéta encore El Cid d'un ton presque plaintif cette fois.

Shion soupira de plaisir sous la caresse. Avec sa peau ultra sensible à cause de la fessée, la caresse n'en était que meilleure.

"- Pas encore assez." Soupira le Bélier, suppliant.

Rodrigue avala sa salive.

"- Shion…"

Le Bélier se redressa pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses du Capricorne.

L'un comme l'autre sentaient le désir de l'autre contre leur ventre.

"- S'il te plait…."

Rodrigue ferma les yeux.

La gorge chaude de Shion contre ses lèvres, son corps pressé contre le sien, le désir qui lui battait les reins, son besoin de prouver à Shion qu'il était son dominant et qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne le voler à lui… Depuis des années il luttait contre son instinct de démolir le portrait de Dokho et voila que cette femelle manquait remporter la palme ? Un voile de colère passa rapidement dans ses yeux.

Il allait montrer à Shion QUI était en charge dans leur histoire !

Il renversa Shion sur le foin, l'écrasant sous son poids sur la couverture.

Shion s'abandonna immédiatement, un sourire rêveur et heureux au visage.

Cela figea l'espagnol une seconde.

L'avait-il négligé à ce point que Shion ai besoin de lui comme ça ? Pourtant, il se donnait à lui chaque soir et…. Et ne prenait jamais rien… il se soumettait à Shion sans jamais rien exiger de lui…

Il comprenait soudain.

Il passait tous les caprices de son amant sans jamais dire non.

Shion avait besoin, comme un enfant, d'apprendre les limites. Pire, il en avait BESOIN… Il avait besoin de se sentir précieux pour son amant.

Rodrigue l'embrassa passionnément mais son brutalité.

Dans ses bras, Shion se soumit totalement à sa domination.

La conscience de Rodrigue le titilla encore un instant.  
Shion n'avait pas encore dix huit ans, il aurait du attendre mais…S'il attendait plus, il ferait du mal à Shion, surtout à présent qu'il avait commencé à le réclamer à lui.

Il fallait parfois savoir improviser.

Leurs vêtements volèrent rapidement.

"- Et je veux t'entendre." Ronronna Rodrigue.

Il avait toujours aimé les amants bruyants.

Puisqu'il se laissait enfin aller à son désir, il pouvait bien se laisser aussi aller à ses plus innocents fantasmes non ?

Shion ne fut que trop heureux de lui complaire.

Ses cris de plaisir emplir l'étable pendant de longues heures avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, cette fois Rodrigue allongé de tout son long sur son Atlante.

Sage s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner.

Lui, comme Manigoldo avaient très très mal dormit.

En fait, ils n'avaient pas dormit du tout.

Non que leur lit soit inconfortable ou que le malaise de Mani les a gêné.

Non…

C'était le lien qu'ils partageaient avec deux autres chevaliers d'or qui n'avaient pas pensés à s'insoler mentalement qui les avait gênés.

Enfin… Les…Surtout Sage en fait…

Shion était comme un petit frère pour Mani, mais le Cancer et le Capricorne avaient déjà couchés ensemble. Il n'avait donc été dérangé que par ce qu'il sentait la présence de Shion avec lui.

Pour Sage, il avait été un peu plus choquant de se retrouver entraîné dans l'esprit de son fils pendant qu'il se faisait culbuter par le Capricorne. Mais ça à la limite… mais aucun père ne voulait se trouver confronté et même noyé dans le désir et le plaisir de sa progéniture !!!

Lorsque les deux tourtereaux s'étaient enfin calmés, Sage et Mani avaient d'un commun accord décidé de ne rien dire aux deux zozos.

Ca aurait tout gâché et les aurait peut-être même bloqués. Ils feraient ceux qui avaient eut la présence d'esprit de bloquer leur coté du lien.

Car oui, ils auraient pu le faire…S'ils y avaient pensé AVANT.

Rodrigue entre dans la grande cuisine.

Il rayonnait un contentement et une stabilité nouvelle qui sidéra le pope et le Cancer.  
Juste comme ça ? Parce que qu'il avait pu grimper Shion ? C'était odieux d'y penser ainsi mais… Après tout…. Si Rodrigue avait été un autre, le pope aurait mit ça sur le compte de sa virilité retrouvé mais le Capricorne n'était pas un autre justement. Il se fichait un peu de savoir qui le montait du moment que c'était son Shion. Comment se sentir rabaissé dans sa virilité quand vous pouviez couper une montagne en deux de toute façon ?

Shion entra à son tour.

Les joues rôles, rayonnant lui aussi, il avait également gagné en stabilité et…  
HA ! Ca y est. Sage comprenait.

L'un comme l'autre avaient enfin atteint la place qui était normalement la sienne.

Shion appartenait à Rodrigue qui le protégeait et le soutenait.

C'était idiot mais pour un Atlante, le bon équilibre d'une relation était presque aussi important que la relation elle-même.  
Shion était à sa place, Rodrigue à la sienne… Tout allait enfin parfaitement.

Le calme et la satisfaction que le couple (et non les deux hommes) émettait étaient reposants.

"- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU !!!" Hurla Hakurei en entrant dans la cuisine comme un yak poursuivit par un essaim d'abeilles.

Rodrigue passa machinalement un bras autour des épaules de Shion.

"- pardon ?"

"- Vous ne pouviez pas vous isoler cette nuit ? Toute la région à du profiter de votre partie de jambes en l'air !"

Heureusement que Hakurei n'était pas lié à eux. Lui avait simplement passé sa nuit à se tordre de désir sur son lit, comme s'il avait fait une overdose d'aphrodisiaque.

Les deux jeunes gens rosirent;

"- Navrés…"

Les paroles de l'espagnol moururent sur ses lèvres.

Manigoldo mentit immédiatement pour le rassurer;

"- Ben quoi la copie de gâteux, on a pas ses barrières levés en permanence ? C'est bête, nous on a dormit comme des bébés !"

Les yeux de Sage brillèrent avant qu'il ne confirme en se moquant gentiment.

"- Ha mon frère, tu oublies l'élémentaire, tu devrais avoir honte !"

Hakurei grommela à voix basse.  
Ce n'était plus de son âge ces bêtises.

Atla entra à son tour, rapidement suivit de Yuru et Tokusa.

Pour sa première nuit à la tour de Jamir, Shion avait réussit à le convaincre de dormir avec les deux autres enfants pour qu'il s'habitue à ne plus être avec eux.

Le bambin se dirigea quand même droit sur ses parents.

Sans réfléchir, il se téléporta immédiatement dans les bras de Shion avant de se coller un pouce dans le bec.

"- B'jour."

Il parlait encore si peu…

"- Bonjour, Atla, bien dormit ?"

Le petit hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait sentit les vagues sexuelles en provenance de l'étable, mais il était trop jeune pour les comprendre ou en être affecté. Pour lui, c'étaient simplement ses papas qui s'aimaient très fort et il voulait en profiter aussi. C'était toujours bon les câlins.

Shion l'embrassa sur le front.

Plus que jamais, il se sentait à sa place dans le rôle qu'il s'était choisit lors de son treizième anniversaire.

Etre le Gardien du Foyer était parfait pour lui.

Atla pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

La main de Shion étroitement serrée dans la sienne, il pleurait sans bruit, les yeux agrandit de peur et d'angoisse.

Accroupit devant lui, Shion tentait de le calmer, encore et encore…

"- Atla, je ne t'abandonne pas ici, mon poussin… Il faut juste que tu apprennes à utiliser sans danger tes dons, d'accord ?"

Le petit secoua la tête.

_"- Je veux pas ! Débarrasse m'en ! Je veux rester avec vous !"_

"- Atla…."

_"- NON !!!"_

Autour d'eux, le sol se mit à tremblait de plus en plus fort;

"- Poussin."

_"- ME LAISSE PAS !!!"_

Plusieurs rochers éclatèrent, effrayant l'enfant qui se serra contre Shion.

Le Bélier le serra contre lui.

"- Tu vois pourquoi tu dois rester ici ? Qu'est ce qui se passerait si ton copain Regulus te faisait peur et que tu le faisais exploser par réflexe, hein ?"

Les yeux d'Atla s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça!!

"- Tu vois… Je veux que tu restes avec Maître Hakurei et que tu deviennes très vite très très fort et que tu apprenne à te contrôler parfaitement. Quand tu sauras te téléporter sans risque, je te promet que tu pourras revenir au Sanctuaire le soir et repartir le lendemain matin pour tes cours. Et puis, je viendrais te voir dès que je pourrais, ou alors je t'enverrais des lettres."

Gentiment, il caressait les cheveux de l'enfant pour le calmer.

Petit à petit, Atla le lâcha.

Ses sanglots n'étaient plus que des hoquets pathétiques.

Il comprenait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Shion lui déposa un gros baiser sur le front avant d'appuyer ses points de vie sur les siens.

"- Je te promet que tant que je serais en vie, je serais là pour toi Atla. Toujours !"

L'enfant ravala ses derniers sanglots avant de le fixer dans les yeux.

"- Juré ?"

"- Juré !"

Le petit s'écarta.

Il hocha la tête avant d'aller prendre la main d'Hakurei.

Le frère du pope soupira.

Il sentait l'hostilité de l'enfant à son égard.

Il obéirait, mais uniquement pour faire plaisir à Shion.

Pour le reste, il pouvait se brosser.

Shion fit un dernier signe à Atla avant que les trois chevaliers d'or et le pope ne se téléportent au Sanctuaire.

"- Allons y Atla."

L'enfant obéit mais ne dit pas un mot.

Les années à venir allaient être longues….

C'est un poids inattendu qui accueillit Shion lorsqu'il reparut.

"- DOKHO !!! Tu me fais mal !!!"

La Balance descendit du dos de son camarade.

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il lui fit un clin d'œil tout sauf discret;

"- Alors, tu as été chanceux ? C'est comment les filles ?"

Shion leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Et si tu t'en trouvait une ?"

Dokho rosit un peu.

"- Qui te dis que je n'en ai pas trouvé une déjà ?"

"- Si c'était le cas, tu ne rougirais pas comme ça." Se moqua Shion.

Rodrigue gardait son calme;

Il sentait l'amusement de son compagnon mais aucun attrait physique pour le jeune chinois ni le moindre désir.

Il pouvait supporter de voir Dokho se montrer aussi familier avec SON compagnon.

Les yeux brillants, Albafica fixait Manigoldo avec inquiétude.

Il pouvait voir son angoisse et sa tristesse.

Sans attendre, il prit sa main dans la sienne.

"- Viens."

Sage les laissa partir.

Alba ferait plus de bien à Mani que toutes les discussions du monde.  
Docile, le cancer suivit le poisson.

"- Comment ça c'est passé ?" Souffla doucement le douzième gardien.

"- Je vais être père."

"- Ho…."

"- Et je ne pourrais ni voir l'enfant, ni même savoir de quel sexe il est….Je ne suis qu'un géniteur…"

Alba le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

"- Au moins, il restera quelque chose de toi…."

Le cancer finit par se calmer.

"- Oui… mais j'aurais voulu…"

"- Voir ton enfant grandir, partir à l'entraînement, oublier que tu es son père, et avoir toutes les chances de mourir à la guerre ?"

L'italien détourna les yeux.

"- Je sais que c'est le mieux mais…"

"- Je sais…. J'ai souvent rêvé d'avoir un enfant moi aussi mais avec la malédiction de mon sang… C'est impossible…. Si j'arrivais à coucher avec une femme sans la tuer en la touchant, ma semence le ferait sans difficulté."

Mani soupira.

Alba mit un drap entre eux avant de le serrer plus fort contre lui;

"- Shhhh… Dis toi que ton enfant sera heureux et qu'il fera le bonheur de sa famille, qu'il aura des enfants à son tour et qu'un jour, il aura des enfants a son tour… Qui te dit que dans quelques siècles, ce n'est pas un descendant issus de tes reins qui détruira Hadès ?"

Le Cancer soupira.

"- La raison, la raison, toujours la raison… Je suis un fou moi. Tout le monde le sait. Laisse moi croupir dans mon malheur le temps que j'accepte de ne pas avoir ce que n'importe quel homme pourrait avoir et d'avoir été assez inconscient pour ne pas le comprendre plus tôt."

Albafica l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

"- L'auto apitoiement ne te va pas mon amour… Mais tout le monde a besoin de s'y vautrer de temps en temps. Reste dans mes bras le temps d'en émerger…."

Mani hocha la tête.  
Ca irait mieux dans quelques jours.

Dokho avait entrainé Shion avec lui dans sa maison.

Etonnament, Rodrigue les avait laissé partir sans faire de scandale à son amant.

Tout était clair entre eux à présent.

Il faisait une confiance totale à son mouton, comme Shion lui faisait une absolue confiance.

"- Alors, comment c'était Jamir ?"

"- On a d'abords été visité Agartha, la cité des Atlantes… C'est grands, mais y a plus grand monde."

Shion soupira.

"- J'appartient à une espèce en voie de disparition…"

"- Comme les grenouilles d'Anatolie ?"

Les grenouilles d'Anatolie étaient des monstres de plus de quinze kilos dont la chair délicate avait poussé les populations locales à les chasser jusqu'à la disparition.

"- Pareil…. Y a plus assez de bébés…"

"- Ben….faut en faire !"

"- Les ventres restent vides."

"- Et alors ?"

Shion fixa Dokho avec surprise.

"- Dokho, tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?"

Le chinois renifla.

Quand même, il le prenait pour un idiot ou quoi ?

"- Evidement ! Les garçons sont apportés par des grues et les filles par des colombes."

Shion resta interdit un instant, le temps de s'assurer que non, Dokho ne se fichait pas de lui.

Il explosa de rire.

"- Dohko, je t'adore… Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rit comme ça."

Dokho se rengorgea.

Il avait une chance après tout.

Le Bélier finit par se calmer.

"- Sisyphe est rentré ?"

La Balance hocha la tête.

"- Oui… Il n'est pas sortit de sa maison depuis d'ailleurs. Depuis, c'est Alba qui s'occupe de Regulus."

Shion grimaça.

Il sentait les problèmes.


	19. Chapter 19

Nda : chapitre ultra court qui marque la fin de la première partie de l'histoire. La seconde, avec la guerre sainte, ne fera qu'un seule chapitre. La troisième, jusqu'à la première mort de shion et la dernière, après sa résurrection. La suite très très vite ^^ (ce soir ou demain quoi)

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 19 : Sisyphe

C'est une Athéna désolée qui accueillit son Pope.

"- SAGE !!! Enfin !!!"

Immédiatement, l'Atlante s'inquiéta.

"- Que se passe-t-il, déesse ?"

La petite fille soupira.

"- Sisyphe est revenu avant-hier. Il s'est enfermé dans son temple et ne veut plus en sortir. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. J'ai essayé de le faire sortir mais il m'a dit…" Elle rosit. "Il m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre."

Sage grimaça.

Pour que Sisyphe parle ainsi à la déesse, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit perturbé.

"- Je vais m'en occuper, déesse."

La petite fille vint se coller à ses jambes, ses grands yeux brillants d'angoisse;

"- Promis hein ?"

"- Promis !"

Rassurée, la petite fille eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Bon…Alors je vais retourner chez Asmita alors."

La relation encore l'enfant déesse et la Vierge avait été tendue au début mais finalement, Asmita adorait la fillette…non, la toute jeune fille maintenant. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait laissé dormir dans son giron quand il méditait à 80cm du sol,

La gamine adorait ça ! Elle avait l'impression de voler.

Sage regarda la jeune fille partir en courant avant de soupirer.

Il n'était même pas encore rentré qu'il était déjà sur la brèche.

"- Sisyphe, des fois, je te hais…."

Sage appela des serviteurs pour qu'ils le débarrassent de ses affaires puis prit quand même le temps de prendre un bain avant de sauter dans ses robes.

Sisyphe l'attendait.

Sale et décharné, Sisyphe arpentait sa maison sans repos.

S'il n'était revenu que depuis deux jours au Sanctuaire, il était dans cet état fébrile depuis bien des jours.

Depuis qu'il avait été voir la mère de Regulus;

Epuisé pourtant, il s'assit quelques instant sur son lit avant de se relever et de se remettre à marcher.

Il n'avait pas dormit depuis près d'une semaine, avait les yeux caves et les joues mangées par la barbe.

En bref, il n'était guère plus qu'une loque.

Pire, il avait envoyé boulé sa déesse lorsqu'elle s'était inquiétée de son état.

Quel imbécile !

La déesse voulait juste s'assurer de son bien être et voila qu'il passait ses nerfs sur elle. Alors même que son angoisse venait en grande partie de sa peur face à la réaction qu'elle aurait lorsqu'elle saurait qu'il avait offert son affection à une autre.

Décidément, il était un imbécile sans cervelle, un crétin, un….

Son cœur se serra doucement.  
Et Regulus ?

Cet enfant qu'il avait entraîné comme son maître et qui était de son sang.

Son enfant…  
Son fils…

Une brusque bouffée de tendresse l'envahit, vite remplacée par l'angoisse et la honte;  
Déesse, il aimait cet enfant.

Et il l'aimait non pas en tant qu'élève, mais en tant que fils !!!

L'idée de perdre ce petit lui était déjà insupportable.

Comment…  
Comment Sage avait-il pu supporter que Shion ne sache plus qui il était ?

Comment lui, Sisyphe du Sagittaire avait-il pu être cruel au point de prendre plaisir à les voir séparés ?

Il était un monstre…  
Juste un monstre…

A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour sauver son fils de sa charge de chevalier du Lion.

Comme tous les autres, Sysiphe savait qu'il mourrait dans cette guerre.

Comme Rodrigue, comme Manigoldo, comme Sage, comme Shion….

Ils mourraient probablement tous…

Déesse, supporterait-il de voir Regulus mourir avant lui ?

Probablement pas…  
A sa grande honte, il devait supporter l'idée qu'il ferait passer la survie de son enfant avant sa charge de chevalier d'or.

Il en avait conscience.

Et il en avait honte.

Plus encore, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à l'encontre de son instinct protecteur de père.

"- Sisyphe, ouvre !"

Le chevalier d'or tressaillit.

Sage.

Le grand pope.

Il ne répondit pas.

"- Sisyphe, si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte dans les dix secondes, je la défonce."

Le Sagittaire lâcha un monstrueux soupir puis alla ouvrir.

"- Grand pope…"

La tête basse, il ne vit pas la grimace de dégoût du pope à son apparence.

Par contre, il n'échappa pas à ses reproches.

"- mais bon sang, quelle est cette odeur ? Tu as une moufette morte sous un meuble ou quoi ? Et cette barbe ? Mais par la déesse, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Agacé, Saga poussa le chevalier d'or dans la salle de bain;  
Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il le débarrassa de ses vêtements sales et puants puis le poussa dans un baquet d'eau qu'il réchauffa de son cosmos.

Sisyphe se laissa faire, trop perturbé pour protester.

Sage lui colla gant et savon dans les pattes.

"- Lave toi pendant que j'aère, puis rejoints moi à coté."

Le pope sortit avant de revenir passer la tête par la porte.

"- Et rase toi !"

Il ne supportait pas de voir un chevalier avec du poil au menton.

Ce n'était absolument pas une loi, mais Sage l'avait imposé à chacun : pas de barbe, pas de moustache.

Avant lui, nombreux étaient les chevaliers à en avoir.

Sage trouvait ça répugnant.  
De vrais nids à vermines.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait vu des puces ou des poux sauter de la barbe d'un confrère directement dans l'assiette de soupe lors des dîners où les chevaliers se réunissaient dans le treizième temple;  
Répugnant.

Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Et les résidus de repas qui se prenaient dans la barbe ! Certains y conservaient de quoi se nourrir pendant trois semaines.

Au moins.  
Abjecte !

Remonté, Sage ouvrit toutes les fenêtres, la porte pour faire courant d'air puis appela quelques serviteurs pour faire un peu de ménage.

Les serviteurs râlèrent un peu devant l'état de la Maison mais firent leur travail.

Jusque là, ils n'avaient guère eut à s'embêter chez le Sagittaire, contrairement au Cancer qui était toujours dans un état de catastrophe naturelle avancée. Ils pouvaient bien, pour une fois, s'occuper de celle tombée chez Sisyphe.

C'est un chevalier d'or propre et encore humide qui finit par ressortir de la salle de bain.

Sage vint lui effleurer le menton pour en éprouver la douceur.

Un vrai cul de bébé !

"- Bon, c'est déjà mieux. Maintenant, puis-je savoir ce qui te prends ?"

Lugubre, Sisyphe se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

"- Regulus est mon fils."

Sage ne broncha pas.

"- Et ?"

Choqué, le Sagittaire le dévisagea, incrédule.

"- C'est mon fils !!!"

"- Tu n'es pas le premier chevalier à être père, bien au contraire."

"- Mais…c'est aussi mon élève ! Je vais l'envoyer à la mort !"

"- Comme je le fais avec Shion."

Le Sagittaire se figea.

"- Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?"

Sage fixa durement Sisyphe.

Si le Sagittaire avait été différent avant, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, peut-être que….Mais elles ne l'étaient pas.

"- Rien… Tu ne lui diras rien. Ainsi lorsque tu mourras, il pleurera en toi juste un professeur, pas un père."

Sisyphe accusa physiquement le coup.  
C'était à peu de choses près ce qu'il avait dit au pope lorsque Manigoldo lui avait apprit que Shion ne se souvenait plus de lui, plus de dix ans auparavant.

C'est un Shion détendu et content qui remonta vers la maison du Capricorne.

Après une petite heure passée avec Dokho dans la Maison de la Balance, le jeune Atlante l'avait entraîné dans la Maison du Bélier.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le jeune mouton avait réparé les quelques armures qui restaient en attente dont celle de Pégase.

Après tout, si Dokho avait raison, son jeune élève la revêtirait bientôt !

Shion avait été renversé d'apprendre que la Balance avait un élève à présent.

Dokho professeur.

L'idée même avait manqué faire mourir de rire Shion.

Dokho n'avait rien d'un professeur. Il était trop impulsif, trop tête en l'air, trop fantasque…

Peut-être s'il avait dix ans de plus mais actuellement…  
Sans surprise, Shion avait finit par comprendre que le dit élève s'entraînait plus tout seul comme il pouvait que sous la tutelle de la Balance.  
Voila qui correspondait plus à ce que connaissait le Bélier.

Finalement, les deux amis s'étaient séparés sur le parvis de la Maison de la Balance.

Shion avait continué sa grimpette pendant que Dokho se changeait pour rejoindre Aspro.

Le Gémeau semblait s'être attaché à la Balance.

Pourquoi, là était la question.

Shion avait bien une petite idée, mais elle n'était guère plus qu'une vague sensation désagréable.

Dokho était le dépositaire des Armes d'Athéna après tout….

Et la sensation de malaise que Shion avait toujours ressentit face au Gémeau n'était sans doute du qu'a son imagination.

Un chevalier d'or n'essayerait pas de piquer les Armes pour son propre compte n'est ce pas ?

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la question.

La question était de retrouver son Rodrigue.

Sautillant comme un gosse, Shion finit de remonter de maison en maison jusqu'à celle du Capricorne

Il entra sans frapper.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le clapotement de la baignoire dans la salle d'eau.

Les yeux brillants, il se déshabilla au milieu du salon avant d'entrer sans bruit dans la salle de bain.

Allongé dans le baquet de tout son long, la tête appuyé sur une serviette pliée sur le bord de la baignoire de bois, Rodrigue marinait dans de l'eau agréablement chaude.

Shion n'attendit pas.

Il entra dans la baignoire pour se coucher sur son amant.

Rodrigue ouvrit un œil.

"- Parasite !"

Shion lui mordilla un mamelon.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Vraiment." Ronronna le chevalier d'or en prenant dans ses mains les fesses toutes rondes de son compagnon.

Shion se tortilla sous la caresse avant de poser sa jouer sur le torse du Capricorne. Depuis que Rodrigue s'était enfin imposé à lui, le jeune Bélier se montrait plus passif et offert que jamais.

Il préférait ça de toute façon. C'était plus dans son caractère.

Il ferma les yeux.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 20 : Guerre

Manigoldo tapotait maladroitement l'épaule du Deuteros.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens, alors réconforter un jumeau qui venait de tuer sa moitié….

"- Tu as fait ce que tu devais…"

"- J'aurais du voir, j'aurais du savoir… je n'aurais pas du le laisser tomber ainsi dans les ténèbres."

"- Deudeu… Tu ne pouvais…"

"- Si, il pouvait."

"- ASMITA !"

La vierge s'accroupit près du Gémeau, à présent chevalier d'or en titre.

Sans douceur, il le força à relever le nez.

"- Regarde moi, Chevalier."

Deuteros se laissa faire.

Il ne pouvait même pas plonger son regard dans les yeux clos de la Vierge.

"- Tu as laissé faire. Tu n'as pas prit la mesure de la situation. Il t'appartient de faire en sorte, pour la mémoire de ton frère, d'être à la hauteur de sa tache."

Le regard un peu perdu du jeune gémeau se durcit.

"- Je sais où est ma tache !"

"- Alors secoue moi cet auto apitoiement !"

Le jeune homme s'était redressé d'un coup.

"- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !"

"- Bien !"

Le sourire de la vierge s'était fait presque tendre. Sa main n'avait pas quitté la joue de Deuteros.

"- A l'est existe l'île de Kanon…"

"- C'est là que je veux aller."

"- Bon…"

Manigoldo se redressa.

Il laissa Asmita se téléporter sur l'île avec le jeune Gémeau.

La vierge saurait mieux que lui redonner le goût de vivre au jeune jumeau.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"- Tenma est officiellement le chevalier de Bronze de Pégase !"

Fier comme un paon, Dokho balança un petit coup de coude à Shion.

"- Alors ? Je suis un maître en dessous de tout ?"

"- Pas de tout, non, mais tu n'es quand même pas une réussite…"

"- Ho toi !"

La Balance courut après le Bélier qui venait de détaller pour se cacher derrière le Capricorne.

Rodrigue leva un sourcil amusé avant d'attraper son compagnon pour le charger sur son épaule.

"- Cesse d'ennuyer les petits, Shion !" Protesta El Cid.

"- Hé ! Je suis pas petit !" Râla Dokho même s'il était en effet le plus petit des chevaliers d'or.

Rodrigue leur sourit.

Ils faisaient les idiots mais comme lui, les deux jeunes ors sentaient l'imminence de la guerre jusque dans leurs os.

Ils sentaient leur vie arriver à son terme et ne pouvaient rien faire contre ça.

Mais courageux et résignés, ils se battraient jusqu'au bout, non pour leur vie, mais pour celle des millions d'humains qui dépendaient d'eux.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Shion avait rapporté le corps d'Albafica.

Il ne l'avait pas posé dans la douzième maison mais dans la quatrième.

Les yeux secs, Manigoldo fixait le cadavre de son compagnon avec dignité.

Shion le laissa seul avec le corps.

Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui.

Les yeux clos mais chargés de larmes, il s'appuya sur le battant fermé.

Derrière, il entendait les cris de désespoir de son grand frère.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Rien pour le soulager ou le rassurer.

Ils mourraient tous de toute façon.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Shion se rua auprès de Rodrigue.  
Sans se soucier qu'il supervise l'entraînement de plusieurs bronzes, il lui sauta au cou pour le serrer fort contre lui.

Les bras du Capricorne se refermèrent autour de sa taille.

Rodrigue ne dit rien.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Juste à attendre le prochain décès et tenter de survivre le plus longtemps possible.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

L'armure de la Vierge reposait dans son temple, immobile et vide.

Devant elle, le Taureau venait partager avec l'âme d'Asmita une dernière bouteille.

Le grand chevalier sentait jusque dans la moelle de ses os qu'il serait le prochain.

Il n'avait pas peur.

Juste…une grande tristesse à l'idée de laisser ses élèves seuls.

Il les entraînerait jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Il leur donnerait jusqu'à la dernière seconde tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme honorable.

Plus que la puissance, c'était ce qui lui importait le plus. Que ses élèves deviennent des adultes honorables.

S'ils devenaient des monstres sans cœur ni raison, qu'est ce qui les différencierait des Spectres ?

Le Taureau eut un triste regret pour Kagaho.

S'ils avaient trouvé cet enfant avant Hadès, il aurait fait un formidable chevalier….

Pauvre petit….

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Tenma avait fuit.

Le Taureau avait a peine été inhumé qu'il avait fuit.

Rodrigue tentait sans y parvenir de faire sécher les larmes de son jeune amant.

"- Il va mourir."

"- Je sais."

"- Je ne veux pas le perdre !"

"- Moi non plus…"

Les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, pleurant déjà leur frère.

Ils se fichaient d'être dans les arènes là où tout le monde pouvait les voir.

Ils se fichaient de pleurer devant les autres.

Lorsque la souffrance poignante leur déchira le cœur, ils s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre pour continuer. Lorsqu'ils sentirent le pope mourir, Rodrigue dut retenir le corps de Shion, évanouit.

Shion se réveilla pourtant rapidement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

"- Ho, père…."

Il ne fallait pas être grand clair pour _comprendre_.

"- Je dois aller…."

"- Je sais, Ro…Vas-y…" Murmura doucement Shion d'une voix blanche.

Le Capricorne hésita mais obéit.

Il quitta son amant après l'avoir fougueusement embrassé.

L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils ne se verraient plus.

Shion remonta des arènes.

Dans le temple du Cancer, Manigoldo l'attendait.

"- De mon gâteux pour le tient.

L'âme presque paralysée par la douleur, Shion attrapa au vol le casque de pope.

Mani disparu.

Shion n'arriva même pas à pleurer.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Shion était a genoux dans le temple du Capricorne.

Aucun son de franchissait sa gorge.

Pourtant, la bouche ouverte, il hurlait sans bruit, plié en deux par la douleur.

Sisyphe s'agenouilla près de lui.

Avec plus de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais eut pour le jeune homme, il le prit dans ses bras.

Shion s'accrocha à lui.

Un couinement étouffé lui échappa qui se transforma rapidement en hurlements déchirant.

Le Sagittaire étouffait son cosmos du sien pour l'empêcher de le retourner contre lui-même.

"- Pleure Shion, pleure…."

Le jeune Atlante n'avait pas besoin des encouragements du Sagittaire.

Il hurlait a s'en mettre la gorge a vif. Il pleurait à s'en faire fondre les yeux.

Rodrigue était mort.

Et lui pas encore.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"- Maître Hakurei, vous allez quelque part ? Vous devez faire honneur au pope Sage et…"

"- Silence Shion ! j'ai donné mes ordres à Sisyphe, c'est a lui de mener l'attaque. Je suis libre de faire ce que j'ai à faire"

"- Encore une preuve de votre égoïsme !"

"- Qu'est ce qu'un sale gosse comme toi peut y comprendre ! Maintenant la ferme et écoute !"

Agacé, Shion s'était détourné.

Le cœur lourd pourtant.

Le coton qui l'entourait ne voulait se déchirer.

Il lui semblait que son âme se paralysait lentement.

Pourtant, il avait suivit son maître, accompagné par Yuzuhira.

Il avait vu son maître enfermer le dieu.

Il l'avait vu vaincre.

Et il l'avait vu mourir de la main d'Hadès….

Il n'en avait même pas souffert.

Il n'y arrivait plus.

Il était au-delà de la douleur et du désespoir.

Ce n'était que le devoir qui le forçait à aller de l'avant.

Puis Dokho avait disparu, foudroyé par Hadès.

Il n'avait même pas eut la force de réellement se battre.

Son cœur était vide. Mort….

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

La nouvelle de la mort conjointe de Degel et Kardia arracha un sourire au jeune Atlante.

Ils étaient morts, certes.

Mais ils étaient morts ensembles….

Deuteros avait tué une fois de plus son jumeau…. Non… Il s'était offert en sacrifice à lui pour le sauver et effacer ce qu'il croyait être son péché

Puis ils étaient partit, les trois chevaliers d'or qui restaient, Athéna et quelques bronzes…

Sisyphe avait protégé son fils, il s'était arraché le cœur pour le sauver, pour lui donner quelques minutes de vie en plus…

Si Shion avait eut encore un peu de réactivité, il aurait trouvé le geste beau… pathétique mais beau…  
Sisyphe découvrait dans la mort la chaleur d'un enfant.

Puis il y avait eut Rune….

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Shion riait…

Il riait comme un dément.

Rune n'était plus.

Le monstre de son enfance n'était plus que cendres.

Il l'avait tué, enfin... Pire, il l'avait tué grâce à son maître, grâce a cet homme qui avait été son bourreau pendant des années.  
Déesse… N'était-il bon qu'à souffrir ?

Il avait rejoint la déesse juste pour voir Dokho éliminer le Bénou puis Regulus succomber à son tour…

La fin avait été noyée de brouillard.

Pourtant, ils avaient gagnés…  
Tout au moins, le pensait-il.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"- Shion ! Shion ! Réveille toi !"

Le Bélier ouvrit les yeux.

Il était couché dans un grand lit qu'il reconnaissait pour être celui du pope.

Assit sur le bord du lit, Atla le fixait avec angoisse.

"- Tu es reveillé ! Enfin !"

Shion se redressa.

Son cœur n'était plus lourd.

Il ne pesait plus sur sa poitrine.

Il n'était plus réchauffé par l'amour des siens non plus.

Le soulagement d'Atla ne le fit pas sourire.

Son cœur était mort.

"- Je suis vivant…."

"- Oui… Toi et Dokho…. Vous êtes les seuls… Il ne reste que quelques apprentis…."

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Où est dokho ?"

"- Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, il fait le tour du Sanctuaire."

"- Comment sommes nous revenus ?"

Atla haussa les épaules.

"- Quand…Quand le Lost Canvas à commencé a s'effondrer sur lui-même… J'ai…J'ai cherché les armures à défaut des chevaliers. J'ai 'tiré'. J'ai ramené toutes les armures et…Ceux qui étaient dedans…"

"- Les morts ?"

"- Ils ont été inhumés la semaine dernière."

"- Ro' ?"

Atla sauta du lit pour aller chercher un simple anneau sur la commode.

"- C'est…la seule chose que j'ai retrouvé.

Shion resta immobile à attendre les larmes.

Elles ne vinrent pas.

Il enfila l'anneau sur son majeur.

"- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

"- …Tu es le pope."

Shion se figea.

Le pope…  
Vivre jusqu'à la prochaine guerre donc…

Il eut un petit rire désespéré.

Vivre sans Rodrigue, sans Mani, sans Alba, sans tous les siens…  
Comment pourrait-il ?  
Comment supporter pareille souffrance ?

Il ne le pourrait jamais.

Atla s'installa dans son giron.

"- Je suis là moi…"

Shion le serra contre lui.

Son cœur était sec. Mort.

"- Il faut reconstruire."

Le petit garçon de dix ans passa ses bras autour de son cou.

"- Teneo attends que tu le confirmes dans son poste."

Shion hocha la tête.

Il avait bien des chevaliers à instruire.

"- Nous allons commencer par reconstruire et réparer les armures d'or.

Déjà, le chemin apparaissait devant ses yeux.

Il ne lui fallait pas se retourner.  
S'il le faisait, il en mourrait.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 21 : Reconstruction

_Shun reposa le journal, les larmes aux yeux._

_Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Shion leur avait demandé de le lire avant de revenir vers lui._

_Shura soupira doucement avant de serrer Shun contre lui._

_Les deux jeunes chevaliers réalisaient soudain ce que l'âge de leur pope voulait dire._

_Auraient-ils les reins suffisamment solides pour lui offrir en connaissance de cause une relation de longue durée ?_

###############

"- Teneo, peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait ?"

"- Oui grand pope."

Shion soupira.  
Grand pope…Il était le Grand Pope…  
Ha ! Quelle plaisanterie.

Il n'avait rien d'un Grand Pope. Il était juste le survivant non consentant d'une guerre imbécile qui lui avait arraché tout ce qu'il avait.

Amer, Shion souleva le bout de mur pour le remettre à sa place.

Le tout nouveau Taureau calla avec des rochers avant de mettre le mortier dans les trous.

Ca tiendrait le temps qu'ils reconstruisent au propre…

"- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, grand pope."

Le Bélier secoua la tête.

Non ça n'allait pas.

Mais quel choix avait-il ?

Ils n'étaient plus que deux ors, trois bronzes, deux argents et lui…

Et avec tout ça, ils allaient devoir reconstruire la chevalerie ?

La tache lui semblait terrifiante.

Terrifiante et impossible.

"- Ca tiendra… Merci Teneo."

L'adolescent eut un pauvre sourire.

"- De rien grand pope."

"- Aldébaran ! Aldébaran !"

Deux enfants de quatre et cinq ans se ruèrent sur le grand jeune homme en armure d'or.

"- Alix, Reol, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

Les deux apprentis bronze eurent un grand sourire.

Depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient là, ils s'étaient habitués au grand monsieur qui leur servait de maître, de père, de grand frère et de maman.

Deux ans….Deux ans, quatre mois, cinq jours et huit heures depuis que Rodrigue avait été tué.

Une boule serra la gorge de Shion.

On disait que le temps soulageait la douleur mais le jeune pope commençait vraiment à en douter.

A vingt deux ans, il avait parfois l'impression que sa vie était déjà finie.

Ho, il tenait parce qu'il le fallait, parce qu'il n'avait personne pour le remplacer et parce qu'il était fondamentalement un chevalier d'Athéna et que sa déesse lui avait confié la protection du Sanctuaire avant de quitter son corps pour cette génération.

Mais intérieurement, son cœur était mort.

"- Rentre, Shion…" Souffla doucement un enfant de douze ans en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Shion ramassa Atla pour le serrer contre lui.

Lentement, il parcourut les temples, tous vides, pour remonter au Temple du pope.

Dans ses appartements, il retrouva les armures d'or qui l'attendaient.

Après la guerre, il les avait toutes entreposées dans ses appartements en attendant de leur trouver de nouveaux porteurs.

C'était idiot mais…Elles restaient imprégnées du cosmos de leur dernier porteur.  
Grâce à leur présence, Shion arrivait même à dormir de temps en temps… une heure ou deux.

Atla l'aida à manger avant de le mettre au lit.

Le jeune adolescent aurait pu s'agacer de devoir s'occuper ainsi de son grand frère, mais il n'en était rien.

Shion s'assommait dans le travail. Lorsque le temps venait de s'occuper de lui-même….

"- Tu vas réparer laquelle ?"

Shion hésita.

Roulé en boule dans son lit, Atla niché contre lui comme une peluche vivante, Shion soupira doucement.

"- Je vais commencer par les Gémeaux. Le Bélier est finit, le Taureau aussi…."

"- Et le poisson ?"

"- L'armure est toujours en train de baigner dans le torrent. Quelques années à mariner devrait la purger des poisons un minimum."

"- …A quoi as-tu pensé ?"

"- …Je me demande si ce sont réellement les roses qui enchaînent le Poisson ou si c'est l'armure."

"- Pardon ?"

"- Quand je l'ai touché, j'ai sentit le poison me remonter dans les bras. C'était vivant et c'était conscient. Toutes les armures ont une conscience minimale. Je crois que l'armure des poisson est simplement effroyablement jalouse et se sert du poison des roses pour enchaîner son porteur à elle. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une armure se pervertit, tu sais. Quand elle aura été suffisamment purifié, je la réparerais…Enfin, j'essayerais…"

L'idée lui était venue récemment, a force de constater qu'il ne souffrait pas de passer au milieu des roses pour rejoindre son temple. Certes, il n'y avait plus de poisson pour les forcer à exprimer tout leur poison mais… Non, il devait y avoir plus que ça. Les armures s'accordaient à leur porteur certes. Mais elles moulaient leur porteur à elle-même également. Sinon, comment expliquer que les chevaliers d'or soient si semblables génération après génération alors que leurs âmes finissaient toutes dans le Cocyte sans espoir de résurrection ?  
Quel gâchis, quelle…..

Déesse….

Mais….

Shion se redressa soudain sur le lit, dérangeant Atla qui s'endormait doucement;

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe Shion ?"

"- le salopard… le sale fils de catin ! "

"- Tu parles de qui ?"

"- Rune !"

Atla se redressa à son tour.

Il connaissait la haine brûlante du Pope pour le Spectre.

A sa grande honte, Shion avait profondément jouit de le tuer.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait celui là ?"

"- Il m'a mentit !"

Atla fixa Shion avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

"- Grand frère ! Evidement qu'il ment !...Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"- Tenma !"

Devant le regard vide du jeune Atlante, Shion élabora;

"- Il m'a dit qu'une fois morts, els chevaliers étaient enfermés pour toute l'éternité dans le Cocyte !"

"- Et alors ?"

"- Et alors ? Tenma est la réincarnation du chevalier Pégase qui avait réussit il y a longtemps a blesser le vrai corps d'Hadès. Si tous les chevaliers d'Athéna sont enfermés dans le Cocyte pour l'éternité, COMMENT en est-il sortit ?"

Atla en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

Déesse, mais c'était vrai !

Quels autres mensonges avaient-ils reçut ?

"- ….Shion…. Tu crois qu'ils reviendront ?"

"- ….C'est possible…Probable…."

Atla se mordilla la lèvre.

"- …Depuis quelques chose, je me sent appelé par Agharta…Tu crois que…"

"- Ne finis pas cette phrase, Atla. Si Sage et Hakurei doivent revenir, je doute qu'ils le fassent aussi vite."

"- Je sais que je dois y aller Shion…."

Le pope ferma les yeux un instant.

"- Alors vas-y. Tu as apprit à ne pas douter de ton instinct, petit frère… je te fais confiance."

L'enfant hocha la tête avec lenteur.

"- J'irais demain."

Shion le serra très fort contre lui;

Il avait peur de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille.

Atla se bouina étroitement contre son grand frère.

Il ne voulait pas abandonner son grand frère.

#################

Boudeuse, la petite fille soupira d'irritation.

A quatre ans, bientôt cinq, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents la laissaient partir avec l'adolescent.

"- Je veux pas !"

"- Je sais, ma petite. Mais c'est ton destin."

"- Le destin, c'est nul !" Pesta la gamine en fronçant ses points de vie bleu foncés

Atla eut un petit sourire.  
Du haut de ses quatorze ans, l'adolescent laissait apercevoir l'homme qu'il serait bientôt.  
Sa ressemblance avec Sage augmentait de jour en jour, au point d'avoir choqué quelques anciens.

Il en avait profité lorsque la petite fille avait tué par accident l'homme qui cherchait à l'agresser.

La loi Atlante était stricte.

Il était interdit de tuer, quelqu'en soit la raison.

Une tentative de viol sur une gosse de quatre ans n'était pas une excuse.

Atla avait trouvé la ville changée quand il était venu en suivant son instinct.

Il y avait trouvé plus de bébés et d'enfants en bas age qu'il n'en avait jamais vu.

Il en avait été heureux…

"- On arrive quand ?"

"- Bientôt ma petite…Nous n'avons plus qu'une volée de marches à monter."

Le Sanctuaire avait été relativement épargné par les destructions lors de la dernière guerre. Les combats avaient eut lieu principalement dans les temples du bas et sur le territoire d'Hadès après tout.

"- Bonjour Atla !"

"- Bonjour Aldébaran."

Teneo fit la grimace.

Pour lui, Aldébaran resterait toujours son maître. Lui n'était que Teneo.

Du haut de ses dix huit ans, il se sentait déjà dans la peau d'un vétéran.

"- Tu as manqué au pope ces deux dernières années."

"- Je sais…je devais rester là bas et…"

"- …Et tu vas y retourner."

Atla hocha la tête.

Même s'il n'était qu'un gamin, il savait que sa place était à Agharta, parmi les anciens. Sa ville et sa race avaient besoin de lui.  
Comme Shion devait protéger ses Chevaliers, lui devait protéger ses semblables.

N'eusse été cette enfant, il ne serait pas revenu avant longtemps.

Shion et lui en avaient longuement discutés mentalement. Shion comprenait….

"- Nous y sommes !"

La petite fille aux cheveux de cendre soupira de soulagement.

"- J'ai mal aux jambes !"

"- Tu vas vite t'y habituer, ne t'en fait pas."

Alta guida la fillette jusqu'aux appartements du pope.

A cette heure, Shion devait être en train de réparer quelque armure.

"- C'est qui ?" Questionna la gamine lorsqu'Atla la poussa dans le laboratoire de l'ancien bélier.

"- Shion, ancien chevalier d'or du bélier, Pope d'Athéna et ton oncle…"

La fillette haussa un point de vie.

"- Mon tonton ?"

"- Oui…"

"- Il fait quoi ?"

"- Il répare cette armure."

Les mains posées sur l'armure du Lion, le pope discutait avec elle.

L'amure voulait qu'il la renforce, ulcérée qu'elle était de ne pas avoir pu protéger son porteur aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait du. Depuis plusieurs heures, Shion tentait de calmer l'armure blessée.

Elle voulait encore en découdre avec l'ennemi.

Il finit par rompre le contact, épuisé.

"- Atla ?"

L'adolescent lâcha la main de la fillette pour sauter au cou de son papa / grand frère

"- Bonjour…."

"- Je suis heureux de te voir, tu sais."

Les deux Atlantes posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, partageant leur plaisir a se revoir et la tendresse qu'il y avait entre eux.

"- Shion, il faut que je te présente ton élève !"

"- Mon…élève ?"

Atla sauta des bras du pope.

"- Shion, je te présente Mañiana. Mania, je te présent ton oncle, Shion."

Shion s'était figé.

Sa nièce ?

Mais….

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Les cheveux gris, les yeux aciers, le sourire qui tenait plus du rictus, le nom même !

"- La fille de Mani ?"

Alta hocha la tête.

"- Elle a envoyé quelqu'un…Là-bas." Souffla Atla.

Shion s'accroupit devant la petite fille.

"- Bonjour Mania. Ton père Manigoldo était mon grand frère préféré. Et il semble que tu tiennes de lui. Veux tu devenir un chevalier d'or ?"

La petite fille hésita.

"- Je sais pas."

Elle se sentait bizarrement rassurée avec ce grand monsieur aux cheveux verts, elle qui ne s'était jamais sentit bien avec ses parents atlante;

"- …Mon père n'est pas mon papa hein ?"

"- Non…Ton père était le chevalier d'or du cancer…Et tu le deviendras a ton tour."

La petite fille hocha la tête.

C'était…comme ça devait être.

##########

Shion soupira en mettant la dernière main à la réparation de l'armure du Verseau.

Dans son coffret, l'armure refusait catégoriquement de s'éloigner de celle du Scorpion tant qu'elle n'aurait pas un nouveau porteur.  
C'était pratique de pouvoir partager. Mais c'était aussi un cauchemar. Le pope ne pouvait pas refuser aux armures leurs demandes.

Il avait trop besoin d'elles pour se les mettre à dos.

Malgré sa fatigue, il se laissa tomber près du Cancer avant de poser ses mains sur elle.

Immédiatement, il glissa dans le monde intérieur de l'armure, là ou elle conservait les cosmos résiduels de ses porteurs et leur mémoire.

"- Salut gamin !"

"- Mani !"

Le Manigoldo mémoriel étreignit rudement la présence mentale de Shion.

Tout n'était que sensation psychique bien sur. Mais pour le pope, c'était aussi réel que si Mani était là.

"- Tu l'as bien retapée !"

"- J'ai fait au mieux."

"- C'est une réussite."

"- Bonjour grand pope."

"- C'est toi le pope à présent." Sourit Sage, plus translucide aux entournures que Mani.

Le cosmos dont il avait chargé l'armure était plus ancien, plus distant.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, morpion ?"

Shion ne pu retenir son sourire.

"- J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes tout de tes techniques. Je dois éduquer ta fille."

Les deux cancers restèrent surprit.

C'était illogique ! L'enfant devait être bélier, comme tous les enfants né d'un Festival….

"- Sa mère a été très malade pendant la grossesse, les anciens ont du la mettre en stase pendant quelques mois."

Ha, oui, là…Evidement….

Lorsque Shion revint à la conscience, comme le Lion lui avait enseigné le Lighting bolt ou le Lighting plasma, il connaissait les techniques du Cancer.

Une a une, il les apprenait toutes.

Il lui faudrait enseigner à chaque bébé chevalier, l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent à leur tour enseigner à leur successeur.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il y avait toujours un Atlante pour réparer les armures. Lorsque tous étaient morts, il fallait quelqu'un pour extraire les anciennes techniques et les vieilles connaissances.

##################

Shion s'assit sur le fauteuil près de son lit.

Tout contre lui, une armure d'or reposait.

Un peu honteux, il hésita.

Comme chaque soir, il tentait de se convaincre. Non, il n'en avait pas besoin, il ne devait pas, il ne voulait pas…  
Mais comme chaque soir, il cédait.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il posa ses mains sur l'armure du Capricorne.

"- Shion…Tu ne devrais pas venir."

"- Bonsoir mon amour…"

Rodrigue l'enlaça doucement.

"- Ta place n'est pas ici, ta place n'est pas avec les morts…. Je t'ai déjà donné Excalibur… Tu ne dois pas revenir."

En larmes comme chaque soir dans les bras de son amant mort, Shion se serra contre lui;

Continuer sans lui ?

Il ne pourrait jamais.

Il en mourrait.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 22 : Révélations

La vieille femme chauffait ses vieux os sous le soleil.

Devant elle, l'apprenti de l'apprenti de son premier élève enseignait avec ardeur à un tout petit garçon ses techniques.

"- Bonjour Mania."

La vieille chevalier d'or du Cancer releva les yeux sur le pope.

Elle avait rencontré Shion quand elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille.

A présent au crépuscule de sa vie, elle ne pouvait que constater avec amusement que l'Atlante n'avait qu'à peine vieillit.

Shion frôlait les cent ans.

Pourtant, il n'en paraissait pas quarante.

Ses cheveux, un tout petit peu plus pâle que leur vert d'origine, encadraient toujours son visage lisse et bienveillant.

"- MAMIE ! Théo il veut pas me rendre ma balle !" Pleurnicha soudain une petite fille de huit ou neuf ans en se jetant dans les bras de la vieille femme.

La demi Atlante gloussa.

Le sang humain qu'elle portait avait raccourcit dramatiquement sa vie mais elle n'en portait pas ombrage. Le sang humain qu'elle portait lui avait également permit de repeupler à moitié Agharta alors…

Et elle n'était pas seule !  
Régulièrement, fidèle aux ordres de Sage, Shion accueillait des jeunes filles Atlantes au Sanctuaire.  
Elles choisissaient le chevalier qui leur plaisait sans qu'ils le sachent, avant que le parfum des roses du poisson ne leur fasse oublier la charmante nuit de passion avec ces demoiselles.

Il n'y avait que le poisson et lui à "savoir".

Depuis près de quatre vingt ans, Shion et les réparateurs d'armures qu'il avait entraîné travaillaient sans relâche sur l'armure des poissons.

Comme il l'avait estimé, l'armure était bien abîmée par le temps.

Il était plus difficile d'effacer en partie le caractère d'une armure que de la réparer physiquement.  
Déjà, il y avait du progrès.

Si le poisson actuel ne pouvait toujours pas avoir de relation intime avec quelqu'un, sa peau n'était plus empoisonnée. Il ne restait que son sang pour le séparer des autres.

Il suffisait d'éviter qu'il se coupe…

Un jeune Atlante, chevalier du Sagittaire et petit fils d'Atla se téléporta près du pope.

Le jeune garçon était un peu plus petit et plus fin que les Atlantes précédents.

Le sang Atlante se renforçait de génération en génération grâce au sang des chevaliers d'Athéna. Plus fort que le sang humain, le sang Atlante palissait une génération avait de reprendre toute sa force à la suivante, même si les deux parents étaient des demi sang.

Les anciens faisaient bien attention à ne pas accoupler un demi sang avec un humain mais uniquement des Atlantes purs ou des troisième génération minimum.

Néanmoins, de tels mélanges n'étaient pas sans impacts. Les Atlantes avaient physiquement un peu changés. Alors que Shion aurait attendu qu'ils soient plus carrés et plus musclés, l'inverse se produisait. Les nouvelles générations étaient plus fines, plus souples… Heureusement, en échange, un siècle avait suffit à la population d'Agharta pour augmenter d'un tiers.  
C'était encourageant.  
D'autant plus qu'Atla était à présent le chef du Conseil des Anciens.

Comme lui, il semblait bénéficier d'une durée de vie accrue.  
Peut-être qu'Athéna avait permit au petit garçon de vivre longtemps, comme à son pope, en remerciement des sacrifices de ce peuple mourrant qui se débattait pour survivre.

"- Que me vaut la présence de mon Pope préféré ?" S'amusa la vieille femme.

Dans son sourire moqueur, ses yeux pétillants et sa langue acérée, Shion retrouvait un peu son grand frère décédé.

C'était à la fois un plaisir et une torture.

"- Je passais juste voir ma nièce préférée."

La vieille femme rosit.

Parce que des nièces, le pope en avait et pas qu'une poignée !

Manigoldo avait été particulièrement productif pendant sa seule présence à Agharta.

Une génération entière était issue de ses reins.

Bien sur, elle était à présent presque entièrement morte, mais le sang neuf qu'il avait apporté aux Atlantes leur avait tout simplement sauvé la vie !

Tous en étaient bien conscients et révéraient son nom autant que celui de leurs anciens.

Nombre de petits garçons et de petites filles nés depuis quelques années portaient un dérivé du nom de l'ancien cancer : Mani, Goldi, Mina, Mullania et bien d'autres encore.

Shion s'assit près de la fille de son frère.

Elle ne vivrait plus très longtemps, ils en avait conscience l'un comme l'autre.

Après les deuils de ses frères, c'était a présent le deuil de leurs enfants que Shion allait devoir affronter.  
Et le deuil de ses premiers élèves….

Le Bélier actuel était malade, suffisamment pour que Shion s'inquiète pour sa vie.  
Ce n'était pas juste…

######

Le corps avait été porté en terre près de celui de sa grand-mère.

Isidore avait été un bon chevalier du Cancer, comme sa grand-mère et son arrière grand père avant lui.

Il avait fait son devoir et en était mort.

Shion passa une main dans son opulente chevelure verte.

Le temps lui semblait passer sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

Il se sentait dériver dans une espèce de rêve éveillé sans début ni fin ou seules les morts de ses chevaliers bornaient un minimum l'existence.

"- Bonjour Shion."

Le grand pope eut un pâle sourire lorsque Atla posa une tasse de thé devant lui.

"- Comment vas-tu ?"

"- Je suis vivant…."

L'Ancien d'Agartha eut un sourire un peu triste.

Il comprenait.

Lui aussi voyait naître, grandir et mourir les jeunes de son peuple.

"- Qui vas-tu m'envoyer cette année ?"

Shion soupira encore.

Chaque année il envoyait un ou deux chevalier d'or pour offrir du sang neuf aux Atlantes.  
Et chaque année, il culpabilisait un peu plus.

Il leur arrachait leurs enfants, il leur taisait leur existence, tout ça dans le but égoïste de faire survivre un peuple mourrant.

"- Les Gémeaux."

"- Ils n'ont que quinze ans !"

"- C'est bien assez…"

"- Shion…"

"- Tu veux du sang neuf ou pas ?"

"- Du sperme mobile me suffit."

"- Et bien ils en ont et a revendre. Comme tous les gamins. Tu n'imagines pas les trésors d'imagination que j'ai a faire pour cacher leur production. A eux deux ils ont mit enceinte la moitié du harem."

Atla grogna.

Il était loin le petit garçon timide et silencieux qui avait grandit sur les genoux et dans les bras de Shion et Rodrigue.

Il était loin mais pourtant encore bien présent.

Suffisamment en tout cas pour faire sourire Shion lorsqu'il quitta son fauteuil pour s'installer dans le giron de son aîné.

Les points de vie s'effleurèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

############

Shion plia lentement la pile de tuniques usées.

Comme tous les dix ou quinze ans, il faisait le tour de ses vêtements pour remplacer ceux qui commençaient à tomber en loque.

Il les plaçait dans des coffres, incapable de les jeter puis allait les ranger dans une ancienne réserve ou il conservait toute sa vie.

C'était idiot sans doute mais…

"- Je suis un vieil imbécile…n'est ce pas, Ro ?"

Il leva les yeux sur le grand portrait en pied de son amour perdu.

Quelques décennies après la fin de la guerre, il avait reçut un courrier d'Espagne.

Il était le nouveau Seigneur de Catalogne… entre autre…. Comme il ne pouvait quitter le Sanctuaire, il avait transmit la charge du traitement de ses domaines espagnols aux descendants de la sœur de Rodrigue. Ca restait dans la famille comme ça. Dans les titres, il était encore a présent, plus de deux siècles plus tard, toujours le Seigneur des lieux.  
D'ailleurs, avec la disparition des anciennes familles, petit à petit, il était devenu le Seigneur de TOUTE l'Espagne.  
S'il s'était amusé, il aurait pu faire jouer ses droits "héréditaires" et se faire couronner roi.

C'eut été cocasse.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

En remerciement pour ne pas avoir chassé le reste de la famille de ses terres, la vieille femme qui avait eut Rodrigue comme frère lui avait envoyé un grand portrait en pieds de 3m sur 4 du Capricorne décédé.

Lorsque Shion l'avait reçut, il avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Mania.

La Cancer était avait presque soixante ans à l'époque.

Depuis, le Capricorne n'avait jamais quitté son mur.

Avec les années, le pope s'était de plus en plus souvent surpris à lui parler.

Rodrigue avait été l'amour de sa vie, il restait, sur son mur, le compagnon silencieux de son existence.

Avec un sourire triste, Shion effleura le bas de la toile avant de refermer le coffre et de le porter dans la réserve.

Les serviteurs râlaient toujours quand il ne faisait pas appel à leurs services pour ce genre de choses mais….c'était trop personnel pour qu'il laisse des quidam toucher à ses affaires.

Son sourire s'accusa un peu lorsqu'il posa la malle près des autres.

Elles étaient nombreuses… Plus d'une vingtaine.

En près de deux cent vint ans à la tête du Sanctuaire, le vieillard avait fait et refait les mêmes gestes si souvent… Toute sa vie s'entassait dans ces malles… Comme celle de ses prédécesseurs s'entassait dans d'autres coffres tout aussi méthodiquement rangés et qui n'étaient jamais ouverts que par d'autres popes.  
C'était un rituel immuable.  
Après avoir rangé sa dernière malle, Shion ouvrait un coffre au hasard et le fouillait un peu, lisait les lettres qu'il contenait, les journaux…C'était faire un peu revivre ceux qui l'avaient précédés.

Shion s'agenouilla près d'un coffre recouvert de cuir brun.

C'était l'un des plus neuf a part les siens.

Un de ceux de Sage.

C'était ceux qu'il avait le moins ouvert. Jamais en fait.

A part les documents laissé à l'attention de son prédécesseur et que Sage avait laissé dans son bureau, Shion n'avait jamais lu la moindre ligne de sa part.

Pourtant, maintenant, il le trouvait…nécessaire…  
il avait presque l'age qu'avaient Sage et Hakurei lorsqu'ils étaient mort. Il était…bien qu'il ouvre leurs coffres maintenant.

Au hasard, il en choisit un.

L'avant dernier probablement.

Il l'ouvrit sans peine d'une flexion de cosmos.

A l'intérieur, il s'étonna d'y trouver des vêtements de bébé, une couronne de fleurs comme en porte les filles lors du Festival ainsi que nombre de dessins d'enfants.

Il se troubla.

Les dessins lui disaient quelque chose.

Shion referma la malle.

Son malaise grandissait à mesure qu'il regardait ses objets.

Une boule dans la gorge, il remonta à ses appartements.

Le chevalier des gémeaux l'attendait probablement avec son frère. Pour une fois, ceux là avaient eut de la chance. L'aîné avait refusé de porter l'armure d'or pour la laisser à son cadet. Sans doute réveillée par ses protestations, l'armure d'argent de Céphée avait fait savoir qu'elle prenait en charge le gémeau.

De toute façon, Cephée râlait toujours.

Il n'y avait guère que lorsqu'un ou une Andromède potentiel se présentait que l'armure d'argent arrêtait de râler pour s'occuper de la formation du jeune en question.

Depuis que Shion était au pouvoir, il n'avait rencontré qu'un seul Andromède.

Le jeune homme avait été un barbare de première. Ho, très gentil, très poli, mais du genre à vous arracher la tête avec ses chaînes si vous oubliez les patins pour entrer dans la maison. Pourquoi l'armure d'Andromède était-elle une simple armure de Bronze ? Le pope s'était longtemps posé la question.

En fait, il avait carrément été la poser à l'armure elle-même.  
La réponse ne l'avait pas réellement étonné.

Ca remontait à l'époque où il y avait treize armures d'or et pas encore de Balance.

Lorsque la Balance était née, il avait fallut déchoir une des autres pour ne pas briser l'équilibre des armures. Une centrale et six de chaque côté. A l'époque, il avait été décidé que la seule armure portée uniquement par des femmes serait déchue de son rang d'or pour devenir une argent.

L'Ophiuchus avait donc quitté le rang des Ors alors que le Scorpion perdait une partie de lui-même et devenait la balance.

Mais le même problème s'était présenté parmi les Argents.  
Il ne fallait pas déséquilibrer leur cercle.

Andromède avait choisit en toute connaissance de cause de quitter les argents pour rejoindre les bronzes.  
A l'époque, toutes les armures de bronze n'étaient pas encore créées, sa rétrogradation n'avait donc posé aucun problème.

Plus tard, l'une des deux armures des gémeaux avait été détruites, forçant les popes à chasser l'un des deux jumeaux désigné à chaque génération.

Lorsqu'il avait apprit ça de l'armure des gémeaux elle-même, Shion avait été déterminé à recréer l'armure détruite.

En deux cents ans, il n'y était pas parvenu, à son grand désespoir.

Il espérait que son successeur au Bélier en serait capable.

Il lui fallait un nouvel élève. Si possible de sa race.

Il était le seul réparateur d'armure. C'était trop peu.

Il savait que sa vie arrivait à son terme.

########

Un an…  
Pendant un an, il s'était refusé à retourner dans la réserve.

Il sentait pourtant qu'il le devait, qu'une Vérité l'y attendait et qu'il devait la connaître.

Pourtant, il s'y refusait.  
Confusément, il sentait que cette Vérité le ferait souffrir comme jamais.

Hors son cœur avait toujours si mal…Comment accepter en connaissance de cause de rajouter de la souffrance à la douleur ?

Il était le pope, mais il était aussi un homme, un simple homme avec ses limites. Un vieillard fatigué qui peinait de plus en plus a simplement ce lever le matin.

L'esprit était encore alerte mais le corps lui, commençait a peiner. La hanche était plus lourde, le pied moins rapide, le souffle plus court….

Les médecins l'avaient prévenu, un cancer n'était jamais à prendre à la légère.

Shion n'en avait cure.

Il lui fallait survivre le temps de former la nouvelle génération de chevalier et de se trouver un remplaçant.

Contrairement à Sage et Hakurei qui avaient été nécessaire lors de la précédente guerre, lui ne l'était pas.

Il était un pope de transition, c'était tout.

Aucun spectre ne l'attendait pour un dernier combat, aucun dieu ne rongeait son frein de le détruire.  
Et lui…Déesse, lui voulait juste mourir….

Son cosmos le tiendrait en vie le temps nécessaire. Après, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Avec un soupir, Shion quitta son fauteuil.

A ses pieds, deux enfants, presque encore des bébés, levèrent la tête.

"- Tu t'en va pépé ?"

Le pope sourit aux deux minis Atlantes.

"- Pardon Grand pope. Ils ne se rendent pas compte." S'excusa leur maman, ses points de vie bleus plissés d'irritation

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Ca ne me dérange pas, Jaelle."

La jeune femme était la compagne du poisson, Atlante lui-même.

Les deux bambins promettaient d'être tout sauf des chevaliers ce qui convenait parfaitement à leur père. Ordinairement, la petite famille vivait à Agartha mais pour l'anniversaire de leur père, les enfants avaient ennuyés leur mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de venir au Sanctuaire.

En attendant que le poisson se libère de ses devoirs, Shion avait invité Jaelle et les deux enfants à rester dans son temple. Le poisson ne tarderait pas et était attendu d'un jour à l'autre.

Laissant les enfants et la jeune femme seuls, il descendit dans la réserve.

Patiente, immobile, la malle l'attendait.

Il l'ouvrit lentement.

Les même grenouillères avec des moutons verts dessus, les mêmes culottes courtes d'enfant, des petites sandales, des chaussons tricotés mains…

Il s'assit sur un des autres coffres pour fouiller plus confortablement.

Sage avait eut au moins trois enfants d'après ce qu'il voyait.

Shion eut un pincement au cœur.

Lui n'en avait jamais eut malgré son envie.

Le souvenir de Rodrigue l'en empêchait principalement.

Ho, il avait participé à un ou deux festivals, mais sans succès.

Il se contentait de gâter les enfants d'Atla quand ils venaient le voir.

A son age, être père n'était plus qu'un beau rêve.

Il tira finalement du coffre un épais journal qu'il ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, l'écriture fine et déliée de Sage emplissait page après page.

Shion sourit doucement.

Il était rare qu'il tombe sur des documents écrit en Atlante qui ne soit pas des traités sur les armures.

Il revint à la première page et se figea.

_A Shion._

Pourquoi Sage écrirait quelque chose pour lui ? Ils n'avaient jamais été réellement proches. Ho bien sur, Sage s'occupait de lui, mais étant le seul Atlante à part lui au Sanctuaire, ce n'était pas inattendu.

Il tourna la première page.

_Mon fils._

Shion ravala son air.  
Quelle était cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût ?

_Lorsque tu liras ceci, je serais mort. Nous le serons probablement tous. Liras-tu ces lignes ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être, peut-être pas… Mais je me sens dans l'obligation de les écrire. Pour soulager ma conscience ? Pour être sur qu'un jour tu sauras la vérité ? Que quelqu'un la saura, même si ce n'est pas toi et que notre filiation sera rétablie ? Peut importe._

_Shion, mon fils, sache que je t'aime et que je suis fier de toi.  
_

_Lorsque j'écris ses lignes, tu es dans la Maison de ton Compagnon lié pour la vie à faire je ne sais quoi et qu'aucun père ne veut savoir._

_Tu as quinze ans, toute la vie devant toi et probablement, comme nous tous, à peine quelques mois à vivre. _

_ Tu trouveras dans ces pages…Lis ce livre, mon fils…Même si tu me hais pour t'avoir caché la vérité, même si tu vas haïr Hakurei encore plus en refermant ses pages, je t'en supplie. Lis ce livre._

_Je t'aime._

_ Sage, ton père._

Le souffle court, les yeux brûlants, Shion resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'inquiets, deux chevaliers d'or le trouvent recroquevillé entre les malles.

Il lui fallut plus d'un an pour parvenir à lire l'intégralité du livre.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 23 : Son fils

Atla fixait Shion avec un mélange de surprise, de tristesse et de compassion.

Entre ses doigts, le carnet de Sage semblait lourd.

"- Je suis désolé."

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute, poussin."

Atla eut un petit sourire.

Il y avait longtemps que Shion ne l'appelait plus comme ça.

Poussin…. Quand il était petit, il adorait cette marque d'affection.

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

Ils étaient deux vieux papys qui regardaient vivre les gamins en soupirant avec un rien de vague à l'âme, un peu de jalousie et beaucoup d'indulgence.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de l'indulgence qu'il fallait au pope.

"- Alta…. Je voudrais participer au prochain festival."

L'Ancien d'Agharta faillit en cracher ses dents.

Le Festival ? Shion y avait participé deux ou trois fois mais sans résultat et sans grande motivation non plus. Il avait fallut qu'il le traîne de force et voila qu'il demandait à participer ? Maintenant ?

Alta rosit doucement.

Lui aussi y participerait bien.  
Il y avait bien…. Soixante ans qu'il n'y avait pas mit les pieds en tant que participant.

"- Qui garde le Sanctuaire en ton absence ?"

"- Madianna du Verseau. Il commence à se faire vieux mais il est encore assez vigoureux et surtout assez sage pour tenir les rênes en mon absence."

"- Si je traduit bien, il est assez calme pour ne pas prendre un chevalier pour taper sur l'autre avant de tous les faire éventrer avec un cuillère a melon."

"- C'est un bon résumé." Sourit Shion, hilare.

Les chevaliers étaient un ramassait hétéroclites de fous furieux aigris de savoir qu'ils ne participeraient pas a la prochaine guerre mais que leurs élèves le feraient.

Il faudrait qu'il les surveille comme le lait sur le feu lorsqu'ils auraient des petits dans les pattes.

Certains cas étaient désespérés, comme celui d'Adolf du Cancer bien sur.

Celui là était réellement a abattre. Si Shion n'avait pas été aussi déterminé a éduquer lui-même le prochaine bélier et qu'il soit issu de ses reins, il y avait un moment qu'il aurait abattu le cancer pour prendre en charge l'enfant que l'Or avait trouvé en Italie.

Le pauvre Angelo finirait probablement aussi fou que son maître. Malheureusement, il n'y pouvait rien.

Heureusement, Saga, Kanon, Shura et Aphrodite semblaient mieux s'entendre avec leurs maîtres.

######

Shion noua maladroitement la ceinture de sa tunique autours de sa taille.  
Dehors, il sentait déjà l'odeur de l'encens emplir l'atmosphère. Les filles parlaient fort, les hommes riaient, un peu éméchés.

La musique roulait du centre ville jusqu'au Labyrinthe pour ce Festival "exceptionnel"

Bah, juste parce que Atla et lui allaient tenter de trouver un ventre accueillant pour leur semence.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de remarquable à ça !

Ils étaient deux vieux papis avec des idées de paternité malgré leur âge, c'était tout.

…..  
C'était tout, mais suffisant pour que toutes les filles fertiles d'Agharta se soient pressées pour participer.

Ils n'avaient rien de remarquable non d'un chien !

Bon…D'accord…Ils étaient parmi les très très rares Atlantes entièrement pur sang. Tous les autres avaient du sang humain et de chevalier à un niveau ou un autre. Mais quand même !

D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait Atla de….. bref. Ne pas y penser ou il voudrait des réponses.

Il valait mieux ne pas savoir, ne pas même y réfléchir, c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

S'il avait la preuve qu'Atla lui avait volé de son sperme, probablement pour engrosser un nombre conséquent de filles, il allait faire un scandale.  
L'ignorance était vertu pour une race comme la leur.

En plus, la semence se congelait facilement, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'Atla en garde pour plus tard et il allait se retrouver avec des rejetons de son sang après sa mort, il le sentait bien.

"- Tu es prêt ?"

Shion sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver Atla dans la pièce à vivre des appartements de l'ancien d'Agharta.

Les deux hommes portaient des vêtements presque identiques.

Une simplement robe courte, presque une tunique, sur un pantalon de toile.

Les célébrations s'étaient simplifiées en deux siècles.

Shion prit un masque de plumes des mais d'Atla.

Ils les enfilèrent puis allèrent rejoindre les autres hommes qui attendaient le début du festival.

Les grilles du Labyrinthe s'ouvrirent.

Ils se mirent presque tous à courir à la recherche d'une donzelle pour la nuit.

Amusé par l'enthousiasme des jeunes mâles, Alta et Shion les laissèrent passer devant.

Ils tournèrent dès qu'ils le purent avant de se séparer, laissant la meute de jeunes loups se battre pour les premières biches qui passeraient devant eux.

Shion ne comptait pas courir plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Un petit cri le fit presque sursauter.

Une jeune femme aux long cheveux bleu gris venait de porter une main a sa bouche en le voyant.

Sans attendre, elle tourna les talons.

Shion se mit à courir derrière elle.

Malgré la honte qu'il ressentait à tromper ainsi son compagnon mort depuis des années, il se laissa progressivement gagné par l'excitation de la chasse.

Cette crinière qui le narguait, puis s'éloignait, puis tentait de le fuir…

Il sentait l'odeur du désir de la jeune fille, il sentait sa disponibilité.

Il accéléra un peu, juste assez pour passer un bras autour de la taille de la donzelle.

Comme son père des décennies plus tôt, il la tint étroitement contre son torse.

Shion sentait son corps battre à tout rompre, comme le cœur d'un petit oiseau rattrapé par un prédateur qui vient de la saisir entre dans sa gueule et compte bien le dévorer et se repaître de sa chair.

Avec douceur, Shion souleva la jeune femme pour la porter jusqu'à la plus proche alcôve.

########

Atla était resté à Agharta avec la mère de son enfant.

La femme était honorée de porter le bébé de l'Ancien.

Shion avait eut plus de chance que son père.

La jeune femme qu'il avait rattrapée avait été folle de joie lorsque la sage-femme avait confirmé qu'elle avait conçut.  
C'était avec un plaisir intense qu'elle avait rassemblé ses affaires pour suivre Shion au Sanctuaire.  
Certes, ils avaient eut une conversation particulièrement houleuse quand au destin de l'enfant mais s'étaient mit d'accord.

Si c'était un garçon, il resterait avec son père.  
Si c'était une fille, elle partirait à Agharta avec sa mère.

Shion avait accepté.

Il savait déjà que le bébé était un garçon mais avait tu l'information à sa compagne provisoire.

Pourquoi la démoraliser tout de suite ?

Sans compter qu'elle prenait plaisir au temps passé au sanctuaire.

"- Tu t'amuses ?"

Eliandre sourit à Shion.  
Du haut de ses trente deux ans, elle se comportait encore comme une gamine insouciante.

"- Evidement ! Ce sont de grandes vacances pour moi !"

"- Je ne sais pas si tu diras ça dans six mois."

Enceinte de deux mois à présent, la jeune femme éclata de rire avant de poser une main sur son ventre.

"- Bah ! Ressembler à un yack aux pattes arrières brisées pendant quelques semaines n'est pas un très grand sacrifice pour le plaisir d'être mère."

Shion gloussa malgré sa fatigue.

Certaines femmes étaient consternées à l'idée d'avoir un petit, Eliandre par contre semblait s'épanouir chaque jour davantage.

La vie, si étrange pour elle, du Sanctuaire ne la traumatisait pas plus que ça, concentré comme elle était sur la petite vie qui grandissait en elle.

Le pope s'assit sur une chaise de jardin près de la jeune femme.

Il posa une main sur son ventre puis dirigea doucement son cosmos sur le fœtus qui s'en nourrit avec avidité.

Eliandre grimaça avant de se joindre au partage.

Bien que Shion donne à l'enfant tout ce dont il avait besoin, elle sentait le pope toujours distant avec elle.

Elle avait un peu boudé au début. Elle avait espéré, comme cela arrivait souvent, que le pope lui proposerait le mariage mais il n'en avait pas été question.  
Après avoir vu le portrait de Rodrigue dans la chambre du maître des lieux, elle avait comprit et n'avait pas insisté.

Certaines unions transcendaient le temps et la mort, celle des deux chevaliers d'or en faisait partie.

"- Tu es rêveuse."

"- Je me demandais juste ce que j'allais faire quand l'enfant serait né…"

"- Eliandre…"

"- Pourrais-je au moins avoir des nouvelles de temps à autre si c'est un garçon ?"

Shion soupira de soulagement.  
Décidément, il avait eut une chance fantastique avec elle.

Elle comprenait.  
Non seulement elle comprenait, mais elle acceptait.  
C'était une chance presque aussi grande que le bébé chevalier d'or qui prenait des forces dans son ventre.

"- Evidement. Mais tu dois comprendre que si c'est un garçon, il aura une vie courte et douloureuse."

"- Mais indispensable…"

"- ….Oui…."

La future mère eut un pauvre sourire résigné.

"- Comme vous, comme moi, il fera ce qu'on attends de lui."

Shion hocha la tête avant de mêler son cosmos à celui de la jeune femme pour rassasier l'esprit en formation de son fils.  
La petite larve de deux ou trois centimètre avait pourtant déjà assez d'esprit pour faire la distinction entre les cosmos de ses deux géniteurs.

#######

Eliandre fit la moue.

Des mois plus tôt, elle avait accepté sans sourciller l'idée de ressembler à un éléphant de mer abandonné sur un lit de l'assistance publique.  
A présent, elle avait un peu plus de mal.

Elle en était à huit mois de grossesse et se traînait de plus en plus difficilement.

Sa grossesse avait été facile jusque là pourtant.  
Soutenue par Shion, elle était passée au travers des nausées, des douleurs articulaires, des envies étranges et même des crises de larmes.

Non, la seule chose qui l'ennuyait vraiment était de devoir marcher en canard dès qu'elle devait bouger son gros ventre, son corps derrière à deux pas.

Shion s'était gentiment moqué la veille au soir lorsqu'il l'avait présenté à ceux qui allaient la surveiller jusqu'à la naissance quand il n'était pas disponible pour le faire lui-même.

Curieux du haut de ses huit ans, les joues un peu roses de se trouver devant une femme enceinte pour la première fois de sa vie, Saga avait bafouillé une question.

"- Qui est la jolie dame, grand pope ?"

"- Saga, Kanon, Aioros, Voici Eliandre."

"- Et derrière ?" Avait insisté Kanon en repérant la petite chambrière qui suivait le jeune Atlante.

"- C'est encore Eliande." Avait plaisanté le pope

La jeune femme l'avait enterré sous les coups de coussins.

Du haut de ses sept ans par encore trop usés et de la sagesse qui allait avec (et surtout parce que sa maman était aussi enceinte), Aioros avait hoché la tête lorsque les jumeaux n'avaient pas comprit.

"- Le grand pope veut dire qu'elle a un gros ventre."

Les jumeaux avaient soudain vu la lumière avant que Saga ne demande, toujours aussi timide, s'il pouvait toucher.

Eliandre avait cessé de vouloir étrangler le pope avec une chaussette pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Doucement, Saga avait posé une main sur le gros ventre de la jeune femme.

Avec un hoquet, il avait sauté en arrière lorsque le fœtus avait donné un coup de pied.

Eliandre l'avait rassuré. C'était normal.

Finalement, Saga avait posé son oreille sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Même si c'était impossible, il restait persuadé qu'il avait entendu le bébé lâcher un "Ha !" Définitif lorsqu'il avait machinalement laissé couler son cosmos vers la petite vie avide dont il était séparé par quelques millimètres de chair.

######

Shion baigna le nouveau né avec douceur avant de l'envelopper dans un épais drap de soie blanche.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front duveteux.

"- Bonjour mon fils….Soit le bienvenu en ce monde…"

Le bébé le fixa de ses grands yeux du même violet que les siens.

Comme son père l'avait fait des siècles plus tôt, l'enfant ne pleurait pas. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans le trouver.

"- Donnez le moi !"

Shion se secoua.

"- Pardonnez moi, Eliandre…"

Le grand pope donna le bébé à sa mère.

L'Atlante d'une trentaine d'année sourit au nouveau né. A sa grande déception, le bébé n'avait pas grand-chose d'elle. Il promettait des cheveux parme qui ne venaient pas de sa famille qui les avait bleutés depuis plus de deux siècles et demi, ses yeux étaient du même violet que ceux de son père et son visage était plus doux que le sien, plus carré. L'enfant avait tout prit de son géniteur.

Et dire qu'elle avait espéré une fille….tant pis….

"- Comment souhaitez vous l'appeler Eliandre ?"

La jeune mère sursauta.

Avec douceur elle effleurait déjà l'esprit du nourrisson pour partager avec lui.

"- Je ne sais, Shion… J'avoue que j'espérais une fille… Je l'aurais appelé Méranie. Mais un garçon… je n'y ai pas songé….Je veux un nom qui commence par un M par contre. En hommage a mon arrière grand père.

Shion tressaillit doucement il n'avait pas voulu se pencher sur la généalogie de la jeune femme mais se doutait bien de quel sang humain elle pouvait porter en elle. De plus, il savait depuis toujours que l'enfant serait un garçon.

Eliandre donna le sein au bébé. Très vite, la chambre du pope résonna de la tétée goulue du nouveau né.

"- Il a de l'appétit !" S'amusa sa mère.

"- En effet…"

Le sourire du pope s'était fait presque émerveillé.  
Longtemps, il n'avait pas comprit le besoin de son père de le faire naître au bord du gouffre, avec une guerre à leur porte. A présent… Déesse comme il comprenait.

Il se pencha pour effleurer le duvet de son fils.

"- Comment allons nous t'appeler, Khye'u ?" (1)

Le bébé finit son repas avant de roter à en faire tomber les tableaux des murs.

Eliandre renifla.

"- Très distingué !"

Mais elle était amusée par l'énergie de son fils.

Le tout petit bébé s'agita soudain.

Ses petites mains s'ouvrirent et s'agitèrent vers un coin de la pièce.

"- Miaaauuu !Muuuuu ! Miuuuuu ! Muuuuuuuuuuuu !" Miaula l'enfant avec autorité, attiré par la lueur dorée qui jetait des reflets irisés sur sa peau.

Shion éclata de rire.

"- Eliandre, puis-je le reprendre ?"

La mère l'abandonna au pope qui le porta jusqu'au coin de la pièce.

Aussitôt, le bébé tendit les mains jusqu'à toucher l'armure du Bélier.

Dès qu'il l'effleura, le bébé frémit de la tête au pied alors que l'armure brillait doucement, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé son porteur.

L'enfant resta saisit une seconde avant d'éclater de rire, charmé par la chatouille que lui causait le Bélier.

"- MU ! MU !" Cria le petit, visiblement très sur de lui.

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Non, pas mu, tête de linotte. Un bélier, ça fait Mééé, pas Muuuu !"

"- MU !" Insista l'enfant.

Shion fixa le bébé avec un faux air sévère.

"- Et bien Mu tu seras ! Non mais !" Puis il se tourna vers la mère de l'enfant. "Sérieusement, Eliandre, ne partagez pas n'importe quoi avec lui, il est encore trop jeune !"

La jeune maman rosit.

"- Désolé, mais votre armure me fait toujours froid dans le dos. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la surveiller quand je suis dans cette pièce. Elle devait être à la limite de mon esprit public quand j'ai partagé avec lui."

Shion soupira.

"- Au moins a-t-il un nom de bébé…"

"- Et pour son nom d'adulte ?"

"- Avez-vous une idée ?"

"- Je pensais à Kandro…"

Le pope eut une moue dubitative.

"- Il est appelé à être un guerrier, je ne sais si l'appeler "ange de sucre" est un service à lui rendre. Que pensez vous de Jygme ?"

"- Sans peur ? Je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne un barbare, Shion…"

"- Les chevaliers ne sont pas tous des barbares…"

"- Je vous le rappellerais la prochaine fois que ce fou que vous appelez un chevalier de la vierge détruira encore une fois son temple."

"- Il est vieux maintenant. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il a toujours eut peur des araignées."

"- Et votre Scorpion un humour idiot."

"- Même a quatre vingt trois ans un humain peut avoir un humour débile.

"- Belle brochette…"

"- Eliandre…. Pour le nom de Mu…"

"- Je ne sais. Vous êtes son père et responsable de sa vie. Je ne suis que sa génitrice, et nous le savons tous les deux."

"- ….Birbal Ikshu ?"

"- Cœur généreux ? J'aime…"

"- Bon… Et bien te voila nommé, mon fils… Tant pis pour les traditions qui te voudraient sans nom jusqu'à tes un ans. Ni toi ni moi n'avons le temps."

Le bébé se soulagea dans les bras de son père.

"- Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui ai droit au premier arrosage ?"

"- Marque de propriété sans doute." Rétorqua Eliandre, très sur d'elle, en hochant la tête.

Après tout, c'était Shion qui l'avait aidée à naître, trente ans plus tôt, comme il avait présidé à la naissance de la très grande partie des Atlantes depuis près de deux siècles. Qu'il l'ai rattrapé pour lui faire un enfant pendant le festival était un grand honneur pour elle ! Même si elle aurait préféré une fille….

Dans les bras de son père, Mu s'endormit, confiant et heureux.

Derrière la porte des appartements du pope, accroupit et l'oreille collée au bois, trois enfants curieux écoutaient ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Les cris et le cosmos sauvage de la naissance les avaient attirés, curieux comme des chatons.

Ou plus exactement, Saga avait été irrémédiablement attiré.

Kanon l'avait suivit bien sur, avant qu'ils ne rencontrent Aioros sur le chemin du treizième temple.

Les trois enfants s'étaient plantés devant la porte, sans oser gratter.

Finalement, Saga se redressa.

Il n'était pas venu là pour rester devant un huis clos, mais parce qu'on l'avait appelé.

Il toqua.

Surprit, Shion alla ouvrit la porte, Mu dans les bras.

"- Que…Qu'est ce que vous faites là, tout les trois ?"

"- Saga dit qu'il a été appelé." Se dédouana immédiatement Aioros.

Kanon haussa les épaules.

Où son frère allait, il allait.  
Même quand il l'embêtait.

"- Saga ?"

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas au pope.  
Fasciné, il lui était impossible de détourner les yeux de la petite crotte de cosmos entre les bras de Shion.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il tendit un doigt vers la main minuscule du petit.

Aussitôt, les doigts minuscules s'enroulèrent autours du doigt de l'enfant.

Shion tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit le tonnerre silencieux de cosmos gronder une seconde entre son fils et le gémeau.

Réveillé, Mu fixait Saga avec un sourire heureux.  
Comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, bien que ses yeux ne soient pas encore capable de voir, il fixait sans effort le visage du gémeau en gazouillant.

"- Ha !"

Et c'était une marque de propriété définitive.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 24 : Vieillesse

Le bébé aux cheveux mauve se réveilla en milieu de nuit.  
Ses fesses étaient désagréablement humides, il avait faim et surtout, il avait fait un cauchemar

Malheureux, il pleurnicha un peu sans succès avant de se taire.

Son papa ne venait par le voir.

_"- Ca alors !"_

Le bébé de huit mois maîtrisait déjà parfaitement le ton mental outré de son géniteur même s'il n'avait pu décider sa bouche édentée a articuler autre chose que "grr"

Shion entra dans la chambre de bébé près de la sienne, réveillé par le toucher mental chaotique du petit enfant.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive trésor ?"

Doucement, il le prit dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, Mu s'accrocha a lui comme un bébé Koala sur sa mère.

"- Tu es tout mouillé."

Le pope passa une main sur son visage.

Comment son père avait-il fait pour s'occuper de lui en même temps que de sa charge de pope ?

D'accord, Sage avait eut des nourrices, Manigoldo et Rodrigue pour l'aider à l'élever. Mais quand même !

Il soupira.

Il n'avait pas trouvé de nourrice pour l'aider.

Les bébés nés au Sanctuaire s'étaient fait de plus en plus rare. Quand il était jeune, il y en avait des dizaines, nés des reins des chevaliers. A présent… Hors Mu, il n'y avait que deux bébés. Aiolia, frère d'Aioros et dernier rejeton d'une famille de serviteurs qui s'occupaient des écuries et des mâtins et Milo, un petit monstre surexcité malgré ses quelques jours qui était né au harem.

Malgré sa fatigue, Shion changea son fils.

Il voulu le remettre dans son berceau mais le bébé refusa de le lâcher.

Finalement, il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Mu s'endormit aussitôt que Shion se fut allongé, content d'être dans les bras de son papa.

Il prit une mèche de cheveux vert/blanc entre ses doigts juste avant de s'endormir, juste conscient du partage entre son père et lui.

Il y avait tellement de choses que Shion avait besoin de lui apprendre….

######

Shion observait Saga jouer avec son fils.

La veille, Atla était venu avec son propre rejeton au Sanctuaire pour pratiquer la cérémonie de présentation des deux bébés.

Les deux enfants avaient un an tout juste.  
Comme son père avant lui, Mu avait rit dans le sang.

Il était né pour être un guerrier.  
Mais contrairement à Shion, lui avait adoré le miel.

Il n'y avait que le lait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié.

Mu était né pour la connaissance, la guerre et la protection.

A présent, le petit jouait avec déplacer par l'esprit de gros blocs de bois d'un seau à un autre sous les encouragements de Saga.

Le jeune Gémeau semblait chaque seconde plus fasciné par le bébé Atlante.

Plus d'une fois, Shion l'avait surprit à simplement prendre Mu dans ses bras et le tenir contre lui, un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres, a lui caresser les cheveux et le front.

Complètement détendu dans les bras de son futur compagnon, Mu somnolait avec abandon.

Un peu de tristesse de mêla au sourire du Pope.

Depuis quelques semaines, il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Il savait que la maladie commençait a gagner la guerre contre son cosmos.  
Bientôt, il n'en aurait même plus assez pour réparer les armures.

Il fallait que Mu grandisse.

Vite.  
Très vite.

Il en avait parlé à Atla.

Mu devait avoir toutes les armes nécessaires à sa vie et à son rôle de Chevalier d'Or du Bélier ainsi que de réparateur d'armure, même si son père mourrait dans les quelques mois à venir.

Résigné, Shion avait commencé à partager de plus en plus de choses avec le bébé.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

En même temps qu'il partageait avec lui tous les langages qu'il connaissait comme s'était le bon moment pour le faire, il instillait en plus dans son esprit toute une masse de connaissances protégées qui ne se réveilleraient qu'au fur et à mesure de la maturité intellectuelle de l'enfant.

C'était un procédé cruel, épuisant, et normalement interdit.

A la moindre erreur, le pope aurait pu griller l'esprit de son fils.  
Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il y avait urgence.

Avec un soupir, Shion quitta le profond fauteuil de son bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur le sol près des deux enfants.

"- Saga ?"

L'enfant de neuf ans releva les yeux sur le pope qu'il voyait dépérir de jour en jour, comme si Mu aspirait ses forces et sa vie pour les faire siens.

"- Oui Grand Pope ?"

"- S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu prendrais soin de Mu, n'est ce pas ?

"- Bien sur Grand Pope ! Nous le protégerons toujours !"

Shion tressaillit mais ne dit rien avant de se redresser.

Nous.

Saga se rendait-il compte qu'il utilisait un pluriel ?

Probablement pas.

Il n'y avait qu'Atla, le maître de Saga et Kanon ainsi que lui a savoir la vérité sur les jumeaux…. Les triplés en fait.

Comment traiter une chimère ?

Shion soupira.  
Encore un problème de plus à traiter

Les jumeaux étaient trois, pas deux.  
C'était un phénomène qui se produisait parfois aussi chez les Atlantes.

Deux bébés grandissaient dans le ventre de leur mère mais finalement, l'un des deux se faisait absorber par l'autre. Le bébé qui en résultait avait en général un pouvoir psychique extrêmement puissant.  
Dans le cas des deux enfants or, le problème avait été un peu différent.

Kanon et Saga étaient nés siamois, reliés par un bras supplémentaire qui n'appartenait à aucun des deux.

Lorsqu'ils étaient nés, leur mère n'avait pas survécu. Les voyant liés par un membre supplémentaire, leur père avait hurlé au démon avant de livrer les deux bébés hurlant au froid de la nuit.  
C'était un garde qui avait rapporté les deux enfants.

Avec l'aide de Madiana et du poisson, Shion avait séparé les trois enfants.

Saga, Kanon et le bras supplémentaire.

Le reste avait été assimilé par les deux survivants.

Kanon avait prit le corps, Saga la tête.

A présent, si les deux jumeaux étaient presque aussi forts l'un que l'autre, le siège de leur pouvoir était différent.

L'esprit de Saga était le plus fort, mais le corps de Kanon compensait le décalage, suffisamment pour que leurs cosmos soient identiques.

Pourtant, Shion avait toujours été mal à l'aise face à Saga.

Il sentait la présence de ce troisième jumeau en lui. Il sentait son esprit autour de celui de Saga, perpétuellement à la recherche d'une fissure pour le prendre, en permanence prêt a se ruer sur lui…

Le pope espérait que le lien entre Saga et son fils aurait un effet stabilisateur sur le gémeau et qu'il raffermirait son contrôle sur lui-même.

Bien sur, il n'avait pas encore expliqué à Saga le teneur de son lien avec son fils.  
Plus tard, quand il serait plus grand et qu'il pourrait comprendre.

##########

Shion bénit le dernier cercueil avant que deux gardes ne referment les tombes des six chevaliers d'or.

Les derniers.

Il ne restait plus que lui.

Près de lui, Saga fixait le trou dans lequel on venait de faire descendre son maître avec un mélange de désespoir et de détachement qui inquiétait follement le pope.

"- Mu, tu veux bien t'occuper de Saga s'il te plait ?"

Le petit Atlante de quatre ans lâcha la main du pope pour grimper dans les bras de Saga.  
Machinalement, le gamin douze ans le serra contre lui avant de lui sourire.

Shion cornaqua tous les petits vers son temple.

Le cœur serré, il conduisit tous les enfants dans ses appartements.

Le Sanctuaire venait de survivre, et encore, de très peu, à une épidémie de fièvre hémorragique qui rappelait une peste. Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient morts.

Ceux qui avaient le plus soufferts étaient les serviteurs.

Plus de deux milles avant la peste, ils n'étaient plus que trois ou quatre cents.

Dans les bras de son grand frère, Aiolia pleurait ses parents et ses sœurs.

Ils avaient été parmi les premiers à mourir.

Personne n'avait su ce qui avait causé la peste.  
Personne n'avait réussit à trouver le vecteur.

Du jour au lendemain, les gens s'étaient soudain écroulés brûlants de fièvre et vomissant du sang.  
Entre les premiers symptômes et la mort, il ne s'écoulait parfois que quelques heures.

Avant sa mort, le poisson avait réussit a déterminer que la période d'incubation de la maladie était d'une semaine pendant laquelle le malade était contagieux. Dès que les symptômes se montraient, le malade n'était plus contagieux, il n'avait plus qu'à mourir.

Un ou deux avaient survécus. C'était grâce à eux qu'un vaccin avait pu être créé.

Dans leur sang coulait les anticorps nécessaire, il avait suffit de le transmettre aux autres.  
Mais avant d'en arriver là…Déesse, le Sanctuaire était dépeuplé !

La moitié des chevaliers étaient mort, les trois quarts des apprentis, les neuf dixièmes des serviteurs et les deux tiers des gardes.

Si Shion avait eut le temps de se poser, il en aurait été anéanti.  
Comment lutter contre une épidémie ? Comment la prévenir ? C'était impossible ! Tout simplement impossible….

Des apprentis Ors, il n'en restait plus, au mieux, qu'un par maison, à par chez les gémeaux.

Des six mini poissons, il ne restait que qu'Aphrodite, le plus jeune. Chez le verseau, il n'y avait plus que Camus, un bambin arrivé quelques jours avant l'épidémie et qui avait passé tout son temps a soigne le seul petit scorpion potentiel qui restait.

L'apprenti Taureau avait contracté la maladie mais avait survécu, tout comme l'apprenti Capricorne bien que ce dernier en garde des séquelles. Il avait un mal de chien à simplement tenir sur ses jambes et son bras droit semblait comme mort. Heureusement, l'enfant était obstiné. S'il était bien le futur cabri, il saurait remonter la pente.  
Mais le plus grave, à la limite, n'avait pas été les morts.  
Non… Le plus grave avait été les décisions prises par plusieurs Ors juste avant leur mort.

Le Cancer avait été le pire.

Puisqu'il devait mourir et n'avait pas eut le temps d'apprendre à Angelo tout ce qu'il savait, il avait simplement déversé tous ses souvenirs dans l'esprit non préparé du petit garçon.

Shion désespérait de sauver l'enfant.

Madiana avait fait la même chose avec Camus mais plus en douceur.  
L'enfant de quatre ans était juste un adulte miniature dans un corps de petit garçon.

Shion leur avait dit de ne pas le faire. Les armures pouvaient guider les enfants, leur cosmos résiduel serait suffisant pour apprendre aux petits.  
Mais délirants de fièvre, les deux chevaliers n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

Shion soupira.  
Ses chevaliers d'or avaient été tellement sur qu'ils ne risquaient rien, que la peste ne pouvait pas les toucher.  
Ils étaient des chevaliers d'or, puissant et protecteur des hommes. Ce n'était pas un petit rhume qui allait les tuer.  
Ho, ils avaient résisté plus longtemps.  
Il avait fallut presque deux semaines pour que les symptômes apparaissent.  
Mais ils étaient morts.  
Tous.  
Et Shion restait seul avait les petits, Saga, Kanon et Aioros.

##########

Shion toussait lourdement.

L'hiver avait été dur pour ses poumons.

Il avait enchaîné une pneumonie et deux bronchites.

Sans plus de guérisseur confirmé au Sanctuaire, il lui avait fallut se soigner tout seul comme il avait pu.

Il était épuisé.

Mu lui apporta une tasse de tisane.

L'enfant était silencieux, comme souvent.

Même s'il n'avait que six ans, il savait que son maître était fragile et mourrant.

Aussi faisait-il de son mieux pour apprendre a vitesse grand V tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Pour son entraînement physique, Mu restait toujours avec Saga qui venait d'enfiler son armure d'or, le premier de leur génération à le faire.

Avec tristesse, le petit garçon avait vu Kanon s'éloigner de plus en plus de son grand frère.

A présent, Kanon s'était installé dans une petite maison d'argent, blessé et humilié de ne pas avoir été choisit par l'armure et le pope.

Saga en souffrait mais ne disait rien.  
Lui qui aimait tellement son jumeau avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché un membre.

Plus d'une fois, lorsque Mu descendait le voir, il avait entendu Saga se parler à lui-même sans vraiment comprendre, comme s'ils étaient deux.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Shion sourit à son fils.

Comme Sage avait lui, il lui avait tu leur relation. Il était son maître, pas son père…

Il allait mourir bientôt, autant éviter au petit de trop souffrir.

Déjà, Shion savait qu'il ne tenait que par pure volonté. Mu était encore trop jeune, trop fragile. Il avait peut-être Saga, mais il était encore trop petit pour qu'il accepte de mourir.

Et puis…Qui le remplacerait ?  
Les enfants étaient encore trop jeunes…

Aussi, le pope repoussait la douleur, l'épuisement et le désespoir pour continuer.

Un jour, juste encore un jour. Puis un jour de plus et encore un autre….

Il était pourtant si tentant d'abandonner les jours où, comme ce jour là, son corps entier le faisait souffrir le martyr. Chaque inspiration était une torture. Chaque mouvement une agonie.

Et Rodrigue qui l'attendait dans le froid silence de la mort…  
C'était tentant…Si tentant de le retrouver….

"- Grand pope ?"

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Mu le força à se redresser.

"- Je vais bien mon élève. Je vais bien… Viens, nous allons travailler un peu sur une armure."

Le petit garçon hocha timidement la tête.  
Son maître oubliait de plus en plus de faire travailler le corps de son élève pour se concentrer sur son esprit.

Saga était là pour le reste.  
Bien qu'il s'en étonne, l'entraînement qu'il recevait de Shion était bien différent de celui des autres, plus basé sur le combat, Mu acceptait tout ce que lui disait son maître.

Le temps manquait.

#######

"- Aioros, tu seras mon successeur. Tu seras le Grand Pope."

Saga crispa les poings mais ne dit rien.

Près de lui, Aioros hocha sèchement la tête.

"- A vos ordres."

Shion soupira.  
C'était son dernier test.

Que ce passerait-il maintenant ?  
Il avait choisit le mauvais chevalier en connaissance de cause.

Aioros avait-il l'étoffe d'un premier conseiller et serait-il conscient de sa propre incapacité à être pope ?  
Saga aurait-il le cran de venir le voir pour protester ?

Shion prendrait un risque rare mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il lui fallait savoir. Il lui fallait voir.  
Aioros n'avait pas la carrure d'un bon pope. D'un conseiller, oui, mais pas d'un pope. Pour lui, tout était blanc ou noir. Jamais il ne comprendrait le besoin de commettre un meurtre sur un enfant pour sauver des milliers d'autres. Jamais il ne comprendrait la nécessité de détruire a moitié une nation pour sauver toutes les autres.

Aioros était un idéaliste.  
Saga était un connard cynique.

A eux deux, ils dirigeraient parfaitement le Sanctuaire.

Seul, ils détruiraient ce qu'il protégeait depuis deux siècles et demi.

Ils avaient besoin de la balance l'un de l'autre.  
Quoique…  
Shion craignait moins de voir le Sanctuaire entre les seules mains de Saga qu'entre celle d'Aioros.

Le Sagittaire était gentil, presque brave…Saga était déjà deux après tout… S'il arrivait à balancer ses deux vies, il pourrait éventuellement sauver les meubles jusqu'à la guerre.

Shion retourna dans ses quartiers.

Il avait la tête lourde.

Lorsqu'un garde vint le prévenir que Saga avait enfermé Kanon depuis des jours a Cap Sounion, il gronda avant de faire transmettre un ordre au jeune gémeau.

Il devait sortir Kanon de là.  
Si le cadet venait à mourir…Déesse qui contrôlerait l'aîné ?

Avec épuisement, Shion passa voir Mu dans l'atelier du Bélier.

Le petit garçon avait bien grandit ces dernière semaines.

Pour un jeun Atlante de sept ans, il était très fin et fragile mais sous la fragilité, Shion sentait la force croître chaque jour.

Mu serait un joyau quand il serait grand.

"- Bonjour grand pope !"

Le petit garçon s'inclina devant son maître.

Le cœur de Shion se serra.

La mort lui soufflait de plus en plus fort sur la nuque.

"- Lorsque je ne serais plus, tu seras officiellement le Chevalier du Bélier, Mu. D'accord ?"

Le visage de l'enfant se fripa.

"- Maître Shion…"

"- Je suis mourrant, nous le savons tous les deux. Je ne tient la mort a distance que parce que tu as encore besoin de moi.

Un petit sanglot échappa au petit garçon.

"- Je veux pas que vous mourriez !"

"- La mort n'est pas une ennemie, Mu… Au contraire… j'ai hâte de retrouver les miens. Ce n'est plus ni ma place, ni mon temps ici. Tu comprends ?"

"- Non !"

En larmes, l'enfant se dégagea des bras de son maître pour fuir.

Il ne voulait pas parler de la mort prochaine de son maître. Il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Jamais ! Il voulait qu'il reste près de lui, qu'il reste le pope, pour toujours ! Shion était comme son papa !"

Shion ne chercha pas à retenir l'enfant.

Il était si jeune et avait déjà tellement de choses à accepter, tellement de devoirs…. Sa petite enfance à lui avait été difficile, mais au moins avait-il eut Mani et Rodrigue. Mu n'avait même pas ça…. Heureusement que Mu s'entendait bien avec Shaka et Milo, c'était déjà ça…. Il était triste qu'Aiolia et le petit bélier se soient disputés à mort. Shion se souvenait encore avec plaisir des courses de youpala que le mini scorpion, le chaton et l'agneau faisaient dans les couloirs du treizième temple.

Mais ce temps là était révolu depuis longtemps.

Les yeux humides, le pope se décida à aller interroger les étoiles.

Perdu dans l'étude du ciel, il ne sentit pas le hurlement mental de Saga lorsque le Gémeau constata la disparition de son frère de Cap Sounion.

Il ne réalisa pas plus que l'Autre avait prit le contrôle et montait demander vengeance.

Il n'entendit pas, son cosmos mourrant avec lui, les hurlements de Saga profondément enfoncé sous la présence de ce triplé qui le tourmentait depuis l'enfance.

"- Saga…."

"- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir choisit moi ?"

"- Je sens une noirceur en toi…."

Non, Shion ne répondait pas à la question.

Il ne chercha pas non plus à se soustraire au coup lorsque la main de Saga s'enfonça dans sa poitrine.

Avec tristesse, il ne pu que voir l'horreur dans les yeux de Saga lorsque l'Autre relâcha son contrôle sur le propriétaire légitime de son corps, juste avant que sa main ne tue le pope.

"- Grand pope !"

Shion s'accrocha aux bras de Saga alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le sol.

Il lui restait peu de temps.

"- Je suis désolé ! Je suis."

"- Silence et écoute."

Saga se figea.

Le sang du pope noyait ses mains de carmin sombre.

"- Chasse Mu, qu'il ne revienne pas au Sanctuaire sans être capable de porter son armure."

Saga tressaillit. Chasser Mu ? Déesse…

"- Prends ma place. Aioros ne DOIT PAS devenir pope."

L'ordre consterna aussi bien Saga que l'Autre lorsqu'ils réalisèrent. Un test, ça n'avait été qu'un test ! Tous les trois savaient qu'Aioros n'avait pas la carrure. Et voila…Qu'ils avaient tués le pope pour lui arracher une place qu'il leur destinait ?

"- Protège le Sanctuaire. Recrute. La Guerre est à nos Portes. Entraîne les de n'importe quel moyen. Soit dur, cruel s'il le faut, mais transforme tes troupes en diamants, plus tranchants qu'Excalibur."

Du sang remontait dans la gorge de Shion, rendant ses paroles de moins en moins compréhensibles.  
Sous ses doigts, Saga savait que son cœur ne battait plus mais que Shion luttait encore contre la mort le temps de donner ses ultimes ordres.

Les doigts du vieillard allaient marquer les poignets du gémeau de bleus, mais Saga n'en avait cure. Lui…eux devaient écouter et obéir.

"- Tue…Athéna….."

Les yeux de Saga s'agrandirent démesurément alors que l'Autre lâchait un "YES !" brutal.

Tuer Athéna ? Non non non non…Ce n'était pas possible… Le pope n'avait pas du vouloir dire ça. Il manquait un bout de sa phrase ! Il devait manquer quelque chose bien sur !"

"- Prends….ma…..Place…" Insista Shion avant que la mort ne finisse par se refermer sur lui.

La conscience de Saga s'engloutit en même temps que celle du pope, submergée par l'autre.  
Avant de sombrer, il vit encore l'Autre ôter ses robes aux popes et s'en vêtir.

"- On va faire comme t'as dit, le vieux." Sa voix….avec les paroles de l'autre.

_"- Ne le laisse pas par terre_." Supplia Saga.

L'autre grogna mais souleva le corps sans vie pour le poser sur l'autel de Star Hill.

Doucement, un cosmos délicat entoura le corps.

Même le vent qui faisait claquer les robes que portait maintenant le gémeau n'agitait plus les cheveux vert/blanc du corps.

Athéna protégeait encore son pope.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 25 : Enfers

Il était mort.

En faisant un petit effort, il se souvenait même de la douleur fulgurante qui avait traversé sa poitrine lorsque Saga s'était amusé à prendre son cœur comme cible de fléchette.

Une petite moue au visage, Shion s'assit sur un gros rocher.

Ses pensées étaient fébriles et partaient dans tous les sens sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir.

Il ferma les yeux.

Immédiatement, il se redressa pour méditer un peu.

Personne ne lui avait apprit. Personne de vivant en tout cas. Par contre, lorsqu'il avait partagé avec l'armure de la Vierge pour pouvoir enseigner a la nouvelle vierge après Asmita, l'aveugle dans l'armure lui avait transmit toutes ses connaissances…Comme tous les autres…

Shion n'eut dont aucune peine à glisser dans une transe légère qui lui permit de réordonner ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il savait précisément qui il était et surtout, où il était.

Au loin, il voyait le puit des morts.

Autour de lui, des milliers d'âmes se dirigeaient sans fin vers lui pour y sombrer.

Il était mort….

Il était mort mais conscient.

Ha…

Comment diable….

…

…..  
Manigoldo.

Il avait bien fallut qu'il apprenne toutes les techniques de son grand frère pour enseigner a Mañiana.

Huitième sens inclus puisque c'était la condition sine qua non pour devenir le Cancer.  
Ho, il avait un peu joué avec lors de la guerre du Lost Canvas, mais pas de façon consciente. Là, il en avait la maîtrise pleine et entière.

Avec un soupir, il se releva avant de constater soudain qu'ici, il était jeune.

Il avait retrouvé le corps de ses dix huit ans, celui qui plaisait tant à Rodrigue, celui qu'il aimait serrer contre lui la nuit avant de le posséder furieusement et… Ha tient…une âme pouvait donc avoir une érection.  
Fascinant.

Etais-ce du a l'utilisation du huitième sens ? Ou a son amour total pour Rodrigue ?

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Shion se dirigea machinalement vers le trou. Il lui faudrait bien sauter de toute façon et…

"- GRAND POPE !"

L'âme grogna lorsqu'un môme de huit ans, en larmes, lui sauta sur le dos.

"- Qu'est ce que…. Angelo ?"

Le mini cancer s'accrocha à la tunique Atlante qu'il portait.

"- Je savais bien que c'était pas vous ! Je le savais ! C'est Saga hein ? Et il a chassé Mu ! Et il a…Il a…. Aioros…"

Shion s'accroupit devant le petit garçon.

Il voyait l'étincelle de folie dans ses yeux.

"- Angelo…Angelo calme toi."

"- Mais vous êtes mort !"

"- Oui et il était temps."

"- Mais…"

"- CHEVALIER !"

L'enfant se raidit.

Il n'était pas encore chevalier. Presque mais pas tout a fait. Pour ça, il lui faudrait arriver a tuer de sang froid. Alors il pourrait porter son armure.

"- Angelo… Je suis mort" Autant ne pas lui dire que Saga l'avait tué même si le petit devait l'avoir comprit. "C'était attendu et normal. J'ai désigné Saga comme mon successeur et il a visiblement obéit a mes derniers ordres."

Le mini crabe se calma un peu.

"- Ho… Mais Aioros…"

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?"

"- Il a voulu tuer Athéna. Et Saga l'a fait exécuter."

Shion hocha la tête. Saga obéissait à ses derniers ordres. Il savait qu'il avait été dur mais….

"- Tue tous ceux qui voudront s'en prendre à Athéna."

Il avait peiné à la sortir celle là avec ses poumons rongés par la maladie et éclatés par le coup du gémeau. Un moment, il avait même craint de ne pas y être arrivé. Heureusement, les paroles d'Angelo le rassuraient.

Par contre, qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête d'Aioros….

Grand mystère de l'insondable…Mais en deux siècles et demi il avait vu tellement de choses étranges qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça.

Shion se releva.

"- Tout va bien se passer Angelo maintenant…D'accord ?"

"- Mais…Vous allez partir."

"- Oui, mon compagnon m'attends depuis des siècles. Il est temps que je le retrouve tu ne crois pas ?"

En larmes, le petit garçon se serra contre les jambes du pope.

"- Angelo…."

Le petit le lâcha avant de secouer la tête.

Il prit résolument sa main pour le conduire lui-même.

"- Je vais cous accompagner jusqu'au bord." Souffla le petit en ravalant sa détresse.

"- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, je vois le chemin."

Buté, le petit Cancer insista.

"- Je veux vous conduire."

Shion n'insista pas. Il laissa sa main dans la petite menotte chaude de l'enfant.

Ils montèrent lentement au milieu des âmes jusqu'au bord du puit.

Shion s'accroupit une dernière fois près du petit crabe pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Prend soin de toi, Angelo. Sois courageux et aide Saga de ton mieux, d'accord ?"

Le petit hocha la tête.

"- Je peux dire à Aphrodite ?"

"- S'il promet de ne rien dire, oui."

Angelo hocha encore vigoureusement la tête.

"- Promis !"

"- Bien… Je te dis au revoir Angelo. Nous nous reverrons dans quelques années."

Il ne doutait pas que la guerre à venir serait meurtrière, comme toutes les autres.

"- Vous promettez que vous serez là quand je serais mort ?"

"- Promit."

"- Juré ?"

"- Juré, parole de pope."

Le petit le serra encore une seconde contre lui avant de reculer.

Shion se détourna.

Le puit semblait sans fond.

Il lui fallait sauter ? Il hésita.

"- A dieu va !"

Et il sauta.

###########

C'est un vent frais et humide qui le fit rouvrir les yeux.

Il ne savait pas quand il avait perdu conscience exactement.  
Sans doute lorsqu'il avait déchiré le voile entre les enfers et la terre, cette ultime séparation entre les mondes.

Shion se redressa avec lenteur.

Il aurait du avoir mal partout mais il n'en était rien.

Une âme n'a pas mal…Ni faim….ni soif….

Alors pourquoi avait-il la bouche sèche et le cœur emprunt d'anticipation angoissée ?

Il aurait du être calme et détendu pourtant ! C'était nul ! Et surtout très surfait, la mort.

Son caractère de sale gosse, libéré des contraintes de pope, se réveillait lentement.

Pour un peu, il se serait sentit aussi foufou qu'il l'était à réellement dix huit ans.

L'esprit influençait-il à ce point le corps ? A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ou bien…  
Rhaaaa, il n'allait pas partir dans une étude métaphysique sur la mort sinon, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

…

…..  
Tient… Il n'était plus dans les tuniques civiles d'Atlantes mais dans les robes rouges du mariage.

De quid ?

Shion se remit sur ses pieds.

D'instinct il sut quel chemin prendre.  
A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, l'humidité était de plus en plus forte….et les âmes gémissantes qui se pressaient de plus en plus pénibles à écarte.

"- Fou en B5."

"- ….. Tour en E2"

"- …..T'es un vrai salop, hein !"

"- Hé !"

"- Pffff, jsuis échec et mat hein ?"

"- En trois coups."

"- Tu m'emmerdes !"

Shion s'était figé.

Il connaissait cette seconde voix.

Il la connaissait même très bien !

Shion poussa brutalement l'âme d'un vieil homme qui chut sans grâce sur le sol de pierre en gémissant.

Il s'arrêta soudain, la bouche entrouverte.

"- …..Ro….."

L'ancien chevalier d'or du Capricorne détourna la tête de l'échiquier.

Un grand sourire chaleureux comme il n'en avait eut que rarement de son vivant éclaira son visage stricte et…plus jeune que Shion ne se le rappelait.

"- Bonjour mon amour."

Shion n'hésita pas une seconde.

Il se rua vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues minutes.  
Le temps n'avait plus d'importance.

Finalement, sur un dernier baiser, ils s'écartèrent un peu.

"- Mais…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas encore vraiment les enfers !" S'étonna Shion, main dans la main avec Rodrigue.

"- Je t'attendais bien sur."

"- Tu….m'attendais ?"

Rodrigue avait repoussé son ultime repos pour l'attendre ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du Bélier.

"- Ho…Ro….je suis désolé…"

El Cid éclata de rire.

"- Ne le sois pas ! Je me suis occupé tu sais. Et puis, le temps passe différemment ici."

Shion fronça soudain les sourcils.

"- Tu maîtrises aussi le huitième sens ?"

Rodrigue eut un sourire en coin.

"- Je ne suis pas le meilleur ami de Mani pour rien, tête de linotte."

Shion grogna.

"- Ha ça va !"

Un raclement de gorge sur leur droite les interpella.

"-Désolé, El Cid. Mais maintenant, va falloir embarquer hein ?"

Le Capricorne tira deux pièces d'or de sa poche pour les jeter à Charon.

"- Ha ça va ! Je vais te manquer."

Le Passeur haussa les épaules.

"- Ce sont surtout nos parties d'échec qui vont me manquer."

"- En deux siècles et demi, tu n'en a pas gagné une seule."

"- Et c'est comme ça que tu as de quoi traverser et faire traverser ton agneau vert. Bon, vous montez ?"

Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Rodrigue sauta dans la barque de Charon avant d'aider Shion a faire de même. Pourtant, il ne laissa pas son compagnon s'asseoir sur le banc mais le tira sur ses genoux.

Immédiatement, il enfouit son nez dans son cou pour se gorger de l'odeur de l'Atlante.

"- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce qu'il s'est passé…Tout, je veux tout savoir de ta vie, mon amour."

Shion se blottit contre lui.

"- Ro….Pourquoi y a-t-il un Spectre ici alors qu'on les a vaincu ?"

Ce fut Charon qui répondit.

"- Vous nous avez vaincu mais les enfers doivent continuer à travailler. On ne peut plus sortir sur terre mais c'est tout. Il faut bien que les âmes soient accueillies et recyclées."

A ces mots, Shion serra très fort la main de son compagnon.

Il n'avait pas été séparé de lui pendant plus de deux siècles pour le perdre encore.

#########

Shion grinçait des dents.

Charon les avait débarqué sur les bords de la première prison.

Non loin, Shion voyait le toit haut et impressionnant du Tribunal.  
Le tribunal… Où il avait massacré Rune, où il s'était vengé avec un plaisir presque charnel  
Et voila qu'il revenait là, pour être jugé par celui qui lui avait pourrit la vie et qu'il avait tué.

Se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge serait difficile.

La main de Rodrigue étroitement serrée dans la sienne, Shion suivit son compagnon bien plus décontracté que lui.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le tribunal, un petit squelette qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose.

"- Alors qu'avons-nous là…Ha ! Mais…Vous n'êtes pas des âmes normales ! Vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste !"

Un rien de scandale marquait le visage ingrat du Squelette.

"- Rodrigue, Chevalier d'or du Capricorne et Shion, Grand Pope d'Athéna."

Un couinement échappa au petit spectre.

"- Venez s'il vous plait."

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait de tels invités quand même. Ils étaient des ennemis en temps de guerre, mais ils méritaient quand même d'être bien traités.

Les deux morts le suivirent

"- TOI !" Hurla Rune en se redressant dès qu'il sentit le cosmos de Shion.

"- TOI !" Hurla Shion en voyant Rune bel et bien vivant.

Rodrigue n'eut même pas le temps de retenir son compagnon que le Pope et le Balrog s'étaient sautés dessus pour se battre.

Le Capricorne leva une main près a crier puis hésité, haussa les épaules, puis s'assit sur une table du bout de la fesse sans se soucier des petites mains qui écrivait frénétiquement dans un grand livre.

Les deux zozos ne s'entretuaient pas, ils se crêpaient le chignon, comme des gamines.  
Sans armure et sans surplis, Shion et Rune en étaient à se battre comme des gonzesses, feulant, et crachant à grand renfort de coups de griffes, de morsures et de tirage de cheveux.

Ha c'était digne tient !

"- SILENCE !"

La voix de stentor de Minos figea Rune mais pas Shion qui continua à l'étrangler avec une passion touchante.

"- Non mais il se passe quoi, ici ?"

Rodrigue finit par aller chercher Shion. Rune prenait une très intéressante couleur bleue mais elle n'allait pas les aider.

"- Shion, lâche le monsieur !"

"- Nan !"

"- Shion…."

"- Pfff, t'es pas drôle amour."

"- Je sais."

L'atlante lâcha Rune puis se redressa, non sans lui balancer un dernier coup de pied au passage.

Minos le foudroya du regard mais Shion le lui rendit sans complexe, faisant sursauter le Juge.

Non mais d'où des âmes le toisait comme ça et…Tient, il lui disait quelque chose celui là…Il avait du le rencontrer et… OUI ! Le Bélier lors de la dernière guerre! Il en avait mit du temps à mourir ! Ha ! Il avait du être pope mais…

Minos alla prendre un livre dans les rayonnages qu'il compulsa.

"- Shion, vous n'étiez pas sensé mourir si tôt ! Dans votre dossier vous deviez mourir d'un cancer dans treize ans, pas maintenant !"

"- J'ai été assassiné."

"- QUOI ?" hurla Rodrigue.

"- Chut amour, ce n'est rien."

"- Mais…"

"- Chut j'ai dit, je discute avec le monsieur."

Rodrigue se mit à bouder, même s'il se prenait sa propre insulte dans le museau.

"- Assassiné… Tient donc…." Minos effleura les pages de son cosmos.

Aussitôt, le texte de l'ouvrage se modifia en fonction des nouveaux éléments.

"- Je vois…" Il se tourna ensuite vers Rodrigue. "Et vous êtes ?"

"- El Cid du Capricorne."

"- ….Vous vous êtes morts il y a 250 ans."

"- Je sais."

"- Et vous n'arrivez que maintenant ? Vous vous êtes perdu en route ou quoi ?"

"- J'attends mon agneau."

"- ….. Ha….Couple lié dans l'âme…"

"- Il semblerait."

Minos soupira.

Il DETESTAIT quand de tels couples se pointaient. C'était toujours une misère sans nom pour savoir quoi faire d'eux.  
La Règle 3 des Enfers était strique : on ne séparait JAMAIS un tel couple, quel qu'en soit la raison.

"- Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous en preniez à Rune, Shion ?"

L'ancien Bélier grogna.  
Ca lui faisait tout bizarre cette apparente décontraction alors qu'ils étaient quand même des ennemis.  
Bon, des ennemis morts. Mais des ennemis quand même ! Qu'est ce qui les empêchait de les mettre au gniouf tout de suite avec les autres ?  
Shion connaissait sa destination : Le Cocyte pour un temps indéterminé.  
Mais il s'en fichait.  
Du moment qu'il restait avec son Rodrigue, il voulait bien aller n'importe où, même en Islande.

"- Vous n'avez qu'a lire votre foutu bouquin quand j'avais huit ans." Gronda le pope en se serrant contre son compagnon.

Il fatiguait.

Il voulait juste qu'on l'oublie. Qu'on les oublie tous les deux, qu'ils puissent se reposer, qu'ils puissent enfin rester ensemble pour l'éternité.

Minos aida Rune a se redresser puis lut le Livre de la vie du Pope.

Il passa petit à petit au livide, foudroya Rune du regard puis chargea le petit squelette qui les avait déjà guidé de les emmener jusqu'à une salle attenante où ils pourraient patienter.

Rune avala sa salive.

Il avait fait joujou avec Shion sans ordre et sans autorisation.

Il allait prendre cher.

#######

Shion s'était endormit.

Ca dormait une âme ? Première nouvelle.

Sous sa joue, il sentait le torse de son amant qui ne bougeait pas, pas plus qu'il n'entendait son cœur battre.

Normal.

Ils étaient morts.

Ils étaient des âmes.

Leurs corps n'avaient que l'apparence de la vie parce que se balader sous la forme d'une boule de lumière leur était incongru, c'était tout.  
Là où toute volonté était reine, leur âme prenait juste la forme qui lui convenait le mieux.

La pièce où ils étaient confinés était confortable.

Un grand canapé, des livres, de la lumière, une cheminée… une âme n'avait pas besoin de tout ça mais…

Shion quitta doucement les bras de son compagnon qui dormait toujours.

Ennuyé, il jeta un regard distrait aux livres qui couvraient les murs.

Droit, Théâtre, Droit, Sciences, Histoire, Histoire, Droit… ha ! Ca ça pouvait être intéressant.

"- Morts, leurs droits et devoirs."

Shion le prit puis retourna s'installer dans le giron de son amant.

Il ouvrit le livre à la première page.

1- Vous êtes mort.

2- Vous dépendez à présent des Enfers pour une durée égale à votre vie.

3- Toute volonté fait loi dans le respect des deux premières lois.

4- Les Spectres sont là pour vous accompagner, vous guider et vous aider. N'hésitez pas à demander leur aide pendant votre séjour.

5- Hades a toujours raison.

6- Si Hades à tord, reportez vous à la loi numéro 5

7- Si votre dossier est mauvais et vous conduit vers le Tartare, vous pouvez demander une remise de peine contre des travaux d'intérêt généraux.

8- Pandore n'a pas son mort à dire sur les affaires des âmes, elle se contente juste de tenir le palais en ordre et de faire le ménage.

9- Il est déconseillé de tenter de s'échapper, Cerbère adore manger les âmes en fuite.

10- …

Et il y en avait plus de 250 pages !

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Shion se mit en devoir d'utiliser sa mémoire eidétique pour tout ingurgiter avant que Minos ne revienne.

########

C'est une petite toux qui réveilla les deux amants.

Shion se redressa le premier.

En face d'eux, les trois Juges des Enfers les fixaient, visiblement ennuyé.

"- Juges…"

"- Vous nous posez un gros problème tous les deux." Commença sans préambule le Garuda.

"- Nous ne pouvons pas vous séparer, mais vous devez rester un temps différent au Cocyte." Continua Rhadamanthe

"- Sans compter qu'avec les conneries de Rune, nous vous devons quelque chose." Grogna Minos en foudroyant du regard Rune dont la joue était ornée d'une magnifique main toute rouge.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de vous…. Normalement, Rodrigue aurait déjà du être renvoyé sur terre. C'était même ce qui était prévu. Il devait faire son temps ici, puis vous être renvoyé dans un nouveau corps comme votre nouveau compagnon." Expliqua Eaque. "Et Atlante pour faire la durée. Mais non, monsieur à le huitième sens, donc monsieur a fait son protestataire !"

Les deux chevaliers d'Athéna ne bronchèrent pas.

Ils attendaient la décision des Juges.

"- Sérieusement, on fait quoi d'eux ?"

"- Pfff, on vote?" Proposa Rhadamanthe.

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

"- Qui est pour les envoyer trente ans au Cocyte et les renvoyer sur terre comme simple humains ?"

Eaque leva la main a sa propre proposition.

"- Qui est pour les mettre dans une boite, jeter tout dans le Léthé avec la clé et les oublier ?"

"- RUNE !"

Le spectre ferma son clapet en grognant.

"- Je vote pour les mettre aux Champs Elysés." Proposa Eaque. "Au moins, on serait tranquille."

"- Je vote pour le purgatoire." Proposa Minos.

"- Le Purgatoire ? Attends, C'est les Cathos ça !"

"- On a un accord je te rappelle."

"- Oui, pour 1000 âmes par an."

"- Ha non, à la dernière convention collective des Domaines de la Mort on a perdu des parts de marché et on a eut un avenant au contrat ! On a plus que 200 par ans et on a déjà atteint le quota !" Protesta Eaque.

Shion se pencha sur Rodrigue.

"- C'est moi ou…"

"- c'est surréaliste ?"

Le pope se racla la gorge.

"- Excusez moi…"

Les trois Juges se tournèrent vers Shion.

"- D'après la Règle 74-12 alinéa 4 paragraphe 12, en cas de désaccord des Spectres sur la décision d'une âme, c'est à cette âme de choisir sa destination."

Les Juges en restèrent les bras ballant.

Comment il savait ça lui ?

Un frisson nerveux leur remonta le long du dos.

Ils anticipaient déjà les problèmes.

"- Ro, je crois qu'on peut choisir les Champs Elysées qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

Tous leurs amis devaient déjà avoir quitté le Cocyte, à part peut-être Sage et Hakurei. Dans les deux cas, ils les y retrouveraient là-bas au moins quelque temps.

Le Capricorne, hilare, approuva.

Les trois juges ne purent qu'accepter.

C'était la Règle 74-12 alinéa 4 paragraphe 12

Shion se frotta les mains.

"- Bien, maintenant, on vertu des accords 449, je suis également dépendant du panthéon Atlante donc j'ai le droit d'aller dans leur domaine de la mort quand je veux et de faire des allez retours, je ne me trompe pas ?"

La mine des trois Juges descendit encore.

Ce putain de Chevalier avait raison.

"- je crois que je vais pas mal voyager…."

Et ramener plein de choses.  
Vive le marché noir !

Rodrigue éclata de rire.

La mort allait être marrante, il le sentait bien.  
A ce rythme, les Juges allaient faire des pieds et des mains pour les chasser au plus vite…S'ils y arrivaient. L'espagnol ne doutait pas que son pervers et politicien compagnon ai en tête une Règle obscure qui leur permettrait de les pourrir de l'intérieur pour pas mal de temps.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 26 : Transition

DeathMask, chevalier du Cancer ouvrit les yeux avec un cri au fond de la gorge.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il se redressa.

Avec stupeur, il fixa le jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts qui le fixait.

"- Bonjour Angelo."

Le puissant chevalier ouvrit la bouche avec surprise.

"- grand…. Pope ?"

C'était bien lui ? Il n'avait pas rêvé de l'avoir accompagné au trou, bien des années plus tôt ?

"- Je t'avais promit que je serais là pour t'accueillir, n'est ce pas ?" Souffla doucement Shion avec un sourire un peu triste.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du Chevalier d'or.

"- Allez, c'est par là."

"- Par…Là ?"

Shion l'aida à se relever;

"- Je suis désolé Angelo. Mais même avec tout le bottin des Enfers, je ne peux pas t'aider. La Loi veux que les chevaliers passent quelques années dans le Cocyte avant de gagner les Champs Elysées….Tu vas avoir froid mais le temps n'est pas le même ici… Dors, ça passera vite."

Valentine souleva l'âme un peu perdue du chevalier d'or pour le porter dans la dernière prison.

Shion soupira.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Tout juste avait-il obtenu l'autorisation d'accueillir ses petits.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Les spectres étaient toujours là, les Enfers ne s'étaient pas ouvertes…POURQUOI y avait-il une guerre ?

Avec un triste soupir, il regagna les Champs Elysée où l'attendait Rodrigue.

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, tous leurs amis avaient déjà été réincarnés au moins une fois avant de passer une fois de plus dans le Léthé. Ils les avaient perdu pour de bon.

"- Shion ?"

L'âme se bouina contre son compagnon.

"- Tu as l'air perturbé."

"- Il y a une guerre chez nous."

Surpris, Rodrigue leva les yeux sur Rhadamanthe qui aidait trois enfants morts dans un incendie avec leur mère et arrivés aux Champs Elysée depuis quelques jours à peine à planter des pieds de tomates.  
Comme toujours, a peine les pieds avaient-ils été mis en terre que de belles fleurs puis des tomates bien rouge apparaissaient dessus.

Ravi, les enfants se mirent a piauler de joie avant de sauter au cou du Juge qui semblait adorer ça.

A la grande surprise des deux anciens Or, Rhadamanthe adorait s'occuper des enfants. Les siens lui manquaient tellement….

Une fois les enfants rendus à leur mère qui attendait assis sur une grande nappe de pique nique un peu plus loin en papotant avec une femme à la coupe au bol, Rhadamanthe s'approcha d'eux.

En treize ans, les Juges avaient cessés de s'arracher les cheveux sur les manières de roué de Shion pour s'en amuser. L'Atlante était un politicien de génie qui les sortait agréablement de leur train train quotidien.

"- Jeanne adore s'occuper des jeunes." Expliqua le Juge.

"- Jeanne ?"

Le Wyvhern montra la jeune femme à la coupe au bol qui aida la jeune maman à calmer ses enfants avant de lisser le devant de sa chemise. Les spectres ne venaient jamais aux Champs Elysée avec leur Surplis. C'était un peu leur vacance de venir là et on n'allait pas à la plage en costume.

"- Jeanne d'arc. Lorsque son temps aux enfers a été achevé, elle a demandé à rester ici pour s'occuper des petits. Minos a accepté, lui déteste les mômes. Plus il a du monde pour les cadrer, moins il en voit !"

Le rire du Juge fit grimacer les deux Ors.

Rodrigue parce qu'il était mort sans héritier, Shion parce que Mu lui manquait.

"- D'ailleurs, en parlant de môme…."

Le sourire du Juge se fit carnassier.

"- Ton copain là…Atla…C'est un fourbe, Shion."

L'ancien pope soupira.

"- J'étais sur qu'il m'avait piqué du sperme."

"- Et il l'a utilisé."

"- ….Fille ou garçon ?"

"- Garçon…"

"- ….Où est-il ?"

Le sourire du Juge s'agrandit encore, cette fois franchement chargé d'une notion de "je me fout de ta gueule et je suis bien content" qui fit grimacer Shion.

"- Sadique…"

"- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas avec des mots d'amour que je cracherai le morceau."

Le bras de Rodrigue se referma autour de la taille de Shion, possessif.

"- A moi !"

Rhadamanthe gloussa.

"- L'enfant a, je ne sais pas comment, atterri dans les pattes d'un certain "Mu Aries" à Jamir qui l'élève depuis le décès de ses parents."

"- Comment s'appelle l'enfant ?"

"- Kirashel. Mais Mu l'appelle Kiki."

#############

Shion observait l'âme torturée devant lui avec stupeur.

De tout ce que les Spectres pouvaient lui demander, jamais il n'avait imaginé CA !

"- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?"

Minos fronça les sourcils.

"- Je ne te pensais pas rancunier à ce point…"

"- Là, n'est pas la question, Grand Blanc." S'agaça Shion sans voir l'éclair d'amusement qui passait dans les yeux de Rhadamanthe et Eaque.

Aucune affection n'était gâchée entre Minos et l'ancien pope.

Ils ne se haïssaient pas encore, mais il n'y avait même pas de respect poli entre eux.

"- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? C'est vous qui décidez où il va non ?"

"- Volonté est acte ici, tu le sais aussi bien que nous." Soupira Eaque.

"- Ouai, et même mieux." Gronda a mi voix Rune qui n'avalait toujours pas que Shion fasse importer des denrées d'autres Domaines de la Mort grâce à son lien avec son propre domaine de naissance.

Pire ! Le dieu de la mort Atlante semblait adorer les embêter. Shion recevait donc ainsi régulièrement des pizzas, du vin…Il avait même la télé par satellite (que nombre de Spectres allaient voir en douce chez lui aux Champs Elysée), un frigo pour la bière et une console de jeux vidéo.

Une plaisanterie sous le manteau qui n'était jamais répété près des Juges voulait d'ailleurs que "Si tu ne trouve pas un spectre, va voir chez Shion."

Et ça ne ratait que rarement.

L'ancien pope était devenu en treize ans un incontournable des Enfers, a mi chemin entre Huggy les bon tuyau, le petit épicier arabe du coin ouvert jusqu'à 23h, un relais H et la clinique privée de la ville.

Les Juges toléraient ses ingérences parce qu'elles ne gênaient pas les Enfers et que ça mettait un peu d'animation.

La vie était morne dans la mort.

"- Il veut aller au Tartare." Soupira Eaque en montrant l'âme qui se tordait de détresse entre les mains de Minos.

Shion soupira tristement.

La laisser partir au Tartare serait la voir détruite.  
C'était la politique de la maison.

Pour les vrais criminels, il n'y avait pas d'issue. C'était Tartare puis dissolution dans les limbes sans espoir de retour.

Une fin horrible.

Toutes les vies passées de l'âme se réveillaient et hurlaient en cœur pendant que l'âme était détruite, lambeau par lambeau, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

Les tortures médiévales de l'inquisition étaient un parcourt de santé dans un parc d'attraction avec Spa en rapport.

Et comme volonté était loi ici, si cette âme voulait vraiment y aller….

Avec douceur, Shion prit l'âme entre ses doigts.  
Sans surprise, il la reconnut.

Par contre, il s'étonna qu'elle soit seule. Elles auraient du être deux normalement.

A son contacte, l'âme de Saga se calma progressivement.

Il ne concevait aucune aigreur, aucune rancoeur contre lui.

Juste de la tristesse…  
La tristesse de savoir qu'il avait souffert, qu'il avait perdu en partie Mu, qu'il avait causé des mort….Mais le but avait été atteint malgré la gène causée par l'âme supplémentaire.

Les cinq bronzes avaient crus en force…Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre qu'ils seraient les héros de cette guerre. Les ors ne seraient que des accompagnateurs.

Shion culpabilisa.

Etait-ce sa faute ? N'avait-il pas su les élever ?

A moins que ce soit Athéna qui en ait décidé ainsi…. Oui….plus probablement…. Pégase était là, près d'elle…Et le bronze ne se mixait par bien avec l'or….

L'âme de Saga se calma finalement suffisamment pour qu'il accepte le Cocyte.

Shion l'avait présenté de la plus noire des façons.

L'âme avait besoin de souffrir.

Elle dormirait simplement.

######

Rodrigue était mal à l'aise.

Depuis quelques semaines, l'ambiance des enfers avait drastiquement changée.

Et elle n'était pas la seule.

Pendant treize année, Shion et lui avaient eut une relation parfois tendue, mais en générale assez bon enfant avec les spectres.

A présent, a mesure que l'ambiance se chargeaient, les spectres se montraient de plus en plus brutaux, agressif et….méchant presque.

Cela attristait le Capricorne qui pensait savoir d'où venait leur soudain changement de personnalité.

Le pire était sans doute qu'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte eux même, manipulés comme ils l'étaient par le cosmos insidieux d'Hadès.

Les Enfers passaient lentement de Dernier Repos dans Ames en Quartier Général d'Armée d'Invasion.

Ce n'était pas agréable.

Sans compter que de nouveaux spectres étaient apparus, tirés de leur torpeur par leur maître.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de mort dans le cas des Spectres.  
Ce n'était que de la torpeur.

"- Trouvez le !"

Rodrigue referma ses bras autour de Shion avec inquiétude.

Depuis quelques jours, il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, qu'il allait perdre son compagnon.

Il le savait.

Il le sentait….

La mort n'avait pas tut en lui les dons que son maître de la Coupe avait éveillé en lui.

Ses doigts se nouèrent étroitement autour de ceux de son Atlante.

Shion serra très fort sa main dans la sienne.

Lui aussi avant sentit le changement.

Lui aussi avait peur.  
Même s'ils auraient du être à l'abri ici, ils savaient que leur bonheur enfin trouvé ne serait que de courte durée.

Les Champs Elysée allaient se fermer d'eux même pour protéger les âmes de la guerre mais l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils seraient n'y seraient pas tous les deux.

Un hurlement de colère les fit sursauter.

Au loin, ils voyaient Eaque écumer de rage.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'oreille tendue.

"- Bon dieu ! Mais OU est-il ?"

"- Seigneur Eaque !"

"- Alors ?"

"- Et bien…Il a été réincarné."

"- S'il n'est pas ici, je me doute, abrutit !"

Valentine rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Il détestait lorsque Rhadamanthe le prêtait à un autre Juge.

"- Alors, Où est Kagaho ?"

"- Et bien…"

"- PARLE !"

"- D'après les dossiers du Seigneur Minos, il s'est réincarné dans le corps du grand frère de l'enveloppe de notre Seigneur Hadès…."

"- ….Bon, au moins, ce sera pratique."

"- Hors, le corps de notre Seigneur Hadès est celui de Shun, Chevalier de bronze d'Andromède et Kagaho est Ikki, Chevalier de Bronze du Phénix."

"- ….. PARDON ?"

"- Que sont ces hurlements ?" Persifla Pandore.

Shion et Rodrigue se catirent contre le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel ils se reposaient.  
Qu'on les oublie, qu'on les oublie…

Valentine fit son rapport à la jeune femme, rigide.

Il haïssait totalement la femme.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses méfaits contre lui-même et la précédente enveloppe du Seigneur Hadès, mais surtout, contre son Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

Pandore grogna.

Les larves n'avaient pas à savoir ce genre de chose.  
D'une flexion de cosmos, elle nettoya la mémoire des spectres de l'information.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas le cosmos d'un Juge, elle n'était pas une combattante, mais elle utilisait son cosmos à autre chose…..même si elle avait l'impression désagréable que son pouvoir s'était affaiblit en 250 ans…et pas qu'un peu….

Hadès lui en voulait-il pour quelque chose qu'il a ainsi bridé son cosmos ?  
Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment.

########

Ils s'étaient dits adieu.

Ho, le spectre qui était venu chercher Shion avait promit qu'il reviendrait vite mais ni Rodrigue ni l'ancien pope n'avaient été dupes.

Le spectre leur avait laissé quelque heures pour se dire au revoir.

Les deux hommes s'étaient juste dits "au revoir"

L'un comme l'autre espéraient qu'ils se reverraient mais aucun n'y croyait.

Lorsque le Spectre pressa Shion, le Bélier se retourna une dernière fois pour garder avec lui l'image de son compagnon, digne et fort malgré l'épreuve.  
Cette fois, c'était lui qui le quittait.

Aurait-il pu refuser ?  
Peut-être.  
Mais l'un comme l'autre savait que si les Juges le faisaient mander c'était en relation avec la guerre qui approchait.

Chevaliers dans l'âme, le couple acceptait de se séparer encore. Peut-être Shion pourrait-il arracher un moyen d'aider leurs jeunes successeurs et Athéna….

Près de Rodrigue, Jeanne d'Arc lui tapotait l'épaule avec douceur. Un peu plus loin, Roland le fixait avec hauteur pendant que le Baron Samedi distrayait une phalange d'enfants inquiets tandis que d'autres héros anonymes ou connus observaient la lourde porte de métal sculptée se refermer.

Elle ne se rouvrirait pas avant la fin de la guerre.

Les épaules redressées malgré son cœur qui saignait une fois encore, le pope d'Athéna hocha sèchement la tête vers Gordon.

"- Conduis moi."

########

Rhadamanthe était ivre.  
Totalement et complètement cuit.

Pourtant, dans ce Juge vautré sur son fauteuil, un verre de bourdon à la main, Shion retrouvait le spectre à l'humour tordu, joueur et l'un dans l'autre sympathique qu'il avait vu lentement disparaître sous le surplis du Wyvhern.

Shion prit le verre que Rhadamanthe lui tendit.

Les mains du Juge tremblaient.

Il était évident qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour contenir…Quelque chose…

"- Je m'effondre…." Expliqua soudain Rhadamanthe. "Nous nous effondrons tous…C'est juste un peu plus long pour les Juges. Et pour moi."

Shion resta silencieux.

S'il restait si peu de temps au Juge, il fallait rester silencieux...mais si peu de temps pour quoi ?

"- Le Wyvhern me dévore. Bientôt, Rhadamanthe aura disparu et seul le Wyhvern restera pour mener les troupes d'Hadès au combat. " Il n'y avait aucun triomphe dans la voix du Spectre. Juste une authentique douleur physique, semblable à celle d'une future mère qui sent son enfant chercher à naître. "Le Sang d'Hadès dans mon cœur me protège plus longtemps contre mon Surplis" Ironisa le Juge avec un rire méchant

L'anglais eut un sourire déplaisant avant de finir son verre et de s'en resservir un.

Deux bouteilles vides trônaient sur la table basse à côté du fauteuil.

"- L'alcool l'endort." Expliqua encore le Juge en finissant un verre de plus. "Minos et Eaque sont déjà….partit…."

Shion rapprocha son siège pour le servir encore.

"- Minos a été cherché tes ors morts, Shion. Ils vont servir Hadès pour prendre la tête d'Athéna…Ou au moins nous ouvrir la voie du Sanctuaire et causer autant de dégâts que possible parmi les survivants."

Une révolte nerveuse agita le côté du visage du Spectre et une de ses mains.

Le verre de brisa entre ses doigts. De sa main libre, il saisit son propre poignet pour le maintenir jusqu'à ce que le Wyvhern lâche l'affaire.

"- Il est de plus en plus fort…."

Avec surprise, Shion comprenait.

Hors la Guerre, les Spectres étaient comme eux, de simple humains investis d'une fonction de protecteur et de bureaucrates affectés a la bonne marche de leur domaine.

Que le moment des combats sonne et ils se transformaient en démons de combat. Sauf que si les Chevalier d'Athéna gardaient leur libre arbitre, ce n'était pas le cas des Spectres.

Bientôt, le persona de l'homme que Shion avait apprit à considérer comme un ami serait engloutit par celle de la bête fauve tapie dans le Surplis qu'il portait.

Lorsque la guerre finirait, il redeviendrait lui-même et…

"- Je me souviendrais de tout…Comme à chaque fois."

Le ton était lugubre.

"- Shion. Joins toi à tes hommes. Porte le surplis du Bélier. Ton Capricorne a vu les signes et nous aussi. Hadès est encore endormit et Pandore se fiche éperdument de nos avertissements. Elle est plus folle a chaque résurrection…Et avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois avec Pardita et Tenma… Elle est complètement folle, Shion. Elle veut raser le Sanctuaire, Athéna, toute vie… Je suis un Spectre, mais je suis logique. Sans vie, nous ne servirons plus a rien. Alone avait raison. Si la vie meurt, nous mourrons avec elle…. Shion, les tiens aurons besoin de toi pour avoir une chance. Essaye de convaincre les tient avant que Minos ne déchire leurs âmes."

La respiration du Spectre était de plus en plus dure et heurtée, douloureuse aussi.

Quelque chose cherchait à sortir de lui et ne s'encombrait pas de savoir si elle le blessait

Lorsque les yeux bleus du Juge passèrent au jaune, Shion mit un genou à terre.

"- Je servirais." Assura Shion, ambigu.

"- Hadès sera content."

Shion frémit.

Même la voix de Rhadamanthe avait changée

########

Camus  
Shura

Aphrodite

Angelo

Et Saga.

Les cinq chevaliers d'or fixaient leur pope…leur ancien pope avec un mélange de surprise, d'incrédulité et d'horreur.

Rhadamanthe poussa l'Atlante dans la pièce sans ménagement.

"- Vous avez six heures pour vous décider. Ensuite, vous aurez douze heures. Si vous réussissez, vous garderez vos vies. Sinon, vous découvrirez les joies du Tartare.

Shion frémit encore.

L'idée du Tartare le terrifiait. Non pas parce qu'il craignait de voir son âme détruire, mais parce que cela signifierait qu'il n'aurait plus la moindre chance de retrouver Rodrigue.

La porte de la pièce se referma derrière lui, le laissant seul avec ses petits montés en graine.

D'une rapide bouffée de cosmos, il vérifia que personne ne les espionnait.

Il renifla.

Dans leur arrogance nouvelle née de leur maître, les Spectres ne pensaient même pas qu'ils pourraient tenter de les trahir.

"- Mes enfants, vous allez accepter ces fichus surplis. Athéna à besoin de nous une dernière fois."

Le visage des cinq hommes se durcit.

Dans la vie, ils n'avaient pas été sans reproche.  
Qu'ils le soient au moins dans la mort même s'ils allaient d'apparence trahir de la plus horrible des façons.

#########

Saga restait près de Shion.

Timide, il n'avait pas dit un mot à l'ancien.

Les six parias du Sanctuaire attendaient le bon moment pour entrer en jeu.

Dès que le soleil serait totalement couché, ce serait le moment pour eux d'y aller, de chercher à tuer leurs frères et a détruire le Sanctuaire dans un seul et unique but : la statue d'Athéna.

"- J'ai essayé de faire au mieux malgré tout." Souffla doucement Saga.

Shion posa le poing au niveau du cœur du gémeau, là où des cicatrices jumelles se regardaient. Hadès leur avait peut-être rendu des corps, mais il ne leur laisserait pas oublier qu'ils étaient des morts en sursit.

"- Je sais."

Valentine s'approcha des six ennemis en surplis.

Il leur ôta les chaînes autour de leur gorge;

"- Debout, chiens. C'est à vous."

Les six hommes ne lui accordèrent même pas un regard.  
Aphrodite et DeathMask prirent la tête.

#########

Shion camoufla un sourire d'orgueil sous la cape noire qui camouflait son surplis.

Son fils était devenu un homme magnifique, puissant, équilibré et…. Déesse, jamais il n'avait rêvé que son fils devienne ainsi tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Pourtant, son cœur se serra.

Mu devait les laisser passer…Ou il devrait le tuer.

Et malgré la douleur, il le ferait.

La déesse et la survie du monde passaient devant celle de son enfant.

Son cœur se serra.

Il ferma les yeux.  
Quitte à ce que son bébé meurt, il le tuerait lui-même s'il le fallait.  
Kinétiquement, il le força a s'agenouiller et le maintint au sol le temps que Shura, Saga et Camus soient passés.

Conformément à leur plant, Aphrodite et Deathmask s'étaient lamentablement laissés battre tout en laissant croire qu'ils se défendaient.

Les Spectres avaient semble-t-il négligé un détail.

Ils étaient des chevaliers d'or.

Une fois qu'une technique leur avait été montrée, ils pouvaient l'analyser et l'utiliser. Avec l'aide de DeathMask en prime….  
les Spectres avaient du leur donner momentanément le huitième sens pour qu'ils puissent communiquer avec eux sans leur rendre la vie pendant les "négociations"

Lorsque finalement Hadès leur avait rendu un corps, le Cancer et le pope avaient utilisés les quelques heures de battement qu'ils avaient eut pour instruire les quatre autres dans l'usage du huitième sens.

Lorsque l'italien et le poisson seraient renvoyés aux enfers, ils seraient pour ainsi dire libres comme l'air pour se livrer à du travail de sape.

C'était un pari.

Le pari que Rhadamanthe aurait autre chose à faire que les conduire lui-même au Tartare et se contenterait simplement de les renvoyer sur les rives de l'Acheron pour s'occuper d'eux plus tard.

S'ils s'étaient trompés, les âmes des deux gamins étaient déjà entrain d'être lentement détruite bribe par bribe dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le combat entre les deux Béliers commença pour être interrompu par Dokho.

La balance laissa Mu monter le plus vite possible vers les temples suivant pendant qu'il croisait le fer avec son vieil ami.

Lorsque Dokho reprit son apparence de jeune homme, Shion se retint difficilement de faire un commentaire bien saignant.

Toutefois, leur combat ne dura guerre.

Une fois tous les spectres et les fayries passés, Dokho interrompit le combat.

"- Raconte !"

Shion expliqua leur plan à son vieil ami.

Plusieurs fois, il se retint de se jeter dans les escaliers lorsqu'il sentit les combats se démener.

Les Athéna exclamations le firent grimacer ainsi que la voix mentale d'Athéna qui avait enfin comprit ce qu'on attendait d'elle :

- Sa mort

- Son sang.

"- Elle ne m'a pas l'air particulièrement brillante." Soupira Shion

"- Tu l'aurais élevé plus de quelques jours, je t'aurais accusé de l'avoir bercé trop près du mur…."

Shion foudroya son vieil ami du regard en arrivant au seuil du douzième temple.

Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, déjà.

Le néant qui s'ouvrait devant lui l'effraya un instant.  
Cette fois, Rodrigue ne serait pas là pour lui. S'il n'avait pas de chance, le Tartare serait sa prochaine villégiature.

"- Tu sais comment aller aux Enfers ?" Questionna soudain Shion

Dokho grimaça

"- Je ne contrôle pas le huitième sens."

Shion soupira.

Aurait-il la force ?

Guère plus…  
Et le temps ?  
Il le faudrait bien.

"- Viens là…

Le Bélier posa son front contre celui de son vieux camarade.

"- Je vais te montrer."

Les yeux clos, il partagea pour une unique fois avec Dokho.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la Balance connaissait et maîtrisait le huitième sens.

"- Tu vas avoir le vertige et mal à la tête quelques instants. Assis toi par terre." Commanda Shion en l'aidant.

Dokho obéit avec un fond de nausée en prime.

"- Ca va passer…" Insista Shion. "Il faut que j'y aille, je n'ai plus de temps."

La Balance hocha la tête, livide.

L'ancien bélier l'abandonna pour se ruer vers la Statue d'Athéna  
Lorsqu'il y parvint, quatre chevaliers de bronze se morfondaient.

Les ors étaient déjà partis à la suite des renégats.

Le corps de la déesse avait disparu.  
Sans doute avait-elle déjà rejoint Shaka.

"- Traître !"

Shion ignora Seiya.  
Sans le vouloir, ses larmes coulaient.  
Et bien qu'il expliqua la valeur du sang de la déesse aux gamins, bien qu'il éveilla l'Armure de la déesse, bien qu'il ramena à la vie les armures de ces petits avec le sang qui lui souillait les mains, il pleurait sur lui et sur Rodrigue.  
Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes à leur amour.  
Bientôt, il ne serait plus, une bonne fois pour toute cette fois.

Le lien qui les unissait encore se déchirerait.

Rodrigue ne pourrait plus repousser son départ des Champs Elysée pour un nouveau tour sur la roue du destin et lui, ne serait plus là pour la parcourir avec lui.

Détaché, il vit les quatre enfants se téléporter vers le château d'Hadès puis sentit la présence de Dokho près de lui.

Une violente douleur lui déchira le cœur.

Il mourrait

Encore…

Il mourrait comme il était déjà mort sous les poings de Saga.

Il n'y eut plus que le néant et les regrets.


	27. Chapter 27  FIN

**Sa vie**

Chapitre 27 : Fin

Le néant l'avait engloutit.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas duré longtemps.  
Comme s'il avait été plongé dans la pleine lumière aux ténèbres sans transition, il n'y avait d'abord eut que le silence et l'obscurité.  
Petit à petit, pourtant, il avait distingué des sons, des odeurs et des formes.

Petit à petit, ses yeux s'étaient rouverts.

Hébété, il s'était redressé.

Où était-il ?

Ce n'était pas les enfers, ce n'était pas les Champs Elysée…  
Non… Il connaissait ces lieux.

Il connaissait ce marbre blanc marqué des pas de milliers d'âmes.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il réalisait qu'il portait des robes. Les robes du pope.

Près de lui, le casque et le masque de la fonction.

Lentement, il se remit sur ses pieds.

La tête lui tournait, l'horreur avait prit nid dans sa gorge et refusait de s'échapper.

Il ne devait pas être là.

Il n'avait rien à y faire.

Ce n'était pas…Ce n'était plus sa place.

Une main se porta à son cœur.

La présence…Celle qui l'avait soutenu toute sa vie.

Rodrigue…  
Même après la mort de son compagnon, il l'avait toujours sentit là, il avait toujours sentit leur lien dans sa poitrine.

Il avait toujours sut qu'il le retrouverait.

Mais à présent, il n'y avait rien, plus qu'un néant vide qui le glaçait jusqu'à l'âme.

A pas lents et automatique, guidé par l'habitude, le pope sortit de son temple.

Le soleil lui brûla les yeux mais il n'y prit pas garde.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était si forte qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien d'autre.

Lentement, il se laissa tomber a genoux sur le parvis de son temple.

Il sentait des présences, des cosmos...Ils se rapprochaient… Ils montaient vers lui.  
Et ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir puisque plus rien ne le rattachait à l'existence.

Un hoquet lui échappa soudain lorsque le premier chevalier d'or posa enfin les pieds sur le parvis.

Aphrodite…  
Et les autres qui montaient.

Les autres…  
Mais pas Rodrigue, pas Mani…  
Pas les siens….

Pourquoi était-il là ?  
Pourquoi était-il en vie ?

Il se recroquevilla sur le sol, un hurlement au fond de la gorge.

Incertain, Aphrodite s'arrêta.

Les autres le rejoignirent lentement.

Mu s'approcha de son maître, inquiet comme un chaton devant un chien.

"- Maître ?"

Il s'agenouilla près de lui.

"- Maître Shion, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Comme les autres, ils l'avaient sentit revenir.

Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le pope était revenu à la vie près de trois mois après eux mais comprenaient à présent pourquoi Athéna n'avait pas voulu nommer de remplaçant à sa charge?  
Elle l'attendait.

Mais à voir la réaction de Shion, son maître était tout sauf heureux d'être là.

Ses hurlements déchirants mettaient le cœur du jeune Bélier en vrac.

Saga s'accroupit près du Pope.

Le visage tendu par la compassion, il le noya d'une rapide bouffée de cosmos qui le renvoya dans l'inconscience.

###########

Shion fixait le plafond de sa chambre, le regard vide.

Il ne sentait pas les draps sur ses jambes.

Il ne sentait pas la présence de Mu et Saga près de lui.

Il ne sentait que le vide de son cœur.

"- Shion ?"

La main de Mu se posa sur son bras sans même qu'il ne cille.

Depuis une semaine, les chevaliers d'or se relayaient au chevet de leur pope.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur pope se laissait….mourir….

S'ils ne le nourrissaient pas, Shion n'avalait rien. S'ils ne le forçaient pas a boire, il ne s'hydratait pas.

Le grand pope voulait simplement que tout s'arrête…

Pourquoi l'avoir ramené encore ? N'avait-il pas assez servit ? Assez sacrifié ?

Lorsqu'il avait accepté de servir une dernière fois, de quitter Rodrigue, il avait accepté de le perdre pour toujours. Mais il n'était pas censé revenir. Il ne devait pas revivre. Son âme devait disparaître, dissoute dans le néant.

Il préférait cela à la perte de ce lien qui l'avait soutenu depuis sa naissance et.

"- Shion ! Debout !"

La voix acide et féminine lui fit tourner la tête.

Athéna.

Les mains sur les hanches, l'adolescente le toisait de toute sa petite taille.

Que voulait-elle encore ?

"- Je ne t'ai pas ramené pour que tu paresses ou pour que tu te laisses allez ! Tu es le Pope ! Maintenant, cesse de geindre et au travail !"

Shion fixa la jeune fille avec un rien de surprise mêlé de dégoût.

Il se força de répondre.

"- Je suis fatigué, Déesse. Je vous sers depuis près de trois siècles. J'ai perdu tout ce qui m'importait, j'ai perdu Rodrigue et…"

"- Et le passé ne m'intéresse pas ! Debout et travaille !"

Choqué, Shion la regarda quitter sa chambre.

Qui était donc cette femelle ?

Qui était cette déesse sans cœur et sans cervelle ?

Avait-il vraiment sacrifié sa vie, son âme et son amour pour "ça"

Mu le cajola immédiatement.

"- Athéna est plus ou moins partie, Shion. Saori est…difficile…"

"- Au moins, les autres vaisseaux ont toujours eut le bon goût de mourir une fois la guerre achevée." Gronda Shion en se levant.

"- Shion….."

Le pope leva la main pour empêcher Saga d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

S'il n'avait pas vu cette femelle sans cervelle, il n'aurait rien fait pour retenir sa vie. Mais à présent… Ce n'était même pas par sens du devoir. C'était par simple instinct paternel qu'il se levait.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser ces enfants qu'il avait guidés pendant deux siècles entre les pattes de cette misérable femelle.

Le cerveau vide mais les gestes automatiques, le Grand Pope Shion reprit sa robe et son masque.

Lorsqu'il s'assit sur son trône pour la première fois en près de quinze ans, il n'y avait aucune joie chez ses chevaliers d'or.

Juste une grande compassion et une triste acceptation.

########

Le soleil était haut.

Haut mais pas chaud.  
Moins en tout cas que celui de la grèce.

Shion avait reprit son mandat de Pope depuis moins d'un an.

Neuf mois exactement.

Neuf mois qu'il était revenu à la vie sans la moindre explication.

Ses jours étaient partagés entre la réfection du sanctuaire, son rôle de premier magistrat de la région et ses nuits, qu'il offrait à son goût pour l'introspection et la lecture dans les étoiles.

Plus le temps passait et plus le pope s'isolait.

Il avait conscience que ses hommes tentaient de le sortir du marasme qui était le sien.

Mais il avait également conscience que s'il sortait de la bulle de coton qui l'entourait et le protégeait de sa vie même, il se trancherait les veines.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.  
Ses enfants avaient besoin de lui.

Pourtant, il n'était pas au Sanctuaire.

Le front barré d'un pli soucieux, il se frotta les yeux.

Il avait mal au crâne depuis quelques semaines.

Une douleur qu'il avait déjà ressentit.

A chaque fois qu'un chevalier d'or allait naître en fait.

C'était….un radar invariable et toujours véridique.

Au début, il n'y avait pas fait vraiment attention.

En général, il se contentait de noter la douleur, sa provenance, attendait quelques années, puis envoyait quelqu'un chercher l'enfant pour le remettre à un professeur.

Pourtant, cette fois, la douleur n'avait pas décru au bout de quelques jours.  
Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : l'enfant n'était pas encore né.

Habituellement, il ne sentait la douleur que pendant la naissance ! Et une femme ne pouvait pas passer trois semaines en travail quand même !

Aussi, sur l'insistance de Mu qui voyait sa patience se dégrader aussi bien que sur celle de Saga qui y voyait quelques vacances et un moyen de lui changer les idées, le pope avait accepté de quitter le Sanctuaire lui-même à la recherche de cet enfant.  
Après tout, Mu avait peut-être raison. C'était peut-être un mini pope qui attendait qu'on vienne le chercher !

Shion soupira.  
On était le 15 janvier.

Près de trois cent ans plus tôt, un autre capricorne qui avait a présent quitté son cœur était né lui aussi en Espagne…dans cette province même.

Shion sentit quelque chose remuer en lui qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi hébété depuis son retour à la vie, il s'en serait inquiété.

Quelque chose le manipulait, mais il n'avait même plus assez de réactivité pour s'en soucier.

Il devait vivre en attendant de se trouver un remplaçant, ensuite, il pourrait se laisser mourir.

Il était juste dommage que ce ne soit pas avant la prochaine guerre.

La voiture avec chauffeur s'arrêta devant un grand manoir que le pope connaissait bien.

En vérité, il lui appartenait, tout simplement. Il l'avait hérité de Rodrigue et pas le truchement des décès et des héritages, lui appartenait comme la moitié au moins de l'Espagne.

Le chauffeur vint lui ouvrir la portière.

Shion lui jeta un peine un regard, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de s'occuper de lui, comme s'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'intéresse a son visage.

Il vit sans le remarquer le monosourcil blond du chauffeur, son sourire a la fois tendre et amusé, pas plus qu'il ne sentit le cosmos que le chauffeur lançait discrètement vers lui pour l'encourager a l'oublier.

Le pope soupira avant d'effleurer sa chemise blanche. Il avait fait un effort pour se fondre dans la masse.

Ses longs cheveux remontés en queue de cheval, un costume anthracite, des chaussures vernies, il faisait PDG de multinationale plus que représentant terrestre d'une déesse.

La douleur sous son crâne diminua un peu dès qu'il eut posé le pied par terre.  
Il en était sur cette fois.  
Un enfant l'appelait lui, pour lui, tout seul.

"- Monsieur…."

Incertain, le maître des lieux ne savait trop comment recevoir cet homme qui se disait –et les avocats avaient confirmés- propriétaire des lieux et du titre.

"- Shion Aries."

Les yeux de l'espagnol s'ouvrirent démesurément.

C'était un nom qu'il connaissait ! Toute la famille le connaissait.

"- Vous êtes un descendant…"

"- Non, je suis venu ici il a plus de deux siècles."

L'humain eut un rire nerveux

"- Voyons c'est…"

"- Où est le bébé ?"

Shion ne se sentait pas d'humeur caline ni patiente.

"- Quel….bébé ?"

"- Vous avez un bébé ici. Ou alors, il n'est pas encore né."

L'humain pâlit un peu.

Cet homme était le chef de famille s'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait être.

"- Ma fille…"

"- Je veux la voir."

Une servante sortit du manoir en courant.

"- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! C'est Mademoiselle ! Elle a perdue les eaux !"

Shion fit signe à la servante.

"- Guidez moi !"

La pauvre fille hésita une seconde puis le fit la suivre.

"- Venez."

Shion se rua à l'intérieur avec elle.

"- Nous faisions la cuisine, tout allait bien et soudain, Mademoiselle a commencé a avoir des contractions. C'est trop tôt de presque un mois !" S'angoissa la servante.

Shion la rassura.

Oui, le petit naissait pour lui.

Dans sa chambre, la jeune fille s'était assise, les mains crispées sur son ventre.

Le pope prit les choses en main.

Il avait accouché tellement d'enfants….

Lorsque le premier cri du bébé emplis la pièce, la jeune maman repoussa le nouveau né.  
Elle n'en voulait pas et n'en avait jamais voulu. Elle ne savait même pas qui était le père !

L'Atlante caressa le front du bébé.  
Les yeux noirs du nourrisson accrochèrent les siens.

Le Pope n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir deux points noir a la place des sourcils du bébé avant de se figer, perdu dans le regard intense de se nouveau né qui leva une main pour attraper une mèche verte échappée de la queue de cheval.

"- Ha !"

Et le ton du bébé était définitif, possessif.

Un sourire incrédule apparut sur les lèvres de Shion.

"- Rodrigue…."

Le nom n'était qu'un souffle mais il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir.

######

Le chauffeur de la limousine, sa casquette sous le bras, un sourire satisfait au visage, hocha la tête.

Rodrigue était rentré à la maison.

Rhadamanthe n'avait plus qu'à regagner la sienne.

Athéna n'avait rien eu à voir avec la résurrection de son pope.

Rendre les deux âmes à la vie, ensembles, avait été un travail de haute voltige, mais il y était arrivé. Il était tout simplement impossible qu'ils les séparent. Les Parques ne l'auraient pas tolérées.  
Et lui non plus par la même occasion.  
On pouvait être un Juge d'Hadès et avoir un cœur aussi… Sans compter qu'il s'était attaché au couple.

La prochaine fois que ces deux là reviendraient aux enfers, ils viendraient ensemble.

Comme ils l'auraient du la première fois.

En attendant…

"- Profitez en cette fois. Et Adieu….jusqu'a notre prochaine rencontre." Souffla doucement le Juge du Wyvhern avant de disparaître dans des ombres de cosmos.

Fin


End file.
